LA QUE NO PODIA AMAR
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Año 1882.Una familia pobre, y la otra necesita un heredero,-Como podemos pagarle que perdonaran a nuestro hijo…-Mi hijo necesita una esposa obediente y sumisa…-Mi hija no puede casarse, es ciega…-Perfecta…-No podemos…-Es eso o su hijo ira al calabozo
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

**Summary:** Una familia pobre, y la otra necesita un heredero-Como podemos pagarle que perdonaran a nuestro hijo…-Mi hijo necesita una esposa obediente y sumisa…-Mi hija no puede casarse, es ciega…-Perfecta…-No podemos…-Es eso o su hijo ira al calabozo…-Lo hare…

**Esta historia va para todos y todas las fans de Alice y Jasper, aunque somos pocas, somos fuertes xD bueno aquí lo tienen**

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-1-**

_Kentucky 1882_

Todo estaba en silencio en la vieja casona Brandon, el señor Alistair Brandon, dueño de una pequeña granja a las afueras de Frankfort, pero a pesar de tener esa pequeña tierra no poseía lo suficiente como para ser una persona influyente.

Pero aun asi era un padre que trataba de darle todo a sus hijos, es especial su hijo mayor James… ese chico le había causado muchos problemas desde que había cumplido sus 16 años, cansado de ser tratado como un niño se alejaba de su casa cada vez podía. Era según dicho un busca problemas hasta ahora solo eran "travesuras", pero esta vez se había metido en uno muy grave.

-¿Qué te han dicho querido?- pregunto Aranza Brandon, su esposa- ¿alguna noticia?

-No, en la nota solo decía que los Whitlock venían… se que si James hubiera hecho algo malo no dudarían de llamar a un guardia y castigarlo o llevarlo al calabozo- contesto molesto, ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de su hijo-No entiendo por que vienen personalmente, es una tontería que gente de esa clase se vengan a parar aquí y sobre todo… ¿Qué demonios hacia James hasta haya? La mansión queda como a un día de viaje, con razón el muy estúpido no había llegado a la casa en días.

-¡Ay mi hijo! Espero que esta vez no haya hecho algo realmente malo

-Ya estoy cansado de estarlo castigando cada rato, esta vez si sale de esta no dudare de mandarlo al ejercito… ahí lo volverán hombre

-¡Oh Alistair! No digas eso…

-¡Estoy cansado! Ese muchacho necesita una buena tunda...

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Ambos voltearon, su hija Alice venia caminando a tientas por los muebles… con ayuda de su bastón para no caerse, ambos se quedaron mirando a su hija. La pobre había tenido un pequeño accidente a los 4 años, se había caído de un árbol pues ella era una niña muy inquieta y con mucha energía siempre estaba jugando o corriendo de aquí para haya, lo que el golpe le había provocado una ceguera que hasta la fecha ningún doctor le había podido curar además de que no contaban con el sustento económico suficiente para pagar un buen medico.

Era por ello que ambos la sobreprotegían muchísimo, no querían que su pequeña se quedara sola, algunas veces pensaron en meterla al convento como a su hermana Isabella-por falta de dote para casarla- pero ahí no la cuidarían como a su casa, de todas formas a raíz del accidente se volvió una muchacha callada y seria.

-¿Por qué gritan?- su hija se sentó en la silla

-Nada querida, vuelve a la cama- su madre le intentaba ayudar, pero eso molestaba a su hija… no le gustaba ser una carga para sus padres, pero tampoco podía hacer nada mas ningún hombre decente la esposaría

Su madre la llevaba de nuevo hacia el cuarto que compartía con su hermano, antes con su hermana… pero ahora estaba casi todas las noches sola, ya que Bella estaba de novicia en el convento y James rara vez venia a dormir y si lo hacia la ignoraba.

-¿Tiene que ver con James? ¿Otra vez se metió en problemas?

-No te preocupes hija, tu padre se encargara de todo

-Pero de nuevo no llego varios días a la casa, tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez será algo mas complicado

A su madre ya no le sorprendía que su hija pensara asi, ya que desde el accidente se había vuelto mas perceptiva en con las cosas por no decir que "adivinaba" lo que podía suceder, además de que tenia una intuición muy buena.

-Ya te dije cielo, son cosas de mayores… te preocupas demasiado como tu hermana

-Madre… ¿Por qué no sacan a Bella del convento, si ella no es feliz ahí? Saben que no tiene vocación para monja

-Otra vez con lo mismo Mary Alice- se quejo su madre- Sabes perfectamente que tu hermana esta bien haya, tiene comida y techo aquí no podremos darle eso… sabes que a duras penas nos mantenemos nosotros

-Pero… la extraño mucho, aquí estoy muy sola o al menos déjenme visitarla hace tiempo que no lo hago- se recostó en la cama que solía compartir con su hermana- James nunca esta en casa, no es como si lo necesitara mucho siempre me ignora

-¿En serio? Antes eran muy unidos

-Tu lo dijiste… antes, antes del accidente que me dejo toda ciega y que eso ocupara toda su atención descuidándolo a el y a mi hermana, quizá por eso el me odia.

-Hija…

-¡Aranza!- grito su esposo desde la otra habitación

-Hablamos luego hija- salió inmediatamente de la habitación

-Siempre es lo mismo- se dijo Alice asi misma, ella trataba de dormir… pero sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que pasaba del otro lado, asique se quedo sentada en su cama poniendo mucha atención en lo que se oia del otro lado.

El señor Sebastián Whitlock se encontraba en medio de la humilde sala de los Brandon, la mirada de su esposa Grettel Whitlock recorría cada uno de los muebles con desdén. Su mirada de desprecio y de superioridad ponía de nervios al señor Brandon, mientras que la mujer al ver la forma de vida de aquella familia comenzaba a construir el plan perfecto solo hacia falta una pequeña cosita.

-Lamento hacerlos venir tan lejos, señor Whitlock- hablo Alistair despues de un gran silencio- ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

-Si yo también y tranquilo… gracias- camino por el salón- Supongo que sabe el por que estoy aquí

-Si, tiene que ver con mi hijo

-Por que otra cosa más, pero hay algo mas… ¿sabes que su vástago trato de robar nuestra joya mas preciada? El collar de oro y diamantes que le pertenecía a la condesa Meredid Anne Michaells Whitlock, esa joya vale más que toda su casa incluida las tierras, con ella podría comprar medio Providence

-No- bajo la mirada, entonces su esposa entro a la habitación y se quedo mirando a los visitantes

-Buenas noches, ¿se les ofrece algo de tomar?

-No gracias, nuestra visita será corta- respondió Sebastián- Solo hemos venido a decirles las consecuencias de lo que su hijo ha hecho

-Creo que las se…

-No lo creo, miren la situación esta asi: James o asi nos dijo que se llamaba ¿es cierto?

-Si

-El esta ahorita en custodia de nuestros guardias… a una orden mía lo llevaran con la ley y usted sabe lo difícil que seria sacarlo de ahí si no eres una persona influyente.

-Lo se

-Pero no lo acusaremos de nada- dijo la señora Whitlock

Desde su cuarto Alice oia todo, no le sorprendía el hecho de que James robara… hasta ya se había acostumbrado a que siempre lo acusaran pero hasta ahora no lo habían capturado, pero ¿robarle a los Whitlock? ¿y una joya de tantísimo valor? Eso ni un ladrón con mucha experiencia podía hacerlo ni mucho menos escapar de ahí, ya que por lo que había oído esa mansión estaba muy bien vigilada por la cantidad de reliquias y tesoros que resguardaban ahí. Ahora temía por su hermano, aunque lo mereciera, pero temía por el.

-¿Qué?

-A mi no me causa ninguna satisfacción condenar a un chico descarrillado, pero eso si trabajara para mi hasta que haya pagado su deuda conmigo eso si acepta si no ya sabe que le pasara.

-Aceptara- dijo Alistair, sabia que su hijo no era tonto

-Empezara desde mañana

-¿Como podemos pagarle que perdonaran a nuestro hijo?- se apresuro a decir la señora Aranza, pero por la cara de la otra familia presentía que eso no era todo

-Como sabrá, la familia Whitlock es conocida por su gran cantidad de tesoros que resguarda en el castillo, además por la fortuna que nos precede… la situación es esta, mi hijo Jasper Whitlock esta en edad de casarse pero las mujeres con las que ha pretendido algo siempre han sido unas cazafortunas y estoy cansada de eso, asi que mi esposo y yo hemos decidido que nosotros buscaremos a su esposa… se que ustedes tienen 2 hijas asi que...

-Pero mi hija Isabella esta de novicia en el convento, además es muy joven tiene 16 años apenas y… - el señor Brandon, dudaba- La mayor Mary Alice de 18 años esta… indispuesta

-¿Esta prometida ya?

-No… es otra cosa

-Mi hijo necesita una esposa obediente y sumisa- respondió Grettel- No me importa si esta comprometida, le daremos una buena suma al muchacho para que la deje de pretender.

El señor Brandon, sintió como la ira le brotaba.

-Mi hija no puede casarse, es ciega- les dijo lo último de una manera nada cortes.

Pero Grettel Whitlock en lugar de molestarse por la actitud poco caballerosa del hombre le brillaban los ojos, una ciega, la mujer más fácil de controlar. No necesitarían presentarla en sociedad, nada de enseñarle nada… solo se casaría con su hijo para que solo le diera un heredero despues si su hijo no se interesaba mucho, la botarían en un convento o haber en donde le alquilarían una casa y ya.

-Perfecta- dijo en voz alta- Es la muchacha que buscábamos… ¿quiero verla?

-Querida no digas estupideces- le dijo su marido

-Yo se lo que te digo Sebastián- le sonrió su mujer, él sabia perfectamente que significaba esa sonrisa- ¿Podemos conocer a la muchacha?

-Debe estar durmiendo ya, además no creo que sea buena idea que quieran desposarla con su hijo, ella no sabe nada de la vida rara vez sale y si lo hace es solo al jardín o con las ovejas- dijo el señor Brandon- Si quiere podemos hacerle una cita con Isabella, quizá es joven pero será una buena esposa se que en el convento le habrán enseñado…

-No me interesa una novicia- dijo Grettel interrumpiéndolo- Quiero a la chica…

-No podemos…

-Mire seré franca señor Brandon- interrumpió-Es eso o su hijo ira al calabozo, asi de fácil… tengo bastante interés por su hija, además dígame usted… ¿Qué familia en santo juicio o que joven se interesaría en ella? Además recuerde lo que su hijo puede provocarle a su familia, saben lo fuertes que son los chismes y si alguien de otro estado escucha que en la familia Brandon hay ladrones ¿eso no perjudicaría su venta de ganado? Quedarían en la ruina y todo por su hijo.

-Pero…

-Lo hare- de la oscuridad sosteniendo su bastón, Alice salió de las oscuridad. Ella había escuchado toda la conversación, sabia que la mujer tenia razón, una familia como la suya seria una victima de los chismes, y no podía permitir eso. Si en sus manos estaba ayudarlos haría lo que fuera… aun si tuviera que casarse con un perfecto desconocido y salir de la seguridad de su hogar.

-Alice…

-No mamá, la señora Whitlock tiene razón… las acciones de James nos traerán a la ruina, además de que nadie se desposaría conmigo… acepto

-Eres una chica muy lista- Grettel la vio detenidamente, la verdad la muchacha no era fea su cabellera obscura-muy poco común- contrarrestaba perfectamente con su palidez y sus ojos verdes a pesar de la mirada perdida que tenia poseía un encanto al que se le podría sacar provecho si no estuviera ciega, podría ser una esposa perfecta además a Jasper le gustaba este tipo de mujeres- Déjame verte bien- se acerco a ella- Eres linda, de eso no hay duda solo una ropa mas decente y pasaras por la perfecta esposa de mi hijo

-Gracias es usted muy amable- Alice aun tenia la mirada gacha por sus palabras

-Bueno es muy tarde ya, y tenemos un viaje largo que hacer… señor Brandon, esperamos su respuesta- dijo Sebastián

-¿Qué pasara con James?

-Estará bajo nuestra custodia hasta que nos de su respuesta, buenas noches

-Nos veremos luego querida- Alice asintió no muy segura si se refería a ella

Los padres de Alice acompañaron a los señores a la salida, antes de que las puertas de la casa Brandon se cerraran, pudieron notar que la pareja discutía algo antes de subir a su coche. Aranza tenía muchas ganas de llorar, su hija su pequeña Alice se casaría con ese hombre que no conocía. Entraron a su casa de nuevo, su hija se había sentado en una silla su mirada estaba perdida en la pared, pero aun asi su padre no puedo evitar estallar su frustración con su hija.

-¿En que demonios pensabas Mary Alice?- le grito su padre

-Salvar el pellejo de James- respondió- Es lo mejor, dejare de ser una carga para ustedes, además de que si me voy podrán traer a Bella de regreso, James conseguirá empleo y quizás ya no regrese. Todos salen ganando

-Todos menos tu hija- le dijo su madre

-Es lo que menos importa madre, supongo que esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado… los Whitlock son una familia muy rica, ser parte de ese circulo nos sacara de la ruina, quizá podre mandarles algún dinero para que puedan pagar algunas reses nuevas o que se yo

-Pero no conoces al chico

-¿Y eso que? Hay muchos matrimonios que son arreglados y les ha ido bien, solo esperemos que asi sea el mío y… y no le moleste mi condición.

-Alice

-Lo eh decidió… padre- trato de orientar a su padre en la sala- Es lo mejor para todos, por favor concédeme el permiso para casarme con Jasper Whitlock

Su padre al ver la determinación de su hija por ayudar a su familia no hizo más que aceptar, mañana iría a primera hora a la mansión Whitlock a dar su respuesta a la familia y de paso conocería al muchacho con el que se casaría su hija. Despues de eso acompañaron a Alice a su habitación, se despidieron de ella pero Alice les hizo prometer que también considerarían el traer a su hermana de regreso.

Sus padres también afirmaron eso, al no tener ni a James ni a Alice en casa y si las cosas salían como Alice decía ellos podrían sacar a Bella del convento y juntar dinero para su dote y ella tuviera la oportunidad de casarse con un hombre que la quisiera, solo rezaban por que todo funcionara bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hola gente de todo el mundo y de Júpiter, esta es mi nueva historia inspirada en una comedia que no tiene nada que ver con la trama ¿chistoso no? que mala suerte de los Brandon, bueno ya saben que siempre esta la ovejita negrea de la familia, además que es mi primera historia de época xD, en el siguiente capitulo veremos la situación ¿Cómo reaccionara? **

**Bueno no les puedo decir nada más que espero contar con sus lindos comentarios.**

**Kisses **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

**Hola, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, alertas y favoritos... de verdad estoy contenta que les haya gustado la historia...**

**Naty Brandon- Cullen: Grax por leer...  
><strong>

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-2-**

Jasper caminaba de un lado a otro, sabia perfectamente por que sus padres habían salido y se le hacia un acto tonto e injusto, sabia que había familias que no tenían la misma suerte que su familia, pero eso de encerrar al pobre en la mazmorra donde estaba húmedo y las ratas y otros animales se la pasaban andando por ahí, era muy inhumano.

-Jasper deja de dar vueltas me estas mareando- le dijo Edward Masen, su mejor amigo- ¿Por qué estas tan ansioso?

-Mis padres Edward… siempre mis padres- le contesto medio molesto- El pobre sujeto que encerraron ahí lleva un día sin comer y con el frio que hace no me sorprendería que estuviera muerto, además esta lo otro, la búsqueda de mi esposa

-Supe que María no les gusto

-No, y aunque me duela tenían razón… solo quería mi dinero

-Bueno esas son las consecuencias de ser una de las familias más ricas que hay en este estado

-¿Y tu? Tu familia también es rica y tu padre tuvo la suerte de encontrar a lady Elizabeth, tu madre es una maravillosa mujer

-Lo dices por que no eres su hijo, a mi también me han estado presionando para que comience a buscar esposa, pero aun soy joven quiero vivir la vida, viajar antes de sentar cabeza. Volviendo al tema ¿A dónde fueron?

-A la granja Brandon, se me hace muy extraño ellos nunca van a casas de gente que no sea de su clase- se cruzo de brazos- Tengo la mala sensación que algo están tramando, no se por que

-¿No crees que estas sobreactuando amigo?

-De mis padres se puede esperar cualquier cosa

-¿Cuándo se fueron?

-Ayer, un poco mas tarde del medio día… tengo entendido que el viaje es de un día

-Entonces si la visita no fue muy corta, supongo que han de estar en camino para acá

-Eso creo

El medio día había pasado ya, Jasper se encontraba solo en su casa, a excepción de los criados- Edward se había retirado temprano pues tenia algunas diligencias que hacerle a su padre, asi que no pudo quedarse mucho acompañando a su amigo. Pero le prometió que volvería tan pronto como sus padres se lo permitieran para poder ayudarle con el problema que según su amigo se avecinaba.

Los señores Whitlock llegaron una hora despues que Edward se fuera, la cara de la madre de Jasper era de puro regocijo, pues a pesar de que el viaje la tenia exhausta, ya que pudo convencer a su marido de que casar a la chica Brandon con su hijo era lo mejor que les había pasado. Lo único que le molestaba era tener que platicárselo a su hijo, lo mas seguro es que le esperaría una riña pues al igual que su padre no le gustaba mucho pelear con ella.

-Madre- le hizo una reverencia- Padre

-Jasper- dijeron ambos

Jasper al ver la cara de su madre, sabia que ella ya tenia un plan en mente, era extraño pero desde que era joven tenia esa sensación de sentir lo que los demás sentían era algo asi como instinto, un instinto que le prevenía de los problemas.

-¿Alguna novedad mientras nos fuimos?- pregunto su padre

-Nada que comentar, solo vino a visitarme Edward… pero se fue un poco antes de que llegaran, favores a su padre

-El viejo Edward padre, aun sigue de abogado… con la fortuna que tiene, era para que se dedicara a disfrutarlo con su esposa- dijo Grettel- Querido debemos visitarlos algunos de estos días, me hace falta algo de platicas femeninas

La familia entro a la mansión, Jasper quería preguntar que era lo que les había llevado a ir hasta haya pero sabia que era una grosería. Pero no podía aguantar la curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en la granja Brandon?- pregunto al fin

-Pues llegamos a un acuerdo con el padre, el muchacho trabajara para mi hasta que salde su deuda si no lo llevaremos a encerrar.

-Pero tu no perdonas a nadie tan fácilmente, y esa deuda nunca se saldara ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no hijo, dime cuanto tiempo tardara en pagar una joya con semejante valor

-El no robo nada- dijo esperando a ver su reacción, pero hizo lo mismo- Se que hay mas

-Ya que lo preguntas tanto- comenzó su madre- Te casaras con la mayor de las hijas Brandon

-¿Qué?- estuvo a punto de quitarle a su madre, sabia que ellos –en especial su madre- en que encontrara una esposa rápido para poder tener un heredero pero nunca pensó de que serian capaces de arreglarle un matrimonio, el no quería eso, lo que quería era encontrar a la chica adecuada de la cual se enamorara perdidamente y ella de el- Esto es una locura… por supuesto que no lo hare- se dio la vuelta para largarse de ahí, necesitaba algo fuerte y ahora

-¡Jasper Claude Whitlock!- lo detuvo su padre- ¡no te atrevas a darle la espalda a tu madre y mucho menos a mi!

El dio la vuelta aun demasiado enojado como para decir algo de lo que podría tener consecuencias.

-Es que es absurdo padre

-Es lo mejor, la chica es linda y aunque no es de una familia rica será buena para su tarea- hablo Grettel- Además ya estoy cansada de las rameras con las que sueles salir, siempre quieren lo mismo dinero y mas dinero, asi que esta chica será perfecta para ti

-¿Y si esta llega a ser igual?

-No lo creo, además aunque quisiera intentarlo jamás lo lograría

-¿Por qué?- pregunto- ¿Qué tiene esta chica que es diferente a las demás?

-Es ciega

-No lo puedo creer- comenzó a reir de la histeria- Esta es la ofensa mas grande que me hayan hecho, casarme con una chica ciega… ¡es totalmente ridículo! ¿Y que voy hacer yo? ¿Cuidarla todo el día? ¿Andar tras ella todo el tiempo para que no se lastime? Soy un hombre no una doncella, saben que a mi no me interesa, yo quiero a una mujer que me sepa hacer feliz.

-Mira jovencito, tu…- señalo a su hijo- Las únicas mujeres que has escogido han sido unas cualquiera, ya estoy cansada de ser la burla de mis amigas ¿Cómo es posible que a los Whitlock los timen tanto?- hizo cara de horror- ¿Sabes lo que es eso?... pues no mas hijo, te lo advertí en su momento

-Padre…- lo miro esperando ayuda

-Lo siento, esta decidido… además si este matrimonio no se hace, el muchacho se ira al calabozo y recibirá el peor castigo

Sebastián había dado en el clavo, sabía lo noble que era su hijo demasiado para su gusto. El ya había intuido que su hijo preferiría aceptar que saber que por su culpa mucha gente sufriría, por otro lado Jasper estaba seguro que sus padres cumplirían su promesa y sabía las consecuencias que tendría la familia si esto se llegara a saber, no tenía salida.

-Lo hare madre, pero si esto no funciona no dudare en pedir la anulación del matrimonio y no me importa la reputación de la familia

-No esperaba menos de ti- su padre le palmeo el hombro

-Pero anímate hijo, la chica es muy linda… lastima lo de su condición- dijo como si le importara- Su cabellera es de color negro, sabes lo poco común que es ese color en las damas ¿me pregunto a quien la habrá sacado? Sus padres tienen el pelo rubio y castaño, debe haber abueleado, ni para decir que ilegitima se parece mucho al padre… además de que ambos son de piel blanca… imagínate a mis nietos con ese contraste ¡Serán la envidia de todos!

-Madre calmate, aun ni nos hemos casado… por cierto ¿ella aun es doncella?

-Sus padres aseguran que si, desde lo sucedido nunca ha salido de casa

-¿Al menos podre conocerla antes de casarnos?

-Por supuesto pero tendrás que esperar, creo que su otra hija… Isabella, bueno iban a ir a pedir que la sacaran del convento o al menos eso creo- le dijo su madre-… No tengo la menor idea la verdad asi que espera un par de días, pero eso si, la boda debe ser en menos de un mes

-¿Un mes?- no pensó que fuera tan pronto

-Si, ¿Por qué esperar tanto?

A Jasper le volvió a hervir la sangre, no se imagino que ni para eso le hubieran preguntado su opinión, lo mejor era salir de ahí antes de que cometiera una imprudencia.

-Esta bien, ¿puedo retirarme?

-Si hijo

-Gracias- hizo una reverencia- Con permiso

Salió casi corriendo del recibidor, ahora si que quería tomar algo de verdad fuerte. Ya sabía que la mejor solución no era la bebida pero quería olvidar un poco lo que sucedía. Era por estas cosas que odiaba haber nacido en una cuna de oro, no se le permitía decidir por nada en su vida. Desde pequeño ya le habían dicho en que colegio iba a estudiar, que carrera iba a cursar, ahora hasta con quien se iba a casar, solo faltaba que le dijeran en que panteón lo iban a enterrar…ah si, ya se lo habían dicho en el santuario de la familia Whitlock, ahí se encontraban todos sus ancestros y por lo tanto ahí seria donde el descansaría.

Una vez pensándolo bien, emborracharse no era la mejor opción. Asi que pidió que le ensillaran su caballo, iría a ver a Edward, necesitaba a su amigo en estos momentos. Quizás el me podía dar un consejo, había pensado.

Llego a la residencia Masen en una hora, le pidió a uno de los criados que llevara a su caballo a los establos, en la casa Masen era muy conocido por ser muy amigo del hijo del señor Edward asi que el podía entrar si asi lo querían, lady Elizabeth lo trataba casi como a un hijo, esa clase de cariño era lo necesitaba en su propio hogar.

-Jasper querido- lo saludo Elizabeth cuando fue anunciado- ¿Cómo estas corazón?- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Bien tía Elizabeth

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Esta Edward?

-Esta en el despacho con su padre, ya sabes cosas de negocios que entiendo nada ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Una copa de vino si no es molestia

-Mmmm… mejor un té, ¡Sonia!- le llamo a su dama, la mujer de color se les acerco

-¿Necesita algo señora?

-Un té de naranjo para el joven y a mi uno de limón, por favor

-Ahorita se lo traigo- la mujer salió sin decir nada, sus empleados eran muy fieles a sus señores pues ellos a pesar de que eran gente humilde los trataban muy bien, y jamás les han hecho ver que son mas que ellos, era tan diferente de cómo su madre trataba a la pobre de Zafrina.

-Bueno, en lo que esperamos el té y a Edward, podemos platicar ¿Cómo esta tu familia?

-Bien tía

-Te noto algo extraño ¿Qué pasa?

-a ti no te puedo engañar ¿verdad?

-Te conozco desde que estabas en la cuna, además eres como mi segundo hijo, yo se cuando algo te molesta

-Antes que nada agradezco tu cariño, y si estoy algo…deprimido seria la palabra

-¿Qué hizo ahora tu madre?- se pasó la mano por la frente

-Me arreglo un compromiso con la hija de los Brandon

-Los Brandon, los Brandon…ah, los dueños de las granjas de las afueras del pueblo- asintió- Pero ellos no son de familia adinerada ¿Por qué tu madre querría una relación con ellos? ¿O más bien emparentar?

-Al parecer quedo encantada por su cabellera- su tía lo miro sin comprender- La muchacha es ciega lo que significa que será fácil de manipular a su antojo. Además de que mis padres amenazaron a su familia… ah, por que el hijo mayor de esa familia se metió a la mansión a robar, grave error, y de eso se engancharon

-Pobrecilla, me imagino lo que ha de sufrir… eso no es justo

-Lo se, ni para mi tampoco… yo quiero escoger a mi esposa, no alguien que ni siquiera podrá acompañarme a un baile… no quiero un estorbo

-¿Jasper Whitlock? No pensé que fueras tan tirano, no pensé que fueras asi- su tía lo regaño- ¿Al menos conoces a la chica?

-eh… No

-Entonces como puedes hablar asi de ella ¿eh?

-Es que tía…

-Es que nada- le interrumpió- Mira has esto, date la oportunidad de conocerla, veras que te puedes dar una gran sorpresa, no se y quizá se convierta en la mujer de la que te enamores… no dejes que su incapacidad sea un obstáculo, lo mejor seria que no se lo hagas notar demasiado, por que si mi intuición no me falla… ella ha tenido suficiente con eso.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Soy mujer… tu hazme caso hijo

El té llego, Jasper y Elizabeth dejaron el tema de su próxima prometida futura esposa por el bien del muchacho. Despues de todo Jasper no pudo hablar con Edward ya que el trabajo con su padre lo había retrasado mucho, pidió disculpas y luego regreso al estudio. Pero para Jasper la visita no fue del todo mala, el consejo de su tía Elizabeth le había dado una opinión diferente de lo sucedido.

Quizá y tenia razón, y no solo el estaba desacuerdo con ello. Ella lo hacia por salvar a su familia, un gesto muy noble de su parte.

Se decidió que lo primero que haría seria conocerla, si su madre había halagado su belleza era por que en verdad era bonita, pues no muchas recibían ese halago de Grettel Whitlock. Regreso a su casa y fue directo al jardín, quizás ahí tendría la calma que tanto necesitaba. Al salir se encontró con Norm su perro San Bernardo, su fiel amigo ese perro había estado con el desde que era pequeño y aunque a su madre le disgustara se habían quedado con el.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos y tomo al perro de la cara

-¿Qué debo hacer Norm?- el perro lo miro- Quiero mucho a mis padres, pero esto podría funcionar al igual de que seria un desastre.

El perro comenzó a soltar gemidos y a ladrar

-Cállate ya sabes como te molesta eso a mi madre, no hagas que te odie mas

Ahora soltó gemidos

-Pues tiene tía Elizabeth tiene razón, no debo empezar a hacer ideas erróneas… ¿Quién sabe?... no ni yo mismo me lo creo- choco la cabeza con al de su perro- Estoy metido en un lío del tamaño universal

Su perro comenzó a lamerle la cara

-Ya calmate- lo separo de el- Tu me ayudaras, tu tienes un buen sentido para saber quien es bueno y quien es malo, no me has fallado… te llevare conmigo para que conozcas a la chica

El perro de nuevo comenzó a ladrar, Jasper lo mando a callar en seguida. Estaba decidido, la próxima semana iría a la granja Brandon a visitar a la que seria su futura esposa.

**Hola de nuevo, ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Jasper? ¿Creen que a su madre deberían aventarla a una tina con acido hirviendo xD? En el siguiente habrá algo acerca de Alice, además de que ellos se conocerán al fin… además de que habrá un nuevo personaje.**

**Espero sus lindos comentarios…**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naty Brandon – Cullen, kanimy: gracias por su comentario, si hay algún modo de contestarles sus comentarios personalmente háganmelo saber

**¡Órale! Muchas gracias por los reviews, me sorprendí por los que me han dejado me da gusto saber que les gusta mi historia xD, por ahí les gusto mi idea de que hay que hervir a la mamá de Jasper en acido hirviendo, asi que hare un Team llamado "****Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en acido hirviendo"**** oh si ya he leído a dos chicas que les gusto la idea jeje ¿Quién se une?…**

**Bueno ya no les entretengo mas, aquí les dejo el nuevo capi y conocerán al nuevo personaje**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-3-**

Alice estaba balanceando en uno de los columpios que su padre le había puesto a ella y a Bella cuando eran niñas, todo estaba tranquilo aunque ella no viera podría sentir las presencias de las personas. Ahora estaba ella sola pues su madre había ido al pueblo a comprar algo para comer además de que iría a visitar a su hermana para darle la buena noticia, su padre había partido muy temprano a la residencia Whitlock para dar su respuesta, ella hubiera preferido que se lo mandara por escrito un recado, pero según el era mas cortes si iba asi que tomo el carro y se fue.

Soltó un suspiro, se casaría en poco tiempo. Nunca pensó tan siquiera que un chico la pretendiera no es como si a ella le importara mucho pues por su condición nadie le haría caso, pero de eso a comprometerse sin tan siquiera conocerlo.

De repente escucho el crujir del pasto, además de unos pasos. De repente unas manos le taparon los ojos.

-¿Adivina quien soy?- esa voz la conocía perfectamente, hacia casi 5 años que no la escuchaba y la había extrañado

-Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso- el quito sus manos de su cara- No veo nada

-Nunca me ha importado eso Alice, pero no adivinaste ¿Quién soy?

Ella le sonrió a su mejor amigo quizás el único que había tenido. Ciel Phantomhive, al igual que ella él era de una familia humilde, ellos vivían a unas calles de su casa. Desde pequeños fueron siempre muy unidos, jugaban juntos todo el tiempo a pesar de que el era 4 años mayor que ella jamás la había hecho a un lado. Pero cuando cumplió 17 años, decidió irse a Europa, el quería una vida mejor para sus padres además de que prometió que volvería siendo rico.

-Ciel- lo abrazo ya que se había volteado cuando le quito sus manos- ¡Te eh extrañado mucho!

-¡Yo también pequeña! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien ya sabes- ahora no era buen momento para contarle lo de su boda- ¿Y tu?

-Bien, Alice tengo tantas cosas que contarte- el le iba a preguntar si no veía algo diferente en el pero se contuvo a pesar de que a pesar de su ceguera, para Ciel siempre seria su mejor amiga y nada lo cambiaria.- Pero entremos a tu casa ¿Están tus padres? Iba a tocar directamente pero te vi a ti primero y no me pude contener, ¡ay Alice! ¿Si supieras?

-¡Pues cuéntame!- la emoción de su amigo la contagio

-¿Recuerdas por que me fui a Europa?

-Para hacerte de fortuna ¿lo has logrado?

-Si, no sabes lo difícil que fue- le tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, aunque nunca le hubiera molestado que lo hiciera, esta vez se sintió diferente un poco mas intimo que las veces que lo hacían de niños.- al principio tuve que trabajar para poder tener un lugar para comer y techo, estuve en muchos puestos: de sirviente, herrero, carpintero, cocinero, en este ultimo no dure ni una semana ya que sabes que la cocina no es lo mío- Alice comenzó a reírse- ¡No te rías es verdad!- pero ya reía también- El ultimo trabajo que hice fue de granjero en una hacienda de gente rica, por suerte el dueño era un hombre muy amable, me enseño a como es el criadero de ganado… la paga no era mala, considerando que solo cuidaba del ganado, asi que poco a poco conseguí hacerme de un pequeño ahorro, con el comencé a comprar mis propias crías.

-¿Y que mas paso?

-Conseguí que esas crías se fueran multiplicando, me dedique a la compra-venta de ganado… también gracias a la ayuda del viejo William Black, el me ayudo demasiado. Ahora eh comprado vacas, me dedicare a la venta de leche y quesos, se que será poco pero ahora tengo mucho dinero Alice… mis padres no volverán a pasar hambre nunca mas.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti Ciel!- le apretó la mano a su amigo, sabia que para el era muy importante sacar a sus padres de la pobreza- ¡Eres un tipo muy afortunado siempre te lo eh dicho! ¿Pero estando aquí no afectara a tus negocios?

-No, de hecho vine por que aquí hay buen ganado vacuno… además de que te extrañaba Allie

Lo que en realidad lo hizo que el regresara, era para convertir a Alice en su esposa, llevaba años esperando el momento de ser digno de ella y darle la vida que ella merecía ahora que lo había logrado no pensaba echarse para atrás. Ciel la miro de manera enternecedora, a veces el deseaba que ese maldito accidente no hubiera pasado, el quería que ella le viera la cara bueno si lo hacia pero su mirada era perdida y sus a pesar de que aun seguían siendo de un hermoso verde pero ahora tenían una capa que les quitaba brillo.

-Yo también Ciel, me hiciste mucha falta…desde que Bella se fue eh estado muy sola- su mirada se puso triste- Pero mis padres prometieron que ella regresaría, estoy esperando ansiosa ese día

-Pero ahora estoy yo aquí Alice- le acaricio la mejilla, Alice se sintió extraña de nuevo algo no andaba bien- No volverás a estar sola

-Pero tú rancho

-Tengo gente de confianza trabajando para mi, además de que también vine por mis padres… no soporto que sigan trabajando para los Stanley

-¿Ellos no trabajaban para los Mallory?

-No, por sus cartas me eh enterado de que los Mallory los corrieron sin darles ninguna carta de recomendación, asi que fueron donde los Stanley ahí los aceptaron pero les pagan una miseria aunque ningún dinero es malo pero solo les dan la mitad de lo que los Mallory les daban, si no fuera que desde hace 2 años les mando dinero… no se como estarían.

-Ahora están bien, y felices de que has vuelto

-¿Tu estas feliz Alice?

-Si- le sonrió

Ciel contuvo las ganas de besarla pero ahora no era el momento. Alice se merecía más que ser solo unos amantes, ella merecía ser cortejada, llenada de obsequios y flores, además de que la sacaría a pasear todos los días y no le negaría nada de lo que le pidiera, tenia que esperar un poco más, además tenia que hablar con sus padres primero para pedir permiso de cortejar a su hija y despues le pediría la bendición al viejo Alistair y Aranza Brandon para casarse con su hija.

-Pero ahora que estoy aquí has de estarlo más ¿no?

-Aja- le dijo en broma

-Oye- le dio un pequeño codazo- Asi es como tratas a tu amigo despues de 5 años de no verlo

-¿Alice?- su madre le llamaba desde adentro de la casa, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la casa cuando sintió que volaba, no pudo percibir bien lo que pasaba hasta sintió un cálido cuerpo que la sostenía.

-¡Oye!- se quejo- Puedo caminar sola

-Pero no es de caballeros dejar que una dama camine, con lo peligroso que es el piso

-Ya me eh caído muchas veces, ya ni siento el piso

-Pues mientras yo este aquí el no volverás a sentirlo

Alice soltó una carcajada, que para Ciel fue como música para sus oídos. No era de extrañarse el había estado enamorado de Alice desde que eran pequeños y jugaban en la granja. Entraron juntos a la casa, la señora Brandon, no reconoció al chico que traía a su hija en brazos asi que imagino que ella se había caído y un extraño la había ayudado.

-¡Alice!- corrió hacia su hija- muchas gracias por traerla ¿le ha pasado algo?

-Mamá… ¿no te acuerdas de Ciel?

-¿Ciel?- abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¿Ciel Phantomhive?

-Él mismo señora Brandon- le sonrió mientras bajaba a Alice

-¡Hijo estas irreconocible!- le dio un abrazo, la verdad a Aranza siempre había querido que Ciel fuera marido de su hija, el había demostrado ser un chico trabajador y honesto, lastima que ahora las cosas no son como ella quisiera.- Pero grande estas, pasa

-Gracias- el entro despues de las damas, vigilaba de cerca los movimientos de Alice se extraño mucho que ella caminara por la casa con tanta naturalidad como si ella siguiera viendo.- ¿esta el señor?

-No… eh… tuvo que salir por algunos asuntos- vio a Alice tensarse cuando dijo "asuntos" no quiso preguntar que se refería con eso de asuntos, pues no seria correcto además de que no estaba en su casa- Pero regresa mañana temprano

-Oh bueno… eh pasado a saludar a Alice y a ustedes también pero veo que tendré que regresar mañana para saludar a Alistair

-Eso parece, pero ¿no tienes hambre? Puedo cocinar algo, bueno de hecho iba a cocinar de todas formas

-Esta vez tengo que rechazar su invitación, prometí comer con mis padres… pero, ¿Por qué no nos reunimos todos para comer en mi casa?

-¡Eso seria maravilloso!- dijo Alice- ¿Podemos mamá?

-Esperemos hasta mañana para preguntarle a tu padre, pero no creo que se niegue hace mucho que no vamos a ver a los señores Phantomhive… tengo muchas ganas de platicar con Rachel y Vicent.

-Entonces es un hecho, de todas formas mañana regresare y hablare personalmente con Alistair

-Aquí te esperaremos- le dijo Alice sonriendo

-Los dejo, tengo que preparar la cena… con permiso

-Propio

La señora se fue a su pequeña cocina para preparar un poco de sopa y unos huevos, el pan y el queso lo dejarían para mañana. Además solo eran ellas dos, pero antes de cocinar se le quedo viendo a la puerta, escuchaba como su hija reía. La visita de su amigo la había animado mucho, de echo hace muchos años que no la escuchaba tan alegre pero ahora con la situación en la que se tenia que enfrentar esa risa no le duraría mucho y eso la entristecía solo le quedaba el consuelo de que Isabella le había confesado al fin que no tenia vocación para ser monja y que estaría feliz de volver a casa.

_Mientras tanto en el convento de las benedictinas _

Isabella estaba sentada en una de las fuentes del convento, por dentro estaba muy contenta de que al fin sus padres le permitieran regresar a casa, ella no quería ser monja pero comprendía que con la situación económica de sus padres no se les permitía mantener a todos sus hijos y menos pagar un dote para ella. A veces envidiaba la ceguera de Alice, no debía hacerlo, pero desde que ella perdió la vista tenia la atención de sus padres todo el tiempo cosa que casi a James ni a ella le habían dado, no odiaba a su hermana al contrario la quería muchísimo, pero a veces le gustaría un poco de cariño de su familia.

Pero ahora todo seria diferente volvería a casa, aunque no le gustaban mucho los motivos por que…

-_¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertada cuando su madre le había informado lo sucedido- Ella no puede hacer eso y James merece un castigo, no siempre tiene que salirse con la suya_

_-No podíamos hacer nada hija, además fue decisión de tu hermana casarse_

_-No se que le esperara a Alice con esa familia_

_-Ni yo hija, pero tengamos fe de que todo salga bien_

No estaba muy convencida por eso, pero que otra quedaba.

-Buenos días hermana- escucho una aterciopelada voz que le hablaba, fijo su vista en el muchacho que estaba frente a ella, era muy alto de tez blanca, con un hermoso pelo cobrizo peinado cuidadosamente(**N/A**: Si, el Edward de esta historia se peina) pero lo que mas le llamo la atención eran ese par de ojos que parecían dos gemas verdes- ¿Hermana?

-Disculpa- se ruborizo de vergüenza, cosa que a Edward le causo mucha ternura… una monja ruborizándose- ¿Decías?

-Vengo a buscar a la madre superiora

-Ahora esta ocupada, pero si quiere puede esperarla no creo que tarde mucho en terminar sus deberes

-¿Le importa si la espero aquí?- le señalo su lado

-No, claro que no- respondió un poco nerviosa

-¿Eres novicia verdad?

-Si, pero no por mucho

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Edward con mucho interés, eso desconcertó a Bella- Disculpe… no es mi asunto, perdone si eh sido un imprudente

-No se preocupe, no me molesta de hecho no es un secreto aquí que no tengo vocación.

-¿Entonces por que esta aquí?

-Mi familia no es… adinerada por asi decirlo, tu sabrás lo difícil que es mantener a 3 hijos yo por ser la menor de las mujeres y al no poder pagarme un dote me mandaron al convento, pero ahora que mi hermana se va a casar pues… a lo mejor ella nos ayudara y asi yo regresare a casa

-¿Y tu otro hermano?

-Digamos que tiene un trabajo permanente- tampoco le iba a decir lo que realmente había pasado, no conocía al tipo y esos eran problemas familiares

-Pues es una buena noticia que vayas a regresar a casa ¿no?

-Vengo esperando esto desde hace años- sonó un poco mas emocionada

-Me alegra

-¡Isabella!- ambos voltearon y una de las monjas estaba llamando a Bella- ¡Es hora de hacer tus deberes!

-¡Voy madre!- se volteo hacia Edward- Fue un placer hablar contigo

-Igualmente, por cierto soy Edward Masen- le tendió la mano, Bella trago en seco, ¿ella había hablado con un Masen? Y no es que hubiera muchos con ese apellido, ese era un nombre de prestigio esta no se la creería su madre.

-Isabella Brandon, pero mi familia y amigos me llaman Bella- le estrecho la mano, pero en cuanto sus pieles se tocaron sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica que tampoco paso desapercibida por Edward- Tengo que irme, la madre se enojara si no me doy prisa

-Anda ve

Ella se bajo de la fuente para ir con la monja, pero al momento de caer piso el habito sin querer y estuvo a punto de caer si no es que unos brazos la sostuvieron de la cintura evitando su caída, ella miro a su salvador dándose cuenta de que era Edward, se ruborizo a mas no poder.

-Este… gracias Edward

-Ten mas cuidado- le contesto, sin dejar de mirar a Bella a quien no dejaba de mirar sus hermosos ojos color chocolate

-Debo irme

Edward se quedo observando como se alejaba aquella muchacha, por primera vez sintió algo extraño dentro de el, era algo que jamás había sentido por ninguna chica, ni siquiera cuando estuvo con esa chica Margaret, de quien creyó haberse enamorado. Algo le decía que esa chica seria muy importante para el, y no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de descubrirlo.

-Nos volveremos a ver- y ahora que lo pensaba había dicho que se apellidaba Brandon, sin mas no olvidaba era el apellido de la futura prometida de Jasper, ¿a caso serán familia?

Ahora si se ponía a atar cabos ella había dicho que eran 3 hermanos, que una de ellas se iba a casar y el otro tenía un "trabajo permanente", ¿se estaría refiriendo a las mismas personas? Eso realmente no le importaba mucho pues no era un problema que a el le causara alguna repercusión, a Edward le interesaba Isabella o Bella e iba a descubrir hasta que punto le interesaba, solo tenia que esperar a que saliera del convento lastima que no le pregunto cuando saldría por que según sabia Jasper iría a la granja Brandon la siguiente semana a conocer a su prometida, podría acompañarlo y echar a la suerte si Isabella estaría ahí o no.

Se quedo esperando a que la madre superiora apareciera pero al parecer estaba realmente ocupada, asi que opto por volver a la choza donde se hospedaba. Mañana partiría de regreso a casa al fin y al cabo no era muy importante la visita de la madre, le contaría a Jasper que conoció a una de las Brandon y le diría sus intenciones, consideraba a Jasper su hermano asi que no se le hacia justo que le escondiera esto, pues estaba mas que seguro que visitaría a los Brandon muy a menudo.

_En la granja Brandon_

Ciel y Alice fueron a caminar un rato, aun no tenia que irse con sus padres asi que decidió pasar un poco de mas tiempo con Alice, el la tenia tomada del brazo por si ella se llegase a tropezar o algo.

-Ciel se perfectamente por donde camino, lo eh hecho sola por mucho tiempo

-Pero el piso esta algo delineado además no me molesta cuidarte, te lo prometí

-Si lo se, pero mientras no estabas lo tuve que hacer yo sola

-Alice…

-No te reprocho nada, y lo sabes además era tu decisión eres libre de ir y venir

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que perturbo a Alice, comenzó a preguntarse si había dicho algo que lo ofendiera.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No Alice

-¿Entonces por que te quedaste callado?

-Es complicado- le contesto

-Dime que pasa, ¿no confías en mí?

Otro momento de silencio, cosa que hizo que Alice se enfadara. A raíz de su ceguera ella había aprendido a ser paciente, pero a veces en algunos momentos había cosas que le hacían perder la paciencia, Ciel por ejemplo.

-¿Qué pasa?-volvió a insistir- Esta bien, no me lo digas- comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa, por suerte había traído su bastón este le ayudaría.

-No Alice- le sujeto el brazo- No te vayas

-¿Me dirás que pasa?

-Esta bien Alice, este no es el momento ni el lugar en donde te lo hubiera querido decir… primero quería hablar con tu padre.

-¿Mi padre? ¿El que tiene…?

-Te amo Alice- ella se quedo fría al escucharlo- Siempre te eh amado, es también uno de los motivos por que me fui, quería que cuando regresara fuera digno de ti, que pudiera darte todo lo que tu me pidieras y ahora que lo eh logrado…

-Ciel que hay de mi ceguera…- le dijo, realmente no sabia por que le decía eso ella era consiente de que eso no había cambiado las cosas entre ella y Ciel, de hecho los unió mas pero nunca pensó de que él la viera como algo mas que su amiga y nunca le dio ningún incentivo que le hiciera creer eso.

-Sabes que eso nunca me ha importado, siempre te eh querido tal y como eres

-No se que decir, estoy sorprendida

-No tienes por que darme una respuesta ahora, no lo hice con esa intención… solo quería que lo supieras.

-Yo…- no podía decirle que estaba comprometida, no podía

-No te preocupes, no me des una respuesta ahora…sabes que yo esperare todo el tiempo que quieres haría eso y mas por ti

-Ciel…

-Te llevare a casa y despues me iré, mañana temprano hablare con tu padre

-Espera…

-Vamos.- la tomo de nuevo en brazos sin dejarla hablar.

Ciel dejo a Alice a su casa tal como prometió, ella estaba algo en shock por la noticia, nunca pensó que su mejor amigo tuviera esa clase de sentimientos por ella y ella que siempre se había sentido muy perspectiva le había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Estas bien Alice? te noto algo extraña desde que Ciel se fue… ¿se pelearon o algo?

-No madre fue mucho peor- Alice comenzó a llorar, cosa que hizo algo que su madre se alarmara mas

-¿Intento propasarse contigo?

-No mamá

-¿Entonces?

-Me pidió matrimonio

Su madre soltó un grito, ella imaginaria que este día algún día llegaría y estaría feliz si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero ahora el había llegado tarde.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Si quieren conocer a Ciel, la portada esta en mi perfil… lo distinguirán fácilmente **

**¿¡No es un encanto Ciel! Sinceramente si hubiera un hombre asi, no tardaría en darle el sí xD ¿Qué les pareció este capi? ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Cómo responderá a esto el señor Brandon? ¿Que pasara con Ciel? ¿Edward cortejara a Bella? ¿Que pensara Jasper de Alice cuando la vea? Estas y mucha otras preguntas se responderán en el capitulo siguiente, ahora si les cumplo que para la próxima Jasper si ira a ver a Alice… es que ya quería que Ciel saliera xD y solo para que le rompan el heart T.T**

**¿Reviews? Quería decirles que actualizo los ****sábados o domingos**** para que sepan cuando esperar capi… **

**Kisses**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hola de nuevo...muchas gracias por sus reviews... vi a varias que se uniran al Team jeje asi que en el proximo capi anunciare quienes jeje... bueno aki les dejo el nuevo capi... a las chicas sin cuenta... muchas gracias por leerme... bueno no las entretengo mas...**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-4-**

Al día siguiente el señor Brandon llego, se dejo caer en uno de sus sillones suspirando muy cansado, el viaje lo había dejado molido de la espalda y ¿para que?... para que cuando llegara, la pareja solamente le mandaran a decir con uno de los criados que estaba bien y que próximamente tendría que llevar a su hija para que le confeccionaran el vestido para la boda, lo peor de todo es que no había visto al muchacho en ninguna parte, solamente vio a los criados.

-¿Cómo estuvo cariño?- dijo Aranza, mientras le ayudaba a quitarse los zapatos

-Mal, bueno no se si mal querida- se enderezo en su asiento, quitándose el mismo los zapatos- En ningún momento vi a la familia y mucho menos al joven. Solo me hicieron viajar a lo tonto, tenias razón mejor hubiera mandado un recado y me hubiera evitado ser la vergüenza de ser ignorado por los Withlock.

-Lo siento mucho querido- le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual su marido le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y aquí que ha pasado? ¿Dónde esta Alice?

-Esta en su habitación… Alistair, tenemos un problema

-¿Otro?

-Me temo que si- suspiro antes de empezar- Ciel Phantomhive ha regresado

-¿El hijo de Rachel y Vicent?- asintió- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Ha cambiado el muchacho?

-No hay nada malo con el, es solo que… le pidió matrimonio a Alice

-¡Dios no! tantos años que espere que esto pasara y ahora… no puede ser ¿Cómo lo tomo Alice?

-Ah estado llorando desde entonces- su esposa casi comienza a llorar también- Ella quiere mucho a su amigo, pero no de esa forma… ¡pobre de mi hija! ¿Qué otra cosa tiene que sufrir?- la pobre mujer se lanzo en brazos de su esposo

-No lo se querida, no lo se

-¡Detén esta locura Alistair! ¡Por favor!

-Amor… si pudiera lo haría, esa familia esta decidida a encerrar a James… pero si lo hacemos sufrirá mi hija también- dijo estrechando mas a su esposa- De las dos maneras perdemos… ¿has ido a hablar con Bella?

-Si, esta muy emocionada por volver a casa, aunque no le gustan los motivos de su regreso dice que prefiere quedarse en el convento que hacer sufrir a su hermana.

-Bella es tan noble, de verdad me siento muy mal… no debí haberla mandado al convento

-Pero sabes que no podíamos mantenerla

Alistair siguió abrazando a su esposa, aun quedaban pocos días para la boda y la visita del futuro marido de su Alice, solo esperaba que el chico fuera bueno y supiera cuidar de su hija. Su esposa le dijo que Ciel estaría en la casa en unas horas porque quería hablar con el, Alice y ella acordaron no decirle nada al chico hasta que el llegara, eso era lo que mas le dolía Alice.

-Hablare con Ciel, aunque siempre había sabido lo que sentía por mi hija… ahora sentiré mucho romper sus ilusiones, de verdad le tengo una buena estima a Ciel y a su familia

-¡Pobre muchacho!

-¿Alice esta en su cuarto?

-si

-Iré hablar con ella

Mientras tanto Alice estaba en su cuarto recostada en su cama, tenia la mirada dirigida hacia la puerta, aunque no podía ver muy bien solo unas luces que no le dejaban distinguir nada, de repente escucho pasos que venían de afuera al principio pensó que seria su madre pero los pasos eran mas pesados.

-¿Papá?- dijo al aire

-Hola nena- ella sonrió y se levanto quedando sentada- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, gracias ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Cansado- se sentó a lado de su hija, ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su padre- Tu madre me ha dicho que Ciel regreso

-Si, estoy muy feliz… lo extrañaba mucho

-¿Lo quieres?- su padre le pregunto desconcertando a su hija

-Si, pero no como el quisiera- comenzó a entrar en el tema- Supongo que mamá te conto sobre su propuesta

-Si, ¿Qué opinas?

-Me tomo de sorpresa, sinceramente no pensé que el tuviera sentimientos tan profundos hacia mi, la verdad no se que vio en mi.

-Hija tu eres muy hermosa, cualquier hombre debería estar tonto para no fijarse en ti

-¿Tu crees?- volteo su mirada hacia la voz de su padre- Siempre pensé… bueno no se como ahora es mi rostro, lo único que recuerdo de mi es como me veía de niña… ahora no se como soy ¿de verdad soy bonita?

-Créeme amor, eres hermosa- le paso el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia el- ¿Quieres comprometerte con Ciel?

-Padre el es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano… no me puedo casar con mi hermano- contesto despues de unos momentos- Además debo cumplir con mi palabra, prometí casarme con el hijo de los Whitlock y lo voy hacer. Además quiero que Bella vuelva se que conmigo fuera ella regresara, la extraño mucho… papá promete que hablaran con la madre superiora para que la deje salir, por favor

Su hija, su Alice era tan buena… era capaz de sacrificar su felicidad con un buen hombre para que su hermana saliera de un lugar en donde no ere feliz. El no podía hacerle eso a sus hijas, si era posible que trabajara el doble para mantenerlos a todos, por que también lucharía por la libertad de James aunque esa parte era muy difícil.

-No lo harás hija

-¿Qué?

-No te casaras con ningún Whitlock, de eso me encargo yo

-Padre no comiences, hazme caso… mira, se que ahora es algo que quizá se oiga mal, pero toma en cuenta lo que pasara por culpa de James, nuestra familia será humillada y victimas de los chismes… ¿Qué crees que pase con la granja? Perderemos todo lo que tenemos, las cosas son asi ahora, puede que solo sea por un tiempo… quizás despues de algún tiempo se aburra de mi y me deje ir, y si Ciel no me odia demasiado para entonces aceptare su propuesta.

-Pero hija…

-No papá, lo eh decidido… se que le romperé el corazón a Ciel y lo sentiré en el alma. Yo estoy segura que con el tiempo encontrara una mujer que lo merezca si es que aun no eh cambiado de opinion.

-Alice…

-¡Querido!- escucho a su esposa desde afuera

-Iré a ver a tu madre- le dijo a Alice, aunque sabia perfectamente para que quería su presencia, Ciel había venido- Te quiero pequeña

-Yo también papi

Le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir, para poder hablar con el chico.

Cuando llego al recibidor, no casi no reconoce a Ciel su rostro se veía mas maduro sin contar de que las prendas humildes que el vestía fueron sustituidas por trajes que se notaba que eran de alta costura.

-Muchacho…

-Señor Whitlock-le hizo una respetuosa reverencia- Buenos días

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Ciel- le dio un abrazo- ¿Cómo esta tu familia? Mírate estas de verdad muy cambiado.

-Excelente muchas gracias y no se preocupe sigo siendo el mismo- Ciel decidió ir directo al grano- Señor, tengo que hablar con usted

Alistair no tuvo que adivinar de que, asintió, le dijo al muchacho que fueran a su pequeña oficina, se despidió de su esposa quien le dio una mirada triste, ella también quería mucho a Ciel, pero ahora le rompería el corazón.

Entraron juntos a la habitación, el señor se sentó en su sillón le hizo un ademan para que Ciel se sentara en la silla del frente, el muchacho estaba muy nervioso aunque conocía a Alistair desde que era niño, pero sabia que ahora estaría de lado de su hija.

-¿Y bien?

-Señor seré directo…- tomo un par de respiraciones- Quiero casarme con su hija, pero se que antes tengo que hablar con usted y pedir su permiso, ¿me daría su permiso de cortejar como se debe a su hija? Y si ella me acepta, quiero convertirla en mi esposa.

Al ver al señor Brandon sonreí Ciel sintió enormes esperanzas de que le diera su permiso, pero luego su cara se puso seria y eso lo desconcertó demasiado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eh dicho algo malo?

-No hijo ese es el problema, no has dicho ni hecho nada malo

-¿Entonces?

-Me temo que no puedo darte permiso por que… por que Alice ya esta comprometida

-¿Qué?- se levanto de su silla- Alice no me menciono nada

-Ciel… calmate- le señalo el asiento de nuevo- Mira no es algo que nosotros hayamos elegido

-Señor cuénteme por favor, ¿Qué ha pasado? Sabe que yo amo a su hija desde hace muchos años… por eso me fui, quería ser un mejor hombre para ella… ahora lo soy, puedo darle una buena vida

-Se que eres un buen muchacho, pero no podemos hacer nada- se lo pensó unos momentos, creía que Ciel tenia derecho a saber lo que paso, asi que le conto lo sucedido con James, la visita de los Whitlock, la propuesta y la decisión de Alice, Ciel escucho todo atento a veces su expresión era de furia y luego de tristeza y todo por que fue Alice la que decidió casarse con el.

-No puedo creer lo que ha pasado, lo peor es que Alice acepto… se que ella siempre ha sido buena y todo eso, esto es imposible… tengo que hablar con Alice, por favor

-Ella ahorita esta muy perturbada, no solo por la boda si no por tu propuesta- de igual manera Alistair se levanto- Espera unos días por favor, ella querrá hablar contigo

-Esta bien- bajo la mirada muy desaminado- La esperare el tiempo que necesite

-Gracias, de verdad yo querría que las cosas funcionaran… por que siempre te eh tenido una gran estima, y seguro con el tiempo Alice también se enamoraría de ti pero ahora… lo siento mucho

-No es su culpa señor- iba hacia la puerta- Nos veremos luego

-Hasta luego muchacho

Ciel salió de la granja algo decaído y sin mirar atrás, pero sabía que tenia que esperar, aun no todo estaba perdido…

Los días fueron pasando, hasta convertirse en una semana. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces: Al fin Bella había regresado a casa, Alice no pudo estar mas feliz ese día, Bella había corrido directo a su antigua habitación en donde Alice aun estaba acostada pero sintió los pasos de su hermana y se levanto, Bella se lanzo hacia su hermana cayendo ambas en la cama riendo. Ambas se quedaron toda la noche platicando de los 2 años que se habían perdido, fue cuando Alice le platico sobre su boda con Jasper cosa que a Bella no le sorprendió ya que lo sabia todo. Entonces el tema giro a su hermana.

-Conocí a alguien Alice, es… no se

-¿Dónde?- pregunto su hermana emocionada

-En el convento hace algunos días- le dijo a su hermana, para ellas su relación siempre había sido igual, la ceguera de Alice jamás había cambiado las cosas entre ellas confiaban una en la otra sin dudar.

-¿Es guapo?

-Si- sonrió, aunque Alice no la veía sabia que sonreía- Solo que… es un hombre rico, se le ve a leguas

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- frunció el seño

-Que un hombre rico jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo

-¡Oh Bella!- abrazo a su hermana pequeña- No te preocupes, encontraras a alguien que de verdad te ame

-¿Cómo tu Alice?- dijo Bella con cierto sarcasmo

-Lo mío es distinto, lo hice… por varios motivos

-¿Salvar al pellejo a James?- le dijo su hermana algo molesta- Sabes que el nunca cambiara, el jamás te agradecerá este sacrificio que estas haciendo.

-Por eso y otras cosas mas, no te preocupes Bella- busco hasta tocar el rostro de su hermana, se que será loco pero ella podía "ver" el rostro de los demás con solo tocarlo- Eres tan hermosa, se que alguien te sabrá valorar

-Hermana tú también lo mereces y créeme tu eres mucho mas bonita que yo, piensa en Ciel el te puede hacer feliz

-Si, pero yo no puedo hacer a él feliz

Esa fue la única vez que hablaron del tema, despues de eso el tema de su mejor amigo había quedado atrás como su amistad, desde entonces Ciel no fue a visitarla y Alice extrañaba mucho a su amigo, si no fuera por su hermana se volvería loca. Había pasado una semana desde entonces, ella y Bella estaban en el patio, Bella se mecía en el columpio mientras que Alice estaba sentada en una sabana que habían tendido sobre el césped ambas hablaban de temas banales.

Entonces se escucho el sonido de unos caballos trotar hacia la casa.

-¿Qué es eso Bella?- pregunto Alice- Se escuchan muchos ruidos

-Son unos caballos, no los distingo bien pero parece un carruaje y… creo que vienen hacia acá- Bella se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, entonces el coche se detuvo frente a la casa, Bella soltó un pequeño grito y corrió hacia su hermana- ¡Alice, Alice… es el!

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- Alice se levanto, y camino hacia la voz de su hermana

-Es el Alice…- decía entrecortadamente.- El chico que conocí el convento, viene dentro del coche lo alcance a ver

-¿Edward?- le había respondido- ¿El joven Masen? ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Y no viene solo, viene con un chico rubio… no le vi bien la cara pero era muy atractivo y su vestimenta era buena ¿de donde los conocen?

-No lo se, ni una familia rica nos conoce excepto… oh no- se tapo la cara con las manos

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Es el- fue su turno de decir

-¿Quién? ¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Bella…- miro a su hermana- Es el hijo de los Whitlock

-No puede ser Alice

Entonces se escucho un grito de su madre que las llamaba, Bella miro a su hermana quien tenía la vista hacia el frente pero no decía nada, le tomo de la mano y arrastro hacia su hermana hacia la casa, Alice solo se dejaba llevar. Estaba completamente asustada, no sabía que su visita seria tan pronto, de hecho pensó que lo conocería hasta el día de la boda.

Mientras que dentro de la casa, Aranza recibía a sus invitados su esposo había salido por algunas diligencias en la mañana y ahora ella estaba sola junto a sus hijas.

-Buenos días señora- ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia- Soy Jasper Whitlock y el es mi amigo Edward Masen

-Encantado- igual hizo una inclinación

La mujer los miro a ambos pero les respondió el saludo.

-¿En que puedo servirles?

-Como sabe nuestra madre arreglo mi matrimonio con su hija- la señora Brandon miro como el joven no se veía my contento por ello- Por eso eh decidido venir a conocer a su hija antes de casarnos, espero que no le moleste

-No claro que no- la señora hablaba algo nerviosa- Acabo de llamar a mis hijas, estaban en el jardín no han de tardar, ¿les puedo ofrecer algo?

-Esta bien, no se preocupe

Ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca de ellos, Jasper estaba algo nervioso no sabía ni que esperar era ahora donde se arrepentía haber venido mejor hubiera esperado al día de la boda, mientras que Edward estaba algo contento por que ahora sabía que Isabella vivía en esa casa y esta era su oportunidad.

-Buenas tardes- ambos hombres fijaron su vista hacia las voces de las dos muchachas que venían entrando a la sala.

Jasper miro a la pelinegra que venia junto a la castaña, tenia la mirada algo gacha. Su madre tenia razón, la chica era hermosa sin cabello era negro y largo, recogido en un sencillo peinado a pesar de ser solo un poco mas alta que la castaña podía ver por el vestido que tenia una buena figura, su piel era pálida, el quiso que levantara la vista… quería ver sus ojos.

-Buenas tardes- respondió Edward al ver a su amigo mudo, le sonrió a Bella que ella tímidamente le respondió la sonrisa- Es un placer verte de nuevo Isabella

Jasper no pregunto de donde se conocían pues su vista no dejaba a Alice, el se acerco para quedar frente de ella.

-Hola señorita Brandon- ella levanto la mirada, Jasper soltó su suspiro al ver sus lindos ojos, a pesar de que tenia una ligera nube en ellos no dejaban opacar su hermosura- Es un placer al fin conocerte

-Gracias

El siguió viéndola sabia que ella no veía como la miraba, fue entonces como algo en su pecho retumbo y fue cuando se dijo asi mismo que quizás esto podría funcionar.

**Como lo prometí al fin se conocieron, Jasper quedo prendado por Alice… ¿pero como reaccionara ella al conocerlo? ¿Edward también se reunió con Bella? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Y Ciel? ¿Cómo tomara al verlos juntos? Veremos que pasa el siguiente capitulo.**

**Quisiera hacer una recomendacion de una historia se llama...**

_**"Esto no es lo que queria" de Marifer Cullen Withlock **_

**Ojala y se den una vuelta, esta muy interesante el primer capi...**

**Espero contar con sus comentarios.**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**De nuevo tuve que subir este capitulo, sorry, pero creo que ultimadamente ando un poco mal con la ortografía, una disculpa pero ya las eh corregido. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-5-**

Jasper aun no podía quitar la vista de Alice, entonces la señora Brandon apareció en la sala. Se quedo algo quieta al ver como Jasper miraba a su hija, tampoco le paso desapercibida la mirada que le dio el joven Masen a su Bella, ni que tampoco ella dejaba de mirar al hombre, pero Alice aun tenia la mirada gacha asi que decidió intervenir.

-Bueno… ¿se quedaran mucho tiempo?- pregunto

-La verdad es que mi propicito es conocer un poco mejor a su hija, digo…- se puso algo nervioso y no sabia por que- Ya que bueno ambos…

-Lo se joven, no se preocupe- contesto la señora, a la vista de ella le parecía un buen joven pero aun no podía sentirse muy segura, entonces fijo su mirada a Edward- ¿Usted deber ser el joven Edward Masen?

-Si señora, yo solamente vine de acompáñate… Jasper no quería venir solo- miro a su amigo para despues darle una mirada a Bella

-Edward no es necesario dar detalles- le dijo Jasper medio molesto, Edward solo negó con la cabeza- Señora Brandon, quisiera que me diera permiso de hablar un poco con su hija

Alice se tenso, Bella le tomo la mano para que se tranquilizara. Ese gesto no le fue del todo ignorado por Jasper, sabia que Alice le asustaba un poco tenia que hacerle ver que con el jamás estaría en peligro.

-Alice… ¿te puedo llamar asi?-ella asintió- ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme a dar un paseo? – la vio dudar de nuevo- Te prometo que nada te pasara conmigo- entonces recordó a su otro acompañante- Además quiero que conozcas a alguien

Alice dudo por otro momento pero al final asintió. Jasper le sonrió aunque ella no lo podía ver.

-Vamos- le tendió el brazo pero despues se quiso dar un golpe en la cabeza por tonto- Este… ¿puedo?- miro a la señora Brandon y luego a ella, Alice asintió

Jasper le tomo del brazo para escoltarla hacia su coche, había olvidado completamente a su compañero.

-¿A dónde vamos señor Whitlock?- le pregunto despues de un momento, a Alice no le gustaba mucho sentirse confundida, era algo con lo que siempre tenia que vivir por eso se sentía incomoda

-Bueno como están las cosas creo que deberíamos tener mas confianza en nosotros ¿no?

-No entiendo- Jasper sonrió al ver su cara confundida, le pareció muy graciosa

-Ya que ambos nos vamos a casar, creo que deberíamos tutearnos… asi que por favor llámame Jasper y si me lo permites me gustaría llamarte Alice.

-Eso creo…

-¿Entonces te puedo llamar Alice?

-Si señor…- llames carraspeo- Perdón Jasper, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Como te dije quiero que conozcas a alguien

En ese momento comenzó a escuchar unos ladridos que se escuchaban en frente, Alice por un momento no sabia que era lo que se escuchaba, asi que apretó el brazo de Jasper algo asustada.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto

-Eso, bueno es mi mejor amigo…

-¿Edward?- le pregunto

-No, bueno mi mejor amigo animal…

-No te entiendo Jasper

-Espérame aquí- le dijo soltando su brazo, Alice se sintió extraña a pesar de que se sabia el camino de memoria en cuanto Jasper se alejo se comenzó asentir algo sola.

Jasper se alejo y comenzó a correr hacia su carruaje, vio que dentro se encontraba Norm durmiendo. Jasper le hablo y el perro inmediatamente se levanto y trato de salir del coche para unirse con su amo, Jasper abrió la puerta del carruaje para que el perro saliera el comenzó a corretear alrededor de su amo pues dentro del carruaje estaba algo incomodo, Jasper rio ante el entusiasmo de su mascota.

Norm correteo alrededor de Jasper pero en cuanto vio a Alice no dudo de correr hacia donde estaba ella, Alice al sentir al perro comenzó a asustarse y retroceder, pues ella nunca había tenido un perro y cuando era pequeña no había visto uno de ellos, y menos de ese tamaño. El perro se acerco a Alice y comenzó a restregar su cabeza en la pierna de ella, pero aun estaba muy asustada. Jasper se acerco inmediatamente a ellos pues vio la cara asustada de Alice.

-¿Qué es esto Jasper?- le dijo Alice a punto de llorar- No lo entiendo

-El es Norm- le dijo Jasper alejando un poco a su perro- No tengas miedo, es inofensivo

-¿Norm? ¿Qué eso?

-Es mi perro, ¿nunca has tenido un perro?

-De pequeña había visto algunos pero este es demasiado grande o al menos eso sentí

-El es muy inofensivo, ven…- le tomo la mano a Alice y se la acerco a la cabeza del perro- Ya vez, creo que también le agradas.

-Es muy suave- Alice sonrió al sentir el pelo del perro- Nunca había tenido un perro- entonces Norm comenzó a lamerle la mano, Alice sintió cosquillas y comenzó a reir

-Te dije que le caerías bien- Jasper se sorprendió al verse riendo también, pues Norm era muy tímido o agresivo con las personas extrañas pero parecía como si conociera a Alice de toda la vida, ella siguió acariciando al perro pero este al verse libre decidió correr por todas partes- Creo que le gusta tu jardín

-Que pena que se fue, me gusto mucho

Entonces Jasper decidió que era momento de comenzar la plática, al fin y al cabo para eso había venido.

-Alice, quiero platicar contigo

-Creo que es lo correcto- ella comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su manta, Jasper se sorprendió por que ella sabia hacia donde iba… se preguntaba si era verdad sus ceguera, pero cuando la vio tropezar con algo muy visible descarto la idea y corrió para poder ayudarla- Gracias, aun soy medio torpe… pensé que ya conocía todo

-No te preocupes, es normal que a veces algo te tome de sorpresa

-Tienes razón- ella se sentó sobre su sabana y espero a que Jasper comenzara- ¿Quieres sentarte?- le señalo su lado

-Este… bueno- tomo asiento a lado de Alice, ella tenia la mirada hacia abajo Jasper dio un suspiro antes de comenzar- Bueno, antes que nada quiero que sepas que al principio yo no estuve de acuerdo con esto, mis padres en especial mi madre siempre han querido hacer su voluntad conmigo pero hasta ahora no me habían molestado… al menos no tanto, lo que te quiero decir es que yo no quería este matrimonio… no se, yo quería escoger a la mujer que seria mi compañera pero siempre eh tenido mala suerte con ello hasta que mis padres bueno me contaron lo que sucedió con tu hermano y pues…

-No te pudiste negar, lo entiendo… no quiero obligarte a nada

-No espera, mira es que… yo quería conocerte antes de bueno tu sabes casarnos…

-¿te eh decepcionado?- Alice se sintió peor todavía, Jasper de seguro necesita una mujer hermosa, sana y de su clase, era obvio que ella no entraba en esa categoría- Creo que también lo entiendo, se que no soy la clase de mujer que buscas sobre todo por que nos seria mas que un estorbo para ti

Jasper se estremeció con sus palabras, eran las mimas que el había dicho el día que visito a Elizabeth y se sintió muy mal por ello.

-Alice no digas eso, tu eres una mujer muy hermosa y lo digo en serio- aun sin su permiso puso su mano sobre las de Alice- Y te juro que en el momento que te vi tu belleza me impacto y te diría que eso seria suficiente pero no, quiero poder como te digo… salir juntos, dar paseos… cosas antes de la boda, quiero saber tus gustos, que cosas te agradan y que no…

-¿estas seguro de eso Jasper? No quiero que al final te arrepientas de esto

-No Alice, te prometo que esto saldrá bien- ella le sonrió y se sintió bien, también quería conocer a Jasper al menos saber un poco de las cosas que le agradan hasta creyó que no seria tan aburrido, quizá los dos tenían algo en común.

A lo lejos Ciel iba hacia la casa Brandon en su caballo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo ahora estaba dispuesto a hablar con Alice, le diría que el era mejor que su prometido que no conocía. Pero al ver un coche afuera de la casa se sintió confundido y un mal presentimiento se adueño de su cuerpo, se bajo del caballo e iba rumbo a la puerta cuando vio a _su _Alice a lado de un hombre rubio que le tomaba de la mano, la ira se apodero de el y camino hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

-¡Quita las manos de ella!- Alice se tenso y Jasper miro al hombre que estaba parado mirándolo con enojo

-¿Disculpe?- Jasper se levanto para enfrentarlo

-Ya me oíste, ¿Quién te crees para tomar la mano de Alice de esa manera?

-Pues quiero decirte, que es mi prometida

Ciel se tenso antes la confesión, pero no se daría por vencido lucharía por Alice aunque tuviera que quitar a aquel hombre de su camino.

-Eso es lo que tu crees- se acerco amenazadoramente a Jasper, pero el no retrocedió- Ella es mía- Alice se molesto un poco por la manera en que Ciel hablaba de ella, como si fuera su propiedad.

-Creo que es Alice quien debe decidir- Jasper lo encaro, pero a pesar de que estaba enojado pero no haría un escándalo frente a Alice y mucho menos donde vivía su familia- Yo no pienso hacer un escándalo frente a su familia

-¿Me tienes miedo? Demuestra lo hombre que eres

-Soy lo suficientemente hombre como para darte tu merecido- y era cierto pues a pesar de la oposición de sus padres el decidió tomar clases de defensa, esgrima, combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y también tiro con mosquete- Pero tengo educación y no pienso faltarle el respeto a Alice ni a su familia.- Jasper le dio la espalda para ayudar a Alice a levantarse y asi entrar a la casa no quería que ella presenciara eso, quizá no lo vería pero si lo escucharía- Vamos Alice te ayudo entrar a tu casa

-Si Jasper- ella estaba muy molesta por la actitud de Ciel, tenia que hablar con el pero ahora no- Por favor

-Alice

-No Ciel… estas haciendo el ridículo, no tienes por que ponerte en este plan tan vergonzoso y fuera de lugar.

-Pero Alice esta familia le esta arruinando la vida a tu familia, ¿olvidaste lo que le hicieron a James?

-No, claro que no lo olvido pero sabes perfectamente que el se lo merece… no siempre hará lo que se le pegue la gana y sobre mi familia, esta es mi decisión por favor no te metas, ¿Jasper?- le hablo al aire pues no sentía su presencia

-Si Alice

-¿Puedes llevarme con mi madre por favor?

-Será un placer- Jasper la volvió a tomar del brazo y la encamino hacia la casa, Ciel los vio alejarse con el corazón roto. Se sentía sumamente mal, tanto por lo que ocurría si no por como se comporto con su amiga.

-¡Alice!- le llamo, ella se detuvo y volteo- Lo siento

Ella solo asintió y se fue con Jasper hacia la casa. Ciel al no tener nada mas que hacer ahí corrió hacia su caballo, se subió y desapareció de ahí, tenia muchas cosas que pensar pero de algo si estaba seguro, tenia que olvidar a Alice ella se casaría con ese hombre y por mas que tratara, no podría detenerla.

-Siento mucho lo que paso Jasper

-No te preocupes Alice, supongo que tendrá sus motivos para comportase asi

-Pero aun asi…

-Alice se que ese joven te quiere, lo vi… ¿el y tu…?- le pregunto, una parte de el quería que dijera que nada pasara entre ellos

-No, solo somos amigos… pero el hace tiempo me pidió algo

-Creo que puedo darme una idea, ¿matrimonio no?

-Si, pero yo me negué… o mas bien, nunca lo vi de esa manera- ella se detuvo- El vino a hablar con mi padre para pedirle su permiso y el le conto lo sucedido por eso es que sabe lo de James y tu familia, lo siento mucho

-Como te dije, no es tu culpa- le tomo una de sus manos- De todas formas me dio mucho gusto conocerte, creo que esto puede funcionar

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, pero aun asi… lo que te dije antes esta en pie, quiero conocerte muy bien y de igual manera quiero que tu me conozcas

-Me parece bien, aunque es algo extraño

-¿Extraño por que?

-Pues por que ningún hombre quiere conocer bien a su futura esposa, creo que lo que mas les preocupa casarse para poder tener un heredero

-Bueno yo nunca me eh creído un hombre como los demás

-Eres extraño- Alice comenzó a reir y para Jasper fue como música, le gustaba que ella se sintiera cómoda con el. Podía jurar que en ningún momento su ceguera fue un impedimento para estar con ella y que le agradara, entonces tía Elizabeth tenia razón debía darle una oportunidad.

-Me da gusto que pienses asi

Jasper y Edward estuvieron el casa Brandon la mayor parte de la mañana y poco la tarde, Alistair llego un poco tarde pero tuvo un momento para platicar con Jasper, se sorprendió de que Jasper no fuer como había pensado. Ellos se fueron un poco despues de las cinco, Alice y Bella se fueron a su habitación tenían que platicar de muchas cosas, por suerte su madre no se había enterado de nada de lo que sucedió de la visita con Ciel.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- le dijo Bella al entrar- ¿Qué es lo que te urgía decirme?

-Ciel vino y me vio con Jasper en el jardín

-¿Qué paso?

-El se puso como loco y comenzó a ofender a Jasper

-¿Se enojo?

-No lo se- la miro como si fuere obvio-No veo nada, solo escucho

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes, pero si se escucho molesto pero supo enfrentar muy bien a Ciel pero el si se oia molesto

-¿Qué hizo?- le pregunto Bella un poco mas interesada, sabia lo mucho que le dolía estar de esa manera con Ciel cuando ellos habían sido tan cercanos.

-Supongo que quiso pelear con el, y supo manejar la situación… lo que si me entristece es Ciel

-Pero sabes que tu no tienes la culpa- le dijo su hermana

-Ciel esta enamorado de mi, me entristece eso… pero no puedo cambiar eso

-tienes razón- ambas se recostaron en la cama mirando, en este caso solo Bella, al frente

-¿vas a regresar a tu recamara?- le pregunto Alice a su hermana, a pesar de que la casa era de dos pisos, Alice le pidió sus padres dormir en la habitación de abajo pues asi no tendría que despertarlos para que le ayudaran a bajar a la cocina, Bella se había mudado con ella para poder serle de ayuda cuando se fue al convento James tomo su lugar pero el no era tan amable con su hermana y le reprochaba todo el tiempo que no tenia por que estar ahí con ella todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso ya no me quieres a tu lado?

-No es eso- Alice le dio un golpe en su hombro

-¡Auch!

-Solo digo que estarías más cómoda

-No te preocupes- le dio un abrazo- Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo

-¿Hablando de pasar el tiempo…?- Alice dio a entender lo que quería decir- ¿Qué paso con Masen y tu?

-¿Cómo que?

-No se, estabas muy callada

-Bueno… charlamos un poco es muy agradable

-¿De verdad?

-Ese tono no me gusta Alice- ella comenzó reir- Pero igual no creo que se fije en mi

-Entonces se lo pierde

Siguieron platicando de mas cosas, de repente ya no se escucho ruidos entonces se dio cuenta de que Bella se había dormido. Pero Alice siguió pensando en lo ocurrido este día, a decir verdad Jasper no era tan desagradable al contrario el cayo muy bien.

Quizás solo quizás, como el había dicho esto podría funcionar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bueno al fin se conocieron y platicaron, al menos no salió tan mal hasta que llego Ciel y arruino todo, pero debe entenderlo el ama a Alice desde hace mucho tiempo no hay que ser tan duro con el. Bueno este ha sido un capitulo importante, aun Jasper tiene que comenzar a conquistar a Alice… pero ese será otro capi.**

**Espero sus lindos comentarios **

**Besitos **

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hola… aquí les traigo otro nuevo capi… espero esta vez no tener tantas faltas de ortografía, ultimadamente me estoy avergonzando a mi misma, asi que esta vez espero hacerlo bien… muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron review... aquí les dejo el nuevo capi… nos leemos abajo**

**Por cierto como olvidarlo… aquí están algunas integrantes del "Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo"**

july. vix swan**oOo**lady Evelyne**oOo**Elisa Dubois M**oOo**Twiandre

**Si alguien mas se quiere unir por que odia a doña Whitlock adelante xD**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-6-**

Jasper decidió quedarse lo que restaba del tiempo en una posada cerca de la granja, el había prometido cortejar a Alice como se supone que debió haber sido, pero antes tenia que hablar con el padre de Alice para demostrarle que no era igual que sus padres y si se tenia que casar con su hija lo haría pero con su consentimiento. Por eso al día siguiente Jasper partió muy temprano para alcanzar al señor Brandon.

-Buenos días- Jasper le sonrió a la señora Brandon e hizo una pequeña inclinación

-Joven Jasper, ¡que sorpresa!- pues si que estaba sorprendida pues esperaba verlo hasta el día de la boda- ¡Pase!- se hizo a un lado para que pasara- ¿Supongo que busca a Alice?

-En parte si, pero primero quisiera hablar con su esposo ¿esta en casa?

-Si, llego ayer algo tarde… siéntese- le señalo el sillón- En un momento le llamo

-Gracias- se sentó en el sillón, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el señor Brandon venia entrando al cuarto.

-¿En que puedo servirle?- Jasper se levanto y le hizo un saludo

-Quería hablar con usted

-¿Sobre?

-Sobre Alice y la boda

-Ya veo- Alistair lo vio algo desconfiado, pero no tenia de otra- Vamos a mi despacho

Ambos caballeros salieron de la sala, a Jasper le sorprendió no ver a Alice por ahí rondando, o en el jardín como la había visto ayer desde su coche. Ya despues se preocuparía por eso, primero tenia que hablar con su futuro suegro.

-Muy bien… ¿en que puedo servirle? Comprenderá por que lo invite al despacho

-Si, lo comprendo bien… bueno, antes que nada quería presentarme como se debe, ya que pues no tuvimos el momento para presentarnos ya que no lo encontré en mi vista de ayer

-Estuve fuera por unos problemas

-Esta bien no es de me incumbencia ni debo interrogarlo, quiero presentarme soy Jasper Claude Whitlock, como sabe mis padres arreglaron mi matrimonio con su hija, ya se que es una locura y por un momento yo de igual manera pensé lo mismo- miro por un momento la expresión del hombre pero no se veía nada asi que decidió continuar- Pero ayer tuve el placer de conocer a su hija, y la verdad quede encantado con ella, estuvimos platicando por un momento y me eh dado cuenta que es muy agradable su compañía- de nuevo el silencio, no le contaría el accidente con el joven no quería explicar detalles de eso-Lo que trato de decir es que tal vez esta boda no sea mala idea, de verdad su hija me intereso.

-¿Y que pasa con su ceguera?- esa era la preocupación mas grande que tenia- Dime… ¿eso no será un problema para ti? Por que se que para tu familia no lo será.

-Si, mi familia esta algo feliz con eso… pero en lo que a mi respecta, se que será difícil al principio, pero se que con el tiempo podre acostumbrarme… además una persona me dijo que si me la paso viéndole defectos a las personas y hacérselos ver a cada rato, esta no puede tener una vida feliz ni normal- recordó las palabras de su tía Elizabeth

-¿Estas seguro muchacho?

-Mas que nunca señor, asi que le pido su permiso para que me deje cortejar a su hija e invitarla a dar un paseo

-Sabes que eso ya no es necesario

-Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo… quiero que ella tenga lo que una boda normal y eso incluye el cortejo

Alistair se quedo pensando un momento asimilando mas bien las palabras de Jasper, una parte de el le agradecía que al menos por ahora, que el no diera la misma imagen que dio su familia y mas contento por que quisiera tratar a su Alice como una muchacha normal, la otra siempre la mas paternal no le parecía que a su hija lo vieran del brazo de un hombre despues de tantos años que no salía a la sociedad.

-¿Alice que ha dicho?

-Ella acepto, pero yo quería preguntarle primero… eso lo correcto

-Esta bien muchacho, tienes mi permiso- Jasper le sonrió, había sido mas fácil de lo que pensó- Pero…- le detuvo- Lo único que te pido es que… no hagas desdichada a mi hija, por favor ella ya ah tenido demasiado en su corta vida

-Le prometo que nunca le hare daño

El señor Brandon asintió antes de que ambos salieran del despacho, la sorpresa de Jasper fue grande al ver a Edward ahí en la casa, no entendía cual era el motivo de el ahí solamente…

-Edward- le hizo una inclinación que su amigo le respondió- No me esperaba verte

-Pues… no te vi en la mañana me preocupe y pensé que aquí era el mejor lugar para buscarte

-Ah- se volteo hacia la señora Brandon- ¿Me permitiría ver a Alice?

-Se esta arreglando en un momento estará aquí

-¿Su doncella tardara mucho?- le pregunto pero al ver la cara de su suegra sintió que había metido la pata- Lo siento no pensé que…

-No se preocupe, pues con nuestra situación no se nos permite contratar servicio, su hermana le esta ayudando

Jasper frunció el seño, era otra cosa de la que se debía ocupar, buscar a una muchacha de confianza que sea la acompañante de Alice pues no permitiría que anduviera sola, además de que buscaría una cocinera, una criada para que le ayude a la cocina, un mozo y algún especialista en granjas para que le ayude al señor, pero por ahora lo primero será encontrarle una doncella a Alice.

Pero otra cosa que no le paso desapercibida fue la cara de Edward cuando la hermana fue mencionada, tenia muchas cosas que explicarle.

-La esperare afuera si no es mucho problema- iba para afuera, pero Edward seguía ahí asi que lo jalo del brazo con la clara invitación a salirse.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Edward una vez afuera

-Nada que solo quería preguntarte ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Pues vine a buscarte- dijo como si fuera obvio

-No a mi no me engañas, tu ni me buscas en tu casa… Ya dime que pasa

-Muy bien, me interesa Isabella

-¿Isabella? ¿La hermana de Alice?

-Si

-¿De verdad? ¿O solo para divertirte un rato como sabes?

-Jasper lo digo en serio, me gusta mucho… tiene algo en su mirada que mi hipnotiza, esos ojos me tienen no se…

-No te creo…

-¡De verdad!- le dijo algo molesto- Se que es difícil de creer pero es verdad, quiero conocerla mas

-Si te soy sincero es muy increíble mas viniendo de ti, pero si ella te gusta pues trata de conocerla mejor eso es lo que yo pienso hacer con Alice, aunque nuestra boda sea inevitable… hay algo que me dice que estará todo bien

-Seguiré tu consejo Jasper- de repente fijo su vista hacia atrás de Jasper- Ahí vienen

Jasper se volteo y sonrío ante la imagen del hermoso ángel que tenia frente de el, Alice se veía hermosa con su pelo recogido en medida cola, su vestido a pesar de ser muy sencillo se veía elegante, y el poco maquillaje que traía la hacia ver mas adorable.

-Buenos días señorita- se puso frente de Alice y tomo su delicada mano entre las suyas

-Buenos días Jasper- Alice sonrío, ultimadamente lo hacia mucho y todo a causa del joven que tenia frente suyo

-Espero que este lista para dar un paseo

-Si, pero no se a donde y puede que no este vestida adecuadamente

-No es nada ostentoso, solo un pequeño paseo por la ciudad… además para mi te vez muy bien

-Gracias, quisiera poder decir lo mismo- Jasper no había entendido el chiste cuando ella comenzó a reir- Lo siento ¿Te ofendí?

-No te preocupes Alice- le beso la mano- Pero que tal si nos vamos ya, asi no llegaremos tarde

-Pero mi bastón- iba dar la vuelta pero Jasper no la dejo

-Ahora yo seré tu bastón Alice, siempre estaré ahí para sostenerte

Alice sintió algo dentro de ella que jamás había sentido, nadie le había hablado de la forma que Jasper lo hacia y eso a parte de gustarle le asustaba, era muy precipitado para pensar en todo eso; no tenían mas de 24 horas que se habían conocido pero Alice sentía como si se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo.

-Eres muy amable

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos?- ella asintió- ¿Edward vienes?

-No, yo traje mi caballo además no quiero ser el mal tercio- Jasper asintió sabia perfectamente lo que iba hacer pues no dejaba de mirar a Isabella ni ella a el, parecía como si algo comenzaba a nacer entre ellos- Te veo luego en la posada

Jasper y Alice se alejaron hacia el carruaje que Jasper había traído, ayudo a subir a Alice que para suerte de ella no se tropezó no quería quedar en vergüenza frente a su prometido… prometido, esa palabra ahora era real Jasper era su prometido y tenia miedo de lo que la gente dijera, ya que los Whitlock era gente muy poderosa y que pensaran cuando la vean del brazo de Jasper, seguramente de que no era lo suficientemente buena para el y muchas cosas mas, eso le deprimía un poco por que en parte tendrían razón.

-¿Pasa algo Alice?- le pregunto Jasper al verla tan callada

-Me da miedo salir al exterior, hace años que no salgo de casa de mis padres

-No temas, prometí que te protegería… ¿hay algo mas? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-Me preocupa lo que diga la gente, que primero no sabrán quien soy pues por lo obvio y la otra al verme de tu brazo, jamás creerán que alguien como yo este comprometida contigo.

-A mi no me importa lo que digan los demás, además nadie seria tan tonto como para criticar a un Whitlock y Alice tu serás una Withlock dentro de muy poco asi que mas le vale a quien se atreva a hablar algo mal.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes por ello

El camino hacia el centro no fue muy largo, no pasaron ni 30 minutos cuando ellos ya estaban caminando juntos del brazo por las calles, no faltaron los cuchicheos entre las damas preguntándose quien era la joven que el joven Jasper escoltaba del brazo, Alice alcanzo a escuchar algunos.

_¿Quién será esa chica? Nunca la había visto…_

_Parece que esta ciega…_

_¿Sera Alice Brandon?_

_¿No había muerto?_

_¿Qué hace ella con Jasper Whitlock?_

Y muchas tonterías mas que fue mejor para ella ignorar.

-¿Quieres comer algo Alice?

-Me agradaría de verdad

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante nada ostentoso, Jasper ayudo a Alice a sentarse. Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, comenzó a tocar a su alrededor sintió los platos pero había un problema: La cuchara no la sentía donde siempre ni tampoco el tenedor, sintió algo filoso y cayo en cuenta que era un cuchillo ella no podía usarlo, pues una vez lo intento y termino con un dedo cortado y la cena con gotas de sangre.

-¿Eh? ¿Jasper?- le pregunto algo tímida

-¿Pasa algo Alice?

-¿Puedes hacer un favor?- el la miro confundido

-Dime…

-Es muy vergonzoso, ¿Pero puedes por favor intercambiar los cubiertos y quitar el cuchillo?

-¿Por qué?

-Es que… lo siento no- bajo la mirada apenada- Estoy acostumbrada a usar los cubiertos de diferente manera, además soy surda y pues el cuchillo no me sirve de mucho al menos que me quiera cortar

-No hay problema- Jasper se levanto de asiento e intercambio de lugar los cubiertos y retiro el cuchillo- ¿Asi esta bien?

Alice comenzó a tocar su alrededor y todo estaba en orden.

-Gracias, perdón si soy una molestia

-No te preocupes por nada, además sirve y veo como le pediré a los criados que pongan tu puesto cuando cenemos

-De nuevo gracias

En eso llego el camarero, Jasper se dio cuenta que no dejaba de ver a Alice, carraspeo para llamar la atención de tan grosero hombre, el fijo su mirada en el y se dio cuenta de quien era e inmediatamente se comporto.

-¿En que les puedo servir?- dijo mirando de reojo a Alice, eso le hizo pensar a Jasper que necesitaba un anillo de compromiso y pronto.

-Quiero crema de champiñones, y un filete de res termino medio ¿Alice?- se dio cuenta de que ella no podía leer la carta- ¿Algo que te apetezca? Pueden preparártelo ¿verdad?- miro al mesero y este entendió la mirada

-Si, lo que se le ofrezca señorita

-Pues me apetecería una papa al horno, con un bistec y…si me lo podría cortar en pedazos, por favor

-Buena elección Alice, y de beber tráigame un vaso de jugo de zanahoria con naranja ¿Alice?

-Agua esta bien para mi- ella sonrío, no estaba acostumbrada a que le sirvieran y le daba algo de pena- Pero… ¿Podrían servírmela en un recipiente que no sea vidrio?

-Le buscare una copa de aluminio ¿le parece?

-Gracias

El mesero se retiro, dejándolos solos

-¿Y como has estado Alice?

-Bien, aunque nos vimos ayer

-Bueno es una forma de comenzar una conversación- le dijo sin ningún reproche- ¿Estas segura que no quieres otra cosa? Siento que pediste muy poco

-Tú sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a ser atendida, además que en casa la comida es limitada y pues estoy acostumbrada a comer poco.

-Alice estaba pensando en que debería ayudar a tu familia, espera no me interrumpas, dentro de muy poco seremos familia y no puedo permitir que tus padres pasen por hambre mientras tu estas en mi casa, bueno no es asi como lo quería decir, o sea brindarles mensualmente una cantidad de dinero que les ayude para emergencias además de proporcionarles una cocinera, alguien quien ayude en los quehaceres, un portero, personal para que le ayude a tu padre y quizás una doncella para Isabella… ¿Qué opinas?

-Pero Jasper eso es demasiado

-Nada es demasiado para los padres de mi prometida, además como te dije seremos familia… además asi podrán pagar un dote para tu hermana y asi poder conseguir un buen marido- en parte eso no le preocupaba pues su amigo estaba muy interesado en Isabella y puede que en un futuro se conviertan en concuños, pero era algo que no le diría a Alice por ahora

-No lo se, creo que es algo que debes discutir con mi familia

La comida llego antes de que profundizaran el tema, Jasper quedo sorprendido al ver a Alice comer normalmente sin derramar nada, además entendía por que ella había pedido un recipiente que no fuera vidrio pues por mas de una ocasión estuvo a punto de tirar la copa que le habían traído. Estaban muy a gusto antes de que su comida fuera interrumpida y arruinada por una persona.

-¿Quién es ella Jasper?- Jasper se tenso al escuchar esa voz, y Alice estaba confundida

-¿Qué haces aquí María?- le dijo molesto parándose de su lugar, poniéndose de lado de Alice, no permitiría que esa mujer ofendiera a Alice

-No has respondido mi pregunta

-Estoy de paseo…

-Eso no te pregunte- le interrumpió

-Y yo no tengo por que contestarte, pero lo hago por que soy un caballero… dije que estoy de paseo con mi prometida

-¿Prometida?- la cara de María era un poema- No hablas en serio

-Yo no le veo la broma

-¿Ella? Pero si es… común- Alice sintió como su autoestima bajaba, siempre ha sabido que no era especial pero era más doloroso escucharlo de los demás

-Pues es mas mujer que tu y lárgate de aquí si no quieres armar un escándalo

-Pero Jasper… Nosotros…

-Nunca hubo un nosotros- le interrumpió ahora el- Era solo tu y mi dinero, ahora márchate María

-Veo que tus gustos han bajado y mucho, pero en fin cuando te aburras de ella y quieras una _mujer _búscame

Ella se alejo de manera digna, cosa que a Jasper le pareció ridícula

-Siento que hayas presenciando esto- le dijo sentándose en su lugar

-¿Quién es ella?

-Una… una mujer que conocí, nadie importante

Alice no quiso preguntar mas pues se imaginaba que no era un tema del cual Jasper quisiera hablar y de todas formas no se sentía muy cómoda hablando de eso pues sus comentarios se los había tomado muy en serio pero le dio mas gusto que Jasper la haya defendido, por primera vez se sentía protegida.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por defenderme

-Es mi deber Alice- le tomo la mano de nuevo, entonces Jasper comenzó a imaginarse su dedo decorado un hermoso anillo- Creo que quiero darte un regalo

-¿Mas cosas? Jasper no puedo aceptar más…- se quejo ella, no quería que la tachara por oportunista o algo así, si de por si ya haría mucho por ella

-No se diga mas… ¿terminaste? Por que en definitiva a mi se me quito el apetito

-Si- ella se levanto y Jasper le volvió a tomar el brazo.

Juntos caminaron hacia la joyería, lo que más le daba gusto a Jasper que el anillo seria una sorpresa para Alice. Entraron y un señor de unos 50 años los recibió.

-¿En que puedo servirles?

-Vengo buscando un anillo de compromiso

Alice de repente se tenso, sabia que el anillo era para ella.

-¿Busca alguno en especifico? Tengo varios cortes que creo le gustaran

-Quiero que mi prometida lo escoja- Alice fijo su mirada hacia la voz de Jasper, no podía creer que le pidiera eso…

-Jasper sabes que no puedo…- le dijo en un susurro

-Quiero que tú lo elijas

-Pero como…

-Sorpréndeme

Alice comenzó a tentar por las vitrinas, el tendero le indico donde estaban los anillos. Ella comenzó a tocar cada uno de ellos, le parecía una completa tontería esto, con sus dedos empezaba a sentir la textura de cada anillo hasta que sintió uno con una textura diferente era muy liso por lo que pudo sentir, en todo alrededor siguió tocándolo y un extremo de este se encontraba una piedra pequeña, se imagino ella que era muy bonita y nada ostentosa como seguramente otras quisieran, eso fue lo que mas le motivo a elegirlo (**N/A:anillo en mi perfil)**.

-Este- ella tenia el anillo en ambas manos

-Es perfecto Alice- el toco el anillo pero ella lo seguía sosteniendo para que no creyera que se lo había cambiado- Nos lo llevamos

-En la caja podrá hacer su pago- el señor se retiro hacia la caja

-Alice de este es el símbolo de ahora estaremos juntos- le puso el anillo en su dedo- Se te ve muy bien

-Gracias Jasper – dijo feliz al sentir el anillo que la marcaba como suya

.

.

Los días fueron pasando, aquellos días fueron sin dudar los mas felices que tuvo Alice, Jasper estuvo con ella todo el tiempo tal como lo prometió, había días en los cuales solo iban al jardín a hablar como dos grandes amigos o cuando Alice le daban ganas de hacer otra cosa Jasper la llevaba a dar un paseo, a escuchar la orquesta en el parque, a comer y muchas cosas mas que Alice jamás pensó vivir. El accidente con María quedo en el olvido, ella se sintió muy halagada de que Jasper la hubiera defendido y dado su lugar frente a ella.

Como lo había dicho, Jasper hablo con los Brandon sobre su propuesta… al principio todos se negaron pues no querían ser una carga para su familia, Jasper se negó diciendo que para eso estaba la familia, asi que decidió por otra forma: que el dinero lo consideraran un préstamo y que la gente de servicio les pagaran ellos mismos, la doncella para Bella seria pagada por ellos pues su hija no tenia dinero. Jasper accedió, pero ese dinero nunca se los cobraría y siempre les daría largas para que no se lo pagaran.

Un mes había pasado desde entonces, Jasper tuvo que regresar a casa pues tenia que ver los últimos detalles además de que había recibido una carta de su madre informándole que necesitaban a Alice ahí para los ver los últimos detalles del vestido, al fin y al cabo la señora Whitlock se había encargado de todo.

.

.

El día tan esperado llego, la boda de Jasper Whitlock y Alice Brandon se celebra en el palacio de los Whitlock había muchos invitados de la familia huésped y muy pocos de los Brandon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Insisto, ¿No es un amor Jasper? Por lo de los cubiertos, pues yo tengo entendido que una persona invidente le desconcierta un poco cuando alguien le cambia las cosas de lugar pues ya se acostumbran a como están acomodadas… ¿Y no es una perra María? Pero lo bueno es que le supo dar su lugar a mi me pareció muy bonito lo del anillo o sea que Alice "viera" y escogiera su anillo creo que eso lo hace mas especial. El próximo capitulo el más esperado: la boda y la noche de bodas, pero como ya vieron es T asi que no creo que haya Lemmon además de que habrá unas situaciones… que mejor ni les cuento para que sea sorpresa.**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana…**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Por cierto como olvidarlo… aquí están algunas integrantes del "Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo"**

july. vix swan**oOo**lady Evelyne**oOo**Elisa Dubois M**oOo**Twiandre

**El ****Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en acido hirviendo**** sigue en pie**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-7-**

Alice estaba muy nerviosa mas que nerviosa asustada, hoy al fin era el día de su boda con Jasper. Había pasado los últimos dos días en la casa de los Whitlock preparando los últimos detalles de la boda o mejor dicho los últimos detalles del vestido pues era para lo único que requería su presencia pues la madre de Jasper se había encargado de todo.

-Hay mucha gente- le dijo Bella, quien junto a su doncella Tia, una chica de origen egipcio ella había sido contratada un par de días despues de que Jasper hablara con sus padres era una muchacha muy amable, pues desde que se conocieron ella le decía amita cosa que le hizo reir mucho mas que nada por que se sentía muy identificada con ella, juntas le estaban ayudando a prepararse.

-Estoy muy nerviosa Bella- dijo Alice a su hermana

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

-No se…-la respuesta dudosa de su hermana, hizo a Bella alarmarse

-¿A caso Jasper no ha sido bueno contigo?

-Si ha sido muy bueno conmigo y no es eso lo que me pone asi, es toda esa gente… ¿Por qué es mucha no? ¿O solo son mis nervios que me traicionan demasiado y ya oigo más de lo que de verdad es?

-Eso creo, pues no reconozco a casi nadie de los que están afuera

Entonces su plática fue interrumpida por la señora Grettel quien se veía molesta por el retraso de su futura nuera.

-¿Todavía no estas lista muchacha?- ella se acerco quitando del camino a la pobre Tia que casi cae por el empujón- Aun te falta el peinado, bueno aunque tienes un cabello muy bonito y sedoso se ve algo rebelde, lo mejor será recogerlo asi el vestido se notara mas… ¡eh muchacha!- le grito a la doncella de Alice- Sal y llama a Zafrina dile que venga… ¡pero rápido!

Alice ni a Bella les gusto el tono en como le mando a la pobre, esta bien que fueran del servicio pero no tenia derecho a tratarla de esa manera.

-Tu debes ser Isabella- fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta

-Si- le contesto forzadamente

-Será mejor que bajes y te reúnas con los demás yo me encargare de tu hermana

-¿Alice?- le pregunto a su hermana ignorando a la señora

-Esta bien Bella

Isabella salió no muy convencida, la verdad a ella nunca le cayo bien esa mujer… no solo por aprovecharse de su familia además de que como trataba a su hermana, como si fuera una inútil que no supiera hacer nada por si sola si supiera que Alice hacia muchas cosas sin que la estén cuidando a cada rato. Bajo con los demás invitados, al mirar a su alrededor solo vio a la gente adinerada hablando en pequeños grupos, suspiro y comenzó a caminar buscando a sus padres, además de que estaba algo preocupada por que no había visto a James en todo el lugar… ¿no se supone que trabajaba con ellos?

Mientras tanto Alice trataba de no soltar quejidos de dolor por la forma en como le jalaban el pelo, la mujer que supo se llamaba Heidi una de las peinadoras de la señora, se había ensañado con ella por que escucho que clase de feo pelo tenia si minutos antes la su futura suegra le había halagado el pelo.

-¡Dios! Es tan rebelde- se quejo- Creo que tendré que cortarlo

-¡No por favor!- dijo Alice asustada, le gustaba mucho su cabello aunque no era tan largo como las demás mujeres, o eso le había dicho su madre, le gustaba peinárselo eso la relajaba

-Heidi no seas ridícula mujer- escucho a Grettel- Mi cabello es igual de rebelde y bien que sabes peinarlo, asi que deja de quejarte y apúrate los invitados se están impacientando, aun falta que le pongamos el vestido.- respondió Grettel desde su asiento, en ocasiones eso le confundía a Alice pues a veces se comportaba de manera razonable con ella pero a veces ni si quiera podía estar en la misma habitación con ella..

-Si señora Whitlock

Heidi siguió con su trabajo hasta que al final se dio por vencida y decidió peinarla con una ligera media cola, tratado de rizarle algunos de sus mechones para que asi le cayeran por los costados de su cara dándole un aire de dulzura, el maquillaje fue leve, según la señora no era necesario llenarla de maquillaje si de todas formas su cara tenia un ligero rubor muy poco común además de que los labios de Alice tenían un matiz rojizo natural asi que no necesitaría ningún tipo de pintura en ellos.

-Al fin esta lista- termino Heidi- Iré por la señora para que te ayudemos a ponerte el vestido, no quiero que lo manches ni nada.

-Se ve muy bien amita- le dio Tia- Parece una princesa

-¿De vedad? Siento como si me viera ridícula

-Ridícula nunca…a pesar de lo que la señorita Heidi diga, se ve muy bien

-Gracias, me da gusto que estés conmigo

-No tiene nada que agradecerme amita, al contrario estoy contenta de que el señor Jasper me haya contratado si no, no tendría en que caerme muerta y mi familia pasaría hambre

-Bueno... como sea, ahora viene la parte más difícil

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Tia muy desconcertada

-La hora del vestido, te confieso que aun no me hago a la idea de que voy a casarme además… este corsé esta matándome, yo nuca había tenido que usar una cosa de estas y ahora me esta asfixiando como si fuera una víbora.

-Tiene que aguantar, solo será unas horas… además que ahora será la señora de la casa, creo que deberá acostumbrarse a usar cosas como esas.

-Yo también creo eso, y no creo que me guste del todo…

No terminaron de hablar por que la señora ya venia con el vestido era un diseño finísimo había dicho su suegra, era de un color blanco con tonalidad perlada, era de manga larga con encaje al final, la parte del escote era de forma cuadrada, por el pecho caía una serie de piedrecillas que le daban un toque encantador y la falda era vaporosa e igual con adornos y moños en esta, para decorar tenia un hermoso collar de diamantes (**N/A: foto del vestido en mi perfil)**.

-Es hermoso- susurro Tia

-Lo se, no sabes cuanto me costo que madame Lanosh lo confeccionara para mi- le contesto de forma arrogante- Es un vestido unico en su clase, muchacha debes de estar orgullosa de que portaras un vestido de tan alta finura.

-Debe ser un honor, tratare de ser digna de el

-Lo dudo- dijo en un estilo susurro, pero Alice lo dejo pasar lo que menos queria ahora era una pelea con su futura suegra- Bueno dejemos tanto parloteo y pongamonos a la obra ¡Tu muchcha! Comienza a acomodarle el vestido mientras ire por lo que falta, ademas debo ver a mi hijo no lo eh visto desde ayer… espero que no se este arrepintiendo.

Alice se tenso cuando escucho eso, será posible que Jasper se arrepintiera y la dejara plantada, eso seria humillante para ella, si ya de por si la gente hablaba a sus espaldas sin ningun motivo ahora imaginense cuando lo tuvieran.

No Jasper no podria hacer eso, se lo habia prometido.

-¿Qué le pasa amita?

-¿Tu… tu crees que diga la verdad?

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre de que Jasper se… se arrepienta y me deje plantada

-No le haga caso a la señora, se ve a leguas que el señor Jasper esta loquito por usted

-¿Loco? No Tia, a el solo le impusieron este matrimonio… si, se ha portado muy amable y atento los ultimos dias pero…

-No se preocupe amita, vera que lo que le dice no es cierto- le dio un apreton de manos- Ahora hay que ponerle su vestido, se vera hermosa con el de eso no hay duda.

Tia termino de ponerle el vestido en un santiamen, Alice sintio la suevidad de la tela que la rodeaba, nunca en su corta vida habia sentido telas tan suaves como estas. Ella comenzo a tocar todos los relieves del vestido, desde el que se encontraba del pecho las texturas de los detalles hasta casi agacahrse para tocar los de la falda, a pesar de que o hubiera sido como quisiera… estaba feliz, este era un dia muy importante.

-Le dije que se veria hermosa amita

-Me siento hermosa- de nuevo sonrio- ¿Crees que le guste a Jasper?

-Le encantara… ahora terminemos de arreglarla.

Alice se dejo hacer, por suerte su suegra no habia vuelto de donde quiera que hubiera ido, eso al menos le daba un poco de tranquilidad ya que los nervios comenzaban de nuevo a invadirla.

Mientras tanto Jasper se acomodaba por tercera vez el nudo de su corbatin sin ningun resultado, tanto que se exaspero y lo tiro al piso.

-¿Nervioso hermano?- le pregunto Edward al entrar

-No… bueno no se, sinceramente hace dias pense que no me sentira como me siento ahorita, pero… creo que si son nervios.

-A ver dejame ayudarte con eso- Edward levanto la corbata y comenzo a anudarsela a Jasper en un momento tan rapido que ni lo sintio.- Listo

-Gracias- ahora el ya estaba listo, vio su traje aunque era algo anticuado, pues su abuelo y su padre habian usado ese traje en sus respectivas bodas, era una tradicion por asi decirlo, el no se veia mal lo unico malo era su expresion.- Si estoy nervioso, no se como vaya a terminar todo esto- se dejo caer en su cama

-En algo bueno supongo- Edward se sento a su lado- Tomalo de esta manera, vas a casarte con una mujer buena, amable y por lo que eh notado muy hermosa…

-Pero el problema sera su discapacidad, te dire que a mi no me molesta por que en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos conociendonos me eh dado cuenta que no es tan dependiente como pense, al contrario puede moverse con gracia siempre y cuando las cosas esten acomodadas de una manera que ella pueda esquivarlas y a la hora de la comida mientras los cubiertos esten como ella esta acostumbrada puede comer sin derramar ni una gota de sopa.

-Eso es bueno ¿No?

-Pero cuando la invite a bailar o auna cena, no podre dejarla sola por que tendre miedo de que la gente la pueda incomodar o si quiero dar un paseo con ella de igual manera dejarla sola sera un peligro para ella.

-¿Entonces? Creo que estas a tiempo de cancelar todo… no se decirle que fue un acuerdo mutuo…

-¿Quién lo va a creer?- le interrumpio- Todas las habladurias y chismes iran contra los Brandon… ¡dios no se que hacer!- se tomo el pelo con desesperacion- Tampoco quiero lastimarla, Alice es muy inocente para su propio bien, si fuera como María o como las otras no habria problema… ¿Por qué resulto ser buena?

-Ya Jasper, deja de ser tan pesimista… tu le prometiste a Alice que jamas le harias daño, ahora es el momento de que cumplas tu promesa. Veras que todo saldra bien, miralo de esta manera, ella es ciega si pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que recordarselo a cada rato… tratala como una mujer normal, ayudala cuando ella necesite tu ayuda, quierela como merece, si ves que a la larga no puedes quererla pues solicitas el divorcio alegando difernecias inconcedibles.

-¿Y si…?

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo exasperado por la actitud de su amigo, Edward entendia que estuviera nervioso pero de eso a estar cada momento alegando le decia que realmente no queria esta boda.

-¿Y si ella resulta quedar en cinta?

-Pues tienes que hacerte cargo del niño, pues que yo sepa esa es la principal prioridad de tus padres.

-¿Te estoy desesperando no?- le pregunto a su amigo al ver su cara de pocos amigos

-La verdad… si- le contesto algo aburrido- Si no quieres casarte desde un principio te hubieras negado y huido del pais, pero en lugar de eso hasta anillo le compraste a Alice.

-Si lo se…

-¿Aun no estas listo?- su madre aparecio interrumpiendo su conversacion- Jasper Whitlock, como aun no estas listo…mucha gente esta esperando y se esta impacientando. Por suerte la muchacha ya esta lista, solo faltas tu… asi que apurate y ve abajo para esperarla en tu lugar, en unos 10 minutos baja ella, tu también Edward- señalo al joven Masen.

Ambos se miraron cuando Grettel salio, no habia marcha atrás Jasper habia pensado demasiado las cosas y ahora no tenia opcion, tenia que casarse con Alice.

Asi que junto con su amigo bajoa hacia el pequeño nicho que habian construido en el patio de la mansion, al estar abajo vio a varios amigos y conocidos de la familia, por otro lado un poco apartados estaban los Brandon algo incomodos por ver tanta gente "rica" asi que se acerco a ellos sin dudar.

-¿Todo bien?- les pregunto

-Si joven Jasper- respondio su futura suegra algo cohibida por todo

-Me alegra, mi madre dice que Alice no tarda en bajar- no tuvo mas que decir pues no conocia mucho a la familia- ¿usted la entregara señor?

-Si, es mi deber como su padre… ademas de que no creo que vaya hacer otra cosa- dijo con algo de amargura, podia sentir que no le caia muy bien a su suegro

-Alistair- lo miro su esposa a regañadientes- No le haga caso, desperto de mal humor

-No se preocupe- le sonrio para que no viera que estaba enojado- Isabella ¿estaras a lado de Alice?

-No lo se, su madre no me mensiono nada

-Pues seria un honor que acomapañaras a tu hermana- le dijo, estaba algo molesto con su madre por no considerar a la familia de su futura esposa- Asi que si no es molestia en cuanto Alice baje se posicionara a su lado como su dama de honor

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Bella emocionada, pues siempre le habian gustado las bodas y siempre fue su sueño ser una dama de honor

-Claro

-Gracias… ¿oiste eso madre?

-Si, hija eso es maravilloso- le sonrio a su yerno

Por lo tanto Alistair no sonreia para nada, al contrario se veia mas molesto. Al parecer aun no se hacia a la idea de que su hija se casaria un unos cuantos minutos, de repente su mal gesto cambio al ver hacia atrás de donde estaba Jasper, el por curiosidad volteo y ahí frente a el estaba su "competencia". Ciel venia con porte orgulloso hacia la familia, en cuanto vio a Jasper lo saludo con una leve inclinacion que este respondio, despues se dirigio a la familia.

-Lamento llegar tarde, es que no encontraba la casa

-No te precupes muchacho- le saludo el señor Brandon con una sonrisa, despues se volvio hacia Jasper-Espero que no te moleste que hayamos invitado a Ciel, es como un hijo para nosotros- a Jasper le quedo claro la doble intension de sus palabras y no solo a el sino tambien a las mujeres Brandon

-No es ningun problema, ustedes son familia de mi futura _esposa _asi que esta tambien es su casa- miro a Ciel cuando dijo lo ultmio, el interpelado lo taladraba con la mirada- Con permiso, debo ir a mi lugar… Isabella ¿vendra conmigo?

-Este… si, con permiso- se despidio de sus padres y Ciel con una inclinacion. Se alejo con Jasper hacia el altar.- Siento mucho esto, mi padre… no esta muy contento con esto e invitar a Ciel fue una imprudencia de su parte.

-No te preocupes Isabella…

-Bella- le corrigio- Seremos familia asi que hay que tomar mas confianza

-Muy bien, Bella… no te preocupes, siempre supe que tu padre seria el mas… renuente a esto.

-Pero aun asi…

Ambos llegaron al altar, para eso Edward ya estaba ahí tanto el como Bella se sonrieron con aire complice que Jasper no pudo mas que dejarlos solos mientras esperaba a Alice. Sinceramente estaba muy nervioso, asi que mejor se quedo ahí parado no esperaba que Alice tardara demasiado, pero sintio una mano en su hombro volteo y frente a el estaba Ciel a pesar de que el estaba completamene destrozado por la boda de Alice no lo dejo ver y menos a Jasper.

-¿Sucede algo señor Phantomhive?

-¿Podria hablar un momento con usted?

-No veo por que no, solo que sea breve mi prometida no ha de tardar en bajar y no quiero avergonzarla con un retrazo de mi parte.

-Sere breve

La conversacion civilizada solo era una mascara para que Ciel no le gritara a Jasper frente a todos, se alejaron un poco de los demas hacia una de las fuentes que estaban en la parte oeste de la mansion.

-Bien, lo escucho- Jasper le dijo al detenerse

-Por favor, deje a Alice- solto Ciel sin rodeos, no tenia tiempo para andarse por las ramas estaba a punto de perder a la mujer que amaba.

-¿Qué?- le pregutno confundido

-Se que no la amas, y solo la haras infeliz… en cambio yo la hare feliz y no solo por que la conozco desde hace años si no por que la amo y puedo ofrecerle lo mismo o mas de lo que le puedes ofrecer tu.

-Sabe que no puedo hacer eso

-Si es por James… prometo pagarle lo que sus padres pidan- le contesto con determinacion, cuando decia que se habia hecho de fortuna no bromeaba- Solo no castigue a Alice

-¿Qué le hace pensar que la hare infeliz?

-¡Pero tu no la amas! ¡ Ademas de que no comprendes su ceguera! Eso sera siempre un impedimento entre los dos

-Ella sabe perfectamente que eso no me importa- le devolvio la comentario- Eh estado con ella la ultima semana y en ningun momento la trate diferente, siempre para mi fue una mujer normal ¿cree que no sabia de su ceguera? Ademas ella me ha demostrado lo independiente que es…

-Eso no es relevante ahora, lo unico importante es la felicidad de Alice… asi que le suplico que la deje ir

Entonces Ciel hizo algo que ambos no se lo esperaban, se inclino pidiendole, no, rogandole que lo hiciera, le pediria de rodillas si era necesario que la dejara, se humillaria si fuera necesario haria todo lo posible por que Alice se fuera con el.

-Te lo ruego…

Jasper quedo imprecionado, eso no se lo esperaba… pero no podia darle lo que queria, Alice no se merecia eso, se que el la amaba se notaba mucho… pero si eso pasaba ella nunca volveria aquí pues todos la acusarian de una mujersuela por huir con otro hombre que no era su prometido. Asi que se paro derecho y dijo su respuesta.

-Lamento decirle que no lo hare, Alice ha captado mi atencion como no tiene idea ademas de que ella fue la que acepto casarse conmigo asi que si su decision fue esa no pienso cuestionarselo, si le preocupa su felicidad dejela decidir su vida.

Ciel suspiro derrotado, sabia que no iba hacer cambiar de opinion a Jasper y le dolia mas en el alma aceptar que quizas si fuera feliz a lado de ese hombre, pues al ver a Jasper podia notar que de verdad se sentia atraido hacia Alice y el otro dia vio como ella no le era indiferente.

-Esta bien, solo le pido una sola cosa

-¿Cuál?

-Hazla inmesamente feliz, ella se merece todo lo que este dispuesto a darle… tome eso en cuenta- se dio la media vuelta, necesitaba irse de ahí, habia sido un gran error haber ido a ese lugar si sus esfuerzos eran en vano, pero al menos lo habia intentado de la forma correcta ya que ahora una pelea no era correcto.

-¿No te quedaras?

-No lo creo, ¿a caso es algo agradable ver a la mujer que amas casarse con otro?- contesto sin verlo

-No, pero no pienses en ti piensa en ella… a pesar de todo te quiere mucho, por la forma que habla de ti.

-Eso no es suficiente…

Ciel se alejo de Jasper y se dirigio a una de las salidas que estaban cerca del patio, el habia hecho lo posible por tratar de detener a Alice y ahora trato con Jasper pero fue en vano ahora no le quedaba nada mas. El se habia ido para ser mejor, pero al parecer habia tardado demasiado en ello y ahora perdia a la mujer que mas habia amado.

Jasper regreso con los demas Edward y Bella lo miraron preguntando lo que habia pasado, pero no les respondio por que alguien gritaba que la novia ya venia, Jasper se tenso en el momento en que sus ojos se clavaron en la hermosa mujer que venia hacia el, ese vestido le quedaba a la perfeccion y su rostro se veia angelical con ese discreto maquillaje, el sonrio no podia creer que esa mujer iba ser su esposa, su padre venia a lado de ella, su rostro ahora se veia mas tranquilo, Jasper estuvo a punto de correr para ir por Alice pero debia ser llegaron en un tiempo que se le hizo a Jasper eterno, y Alistair le entrego a Alice de la mano, ella al sentir el tacto de Jasper se sintio mas tranquila.

-Cuidala- le dijo el señor Brandon

-Lo hare

El señor Brandon se retiro hacia su lugar, Jasper no dejaba de ver a Alice quien tenia la mirada hacia el frente, pero parecia nerviosa. El sacerdote se acerco para comenzar la ceremonia. Las palabras del padre fueron breves, pues asi lo habia estipulado la señora Whitlock, los votos fueron cortos que aunque eran practicados en la boda no se noto asi, hasta que llego la parte mas imporante de todo.

-Jasper Claude Whitlock aceptas por esposa a Mary Alice Brandon en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto- dijo con voz firme

-Mary Alice Brandon aceptas como esposo a Jasper Claude Whitlock , para serle fiel y respetarlo- Alice noto la diferencia de la pregunta entre ella y Jasper, a ella le pedian fidelidad y respeto y a el solo en la salud y en la enfermedad, que injusto era todo.

-Acepto- dijo de igual manera

-Asi como lo dicta la santa iglesia yo los declaro marido y mujer, ahora puede besar a la novia.

Alice se tenso, se habia olvidado de esa parte no es que supiera mucho de bodas. Jasper noto la tension de ella e hizo todo lo posible para calmarla, a pesar de que el desde hace tiempo tenia ganas de besarla, ahora seria su momento pero tenia que tranquilizar primero a su esposa. Asi que le acaricio la mejilla con mucha dulzura para que sintiera que nunca le haria daño, Alice cerro los ojos por su caricia Jasper sonrio ante eso, asi que se fue acercando hasta quedar a poca distancia y asi de esa manera choco sus labios con los de Alice, se sintio como un millon de emociones brotaban por ambos a pesar de que solo era un beso corto para ellos fue como estar juntos una eternidad, Jasper fue el que separo al ser mas alto que ella.

El publico aplaudio a la nueva pareja, despues de un momento todos fueron a sus respectuvas mesas para llevar a cabo la resepcion.

Cada familia estaba acomodada por mesas los Brandon al ser familiares de la novia se sentaron con los Whitlock y los Masen que eran casi como familia, Jasper y Alice estaban en medio y sus familias a sus respectivos lados. La cena fue toda una satisfaccion para los comenzales, despues de esta se abrio el primer baile de la pareja.

Era la parte que mas nervioso ponia a Jasper, pero aun asi invito a Alice a bailar. Ella de igual manera estaba nerviosa, pero podia escuchar los murmullos de las personas sobre todo de que ella no podia bailar, Jasper tambien los escucho y le molesto mucho.

-No te preocupes Alice- le susurro ya cuando estaban en medio de la pista

-Pero no se bailar

-Pero yo si- le dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y la ponia encima de sus pies

-¡Te voy a lastimar!- le dijo Alice preocupada

-No pesas nada- le hizo una seña a los musicos para que comenzaran a tocar, la musica era tranquila, Jasper se balanceaba de una lado a otro de manera de que Alice pudiera sentirse mas comoda y de hecho asi se sentia ella- ¿Ves como si podias?

-Gracias Jasper- le contesto mas tranquila acomodando su cabeza en su pecho, cosa que hizo que Jasper sintiera algo muy fuerte en su pecho.

-Siempre

Comenzaron a reunirse mas parejas al baile, entre ellas las familias de los novios. Bella estaba sentada en una de las mesas viendo a las parejas bailar, ya que ella no tenia a nadie con quien hacerlo, pues pensaba pedirle a Ciel que fuera su pareja ese dia pero de la nada desaparecio, pero al menos veia a su hermana sonreir en brazos de Jasper.

-¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?- alzo la vista y miro a un chico moreno, que a pesar de que era apuesto no se sentia comoda con un extraño, secuela que le dejo vivir en un convento.

-No gracias- sabia que era grosera pero no se sentia a gusto

-¿Le eh molestado en algo?

-Lo que pasa es que la señorita ya esta acompañada Black- Bella alzo la mirada y ahí frente estaba Edward quien no tenia una cara amable, miraba al joven como si fuera un perro- Asi que pudes retirarte

-La señorita es quien deberia decirmelo Masen

-Este… lo siento mucho señor…

-Black, Jacob Black conde de Amburgo- le tomo la mano y se la beso

-Mucho gusto, pero es verdad estoy acompañada por el señor Masen

Jacob cambio su rostro a uno de molestia, asi que se alejo un poco de ella. Pero no seria por mucho, pues Bella habia captado la atencion de Black y si este se le metia algo en la cabeza haria lo que fuera por conseguirlo.

-Esta bien, espero que esta te dure mas Edward- con una inclinacion de alejo de ahí

-¿Esta?- Bella miro a Edward algo confundida

-Jacob Black, no es muy amigo mio… de hecho no es amigo de nadie, tiene una fama de mujeriego y como el es asi piensa que todos los hombres somos iguales- contesto saliendose por la tanjente, de hecho ellos dos habian sido amigos pero todo cambio cuando Jacob le habia quitado a una chica que le habia interesado y desde entonces eran enemigos, pues Edward le pago con la misma moneda seduciendo a la que hubiera sido su prometida Leah de Clearwater desde entonces eran rivales y esa costumbre se le habia quedado a Edward, pero con el paso del tiempo vio que esa no era la solucion y dejo de hacerlo pero al parecer Jacob le gustaba recordarlselo a cada momento.

-¿En serio?- pregunto no muy convencida

-Por supuesto, asi que para que no este tan sola me acompaña a dar una vuelta si es que no quiere bailar- le puso el brazo para que lo tomara

Bella olvido el mal trago de hace un momento y acompaño a Edward a dar una vuelta por los jardines de los Whitlock.

La ceremonia termino un poco despues de las diez, asi que los novios tenian que retirarse a sus aposentos, Alice se despidio de su familia prometiendoles que la irian a vistar pronto, ella habia preguntado por Ciel durante el baile pero solo recibio negativas cosa que la puso triste pues ella queria que su mejor amigo estuviera en su boda aunque tarde comprendio que al saber sus sentimientos hacia ella, venir no era una buena idea. Japer tambien hacia lo suyo con su familia, pero antes de irse su madre le dijo algo:

-Asegurate de dejarla preñada

-¡Madre!- Jasper le molesto mucho eso- No es momento para decir eso, su familia esta frente de nosotros

-Eso no importa, debes hacer tu trabajo y ella también

Jasper no estaba muy seguro de eso, no queria obligar a Alice a nada en especial a eso. Sabia por su hermana que desde que ella quedo ciega y fue apartada del mundo exterior, nunca habia tenido ningun contacto masculino mas que por su padre y su hermano, y en ningun momento se le intruyo lo que sucederia en su noche de bodas pues sus esperanzas para encontrarle marido se convirtio en cero.

Alice por lo mismo estaba asustada, sabia que su obligacion era complacer a su esposo, pero no se sentia lista en nigun momento se le explico lo que tenia que hacer, y eso era lo que mas le daba miedo: no ser buena para Jasper, el seguramente ya tenia experiencia pues era mayor que ella ¿Y si no lo hacia bien? ¿Y si se enoajaba con ella?

Ambos llegaron a la habitacion que seria para su noche de bodas, Jasper dejo entrar a Alice primero, le pidio a Tia que le ayudara a quitarse el vestido y la pusiera mas comoda, ella entro y le ayudo a Alice a quitarse el vestido y el corse, para despues ponerle su bata de dormir, una vez lista Jasper entro a la habitacion ya con su ropa de dormir puesta.

Al entrar encontro a Alice sola acostada en la cama pero no estaba cubierta y solo la luz de la vela iluminaba la habitacion, al acercarse podia notar los ligeros temblores que venian de ella.

-¿Alice?- ella pego un brinco por el susto, no se habia dado cuenta de que Jasper ya habia entrado- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, perdon solo…solo estoy nerviosa- mintio, pues estaba aterrada

-¿Por qué?- se acerco y se sento a lado suyo

-No se…no se que pasara esta noche

-¿No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa en una noche de bodas?- pregunto para confirmar lo que sabia

-No… yo… lo siento mi señor- Alice comenzo a sollozar, estaba tan avergonzada con de ella misma y con Jasper por no ser lo que él esperaba

-No llores Alice- le quito las lagrimas de los ojos- Se que es algo que no te han explicado, asi que no tenemos que hacerlo ahora

-Pero su madre… su madre me dijo…

-Olvida a mi madre- le interrumpio de nuevo molesto por la intervencion de su madre- Eres mi esposa, asi que a la unica persona que debes escuchar es a mi

-Si… pero, no se que hacer… si quieres

-Lo haremos cuando estes lista- la abrazo y pudo sentir la calides de su cuerpo a pesar de la bata que se interponia entre ellos, a pesar de que si la deseaba no queria hacerla sentir incomoda- Ahora hay que dormir por que mañana sera otro día…- le ayudo a recostarse y el hizo lo mismo- ¿A dónde te gustaria ir de viaje?

-¿De viaje?

-Si, me gustaria ir de viaje… solo tu y yo

-No se, creo que en esa parte usted debe decidir… ya que pues no se mucho de paises ni nada de eso.

-Bueno…- entonces recordo que podian ir a la casa que tenian en la playa, quiza un poco de tiempo ahí la haga sentir mejor- Ya se donde iremos

-¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa- le dio un beso en la frente- Ahora duerme que mañana salimos temprano

Alice se recosto a lado de Jasper, pero lo que no penso es que el pasara sus brazos debajo de ella y la atrajera a su cuerpo, ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho y cerro los ojos. Esta seria una de las tantas cosa que le esperaban ahora que estaba casada, solo esperaba estar preparada para todo eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡al fin la boda! No soy muy experta en las bodas de aquella epoca, solo por lo poco que eh visto en peliculas y libros, es lo que me ah dado una idea mas o menos de lo que pasa, como ven hubo de todo solo me falto que saliera James pero este saldra mas adelante jeje… ¡pero no es tierno Jasper! No la obligo a nada aunque era su oblgacion, si es esa epoca donde las mujeres no decidian nada. **

**Lo unico que senti feo es que Ciel se fue con el corazon mas destrozado de lo que lo tenia, pero ni modo asi son las cosas y sus intentos fueron en vano.**

**Bueno me despido, ¿reviews? **

**Nos leemos la proxima semana….**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hola, aqui estoy de vuelta... se que les debia haber subido el capi ayer pero por una serie de eventos desafortunados no pude, asi que aqui se los dejo... ¡oigan! ¿Por que los reviews han bajado? ¿eh hecho algo mal?... ya saben, comentario y criticas asi sabre que les agrada y que no...**

**Por, cierto como olvidarlo… aquí están algunas integrantes del "Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo"**

july. vix swan**oOo**lady Evelyne**oOo**Elisa Dubois M**oOo**Twiandre

**Si alguien mas se quiere unir por que odia a doña Whitlock adelante xD**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-8-**

Su viaje hacia Norfolk fue muy largo, tardaron una semana en llegar. Pero aunque el viaje fue agotador en ocasiones, eso no evito que Alice disfrutara del viaje a su modo ya que no podía ver el paisaje que le daba América, asi que se dedico a disfrutar de la brisa que le daban los estados en los que habían pasado, el oír el canto de las aves, las diferentes texturas y de todo lo nuevo que estaba teniendo frente suyo.

Jasper también a su manera disfruto el viaje describiéndolo con detalle cada parte del viaje, Alice imaginaba lo que Jasper le decía y sonreía cada vez que el le contaba una anécdota de cuando era niño, Alice también quiso participar en las anécdotas aunque eran muy pocas.

-¿Entonces te gustan los caballos?- le pregunto Jasper

-Si, lo poco que recuerdo era que mi padre tenia uno color blanco con algunas manchas cafés… creo que se llamaba Lluvia por que era yegua, mi hermano tenia uno también le había puesto Diablo porque era muy… extraño, pero lo tuvieron que vender por que nos faltaba dinero para pagar el alquiler de unos pastizales.

-¿Cómo puedes recordar eso si eras tan pequeña?

-Son cosas que no se olvidan… siempre el dinero ha sido un problema en la familia

-Lo siento… no fue mi intensión hacerte sentir incomoda

-No se preocupe mi señor- Alice le sonrió- Es mi esposo y es lógico que tenga que contarle y ser sincera.

Despues de aquello ambos se sumieron en un silencio que no fui incomodo para ninguno de los dos, dos días de viaje despues se establecieron en un hostal cerca de Charleston ya que esa seria su primera parada para disfrutar unos días antes de llegar a su destino, Jasper se mostro muy atento con ella… le ayudo a bajar del coche con mucho cuidado por que a pesar de que Alice demostraba ser fuerte, el creía que era una delicada flor que no debía ser lastimada.

Pasaron la noche ahí, aunque de nuevo no llegaron a consumar el matrimonio. Pero no fue por que Jasper no lo intentara, al contrario trato de una manera muy dulce a Alice que esta trato de corresponderle pues su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos que continuara…con ese calor que le invadía el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, pero ella aun era muy tímida y por falta de experiencia decidió alejarse.

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes- le dijo Jasper, aunque no quería que lo notara sonaba molesto, pues Alice le gustaba mucho y sin mencionar que la deseaba pero era un caballero y la respetaría- Se que aun no estas lista

-Jasper, de verdad…- dijo Alice tratando de encontrarlo de entre su oscuridad- Inténtelo de nuevo… yo… prometo ser…

-Alice, Alice…-Jasper la interrumpió, no le gustaba como ella se preocupaba tanto por algo, que aunque era su responsabilidad, le hacia sentir algún tipo de molestia- Eh dicho que esta bien ¿entiendes? Como te dije no te forzare a nada

-Pero…- intento de nuevo pero Jasper la volvió a interrumpir

-Todo esta bien, ahora duerme que mañana nos espera un largo viaje

Esa había sido su ultima discusión sobre el tema, a partir de ello se dedicaron a disfrutar de su viaje y por las noches de descansar, las cuales eran las favoritas de Jasper pues siempre que se recostaba junto con su esposa esta se acurrucaba a su lado y lo abrazaba eso le hacia sentir un calor en el pecho que provocaba regocijo, y deseaba que asi fuera por las mañanas.

Pero tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para eso.

Llegaron a Norfolk casi al anochecer, Alice estaba exhausta del viaja al igual que Jasper que lo único que deseaban, pues solo tocar las almohadas quedaron profundamente dormidos. Al siguiente día comenzaron a visitar todo lo que ese pequeño pueblo les podría brindar, comieron en un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca del mar, Alice se maravillo con el sonido que hacían las olas al golpear las piedras, era una forma de admirar el océano a su manera y mientras ella lo "veía" Jasper la miraba a ella, pues le gustaba ver como el viento le golpeaba suavemente su larga cabellera color ébano eso le hacia sonreír, pasaron por un pequeño espectáculo de marionetas que a Alice solo le divirtió con tan solo escuchar las risas de los niños y pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo paseando por el lugar.

Pasaron casi 2 semanas en el pueblo lastima que fuera hora de regresar por que aunque no lo quisiera Jasper tenia deberes en casa y Alice extrañaba a su familia, además de que les llevaba algunos recuerdos: unos lindos pendientes para Bella (que Jasper de nuevo "obligo" Alice a elegirlos), un nuevo costurero para su madre, un nuevo traje de lana para su padre y hasta algo para James, que por cierto aun no sabia en donde estaba.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su regreso, las cosas estaban bien o al menos eso se veía en el exterior. Alice siempre no pudo ir a visitar a su familia por que desde su regreso la señora Grettel la estuvo trayendo de aquí para haya con algunos deberes que según ella eran fáciles para su nuera, pero Alice era un desastre: rompió 2 platos de marfil solo con tomarlos pues se tropezó y ambos cayeron, se cayo dos veces pues no había tenido tiempo de comenzar a reconocer la casa y para colmo no podía comer bien si no le cambiaban de lugar los cubiertos.

Asi que su vida se reducía de la habitación, comedor, jardín y del jardín al comedor para la cena, para volver al cuarto. Se aburría demasiado si no fuera por que Norm le hacia reir cuando se ponía a morder su vestido o le lamia la mano para hacerle sentir que estaba acompañada. Jasper por lo tanto hacia lo posible por que se sintiera a gusto, llevándola de paseo en algunas ocasiones cuando los deberes no se evitaban pero a veces Alice no estaba de humor para eso y su suegra no le hacia sentir mucho mejor.

-Muchacha ¿Qué haces?- la misma pregunta le hacia su suegra todos los días

-Estoy… nada- se avergonzó, pues realmente no estaba haciendo nada. Solo estaba sentada en medio de la sala junto a la ventana acariciando a Charmes, el gato de la señora

-Como siempre…- comenzó a negar- ¿Por qué no vas al jardín?

-Siempre estoy haya- Alice contesto- A veces hace frio y no hay nadie que me ayude

-¿Y donde esta esa criada tuya?

-Se llama Tia- le contesto- Y le eh dado permiso para ver a su madre enferma… no se preocupe Jasper me ha dado permiso

-Como sea…- Grettel estaba cansada de hablarle, por lo general no lo hacia solamente se dedicaba a darle las ordenes a su criada y que ella se encargara de Alice- Bueno entonces ve a tu habitación

-Quisiera esperar a mi esposo, si no es molestia

-Creo que no se podrá, la familia Stanley vendrá a visitarme y no quiero que estés aquí cuando lleguen- le contesto de modo despectivo, haciendo sentir mal a Alice que por mas que lo pensaba no entendía que había hecho ella para que le cayera tan mal a su suegra

_Oh si dos platos rotos-_pensó ella

-¿Qué tiene de malo que este aquí?

-Tu solo obedece, mi hijo llegara tarde asi que será mejor que lo esperes en su cuarto… por que no se, ya era para que estuvieran de encargo y por lo que veo aun no llevas a mi nieto en tu vientre

-Este…

-Espero que estés haciendo tu tarea niña- le interrumpió- No me obligues a hacer algo que puede ser muy desagradable para ti.

-Perdón señora- Alice se levanto y a tientas comenzó a dirigirse hacia su habitación, casi se cae dos veces si no fuera por el criado que estaba a lado de la puerta, Alice murmuro un gracias antes de seguir su camino por suerte, Tia regresaba mañana y tendría alguien quien le ayudara o al menos para platicar pues se aburría demasiado.

Jasper volvió esa tarde, venia demasiado exhausto y aburrido de haber ido al consejo con su padre. Sabia que era su pues el tomaría el negocio cuando fue tiempo, pero sentía que pasaba mas tiempo ahí que con su esposa cosa que no le gustaba mucho ya que sabia como era su madre y como trataría a Alice. Cuando entro por la puerta junto a su padre, el inmediatamente fue a su despacho pues se oían vocees femeninas en el recibidor y no le gustaba estar a la vista de esas mujeres chismosas, se despidió de su hijo y salió de ahí, mientras que Jasper se acerco al cuarto pues creyó que Alice estaría con ellas.

-Buenas tardes- saludo con una ligera inclinación- Madre- le dio un beso en la mejilla- Señora Stanley, señorita Stanley

-hola joven Whitlock- saludo Jessica de una manera muy poco respetuosa, pues su madre y la suya estaban en frente

-Jasper- dijo la señora- ¡Has crecido! ¡Mírate!

-Gracias- miro a ambos lados- ¿y Alice?

-¿Quién es Alice?- interrumpió Jessica, que poco cortes pensó Jasper

-Mi esposa- lo dijo con orgullo- ¿Dónde esta madre?- pregunto ignorando a las visitas

-En su habitación, la pobre no quería bajar… creo que se sentía mal- le dijo lo ultimo en un susurro

Jasper no creyó del todo lo que le dijo, asi que se despidió de las visitas y subió hacia su cuarto. Pero al casi entrar escucho una melodía que provenía de la habitación, se pregunto si Tia ya había regresado aunque ignoraba si supiera tocar un instrumento tan caro, o a lo mejor Alice le pidió a uno de los criados que le trajera a alguien… cosa que despues también negó pues ella no le gustaba pedir cosas.

Cuando entro se sorprendió al ver a su esposa tocando distraídamente las teclas sin darse cuenta que lo que tocaba era muy bonito. Se acerco más y la melodía se detuvo, y Alice volteo sonriendo.

-Hola ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- intento pararse pero Jasper la volvió a sentar, cosa que desconcertó a su esposa- ¿pasa algo?

-Nada… estuvo muy bien, algo aburrido pero no quiero hablar de eso ya bastante tuve con escuchar a mi padre con lo mismo

-Si claro

-No sabia que tocabas- se escucho mas como una pregunta que como una afirmación- ¿Quién te enseño?

Pero lo que no esperaba era que ella sonriera y soltara una risita, cosa que hizo que Jasper se sintiera bien

-¿Me creerás si te digo que en mi vida había tocado el piano? Por qué es un piano ¿no?- contesto volviendo a tocar algunas teclas al azar y la misma melodía sonó- Simplemente vine aquí cuando tu madre… bueno cuando me sentía aburrida de estar haya abajo,-a Jasper no le paso desapercibido su titubeo y su cambio de oración, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar ya hablaría despues con su madre, pues estaba casi seguro que ella le había ordenado subir- Y pues me tropecé con el banco entonces al evitar mi caída puse mi mano sobre el y comenzó a sonar, asi que comencé a tocar algunas parte y solita se dio ¿es muy malo?- Alice pregunto con miedo de que en lugar de algo bonito hubiera hecho un escándalo, no tenia muchas ganas de escuchar la reprimendas de su suegra.

-¿Bromeas?- Jasper le tomo la mano- Tienes un lindo don, de verdad tocas bien

-¿Tu crees?

-Si- entonces se le ocurrió una idea magnifica, asi que si Jasper se ausentara ella no se sentiría tan sola ni aburrida- Alice… ¿te gustaría aprender a tocar el piano?

Alice estuvo a punto de gritar que si, pero se contuvo por que no quería que se sintiera obligado, de hecho ni siquiera fue su intención tomar algo que no era suyo pero la idea de que pudiera hacer algo ella sola sin ayuda, sobresalir de alguna manera no solo por ser la _esposa ciega _de Jasper Whitlock.

-¿No habrá problemas con tu madre o con tu padre?- pregunto

-No tienen por que molestarse- se sentía confuso por su pregunta- Eres mi esposa y puedo darte todo lo que tu quieras, si quieres aprender a tocar el piando considéralo un hecho… pero eso si tu primer composición tendré que escucharla primero antes que a nadie- le dio un beso en la frente, Alice cerro los ojos por la sensación tan linda que sentía cada vez que sus labios tocaban su piel, Jasper vio su reacción y sonrió le gustaba ser el responsable de esas sonrisas en su rostro asi que tomo entre sus manos las mejillas de Alice y las acaricio, ella aun no habría los ojos le gustaba sentir lo que Jasper le hacia suspiro de placer, el tomo eso como una invitación asi que acerco su rostro para poder rozar sus labios con los suyos, aunque solo fue hizo que miles de sensaciones se apoderaran de ambos.

Jasper se separo de ella quien ahora había abierto los ojos, aunque no había diferencia pues ella simplemente veía un borrón entre oscuro y colorido frente a ella, y por primera vez Alice deseo poder ver.

-Eres muy hermosa Alice, y no lo digo solo por que quiera algo… de verdad lo eres

-Gracias…

-Alice yo…

En eso Grettel entro interrumpiendo el momento de ambos, vio como su hijo tenia a la muchacha tomada de una manera demasiado intima y eso no le gustaba demasiado a ella, pues ella tenia otros planes y no quería que ningún tipo de sentimiento se interfiriera en ello.

-Hijo ¿podemos hablar un momento?- le dijo su madre- A solas

-Lo que tenga que decirme puedes hacerlo frente a mi esposa ¿Por qué no creo que sea nada malo?- contesto un poco brusco, Alice no le gustaba ser el motivo de peleas de nadie asi que decidió intervenir.

-No te preocupes, puedo salir al jardín yo…

-No- interrumpió Jasper- El tiempo esta algo impredecible hay mucho viento y parece que va a llover, quédate aquí yo ladre con mi madre… tu sigue practicando, quiero que adelantes un poco antes de que te consiga un tutor

El le hizo una seña para que ambos salieran, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Alice antes de salir caminaron hacia otro pequeño cuarto que tenían para visitas, no era un buen lugar para hablar pero al menos no había curiosos.

-¿Qué es todo eso del tutor?- pregunto molesta

-Un regalo para ella algún problema

-Ella ya tiene tutores, demasiados para ser precisos ¿para que otro mas?

-Si, pero… bueno ella quiere aprender a tocar el piano

-¿Tocar el piano?- su madre comenzó a reir, haciendo enojar a Jasper- Hijo ella esta ciega, ¿para que demonios quiere aprender a tocar el piano?

-No hables asi de ella- la enfrento- Es ciega pero no inútil y el hecho que yo le quiera dar un regalo es para que al menos su vida aquí no sea un infierno… por que no creas que no me eh dado cuenta que tu la ignoras y le retraes del mundo.

-Es solo una muchacha mas, no le iba a dar un traro especial

-¡Es mi esposa!- se contuvo de gritarle pero no evito que su voz sonara un poco mas elevada

-¡No me grites! ¡Soy tu madre! Y si no quiere que tu padre se entere de cómo me hablas será mejor que modules tu tono de voz – le regaño haciendo que Jasper se calmara, pero no mucho

-Entonces respeta a mi mujer- suspiro, cambio de tema para evitar problemas y un pleito- ¿Para que querías hablar conmigo?

-Fácil, al parecer Jessica Stanley esta interesada en ti… creo que deberías visitarla un día de estos- Jasper abrió los ojos, se sentía ofendido y confundido

-¿Por qué demonios haría eso?

-Pues es una chica muy guapa y además de buena familia

-No me interesa, y por si tampoco lo has notado… estoy casado y no quiero romper mi voto de fidelidad con ella

-¡Por dios hijo! Eres hombre, todos los hombres tienen queridas… además como ya te dije que es de un buen ver

-¿Sabes que madre?

-No quiero saber- lo interrumpió- lo que te venia a decir es que mañana ellos darán un baile y quiere que nos presentemos asi que quiero que estés listo mañana al anochecer.

-Antes que nada no me interesa conocer a nadie ni salir con ninguna mujer que no sea mi esposa- le interrumpió- Y dile que estaré presente y con gusto llevare a mi esposa para que la conozcan para que asi sepan que no _estoy disponible_ asi que si me disculpas llevare a Alice a dar un paseo, con permiso- hizo una ligera inclinación y salió de la habitación.

Camino hacia el cuarto donde Alice aun estaba tocando, pero antes de entrar se detuvo para calmarse. No podía creer que su madre le hiciera esa tonta propuesta y para colmo con Jessica Stanley, que era la mujer con mas poco autorespeto y menos inteligencia que pudiera haber en América y menos cuando ella estaba saliendo con el duque Michael Newton, estaba muy enojado por eso tenia que sacar a Alice de ahí hasta que pudiera ver a su madre sin gritarle.

-Hola Alice- de nuevo ella dejo de tocar cuando lo escucho entrar

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto algo preocupada, pues su tono se escuchaba forzado y con falsa tranquilidad

-Todo bien querida- le dio otro beso en la frente- Estaba pensando si no quisieras salir a dar un paseo

-¿Un paseo? Pero no estoy vestida adecuadamente- comenzó a levantarse- Si me dieras tiempo…

-Asi estas perfecta- le tomo la mano- ¿Te gustaría ir a visitar a la tía Elizabeth? Hace tiempo que quiere conocerte

-¿Elizabeth? Ah… la madre de Edward

-Si, anda vamos para que volvamos antes de la cena

Alice no le dio tiempo replicar por que ya Jasper la estaba guiando hacia abajo, ella se dejo ir aunque ya se sabia el camino por que le gustaba mucho que Jasper la tocara, ella le confundió un poco que solamente caminaran mas por que siempre que salían le decía a su madre que volverían en un rato pero ahora solo salieron. En una hora llegaron a la mansión Masen, Alice estaba un poco cohibida pues la única ocasión donde "conocio2 a Elizabeth fue en su boda y no habían hablado mucho.

-Buenas tardes- saludo Jasper a Fausto el portero- ¿Esta tía Elizabeth?

-Claro pasen, esta en el jardín con el señor y el joven

Ambos entraron y se encaminaron hacia el jardín, Jasper se sabía el camino de memoria pero Alice no lo que hizo que algunas veces tropezara por suerte estaba su esposo para evitar sus caídas. Asi que con algunos tropiezos de Alice entraron al jardín, ahí en medio en una mesa estaba Elizabeth tejiendo una manta mientras que ambos Edward leían un libro.

-Buenas tardes

-¡Jasper!- saludo- hijo pero que sorpresa, querido vino Jasper

-señor Masen- Jasper saludo al padre de su mejor amigo- ¿Cómo esta?

-Bien gracias muchacho, ¿Y esta linda dama? ¿No me digas que es tu esposa?

Alice se sonrojo por el cumplido del señor y se sintió extraña por que nadie se molesto, ¿No se supone que es malo coquetear con una mujer casada?

-¡Querido ya deja de ser tan coqueto!- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa- Espero que no te molestes querida, a veces mi marido puede ser muy llevado

-No… no se preocupe

-Bueno siéntense, y díganme como han estado

La tarde se paso muy entretenida para los dos, por primera vez Alice se sintió cómoda con una familia rica. Elizabeth la trataba muy bien como si fuera miembro de su familia, platicaron de muchas cosas pero de repente salió el tema del baile que habría al día siguiente con los Stanley.

-¿Iras al baile hijo?

-No lo se, ¿Alice te gustaría ir?- le pregunto Jasper a su esposa

-¡Claro que quiere ir! ¿No es asi querida?- contesto Elizabeth por ella- No te preocupes, si quieres pueden venir antes y yo me encargare de dejarte hermosísima, veras que serás la envidia de todas.

-Tía no creo que Alice quiera…

-No seas metiche muchacho- lo cayo- ¿Verdad que iras Alice?

-S… si- no tenia de otra, ella había sido muy amable con ella y lo menos que podía hacer era ir a ese baile

-¡Perfecto! ¡Te tengo un vestido hermoso!

-El baile es mañana tía, asi que déjala respirar

-Bueno, bueno… nos vemos mañana sin falta ¿eh?

El tema dejo de ser importante, la noche cayo y era hora de regresar, Jasper tuvo que negar la invitación a cenar de su tía pues había prometido ir a casa, aunque cuando viera a su madre se le quitaría el hambre. Ayudo a Alice a subir al coche y se encaminaron hacia su hogar.

-No tenemos que ir si no quieres- le había dicho unos momentos despues de silencio- Se que querías ser amable con Elizabeth

-¿No quieres que vaya?- Alice pensó que quizá tenia razón al no llevarla pues no estaría a la altura además de que no le gustaba mucho estar entre desconocidos que pudieran ver como hacía el ridículo- Creo que lo entiendo, se que no estoy a la altura de la gente que ira, no te preocupes puedes ir con tu madre yo… yo puedo quedarme, Tia regresa mañana asi que no estaré sola.

-Alice no lo decía por que no quisiera que fueras, te preguntaba por cortesía… si te soy sincero odio esas cosas- le tomo la mano que tenia ella en su regazo- Sabes que yo no iría a ningún lugar al que tu no fueras, y menos pienses que eres poca a cosa a lado de esa gente, al contrario ellos no están a tu altura- le beso las manos- Y me harías el honor de estar a tu lado.

-¿Quieres que vaya?

-Claro pequeña… es mas iremos, por que no me puedes dejar solo con toda esa bola de víboras

-Esta bien

A partir de eso el camino se hizo ameno, siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia como lo que había hecho ayer cuando Norm le mordió el vestido casi rompiéndoselo y que su madre los regaño a ambos por eso, Jasper se comenzó a reir al imagina a su madre regañando al perro…de nuevo, Alice también se unió a su risa.

Ambos estaban comenzando muy bien, ya mañana sabrán que pasaría en el dichoso baile.

_Mientras tanto Ciel seguía en su habitación, no podía mas con esto que sentía tenia que alejarse, penar bien las cosas pero antes tenia que ir a ver a Alice… para despedirse. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Insisto ¿Jasper no es tierno? ¿Y su madre una bruja?... ¿Qué creen que pasara en el baile? Ya vieron como la Bitch de Jessica ya le echo el can a Jasper será tan zorra para coquetearle… mas xD… Y para que las que querían algo de Bella y Edward, quizás haya algo el próximo capi.**

**Espero sus lindos comentarios**

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡Leer por fa!**

**Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?... si me lo preguntan yo eh estado bien, ya saben, las tareas y todo… pero que puedo decir, me doy mis tiempos para escribir… antes que nada quiero decirles que habrá un cambio… quiero decir, que comenzare a hacer Puntos de Vista, ya que a mi en lo personal me cuesta un poquito de trabajo hablar en tercera persona… asi que eh decidido hacerla de esa manera, ¿o como lo prefieren? Si despues de leer el capi deciden que les gusta mas en tercera persona lo sigo haciendo, pero si le agrada más asi como lo voy a escribir me lo hacen saber ¿ok?**

**Por cierto como olvidarlo… aquí están algunas integrantes del "Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo"**

july. vix swan**oOo**lady Evelyne**oOo**Elisa Dubois M**oOo**Twiandre

**El ****Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en acido hirviendo**** sigue en pie**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-9-**

**Pv. Alice**

Sentía el aire fresco de la mañana, quizá alguien había abierto la ventana pues no era muy a menudo que lo sintiera. Comencé a tentar a mi lado pero no sentía a Jasper ¿se habría marchado sin mi?... no, era una tontería, sabia que hoy tenia que ir con la tía Elizabeth para que me ayudara a estar lista para el baile.

_Baile_

Nunca en mi corta vida me había presentado a uno, y la verdad no tenia ni idea de cómo o actuar o que hacer, es mas no sabia como iba a enfrentar todas las habladurías contra mi y mas que nada contra Jasper, el no se merecía eso, por lo mismo me había casi negado a ir si no fuera por su tía que era muy insistente.

Pero mas haya de eso me alegro que quisiera que fuera, por eso daría mi mayor esfuerzo para no avergonzarlo, no se que haría pero mi ceguera no lo haría quedar mal.

-Buenos días amita- escuche a Tia decirme- Espero que no le moleste que haya abierto la ventana, es que es un hermoso día

-No te preocupes Tia- me incorpore para sentarme- ¿El señor se ha ido?

-No, esta abajo esperándola para desayunar… su señora suegra y suegro lo han hecho ya, y salieron para hacer algunas diligencias

-¿Hace cuanto que esta esperando?- quise incorporarme, para que me ayudara a vestirme, era una falta de respeto mia hacerlo esperar

-No mucho- me sujeto las manos para que me levantara- Por eso subí a ver si había despertado, el no quería que la molestara asi que solo vine a asegurarme.

-Tia… la próxima vez quiero que me digas si estoy haciendo esperar a mi esposo

-Esta bien amita, no quería molestarla

-No te preocupes, solo quiero que lo sepas

Ella comenzó a ayudarme a vestirme, debía decir que tener una doncella a mi lado tenia sus ventajas, pues ahora con los nuevos vestidos que mi suegra me había comprado, pues ya no era tan difícil para mi cambiarme, además de que no perdía tanto tiempo. Tia me ayudo a sentarme en mi silla para que comenzara a peinar mi cabello, yo cerré los ojos, aunque no era necesario, para que me relajara algo la acción por que no importara cuanto tiempo pasara aun me costaba trabajo adaptarme a la vida de casada y sobre todo a ser la esposa de Jasper Whitlock.

-Esta listo amita, ¿le ayudo a bajar?

-Si por favor, no quiero perder el tiempo en lo que bajo las escaleras

De esa manera Tia me ayudo a bajar, con su ayuda no tarde mucho en lograrlo… caminamos juntas hacia lo que yo crei que el comedor, pero cuando sentí la brisa supe que no iríamos ahí.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al jardín, el señor esta ahí… además fue mandato suyo

-Esta bien

Me guio hasta una de las mesas que estaban en el jardín, pues no era la primera vez que comíamos ahí. Creo que desde que llegue Jasper y yo desayunábamos en el jardín eran contadas las ocasiones que lo hacíamos en el comedor

-Buenos días- escuche el ruido de la silla, supongo que se había levantado. Cuantas veces le diré que no es necesario.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien

Escuche sus pasos venir hacia mí- Yo me encargo Tia, te llamare si necesitamos algo

-Si señor- entonces se alejo de nosotros

-Dejame ayudarte

-Gracias Jasper- me deje guiar por el, quizá no lo dijera en voz alta, pero me gradaba que me tocara… no se cuando lo hacia me sentía segura y protegida, además de que siempre que estaba a su lado sentía una calma que sin el me hacia falta, no si esto se definirá de alguna forma pero en este tiempo comenzaba a sentirme muy a gusto cerca de Jasper será que…

-Ten cuidado- el detuvo mis pensamientos, entonces sentí el borde de la silla asi que comencé a reclinarme para poder sentarme- Eh cambiado los cubiertos como a ti te gusta.

-Me parece bien, aunque le pedí a Tia que me ayudara a comenzar a comer de la manera correcta, supongo que lo eh hecho bien pues no eh derramado mucha comida… es eso o Tia me ha estado engañando.

-Alice cariño- me retumbaba el corazón cada vez que me llamaba de esa manera- Sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas, todos en la casa saben que en tu lugar siempre deben estar los cubierto del otro lado.

-Lo se, pero no me gusta molestar… además si voy al baile debo al menos saber comer adecuadamente, no creo que se vea bien que alguien me alimente en la boca.

-_Yo lo haría gustoso_- escuche que eso susurraba, quizá me haya equivocado- Con que de eso se trataba, Alice no tienes que comportarte de otra manera… la gente debe aceptarte tal como eres si no, no es bien recibido como amistad mía.

-Pero…

-Mira se que estas muy nerviosa por el baile, y te eh dicho que no tienes que ir si no quieres…

-Pero quiero ir…- le interrumpí- Quiero ser digna de ti Jasper, no quiero que faltes a cenas que puedes ser importantes para tu familia solo por que yo no puedo, déjame intentarlo al menos y si fallo al menos se que hice lo que pude… cuando eso pase te prometo que nunca te pediré que me lleves a un baile de nuevo.

-No es eso Alice, mira… no se como decírtelo, el baile más que nada es para presentar en sociedad a señoritas que están buscando marido, de igual forma habrá caballeros solteros en busca de esposa… asi que no es necesario nuestra presencia.- me tomo de la mano- Podemos ir a otro lugar, podemos ir a visitar a tu familia si salimos en unas horas llegaremos a tiempo para el desayuno.

-Pero…- sabía que Jasper haría cualquier cosa para una de dos cosas: Evitar mi vergüenza pública, o evitar que lo avergonzara. Pero le iba a demostrar que yo era mas terca que el, yo quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mi, el ya había hecho mucho por mi bienestar ahora era mi turno- De verdad quiero ir, en toda mi vida eh asistido a un baile desde… bueno mi accidente mi familia no era muy sociable y eso me hacia sentir mal, por que se la pasaban todo el tiempo cuidándome asi que si de verdad quieres hacerme sentir bien… tenemos que ir… además tía Elizabeth me espera, y seria una falta de respeto dejarla plantada- me quede callada esperando su contradicción, pudiera que estuviera pensando en un buen argumento para hacerme cambiar de opinión pero pasaron unos minutos y no escuchaba nada, no me dejo sola si no hubiera oído irse- ¿Jasper?

-¿Es eso lo que de verdad deseas?

-Si- conteste con firmeza levantando la mirada hacia la dirección de su voz

-Entonces no tengo nada que decir, te prometí que haría lo posible por hacerte feliz y eso hare- le sonreí en agradecimiento, escuche un suspiro- Pero eso si, en la menor señal que _yo _te vea incomoda, nos iremos ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- comencé a buscar a tientas su mano, pero parece que adivino por que me la estrecho- Gracias- me levante con la intensión de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero algo cambio por que mis labios presionaron los suyos- Yo…- me sentía avergonzada pues por lo general el era quien me besaba a mi- Jasper…

-No pasa nada cielo, eres mi esposa es normal que nos besemos

-Si… eso creo

-Bueno- me beso la mano, su tacto provoco que mi estomago se sintiera extraño- Terminemos de desayunar y vayamos a casa de tía Elizabeth, aunque…

-¿Qué?- pregunte con algo de curiosidad, de repente sentí como alguien se acercaba me quede callada reconocí la voz de Charlotte la sirvienta, debía de traernos el desayuno. Asi que espere a que dejara los platos para seguir hablando- Decías…

-Ah si… bueno, tengo entendido que Elizabeth es algo especial…

-¿Especial?- no entendía por que el tono en que me hablaba era de algo malo.

-Si, veras despues de que nació Edward… pues tuvo una complicación en su segundo embarazo provocando que perdiera a la bebé y eso la dejo sin posibilidad de tener más hijos.

-¡Eso es terrible!- era doloroso, pues la señora Masen era una mujer muy buena me sentía mal de escuchar eso… se notaba que aun era joven

-No te preocupes, ella lo ha sabido manejar muy bien… aunque se que en el fondo siempre deseo esa niña, a lo que quiero llegar es que ella se muestra muy… emotiva si de señoritas se tratara- hubo un breve silencio, supongo que el noto la confusión de mi expresión o al menos es o quería hacerle notar- Ella ve o mas bien proyecta a su hija en otras personas.

-Jasper no te entiendo

-Bueno que ella trata a cualquier muchacha, de una manera demasiado maternal… primero fue con su sobrina Vanessa, la hija de sus primos lejanos los Cullen… supongo que los conocerás en su momento ellos son muy cercanos, en fin ella paso una temporada con ellos y pues Elizabeth comenzó a tratarla como si fuera su hija mas que como una sobrina, lo que la dejo muy triste cuando regreso con sus padres, asi que quizá contigo se porte igual.

-No lo veo como algo malo.

-No lo es, es que solo no me gusta que sufra…

-¿Crees que yo la hare sufrir?- me sentí un poco mal

-No, no es eso… temo que vuelva a lo mismo, mira solo te pido que no… no le des muchas alas ¿si?

-Esta bien

Seguí con mi desayuno, entonces escuche unos pasos que se acercaban.

-Disculpe que interrumpa…

-¿Qué pasa Antonio?- pregunto Jasper

-En la entrada esta el señor Phantomhive- me tense- Y pide hablar con la señora

No escuche ningún ruido y me dio miedo de que Jasper se enojara conmigo, o pensara que veía a Ciel a sus espaldas, pues no lo había "visto" desde esa horrible discusión en mi casa.

-Yo… ¿Jasper?- me quede mirando al frente

-¿Quieres hablar con el?

No sabia que contestar, una parte de mi lo deseaba pues extrañaba a mi mejor amigo, pero la otra que se podría decir era la racional no me lo permitía pues primero estaba mi marido, pero ¿se molestara si digo que si? Le pudiera pedir a Tia que me acompañara asi no habría problema.

-Dile que lo recibirá en unos momentos- no había terminado de pensar cuando el ya había respondido por mi.- Se que quieres hacerlo Alice, no te preocupes… confió en ti, además te acompañare y te dejare el debido tiempo para que hables con el y tiene que respetarlo.

-Gracias- sentí como me ayudaban a levantarme y le sonreí o eso creía, pues no podía notar mucho mis expresiones, caminamos hacia dentro de la casa podía escuchar pasos yendo de aquí para haya… quizá suene loco pero podría jurar que eran de Ciel y eso me puso mas nerviosa si se podía.

-Buenos días señores Whitlock- saludo Ciel, yo hice una pequeña inclinación- Espero que mi visita no haya interrumpido algo importante.

-Solo el desayuno… ¿pero quien se fija en eso?- era yo o Jasper había usado sarcasmo- Pero no importa, se que has venido a hablar con mi esposa.

-Esta en lo cierto señor, ¿no le molesta señora Whitlock?-su voz se escuchaba dolida cuando me dijo eso, solo asentí por que sentía que si le respondía mi voz se quebraría.

-Les daré unos minutos… - sentí como se separaba de mi y me ayudaba a sentarme en uno de los sillones- Solo llámame cuando termines.- los pasos se alejaron y creo que pude respirar un poco mas tranquila.

-Veo que te cuida bien, no pensé que de verdad se tomara en serio su papel de esposo perfecto.

-¿Ha que has venido Ciel?- pregunte ignorando su comentario anterior, sabia que estaba algo dolido conmigo pero no era justo que se desquitara con Jasper- No creo que solo hayas venido a decirme eso.

-Veo que la alta finura te ha cambiado un poco- un suspiro y mas pisadas- En fin… yo… solo venia a despedirme.

Eso me poner mas atención- ¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído, ya no tiene caso que siga aquí y… ahora que eh podido arreglar la documentación de mis padres podre llevarlos a Europa conmigo, pero antes tengo que ir a Lafayette a terminar algunos negocios, asi que no creo que pueda venir antes.

-Ciel no… no quiero que terminen las cosas asi- conteste despues de unos momentos, mi mejor amiga se iba se que había sido mi culpa pero… no quería terminar asi con el- Se que no supe responder… yo lo siento…

-No Alice- sentí su presencia cerca de mi- Yo… no debí tardar tanto, eso es algo que nunca me perdonare… pero no quiero quedarme sabiendo que otro toma el lugar que me pudo haber pertenecido- me tomo de las manos y sentí su aliento en ellas como si quisiera besarlas pero no sabia si era eso o su respiración-Es por eso que quiero alejarme un poco, ventilar mi mente ¿entiendes?

-Eso creo…- mi voz se quebró- Es solo que te voy a extrañar

-No tienes idea de… estaré bien, solo necesito analizar muchas cosas y pues estando cerca de ti no podre lograrlo, por que mi juicio se nublaría.

-Entiendo…- quite sus manos lentamente de las mías- Espero que tengas lindo viaje y que eso te ayude a limpiar un poco tus pensamientos.

-Yo también lo espero Alice- de nuevo sentí como se alejaba- Espero que seas feliz… señora Whitlock.

Sus pasos se alejaron, yo mientras sentía que mis lagrimas seguían cayendo… había perdido a mi mejor amigo… el único que he tenido en toda mi vida, mis lagrimas aun invadían mis ojos cuando sin darme cuenta sentí unos brazos rodearme, no sabia que mas hacer mas que refugiarme en ellos, pues la pena que sentía era grande.

-Calma… yo estoy contigo- su voz, aunque era extraño me tranquilizaba- Esta todo bien

-El me odia Jasper

-No lo hace, es solo… tiene que estar solo unos momentos, eso es todo… Alice el hecho de que se haya ido no significa que te odie solo necesita tiempo para poder entender de que ahora tienes un futuro mejor, además de que nunca de faltara nada. Se que también a su lado hubiera sido lo mismo pero la circunstancias no lo permitieron… no llores por favor, que me mata verte asi.

-Lo siento es que… es mi mejor amigo

-Lo se… el también te quiere Alice, veras que entrara en razón y preferirá ser tu amigo que a no ser nada, lo vi… es un hombre muy noble.

-Asi es el…- apreté mas su cuerpo, se que era algo demasiado intimo entre nosotros, pues no era muy a menudo que me abrazara y pues si el no lo hacia yo no iba a intentar un acercamiento que el no deseara- Gracias

-Eres mi esposa Alice, mi deber es estar contigo- me dio un beso en la frente- ¿quieres volver al jardín? Pediré el desayuno de nuevo, el otro ya estará frio.

Despues de eso el desayuno se pasó entre algunas pláticas, le pedí que me contara como había estado su pequeño viaje, creo que fue la primera vez que le oí hacer un sonido de repulsión, note que no le gustaba mucho irse a atender los negocios. Además me dijo que ya había conseguido a una excelente maestra para que me enseñara a tocar el piano, lo que me sorprendió por que pensé que lo olvidaría, me dijo que en cuanto la llamara ella estaría dispuesta a ayudarme.

Por ese momento me olvide de la pena que tenia, ese era el poder de Jasper, hacerme sentir mejor.

Asi en poco tiempo partimos a la mansión de los Masen donde ya Elizabeth nos esperaba o eso me dijo Jasper, pues en cuanto llegamos me dio un beso en la mejilla para casi arrastrarme hacia las escaleras, por suerte Tia iba conmigo si no hubiera ocurrido un accidente pues tropecé en varias ocasiones.

**Pv. Jasper**

Me quede muy sorprendido cuando tía Elizabeth se llevo a Alice solo al entrar, a veces no entendía esa prisa en las mujeres por ir a un baile, aunque lo decía solo por mi tía pues sabia de ante mano que Alice quería ir por otros propósitos.

_Sentirse aceptada_

Sabia que no iba a convencer a mi esposa de no ir, no es que no quisiera llevarla al contrario estaría muy orgulloso de presentarla como esposa, pero yo tenia muy claro que la gente podría ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía y Alice aun era my inocente en algunas cosas, me fije en la hora, aun me quedaba tiempo para arreglarme. Lo bueno es que les pedí a los empleados que me prepararan mi traje para cambiarme aquí asi no tendríamos que regresar a hacerlo. Asique quede con mi madre en que nos reuniríamos haya, de todas formas no creo que estuviera muy interesada en que llegáramos juntos, pues no entendía por que no podía tratar bien a Alice.

Pero tenia miedo de una cosa, si lo que decía mi madre era cierto respecto a que irán todos los solteros mas codiciados de la región y sus alrededores no tenia ni la menor duda de que ahí estaría presente Vasilii Trancy, sabia de muy buena fuente que ese hombre solo le gustaba jugar con las mujeres para luego dejarlas botadas y humilladas, para eso iba a los bailes para conseguir a su nueva victima. Tenia que ser muy cuidadoso de no dejar a Alice sola en ningún momento, no quería que ese disque hombre se acercara a ella, ya tenia suficiente con lo ocurrido en la mañana con Phantomhive.

-¿En que piensas?- no me había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba a mi lado

-En Vasilii Trancy

-¡Vaya! No pensé que fueras de esos… creí que amabas a Alice- fruncí el seño a su comentario, ¿amar yo a Alice? Eso aun era algo precipitado pues apenas habíamos empezado nuestra vida de casados, era cierto que si le había tomado un gran cariño, me gustaba protegerla y sacarle una sonrisa cada mañana pero de ahí a amarla, era imposible.

-No seas tonto, me preocupa que ese hombre se acerque a Alice- comente ignorando su comentario, no estaba de humor para discutir sobre ello menos si yo aun no tenia respuesta- Sabes como es

-Mira según como lo veo no creo que sea tan poco hombre como para tratar de conquistar a una mujer casada

-¿Recuerdas al matrimonio Cope?

-¿El de Samuel y Daisy?- asentí- No me digas que…

-Si, el sedujo a su mujer… por suerte no se hizo un escándalo sobre eso, pues Samuel fue muy cuidadoso en cubrir los detalles… no supe que paso despues creo que aun sigue con ella y se fueron a vivir a Missouri o un lugar cercano.

-¡Pero esa mujer es como 10 años mayor que el!

-¿Crees que es le importa?- pregunte- No, asi que hare lo posible por que no se acerque a mi esposa

-Yo también te ayudare Jasper, lo mantendré bien vigilado-

-Gracias- deje caer mi cabeza en el respaldo

-Hay algo más ¿cierto?

-Si- conteste, no tenia sentido ocultárselo era mi mejor amigo- El amiguito de Alice fue a despedirse esta mañana

-¿Te refieres al chico de la boda?- volví asentir- ¿Y a donde se fue?

-No lo se, supongo que a Europa de nuevo no alcance a escuchar a que lugar… la cosa es que hizo sentir muy mal a Alice y eso no me gusto, preferiría que se hubiera guardado su drama.

Edward no me dijo nada, eso es lo que me obligo a fijar mi vista en el. Me veía muy sonriente, algo burlona si fuera mas especifico.

-¿Qué?

-Jasper si no te conociera desde hace años, diría que estas celoso

-¿Celoso? Estas loco…- me voltee del otro lado- Dices puras tonterías

-Como quieras

-De todas formas para que yo este celoso, como dices tu, tendría que haber sentimientos de por medio

-¿Y no los hay?

-Muy bien, no voy a negar que eh llegado a querer a Alice… pero es muy pronto para llegar a otra conclusión ¿si?- me levante, tenia que salir de ahí antes de que siguiera atacándome con sus preguntas de las cuales no estaba muy seguro de tener respuestas- Tengo que arreglarme y estar listo antes de que Alice baje- eso me recordó.- Por cierto… ¿Con quien iras tu?

-Pues… es una historia muy larga- se levanto también- Creo que me iré a cambiar, nos vemos en unas horas… ya sabes donde esta tu habitación.

No me quede a esperar nada más asi que subí a la habitación que me había asignado tía Elizabeth desde que era niño pues me gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo aquí en vez de mi casa, ya entrando me encontré con mis prendas que ya estaban extendidas arriba de la cama. Sabía que aun faltaba algo de tiempo para que el baile comenzara pero de una vez quería entretenerme en algo, mande llamar a Nina para que me trajera el agua caliente para darme un baño. Ella llego en una media hora con mi agua ya lista, le dije que me dejara prepararla yo mismo, tampoco le iba a pedir a la pobre mujer que me preparara el baño… aunque era su obligación pero no se me hacia justo.

Me metí en la tina y me permití relajarme un poco, mire al techo pensando lo que Edward me había dicho… ¿Yo enamorado? No me lo podía creer, pues para empezar nunca en mis casi 22 años de vida me había enamorado o sentir algo parecido a ello, pero es que yo me sentía muy bien a lado de Alice quiero decir, me gustaba su compañía, sentirla a mi lado cada vez que dormíamos, protegerla y sobre todo cada vez que le sacaba aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa para mi eso bastaba para que mi día se volviera perfecto.

_No lo niegues estas enamorado_

-Es una locura- me dije a mi mismo- Enamorado de Alice…- cerré mis ojos un momento meditando todo

.

.

-¿Jasper? ¿Te has ahogado?- escuche la voz de Edward que venia de afuera

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte saliendo de la tina, al parecer si me había quedado dormido

-Pues veo que aun no sales, te queda poco tiempo para arreglarte- siguió hablando desde afuera- Las mujeres están listas, te esta esperando tu bella esposa.

-Diles que en un momento salgo.

Escuche como la puerta se cerraba y pude salir para vestirme. Por suerte siempre tenia la costumbre de vestirme muy rápido asi que en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba vestido y peinado, me puse algo de colonia para oler bien y regrese al salón para esperar a mi esposa y tía.

-Hasta que sales- Edward también estaba perfectamente vestido con un traje de etiqueta negro con camisola azul que era su color favorito, yo iba más formal con un traje negro y blanco que era lo acostumbrado.- ¿Por qué la tardanza?

-Digamos que estaba… meditando algunas cosas

-¿Algo de lo que te dije?

-Tal vez…

-¿Y a que conclusión llegaste?

-Que aun es muy pronto para pensar en eso… aun estoy algo confundido

-Pero…

-Jóvenes- escuchamos la voz de mi tía que iba bajando por las escaleras, se veía muy bien con ese vestido color dorado y ese peinado recogido que le hacia ver sus cabello cobrizo mas brillante de lo normal

-Se ve muy bien madre- Edward le beso la mano

-Y eso que no han visto a las jóvenes que vienen en seguida

¿Jóvenes? No era solamente Alice la que había venido. Edward miro mi cara de confusión y me respondió mi pregunta.

-Te preguntabas quien era mi pareja del baile…

Miro hacia arriba y dos mujeres venían de ahí, la castaña se veía bien pero mis ojos no dejaban de ver a la morena que venia caminando a su lado se veía hermosa con ese vestido azul, era de entalle fino que mostraba su cuello con ese escote redondo, de manga larga era sencillo pero hermoso y se le veía sumamente bien (**n/a: vestido en mi perfil**). Le sonreí aunque sabia que no me podía ver, vi como su hermana le susurraba algo que hizo que Alice sonriera cuando llegaron a hasta mi Isabella deja a mi esposa frente mío le tome la mano y se las bese.

-Te ves hermosa

-Gracias… desearía poder hacerte un cumplido- medio sonrió- Pero…

-No te preocupes cielo, no lo dije para que hicieras lo mismo, lo dije por que asi lo pienso… creo que le daré las gracias a tía Elizabeth, ser la envidia del baile- le di un beso en la mejilla, entonces voltee y observe como Edward no dejaba de mirar a Isabella que también tenia una mirada muy diferente hacia ella- Gusto en verte de nuevo Isabella, ¿Edward te ha invitado?

Al parecer mi comentario los saco de su pequeña burbuja pues ambos pegaron un brinco.

-Si, fue de ultimo minuto… me sorprendió mucho- le sonrió a mi amigo y el hizo lo mismo, creo que el también tiene muchas preguntas las cuales responderme.

Nos fuimos los cuatro en un solo carruaje, mientras que mis tíos se irían en otro diferente, Alice había pedido de favor si podría sentarse junto a la ventana pues quería disfrutar del aire fresco asi que le la deje sentarse ahí, por que en parte sentía que ella lo hacia por que se sentía nerviosa y quería hacerle menos pesado posible el viaje y no solo eso también la velada.

El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada de la casa de los Stanley, el cochero se bajo para abrirnos la puerta. Me baje para despues tomar la mano de Alice y ayudarle a bajar, su mano se sentía tensa asi que le acaricie la mano para que se relajara, la tome del brazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada. Ella caminaba arrastrando un poco sus pies, supongo para no caer.

-No te preocupes cielo, nunca te dejare caer- le susurre en su oído

-¿Lo prometes?- escuche temor en su voz

-Te lo prometo, ahora hay que tratar de caminar un poco mas rápido… asi no llamaremos mucho la atención.

-¿Mucha gente nos ve?

-No- mentí, había mucha gente mirándonos en especial a mi esposa, les lance una mirada poco amable pero eso hizo que al menos disimularan su mirada, no puede evitar gruñir de molestia.

-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunta una vez en la puerta, donde estaba la Señora Stanley sonriéndonos

-No nada… Buenas noches Sra. Stanley

-Joven Jasper me alegra tanto que hayas venido, tu madre esta haya adentro esperándote- me molesto que solo se dirigiera a mi como si estuviera solo.

-Dirá esperándonos, por que también mi esposa esta conmigo y le agradecería que no le faltara al respecto ignorándola de esa forma.

-Jasper…- me dijo Alice- Esta bien

-No lo esta cielo- le acaricie la mejilla- Con permiso- sin tan siquiera darle otra mirada entre a la mansión, en donde ya la música sonaba había algunas parejas ya bailando mientras que otras estaban platicando en las orillas de la pista. De inmediato visualice a mi madre hablando muy amenamente con la familia Vulturi, una muy adinerada y pretensiosa además. Del otro lado estaba mi padre tomando algo de vino con algunos de sus socios, no me apetecía estar en ningún lado asi que espere a que los Masen aparecieran para estar con buena compañía. Entonces sentí como me jalaban de la manga.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba pensando…- que diga que se quiere ir… eso era lo que mas quería escuchar- Creo que fuiste muy grosero con la Señora Stanley, es su casa y pues…

-Alice…-interrumpí- Que te ignorara es una gravísima falta de respeto asi que por favor no trates de defenderla ni nada por el estilo, ella sabe quien eres y te tiene que dar tu lugar- le di un apretón en su mano- Vamos esperemos a los demás

-¿Ya viste a tus padres?

-Si, pero están ocupados con sus asuntos… mejor dime, ¿Cómo es que Isabella estaba en casa?

-Oh… pues según me conto ella que Edward apareció ayer en casa de mis padres y pidió permiso para que Bella viniera de visita, no me conto muchos detalles pues no queríamos acaparar la conversación.

¿Con que Edward había ido por ella? Esto si era extraño, ese hombre me debía una gran explicación. Pues andando de consejero por un lado y el tenia sus propios jueguillos.

Mis acompañantes se reunieron con nosotros, uno de los mesero nos indico en que mesa nos sentaríamos, volví a tomar el brazo de mi esposa para guiarla hacia haya, no me paso desapercibida la mirada que me dieron mis padres, mi madre de molestia y mi padre de desconcierto, cuando le pedí al mesero que por favor cambiaran de lugar los cubiertos pues mi esposa era surda y quería su comodidad.

-Jasper no…

-Come querida- le interrumpí antes de que comenzara con su dialogo, mire a Bella que me sonreía y me decía _gracias _en silencio, yo solo hice una pequeña inclinación.

-¿Y como te va la vida de casado Jasper?- pregunto Marco Vulturi- Puedo notar que tienes una esposa encantadora… y no solo eso muy linda además.- sonreí pues sabia que Marco no lo decía con mala intensión solo era un juego.

-Ya vas a empezar querido- le dijo Dídima su esposa en broma, creo que de la familia Vulturi los únicos que me agradaban eran Marco y su familia- Discúlpalo querida, a veces este hombre es un coqueto.

-Solo digo la verdad querida, ¿verdad que no te molesta?

-No… creo que no- titubeo un poco pero se relajo, quizá haya sentido la buena vibra de ellos dos

-¿Pero no es muy molesto no poder ver?- pregunto Heidi una de las hijas de Marco, pero en su tono no había burla solo curiosidad- Digo… discúlpame, pero recuerdo cuando me enferme de fiebre y perdí la vista por una semana, la verdad creí que me volvería loca.

Ella tardo un momento en contestar, seguramente los nervios no la dejaban le di un pequeño apretón de manos y le susurre al oído un _esta bien, _eso pareció relajarla.

-La verdad con el tiempo te acostumbras, yo llevo ciega mas de 10 años… supongo que eh aceptado mi realidad y sinceramente ahora puedo hacer mis actividades lo mas normalmente posible, pero me ha costado mucho esfuerzo.

-Si lo eh notado, te eh visto tomar los cubiertos y lo haces con mucha habilidad

-Practica…

-Pero creo que ha de ser difícil salir a dar un paseo, o atender a tu marido ¿no?- comento Janet, la odiosa hija de Aro

-Pues… yo- comenzó a bajar la mirada, era por eso que no quería venir

-Alice quizá no pueda hacer algunas actividades, pero ella nunca me ha descuidado… a diferencia de muchas mujeres- le dirigí una mirada fría, pues no era un secreto que su marido no era del todo… caballeroso ni ella una buena esposa- Siempre cuida mi bienestar y para mi eso es mas que dar un paseo, o regodearme en la sociedad.

Despues de ese comentario dejamos el tema de lado, agradecí a Marco que cambiara de tema. Terminamos de comer y me levante para estirar las piernas y para que Alice se alejara de esas personas que podrían hacerle daño. Asi que mejor pensé invitarla a bailar.

-Jasper sabes que…

-¿Recuerdas nuestro baile?- asintió- Sera igual

La volví a tomar en brazos para que quedara encima de mis pies, asi comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música. Ella volvió a recostar su cabeza en pecho y yo sobre su cabeza aspirando el aroma de su cabello, era muy dulce y me embriagaba.

-Gracias- escuche que me decía- Por defenderme

-Es mi deber Alice, además te prometí que cuidaría de ti y eso es lo que voy hacer

-Ah…- levante mi cabeza para verla, parecía como si hubiera sido un suspiro de resignación

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… sigamos bailando

Volvió a su posición anterior y yo hice lo mismo, la música termino y volvimos hacia las orillas. Sentí un toque en mi hombro y era Marco que me hacia señas para que lo acompañara pues tenia que decirme algo importante, pero no quería que Alice se aburriera con nuestras platicar ni tampoco dejarla sola, busque con la mirada a alguien a Isabella o a Edward pero no los vi.

-¿No te molesta quedarte sola un momento?

-No, adelante yo te esperare aquí

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de separarme de ella lo cual me hizo sentir un hueco en el pecho pero lo ignore. Despues de todo lo que me tenia que decir Marco no era algo importante y solo me tomo unos 20 minutos resolver el problema asi que regrese rápidamente con mi esposa, pero me detuve en seco cuando vi al hombre que estaba a lado de ella y reaccione cuando vi su cara de incomodidad.

Cuando llegue tome la cintura de mi esposa y encare al hombre que la molestaba.

-¿Todo bien querida?- le pregunte a Alice

-Por favor Whitlock, solo la estaba saludando

-Perdón que sea grosero Trancy pero le hablaba a mi esposa

-¿Esposa?- soltó una carcajada- El gran Jasper Whitlock ¿casado? ¿Quién lo diría?

-Deja de burlarte, o que ¿estas celoso?

-Para nada, a mi los compromisos me importan un cuerno… pero pensándolo bien- miro a mi esposa de arriba abajo- Si todas fueran igual de hermosas no me molestaría

-Cuidado con lo que haces Trancy- le dije molesto, sentí a Alice tensarse- Calma, cariño- levante la mirada y por suerte vi a Edward quien al verme adivino lo que pasaba y se reunió con nosotros rápidamente.

-¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno Masen, aquí el joven que es muy _protector _

-Edward por favor llévate a Alice un momento, necesito hablar con el unos minutos

-¿Jasper?- levante la mirada y vi su preocupación, le acaricie la mejilla

-No te preocupes, estaré contigo tan rápido que ni lo notaras- le hice una seña a Edward para que se la llevara, una vez lejos de nuestra vista encare a Vasilii que tenia una cara de superioridad.

-¿Cariño? El matrimonio te ha hecho todo un patético romántico

-No voy a discutir contigo… solo lo diré una vez, Aléjate de mi esposa

-¿Si no que?- me enfrento, ambos éramos casi de la misma estatura asi que podíamos vernos cara a cara- Recuerda que siempre consigo lo que quiero

-No esta vez, ella es muy importante para mí… asi que si quieres salir bien librado de esta es mejor que mantengas tus distancias. Por que no sabes lo que puedo hacer cuando se quieren meter con lo que me pertenece.

-Si, lo eh visto… también eh notado esa particularidad en tu esposa ¿ciega? No creí que cayeras tan bajo, ¿tan desesperado estabas por buscar esposa?- se cruzo de brazos- Aunque no negare que es hermosa, mas que las otras chicas con las que eh estado…. No se, puede que algún día cambie de opinión…sabes que soy bueno para hacerlo.

Lo tome de la solapa y lo estampe contra la pared, el aun estaba sonriendo.

-No te lo voy a repetir, tocas a Alice y te juro que te mato

-No puedes estar con ella todo el tiempo

-Estas advertido

Lo avente contra la pared de nuevo soltándolo, y me dirigí hacia donde estaban los demás. Por suerte nadie noto nuestro pequeño encuentro, respire un par de veces antes de reunirme con ellos. Mire a Alice que estaba con las manos sobre su pecho y la mirada gacha, Edward alzo la mirada y me pregunto silenciosamente que había pasado, solo negué ya hablaría con el de lo sucedido.

-Estoy aquí

-¡Jasper!- se lanzo a mis brazos- ¿Estas bien? Ese hombre no me gusta, me asustaba solo con hablarme… dime que no se acercara a mi.

-Todo esta bien cariño, no te preocupes… ¿ahora si quieres irte?- pregunte, pues apostaría que ahora con Vasilii cerca no estaría nada cómoda aquí y yo no tenia tanta paciencia como para no golpearlo si llegara a ver a mi esposa.

-Si por favor

Nos despedimos de todos antes de marcharnos, mi madre nos dio una mirada de fastidio y sabia que me esperaba una buena mañana pero ahora solo quería relajarme y dormir a lado de mi esposa, pues esta noche se me había arruinado por completo. Esperamos a nuestro cochero y pase mi vista hacia atrás, ahí estaba Trancy con una copa en sus manos y me hacia señal de _salud _levantando la copa, pero eso para mi era un reto… uno que no ganaría, pues jamás me separaría de Alice por lo menos hasta que estuviera seguro de que ese hombre no se le acercara.

Nuestro coche llego y ayude a Alice a entrar. Ambos quedamos en silencio pues no había nada que decir, sentí como ella se recargaba en mi hombro la mire y se había quedado dormida, no pude evitar darle un beso en la frente. Hoy había estado fabulosa y la verdad me enorgullecía de eso.

.

.

**Pv. Alice**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el baile o al menos eso yo creía, las cosas iba bien pero había algo que no me gustaba. En estos días Jasper había estado mas tenso de lo normal y podía notar su molestia en su voz y todo comenzó desde aquel primer día el cual mi suegra me había llamado diciéndome que tenia una visita, yo la verdad me sorprendí pues desde mi boda nadie ma había visitado. Asi que con ayuda de Tia me levante hacia el recibidor con ella junto a mi como siempre. Cuando entramos Tia se puso algo nerviosa.

_-¿Qué pasa Tia?- le pregunte_

_-Buenos días señora Whitlock- me tense al escuchar su voz, desde aquel día había aprendido a temer al dueño de esta_

_-Buenos días señor Trancy- le hice una reverencia _

_-Por favor, basta de formalidades… llámeme Vasilii y si me lo permite me gustaría llamarla Alice _

_-Yo… no creo que sea un problema, Tia ayúdame a sentarme- Ella asi lo hizo y le hice una seña a Vasilii para que sentara- ¿En que puedo ayudarle? Mi suegra me dijo que me había venido a ver a mí._

_-Solo pasaba por aquí y decidi pasar a saludar, la verdad es que ayer no pudimos hablar mucho pues su marido no me lo permitió_

_-Jasper me cuida y se lo agradezco_

_-Eso lo se, pero quería decirle que usted me agrado mucho_

_-¿Cómo si no hablamos?_

_-Soy bueno juzgando a la gente, creo que es una buena mujer_

_-Gracias_

_-¿Asi que si no le molesta que venga a visitarla? _

_-Yo… no lo se, no quiero tener problemas con mi esposo- me acerque un poco mas a Tia que estaba a mi lado- Será mejor que lo hable con el_

_-Como quiera…-entonces hizo un ruido como si se levantara, y escuche sus paso viniendo hacia mi- Tengo algunos negocios que atender, y si me lo permite venir a visitarla estaré agradecido Alice- me tomo la mano y la beso- Nos veremos despues_

_No pude decir nada por que el ya se había retirado, Tia me tomo las manos se sentía nerviosa._

_-¿Crees que mi esposo se enoje Tia? Creo que el señor Trancy no le agrada, lo note el día del baile. _

_-No lo se amita, pero no me confió en el será mejor que evite sus visitas_

_-¡Pero que tonterías dices mujer!- ambas brincamos cuando escuchamos la voz de mi suegra- ¡Lárgate hacer algo!- sentí como mi lado se vaciaba para ser remplazado por mi suegra pues olí su perfume- Tu no debes ignorar las visitas, Vasilii Trancy es un hombre muy importante y mi esposo esta deseando hacer negocios con su familia asi que no te atrevas a hacerle pasar un mal rato o te juro que te arrepentirás_

_-Pero me asusta y a Jasper no le agrada_

_-No me importa, tú serás atenta y se acabo_

_De nuevo mi lado estuvo vacio…._

Desde entonces a diario recibía un ramo de flores, eran azucenas mis favoritas. Al principio pensaba que era Jasper quien me las enviaba pero cuando al cuarto día que me llego un ramo decidi darle las gracias, espere hasta que ambos estuviéramos en nuestra habitación pues no quería estar frente a mi suegra cuando se lo dijera el negó haberlo hecho, dejándome sorprendida.

-Yo no eh enviado flores Alice

-¿No?... yo pensé que…- me quede sin habla, había estado recibiendo obsequios de alguien que no era mi esposo- Es que pensé que tu habías sido.

-Hace cuanto que recibes flores Alice

-Hace cuatro días

-¿Paso algo inusual?- yo comencé a hacer memoria de algo que hubiera ocurrido esos días, pero nada solamente había recibido la vista de Vasilii y…

-Oh…

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Recordaste algo?

-Pues hace 4 días el señor Trancy vino a visitarme…

-¡Ese hombre vino! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- me interrumpió enojado, el nunca había me había elevado la voz yo me hice hacia atrás- ¡Dime Alice!

-Es que… yo no pensé…

-No Alice, no pensaste…- baje la mirada avergonzada yo había tenido razón, debí habérselo dicho y no hacerle caso a mi suegra pero ahora ya era tarde Jasper estaba enojado conmigo- ¡No sabes como odio a ese hombre, maldición tu lo notaste el día del baile no puedo creer que entrara mi propia casa y tu fueras la que se lo permitieras, ¿Qué pensabas?

-Lo siento- sentí como mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos, pero las limpie rápidamente no quería avergonzarme mas y mucho menos hacerlo enojar- Perdón yo… no quería hacerte enojar perdón, es que me dijeron que tenia una visita y nunca nadie me visita…

-¿Era por eso?- me interrumpió- ¿Por qué nadie te visitaba? Por eso querías disfrutar la compañía de ese hombre

-No, es que no pensé… lo siento- me quede callada antes de empeorar mas las cosas- Te prometo que no hablare con el, si quieres no pediré salir… me quedare en la recamara hasta que tu llegues y… no se, le diré a Tia que si viene le diga que no saldré… no volveré hacerte enojar otra vez, de nuevo lo siento.

Comencé a caminar hacia la cama para acostarme, me sentía muy mal y quizá si me dormía le haría las cosas mas fáciles a Jasper. Pero sentí como me detenía tomándome del brazo, me quede sin voltear no quería que me castigara o algo asi, pero en lugar de eso me tomo en brazos y me acerco a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento Alice- dio un par de respiraciones- No quería desquitarme contigo

-No tienes que…

-Si tengo que… la razón por la que no quiero que se te acerque no es por que me moleste que venga a visitarte si no por lo que pueda hacerte- me apretó mas- Alice ese hombre no es de confianza, el ha hecho daño a muchas familias y no quiero que te haga nada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte pero me maldije por eso, era obvio por que… ¿a que hombre no le destrozaría el orgullo que otro le quitara a la esposa? O pero ¿Qué mujer seria tan tonta para cometer adulterio? El siempre me protegería de alguna vergüenza o daño hacia mi misma.

-Por que…- suspiro

-No tienes que decirme nada, yo fui una tonta al preguntar- y tenia razón, una parte de mi creía que hacia todo eso por que el la quería, que Jasper comenzara a sentir lo que a mi no me costo, por que estaba completamente segura que desde que nos conocimos yo había sentido algo que me había negado a reconocer. Pero ya no tenia sentido negarlo, estaba completamente enamorada de Jasper y una parte de mi deseaba que el sintiera lo mismo, pero creo que no era posible.

-No Alice... yo, creía que esto era solamente por mi orgullo de hombre.- lo sabia- Pero al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta que no era solo eso… Alice tu eres muy importante para mi, y me mataría si alguien te hiciera daño…

-Jasper

-Escúchame… sabes que lo nuestro no comenzó de la mejor manera, hasta pensé que seria un desastre pero me eh equivocado tu… eres la persona mas especial que eh conocido y no por que no puedes ver, es por ser tu… una mujer maravillosa, fuerte y valiente que ha podido soportar esta prueba que dios te envió, no solo eso eres muy amable y buena con todos… no se que me has hecho Alice pero…- se quedo callado, tenia que escuchar aquello que me tenia que decir, quería saber si era verdad y hubiera la posibilidad de que el también sintiera lo mismo por mi.

-Dime… -pedí- Jasper…

-Te quiero Alice- deje de respirar- Se que aun es un sentimiento muy superficial pero jamás me había sentido asi por ninguna mujer, pero se que va mas haya de eso.

-Oh Jasper… - de nuevo las lagrimas, pero ahora de felicidad, salían de mis ojos- Yo también te quiero…

-¿De verdad?

-Si, también es algo nuevo para mí… pero es la verdad

-Te quiero Alice

-Yo también

Sentí como tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y su respiración se hacia mas cercana, hasta que nuestros labios se tocaran. Yo respondí el beso, enrede mis brazos en su cuello para acercarlo más a mí. Sus besos me recorrieron desde mis labios por mi clavícula hasta llegar a mi cuello… se sentía tan bien, baje mis manos lentamente desde su cuello hasta acariciar su pecho.

El seguía besándome el cuello bajando un poco el tirante de mi camisón, de repente se separo de mi… me dolió su rechazo.

-Lo siento

-¿Por… por que?- pregunte- Es que yo…

-No quiero obligarte a nada Alice.

Extendí mis manos para que las tomara pues no sabia cuanto se había alejado, el las tomo y poco a poco me acerque a el, comencé a subir las mano hasta tocar su rostro, pude sentir cada una de las formas de su rostro, la textura de sus ojos de su nariz y de su boca. Sonreí al sentir esto último.

-Estoy lista Jasper

-Alice…- de nuevo su rechazo, ¿es que no quería estar conmigo?

-Es que tu no, no me quieres Jasper- aun no me separaba de el pero sentía que sabía hacerlo me sentía muy apenada.

-Alice sabes que te quiero- me estrecho mas contra el- Pero…

-Entonces no digas nada

Volví acercarlo a mi para que nuestros labios se tocaran de nuevo, esta vez no se separo y lo agradecí, comencé de nuevo acariciar su pecho comenzando a sentir como el me acariciaba la cintura y la espalda, sentí los botones de su camisa estorbarme asi con una habilidad que desconocía de mi comencé a desabrocharlos poco a poco. Acaricie su pecho deleitándome con calor y su suavidad. Jasper soltó un pequeño suspiro que me hizo sentir que estaba haciéndolo bien, subí mis manos sin dejar de acariciar su pecho hasta llegar a sus hombros bajando lentamente su camisa.

-Alice… no sabes lo que me haces

-¿Algo mal?- deje mis caricias

-No amor…- me tomo el rostro de nuevo para besarme, correspondí el beso comenzó acariciarme de nuevo, sentí como su mano comenzaba acariciar de nuevo mi espalda llegando a las tiras de mi camisón, comencé a sentirme libre de el cuando estaba mas flojo estuvo a punto de caer cuando lo sostuve contra mi pecho, nadie me había visto desnuda y me daba mucha pena.

-No te tapes Alice

-Es que yo… nunca eh estado desnuda frente a nadie

-No tengas pena, es normal que te sientas asi… déjame enseñarte que no tiene nada de malo, déjame hacerte sentir especial contigo misma- quito mis brazos de mi pecho, el camisón cayo dejándome expuesta frente a el- Eres hermosa Alice- tomo el gorro de mi cabeza quitándolo del camino desasiendo el pequeño peinado que tenia- Muy hermosa

Las palabras sobraron ese momento, solo nos dejamos que lo que sentíamos nos guiara, ambos quedamos desnudos sobre la cama me permití acariciar todo su cuerpo deleitándome con lo que sentía, el también acaricio mi cuerpo con tanta dulzura y delicadeza que provoco que muchas corrientes eléctricas rodearan mi cuerpo, el momento que yo mas temía se acerco, lo sentí entre mis piernas y los nervios que tenia se apoderaron de mi, no sabia que esperar y era lo que daba miedo.

Jasper lo sintió por que se detuvo.

-No tengas miedo- me susurro- Seré dulce contigo… prometo que el dolor se ira pronto- me acaricio la mejilla dándome pequeños besos, entonces sentí una presión entre mis piernas haciéndome tensarme- Tranquila- de nuevo la presión se hizo mas presente y dolorosa.

-¿Qué es esto? Ah…

-Calma- la presión era mas intensa hasta que sentí un punto en el cual parecía que me partían en dos, el se detuvo.

-Duele… -cerré los ojos- Jasper…

-El dolor se ira Alice, lo prometo- me dio un beso en los labios, el tenia razón poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo dejando a un lado una sensación de placer que me hizo suspirar. El comenzó a moverse un poco mas rápido la fricción de nuestros cuerpos era una sensación que jamás había sentido y era maravillosa.

Jasper se acostó a mi lado, yo lo tenia abrazado mientras el me acariciaba el hombro.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Aun me duele… pero es normal ¿no?- respondí

-Si eso creo… -me dio un beso en la frente- Te quiero Alice

-Yo también

Me apretó mas entre sus brazos y yo no me negué a estar cerca de el, al fin había pasado lo que siempre había deseado, el me quería… cerré los ojos esperando que el sueño me venciera pues estaba algo cansada, entonces sentí unos labios sobres los míos respondí el beso.

-Se que aun es pronto… pero te necesito Alice

Esta seria una larga noche…

**¿Qué les pareció el capi?... Que bonito por fin Alice y Jasper revelaron lo que sentían y se han entregado a lo que sienten ¿creen que haya quedado embarazada? Ojala y si para que haya un Jaspercito jeje, muy bien el próximo capi hare un paréntesis, y habrá un poco mas de ExB para que las que quieren saber de ellos. **

**Notaran que esta un poco mas largo de lo que realmente lo hago, es que ya que han sido tan geniales con sus reviews que decidi juntar dos capítulos en uno solo para que tuvieran mas que leer y nos las dejara tan inquietas… asi que como les pareció esta nueva forma, ¿la dejo asi? ¿O le regreso como anteriormente lo estaba haciendo?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hola...antes que nada queria darles unas gracias por sus reviews... son muy lindos y me hacen feliz jeje, como leí que algunas prefieren mas los puntos de vista de una sola persona entonces continuare de esa manera, como veran les traje capi antes pero es que queria mostrar mas, pues quizas la proxima semana si actualice en fin de semana...**

**Aquí están algunas integrantes del "Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo"**

july. vix swan**oOo**lady Evelyne**oOo**Elisa Dubois M**oOo**Twiandre

**El ****Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en acido hirviendo**** sigue en pie**

_**Despues de mucho pensarlo y mas que nada por que me eh dado cuenta que lo necesito, eh llegado a la conclusión que es necesario que consiga una Beta por que mis horrores ortográficos se pasan… asi que si hay alguien interesado o conoce a alguien hagan favor de hacérmelo saber por favor… y mas si me explican lo que tengo que hacer… bueno aquí les dejo el capi… **_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-10-**

**Pv. Jasper**

El oído de las aves se escuchaba desde afuera, lo que me indicaba que ya era de día comencé abrir mis ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarme a la luz, ya era nuevo día. Sonreí al sentir unos brazos rodearme la cintura, a lado mío estaba la mujer mas hermosa que había y que por fortuna era mi esposa.

_Alice_

No podía creer que la noche pasada había sucedido, aunque al principio no fue nada bueno pues me sentía a morir al saber que el maldito de Trancy había venido a ver a Alice y yo ni enterado, lo peor es que ella aceptaba sus visitas, pero no le dije nada por que no quería asustarla si ya de por si la asuste con la manera en como le hable, pero lo hice por que no soportaba que ese hombre la mirara tan siquiera, me mataba saber que le podría hacer algo… por que era verdad lo que Edward me había dicho, yo me había enamorado de esta hermosa criatura y para mi suerte ella también se sentía de esa manera dándome como regalo su virtud estaba mas que seguro que esta noche jamás la iba a olvidar.

Mire el reloj y ya era algo tarde, a lo mejor y despertaría con hambre pues casi toda la noche la mantuve despierta, no lo podía evitar llevaba mucho tiempo deseándola y ayer creo que me pase un poco.

-Alice- comencé a acariciarle la cara para que despertara- Querida… despierta.

-Mhmm…- comenzó a removerse, pero sin soltarme- Un poco mas por favor- me apretó mas a ella- Estoy muy cómoda

-Yo también cielo, pero debes de desayunar algo- entonces abrió los ojos de golpe, que me asuste- ¿Alice?

-¿Qué?- se levanto, llevándose la sabana mostrándome de nuevo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo… alto, debía controlarme si quería llegar al desayuno- Es verdad…- tomo la sabana para cubrirse – Tu y yo…

-Si te refieres que ayer hice el amor con la mujer más hermosa del mundo entonces si- la atraje hacia mí de nuevo y la recosté a mi lado, le bese la frente

-Entonces no fue un sueño

-No querida, ¿Por qué lo pensaste?

-No se, es que me pareció irreal que tu me quisieras- contesto sin despegar su cara de mi pecho- Es que…

-Pues créelo… te quiero- le levante el rostro y la bese- Ahora amor, es hora de levantarnos si queremos desayunar algo caliente y disfrutar del día.

Me levante para poder ponerme mis pantalones, salí un momento para llamar a Amelia y pedirle agua caliente para darnos un baño mientras que a Tia le ordene que tuviera listo el desayuno para cuando nosotros bajáramos. Sin decir más entre de nuevo con mi esposa.

-Querida- ella aun estaba acostada- El baño estará listo en unos momentos

-Gracias

Se volvió a cubrir con las sabanas y a medio incorporar, entonces se me ocurrió una idea pero me daba algo de pena pedírselo pues nuestra resiente actividad sexual aun no era muy recurrente y apenas ayer había estado con ella, pero tenia que intentarlo

-¿Alice?

-¿Si?- levanto la mirada confundida

-Me preguntaba si…- me rasque la cabeza ¿Por qué me daba tanta pena?- ¿Te gustaría compartir el baño conmigo?

-Oh…- un hermoso sonrojo le cubrió la cara, estaba a punto de retirar lo dicho para que no se sintiera mas avergonzada de lo que se sentía pero su respuesta me sorprendió- Si, ¿Por qué no?

-Fantástico- sonreí también

Al poco rato llego Amelia junto con Héctor para traernos el agua caliente, deje que prepararan el baño en la tina una vez que terminaron los deje salir por la puerta de servicio, no iba a permitir que vieran a mi mujer en tan poca, por no decir nada, de ropa.

-El baño esta listo- comencé a quitarme mis pantalones y me quede desnudo de nuevo

-Voy…- apenas se iba a levantar cuando un instinto se apodero de mi y la tome en brazos- ¡Oye! Yo puedo sola- dijo con una risita- Déjame caminar

-Supongo que aun debes estar adolorida- ella de nuevo se sonrojo, no pude evitar besarla a lo que ella me respondió con mucha intensidad- Tranquila, sino no comeremos el desayuno… si de por si ya me cuesta trabajo controlarme viéndote asi de hermosa

-Yo…

-No tienes de que preocuparte amor

Ambos compartimos la tina, no pude evitar tomarla ahí mismo. Hicimos el amor de nuevo entre caricias y besos, una vez saciados el uno al otro terminamos el baño. Le ayude a vestirse aunque en mi vida había puesto un vestido no me quedo del todo mal y al parecer ella no se quejo por mi falta de habilidad, pero mejor llamo a Tia para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Lo hice bien?- le pregunte medio apenado

-Si, solo lo dejaste algo flojo- me respondió una vez que Tia termino de amarrarlo bien

-El desayuno ya esta servido ¿lo señores comerán en el jardín?-pregunto Tia

-Me parece bien, ¿mis padres han desayunado?

-Ya, no quisieron esperarlos- contesto algo tímida- Su madre esta en la terraza leyendo un libro y su señor padre esta en el despacho.

-Gracias Tia puedes retirarte, en un momento bajamos

-Con permiso- hizo una ligera inclinación y salió del cuarto

Ambos salimos de la recamara yo aun la tenia tomada del brazo, le ayude a bajar las escaleras y note como ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas por que bajaba con mucha naturalidad eso me ponía contento pues comenzaba a considerar la casa como suya. Llegamos al comedor, pues hoy comeríamos aquí el clima no estaba muy agradable, le acomode la silla para que se sentara para despues irme a mi lugar.

Nos sirvieron el desayuno y note algo nuevo: Alice comía perfectamente con los cubiertos tal y como estaban, no fue necesario cambiárselos.

-Veo que has aprendido…

-Eh practicado- contesto llevándose un pedazo de fruta a la boca, creo que me le quede mucho tiempo mirando por que su voz me despertó- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada…- que vergüenza que bueno que no me ve sino no sabría como responder

-Esta bien- siguió con su desayuno, pero aun no dominaba del todo su técnica pues me di cuenta que derramaba un poco- Eh estado pensando, no me has dicho para cuando quieres que llame a la señora Harton

-¿Señora Harton?

-Si, tu profesora de piano

-Oh, pensé que lo habías olvidado… no lo se, ¿Quieres llamarla?

-Eso depende de ti querida- le di un sorbo a mi café- No se si aun tengas el interés en el piano

-Si lo tengo, pero no quiero que te tomes esas molestias

-¡Ah amor!- me levante y me senté en la silla de a lado- ¿Cuándo entenderás que todo lo que tengo también es tuyo?

-Perdón…

-No pidas perdón- le bese sus labios- Hoy mismo le mandare un carta, para que comiencen tus clases la próxima semana.

-Gracias- le sonreí y volví a besar sus labios

-Disculpen…- Zafrina nos interrumpió

-¿Qué pasa Zafrina?

-La señorita hermana de la señora ha venido a visitarla

-¿Bella?- Alice sonrió al escuchar que su hermana venia, me sentía un poco mal pues desde la boda no habíamos ido a visitar a sus padres como lo prometí que bueno que Isabella decidió venir asi le haría compañía a Alice en lo que resuelvo algunos asuntos, por suerte Edward no tardara en llegar pues necesitaba su ayuda.

-Hazla pasar y por favor prepara otro lugar y trae el desayuno

-Esta bien señor

Zafrina salió y en poco tiempo Isabella entro, sonrió al ver a su hermana yo le hice una señal para que se acercara.

-Es gusto verte de nuevo Isabella

-Gracias- se acerco a Alice y la abrazo- Hola hermana

-¡Bella! Que gusto verte- le respondió el abrazo- Te eh extrañado mucho

-Yo también

-Isabella por favor siéntate y acompáñanos en el desayuno ¿has desayunado?

-No- un pequeño sonrojo atravesó su cara, era un poco mas pronunciado de lo que Alice solía tener- Quería llegar temprano asi que se me olvido

-Pues en unos momentos Zafrina te tendrá el desayuno

Ella se sentó y la criada trajo una charola con otra porción de desayuno, ambas comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que habían hecho desde que no se veían yo solo escuchaba pero sin participar mucho pues este era su momento y no quería arruinárselos, como media hora despues terminamos el desayuno, le sugerí a Alice que ambas fueran al jardín para que estuvieran mas cómodas y charlaran mejor, Bella ayudo a Alice a salir con el acompañamiento de Tia y desaparecieron por la puerta.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que recibir a otra Brandon- no me había dado cuenta que mi madre había entrado- Esto no es una posada

-Vino de visita madre y es la hermana de mi esposa, ella puede quedarse cuanto tiempo quiera

-No entiendo por que interfieres tanto por esa familia…en fin, ¿Como va el asunto de mi nieto?-se puso las manos en las caderas- Espero que estén cumpliendo con sus obligaciones

-Ese no es tu asunto, pero si de verdad te interesa… Alice quedara embarazada cuando tenga que estarlo, no pienso adelantar nada por ahora- le dije la verdad algo escondida para que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones sin molestarme- Con permiso voy al recibidor a esperar a Edward.

-Jaspe no me dejes hablando sola

-Madre por que no vas a visitar alguna de tus amigas, creo que has quedado algo olvidad entre ellas- di justo en el blanco pues mi madre era de esas mujeres que no les gustaban quedar al margen de los chismes ni las noticias del pueblo solamente se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor, me preguntaba hasta cuando seguirá con esa actitud, pareciera que solo quería a Alice para que tuviera a nuestro hijo para recibir la herencia del abuelo Whitlock, aunque me emocionaba la idea de que Alice estuviera esperando un hijo mío no quería que creciera en un ambiente como este antes tenia que sacara a mi esposa de aquí y llevarla a un lugar mucho mejor con un ambiente mas sano.

-Señor Jasper, el joven Masen lo espera en el recibidor

-Voy en seguida Amelia

Fui al recibidor, ahí ya estaba Edward parado viendo algunas pinturas.

-Buenos días Edward- le salude

-Buenos días, recibí tu mensaje… ¿Qué era eso tan importante?

Mire hacia atrás antes de hablar, ahí estaba unos de los criados y para mi mala suerte era Augusto el siervo mas fiel de mi madre, me acerque a las puerta y las cerré no quería que se enterara y fuera que con el chisme.

-Algo malo Edward, al parecer Trancy ha invadido mi hogar

-No entiendo

-Sin que yo me diera cuenta ha venido a visitar a Alice

-¡No puede ser! Pensé que habías sido claro el día del baile

-Eso mismo pensé yo- tome la licorera y serví un poco de Brandy, le di una copa a Edward- Pero al parecer no entiende con palabras, lo peor de todo es que la misma Alice lo recibía… lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? Ella me había dicho que le asustaba el tipo y bien que le abrió las puertas, es muy extraño

-Quizá no quiso ser grosera

-No lo se, ella es muy inocente para mi gusto- bueno ya no lo era tanto si recordaba la noche pasada, pero ahora no es tiempo para pensar en eso ya será mas tarde por ahora su seguridad era primero- Necesito tenerlo bien vigilado, fue muy claro aquel día… quiere robarme a mi esposa y eso no lo voy a permitir

-En eso te doy la razón, no te preocupes tengo algunos amigos que son buenos para pasar inadvertidos… puedo pedirles que lo mantengan vigilado

-De verdad te lo agradecería mucho- suspire aliviado- Eso me tendrá mas tranquilo

-Para que son los amigos- choque mi copa con el- ¿Y tu esposa?

-Esta en el jardín con Isabella vino a visitarla- no me paso inadvertido que en cuanto nombre a Isabella a el le brillaran los ojos- Por cierto… ¿Qué pasa contigo e Isabella?

-¿De que hablas?

-No soy tonto hermano, eh notado que tienes un interés muy grande por la hermana de Alice- el suspiro derrotado, había dado en el blanco

-Esta bien- se sentó en sillón- Me atrapaste, me gusta mucho Jasper

-¿En serio?- pregunte algo incrédulo- Tu nunca te has interesado por una mujer

-Eso creía yo, pero de verdad Isabella es tan… no lo se, pero su forma de ser me ha cautivado… demasiado

-No se si creerte, recuerda que estas hablando de la hermana de mi esposa… si tu llegaras hacerle daño también lastimarías a Alice por que son muy unidas y eso no te lo puedo permitir.

-No le hare daño

-Bueno, no es a mi necesariamente al que tienes que pedir permiso si no a su padre- suspire, no se por que me arrepentiría de esto- Edward eres mi mejor amigo como mi hermano y te aprecio mucho pero mi familia es antes e Isabella es mi familia ahora, asi que solo te ayudare esta vez, le pediré a Alice que me acompañe a una diligencia mientras tu invitas a su hermana a dar una vuelta o algo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso?

-Si, pero como te dije… será solo esta vez, no lo arruines

-No lo hare, te lo prometo

Y como se lo dije le pedí a mi esposa que me acompañara a una pequeño pueblo cercano pues quería comprar unas yeguas y quería que ella escogiera una, a pesar de que se negó varias veces pues quería estar con Bella acepto cuando le dije que Edward quería invitarla a dar un paseo, al parecer ella sospechaba algo por eso asintió. Se despidió de su hermana y le dijo que volvería pronto, yo le dije que se sintiera en su casa. Cuando salimos Alice me pidió una explicación que no le pude negar, asi que le conté todo aunque al principio dudo, al final se tranquilizo pues dijo que Edward no era capaz de lastimar a Bella pues ella, a su modo, había notado que había algo entre ellos.

Solo espero que Edward no lo arruine.

**Pv. Bella**

Me pareció algo extraño que de repente Jasper y Alice hubiesen salido, cuando mi hermana me había dicho que no tenían un plan. Pero lo que me sorprendió mas fue cuando vi a Edward ahí y casi sentía que me daba un ataque cuando me pidió dar un paseo con el por el pueblo.

¿Eso no era malo? Digo el había dicho con anterioridad que quería ser un amigo mío, pero de eso a caminar juntos por las calles… bueno mientras no llegue al anochecer no hay problema.

-¿Y te gusta el pueblo?- me pregunto mientras caminábamos por las calles, el me tenia del brazo y no se pero me gustaba mucho, de hecho Edward había captado demasiado mi atención pero yo no creía que se sintiera igual pues el ya era un hombre maduro y yo apenas cumpliría los 17 años, lo mas seguro es que el buscara mujeres mas experimentadas y maduras.

-Si, es muy bonito… casi no salgo, y es mi primer paseo desde que salí del convento

-Bueno me gustaría llevarte a un lugar donde hay unos jardines hermosos, ¿te gustaría verlos?- me dijo mientras me sonreía, esa sonrisa torcida que cada vez mas se estaba convirtiendo en mi favorita y no solo eso sino también sus ojos esmeralda que tan solo con verlos me perdía.

-Me parece bien

-Perfecto

Cuando me dijo que eran unos jardines hermosos era quedarse corto, pues eran maravillosos. Nunca en mi vida había visto tantas distintas clases de flores en mi vida, había entre gardenias, azaleas, rosas y mi favorita las fresias entre otras que no conocía, me quede embobada mirándolas cuando a lado mío había una Fresia voltee y Edward tenia sostenida una y me la daba.

-La eh comprado para ti

-Gracias- me la lleve a la nariz para inhalar su aroma- Es hermosa

-Me alegra que te guste- comenzó a rascarse la nuca, parecía algo nervioso- ¿Pasa algo?

-Este…

-¿Edward Masen?- ambos volteamos y ahí justo enfrente mío había una hermosa mujer, se notaba que era mas grande que yo pues sus curvas se notaban en su vestido, sin contar con su escote muy pronunciado, era de piel blanca, cabello color paja y ojos color avellana, me sentí tan insignificante a su lado- ¡Pero que placer!

-¿Renata?- el parecía también contento- No esperaba verte

-Pues que malo has sido Edward-se puso frente a el ignorándome por completo- Me has tenido abandonada mucho tiempo

-No es eso

Le sonrió… de la misma manera que lo había hecho conmigo, no se pero por dentro sentí como algo se me rompía comencé a alejarme lentamente de igual forma no notaria mi ausencia asi que lo mas rápido que pude camine por donde habíamos venido, mas que caminar parecía que estaba corriendo. La gente me miraba y me hacia caras raras pero no me importaba, había sido un error venir con el… era obvio que no soy lo suficiente para estar con alguien como Edward Masen y ya lo había comprobado ignorándome para poder charlar con su amiga o quien sabe que era de el.

-Disculpe- dije cuando choque con alguien, alce la mirada pues era mas algo que yo y su cara se me hizo muy familiar- ¿Señor Black?

-¡Isabella!- me dijo sonriendo- ¡Que maravillosa coincidencia! ¿Pero que haces tan sola por las calles?

-Yo… vine a visitar mi hermana- le dije la verdad a medias- Pero me eh perdido y no se como regresar donde los Whitlock

-Yo se donde viven, si me permite escoltarla

-No creo

-No te preocupes, no muerdo… nada de lo que te digan de mi es cierto, son puros chismes y habladurías, ¿aceptas?

-Esta bien

Tome su brazo y comenzamos a caminar. Y era verdad me llevo con los Whitlock sin incomodarme ni nada, la verdad Jacob era muy amable me platico de muchas cosas que pasaban en su rancho y como una yegua casi lo patea por proteger a su potrillo se que no era de risa pero la forma en que lo conto me hizo reir… haciéndome olvidar mi mal trago, de igual forma no me pregunto nada de por que andaba sola por las calles y eso fue lo que mas me gusto de el… a lo mejor todo lo que me había dicho Edward sobre el era falso y realmente el mujeriego era el, la verdad no sabia ni que pensar lo que necesitaba era volver a casa. Me dejo en la puerta de la mansión, me despedí de el sin ningún compromiso de verlo de nuevo y entre, lo bueno es que lo criados me conocían y fue mas fácil entrar.

-¿Bella?- Alice me llamaba desde el recibidor- ¿Cómo estuvo tu paseo?- me quede callada no se si estaba bien decirles, pues Edward era el mejor amigo de su marido- ¿Paso algo? Siéntate- me senté a su lado- Ahora dime que pasa

-Creo que no le gusto a Edward… fue una perdida de tiempo salir con el, mejor te hubiera esperado

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le conté todo lo que paso, el bonito paseo, la flor que me dio hasta que llego la mujer esa y prácticamente me ignoro por hablar con ella.

-Ahora vez… fue un error

-¿Estas segura? Digo no lo malinterpretaste

-Si estoy segura Alice… lo mejor es que me olvide de todo, digo no es como si hubiera empezado algo… asi que lo mas recomendable es que me resigne quizá en un futuro conozca a alguien que de verdad me quiera.

-Lo encontraras hermana- me tomo de la mano y le dio un apretón

-Gracias, creo que es mejor que regrese a casa

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabas de llegar!

-Es que lo mas seguro es que él venga aquí y sinceramente no quiero topármelo, me duele de solo verlo.

-Bella…

-Lo eh decidido, le pediré al cochero que me lleve

Alice no me detuvo y tampoco le iba hacer mucho caso, me despedí de ella y le pedí que me despidiera de Jasper por mí, dándole las gracias por haberme recibido tan bien. Observe como poco a poco me iba alejando, de reojo vi como un hombre llegaba no lo reconocí pero podía adivinar quien era, de todas formas no importaba mucho. Había sentido lo que era que te rompiera el corazón y no era una sensación nada agradable, pero a lo mejor en algún lugar no muy lejano estaba aquella persona que fuera el amor de mi vida.

No se pero de repente la imagen de Jacob Black vino a mi mente.

**¡Ash Edward! Lo primero que le dicen y lo primero que hace, ojala y las mueva y se disculpe con Bella pobrecita… bueno esto es algo de ExB que les quería compartir, habrá mas pero será mas adelante. Ahora ¿no es lindo Jazz? O sea yo quiero uno como el xD**

**Espero sus lindos comentarios, que son mi sueldo para seguir adelante…**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Aquí están algunas integrantes del "Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo"**

july. vixswan**oOo**ladyEvelyne**oOo**Elisa Dubois M**oOo**Twiandre**oOo**Vale. its. my. name

**El ****Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en acido hirviendo**** sigue en pie**

**Hola. Gracias por sus reviews son maravillosos y me hacen seguir adelante… también un gracias a mi Beta **Michelle Whitlock por corregir mis horrores ortográficos y por tus consejos…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-11-**

**Pv. Edward**

-¿Edward Masen?- La voz de esa mujer hizo que tuviera que despegar la vista de Bella y guardarme las ganas de tomarla en brazos y salir corriendo- ¡Pero que placer!

-¿Renata?- fingí no reconocerla al principio para que se diera una idea de que de verdad no la recordaba aun asi le sonreí por pura cortesía no por que en verdad lo sintiera- No esperaba verte- y era verdad no esperaba ni quería verla, la ultima vez que nos habíamos visto no quedamos en buenos términos pues ella quería ser la nueva señora Masen y ahí fue mi salida.

-Pues que malo has sido Edward-se puso frente a mi- Me has tenido abandonada mucho tiempo- hizo un mal esfuerzo en verse adorable, no como mi Bella que ella si era adorable… _¿mi Bella? _¿de donde salió eso?

-No es eso

Tuve que volveré a sonreír de una manera mas convincente, tenia que hacerle ver que no me importaba mucho de que casi me golpeara con aquel jarrón cuando rechace su "propuesta" además entre más rápido la convenzamás rápido volveré a estar solo con Bella.

Extrañado me gireporque había estado muy callada, pero cuando lo hice me lleve una gran sorpresa pues solo estaba frente a mi el puesto de flores, mire ambos lados pero no la vi en ningún lado.

-¿Bella?- le llame,como si fuera aparecer…

-¿Te refieres a la niña que estaba a lado tuyo?- pregunto Renata con cierto enfado, pues no le gustaba que la ignoraran o la dejaran con la palabra en la boca

-Si

-Se fue hace como 5 minutos, es muy dulce al dejarnos solos- se acerco mas algo insinuante pero yo estaba enojado…

-¿La viste irse y no me lo dijiste?- la tome por los hombros frenético- ¡Ella no es de aquí! ¡Puede perderse!

-No tengo idea además que iba a saber yo que esa no era de aquí

La deje ahí tenia que buscar a Bella, comencé a caminar desesperado por las calles pero no había rastro de ella, le pregunte a varias personas describiendo detalladamente a Bella pero nadie me daba ninguna señal de ella. ¿Y si un hombre la secuestro? ¿O Peor? Pues casi siempre las mujeres que están solas las confunden con prostitutas, más si lleva ropa sencilla y si eso pasó...

-¡Maldición!- me tome el cabello desesperado

Pase como una hora buscándola busque en algunos puestos, restaurantes, parques cercanos hasta se me ocurrió ir a la capilla del pueblo pero nada, derrotado decidi regresar a la mansión de Jasper tenia que decirle que Bella había desaparecido, ¡dios, ¿Que le iba a decir a Alice? Con que cara me iba a presentar diciéndole que perdí a su hermana pequeña. Pero no hay de otra tenia que volver, corrí hacia el carruaje… como ultima esperanza el pregunte a Joesi había visto a Bella pero el también me respondió con una negativa.

-¡Volvamos rápido hacia la mansión Whitlock!

No se como Joe interpreto mi rostro, pero regresamos a todo galope hacia la mansión haciéndonos la mitad del tiempo. Cuando llegue note que faltaba un carruaje, la señora Whitlock debió haber salido seguramente pero sinceramente no me importaba lo que esa señora hiciera ahora lo importante era encontrar a mi Bella, por que si… ella tenia que ser mía.

Entre velozmente pasando algunos criados y casi chocando con algunos, pero al entrar encontré a Jasper que pasaba por ahí.

-¿Edward que pasa?- frunció el seño y miro hacia mi lado- ¿Dónde esta Isabella?

-Jasper… no encuentro a Bella- le dije algo agitado- No sedondeesta.

-¡Como que no sabes donde esta!- se me acerco colérico- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuándo fue que la perdiste de vista?

-Estábamos en el parque todo iba bien pero…

-¡¿Que Edward?

-Llego Renata y…

-¿Renata?- me interrumpió todavía mas molesto- No me digas que es la misma Renata, ¡maldición! ¡Ignoraste a Isabella por irte con Renata!- me tomo de las solapas y me sacudió- ¡Te dije que la cuidaras!

-No… yo no la ignore, quería quitármela de encima pero cuando voltee ella ya no estaba- me defendí, sabia que tenia motivos para estar enojado pero el era mi amigo, el me conocía ya le había explicado mis sentimientos por Bella ¿Cómo podría desconfiar así de mí?- No soy tan ruin como piensas

-No importa…- me soltó- Tenemos que buscarle, ay de ti donde no la encontremos… era tu responsabilidad.

-¡Lo se maldita sea!- le grite ¿Qué a caso creía que no me preocupaba?-No sabes como me siento, la estuve buscando como loco

-¡Tu tienes la culpa! Debiste…

-¿Jasper?- la suave voz de Alice hizo que nos detuviéramos, ella venia caminando de la sala del brazo de su criada de seguro escucho nuestros gritos- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan tanto?

Le rogué con la mirada que no le dijera nada, pero el ahora estaba molesto y no me sorprendería que le soltara todo.

-Problemas amor- se acerco a ella y le beso la frente- Algo que tengo que solucionar con la ayuda de Edward…- me miro lanzándome dagas yo solo baje mi cara avergonzado.

-¿Tiene que ver con mi hermana y su desaparición?- abrí los ojos sorprendido y mire a Jasper que estaba igual que yo- No se preocupen, ella va de camino a casa y esta bien… físicamente si eso es lo que se preguntan.

-¿Como sabes que…?- pregunto Jasper pero ella le interrumpió.

-Ella vino y me explico todo… ¿Edward puedo hablar contigo un momento?- yo mire a Jasper de nuevo, el me miro frunciendo el seño- Por favor Jasper, solo será un momento.

El la miro y luego a mi, solo soltó un suspiro de nuevo y le dio otro pequeño beso en la frente.

-Estaré en el despacho- salió del recibidor hacia su despacho

Alice me guio de nuevo hacia la sala, una vez ahí Tia, así la llamo, le ayudo a sentarse, le dijo que nos dejaran un momento a solas de igual manera salió de la sala.

-Alice de verdad puedo explicarte…

-No te preocupes, por suerte mi hermana llego con bien- me interrumpió- Gracias a dios se encontró con un conocido que la escolto de vuelta.

-¿Un conocido?- pregunte confundido que yo supiera Bella casi no tenia conocidos y menos en un pueblo extraño para ella.

-Eso no viene al caso ahora, Edward no quisiera decirlo pero me has decepcionado… Bella es una chica muy sensible y pues no conoce mucho de mundo ¿me entiendes?

-Si, pero no se que tiene que ver

-Mucho… no séqué relación tenías con aquella mujer y por lo que entendí ella se sintió desplazada, la verdad no se que fue lo que le hiciste pero la sentí muy triste y eso no me gusta, ella ha pasado por mucho.

-Alice escúchame por favor, nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño a tu hermana te contare como es que conocí a aquella mujer y por que ocurrió lo que ocurrió: Renata era una antigua… amiga, hace como 2 años que salí con ella y cuando quiso ser algo mas le deje claro que no quería seguir más con ella y pues la deje de ver… hasta hoy, pero mi intensión no era hacer sentir menos a Bella solo quería deshacerme de Renata por que tampoco iba a ser grosero con ella… pero creo que malinterpreto todo. Te juro Alice que nunca le hare un mal a Bella de verdad…

-No lo se Edward, quisiera creerte pero mi hermana esta primero…

-Lo se- dije algo decepcionado- Entendería si nunca me quisiera ver de nuevo

-Ella me va odiar por esto… -me dijo despues de un momento de silencio- Pero creo que deberías ir tras ella, como dije regreso a casa y si te das prisa la alcanzaras antes de que llegue, por que una vez dentro si no me equivoco papá no será tan lindo contigo.

-¡Gracias Alice!- me levante y la abrace- Te juro que no te decepcionare

No lo pensé dos veces antes de salir y pedir que me ensillaran un caballo, sabia que de esta manera la alcanzaría más rápido. Tome el caballo y fui a todo galope hacia Bella, ella tenia que escucharme, tenia que perdonarme…

**Pv. Jasper **

Escuche como alguien corría a todo galope, no tenia que ser un genio para saber quien era. Salí de mi despacho y fui a la sala, sabia que todo esto era idea de mi querida esposa, y no me equivoque cuando entre a la sala ella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos- ella dio un brinco y me acerque a ella rápidamente- Siento haberte asustado

-No te preocupes… que extraño, por lo regular siento cuando alguien viene

-Me alegra ser la excepción- me senté a su lado y le tome la mano- ¿Qué paso?

-Un mal entendido según Edward, no se pero lo sentí sincero… ¿crees que hice mal al decirle que fuera tras ella?

-No lo se cielo, pero si dices que lo sentías sincero esperemos que tu sexto sentido no nos falle, eh llegado a apreciar a Isabella y no me gustaría que un amigo mío le hiciera daño.

-Gracias por preocuparte por ella- me tomo la mano, y levanto el rostro que para mi era una clara invitación… junte mis labios con los de ella al principio fue un beso lento pero fue volviéndose mas intenso pase mi mano por su cintura y la recorrí toda de arriba hacia abajo hasta llegar a la parte baja de su pecho, soltó un gemido y me separe- Lo siento

-No te preocupes- me sonrió, comenzado a levantar su mano seguro para tocarme la cara pero tuvo un mal calculo y me pico un ojo.

-¡Auch!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- ahora si toco mi rostro y lo acaricio- ¿Te hice daño?

-Nada importante- recargue mi cara en su mano- ¿Sabes? Ayer recibí la respuesta de AnetteHarton, dice que vendrá la próxima semana para que comiencen las clases.

-¿De verdad?- sonrió, debía admitir que siempre que la veía sonreír me alegraba el día- ¡Gracias!- me dio varios besos en el rostro, y pues gracias a dios su condición la mayoría fue en los labios- Te amo… ¡oh!- se quedo callada cuando me dijo eso, yo sabia perfectamente que aun era algo insegura al mostrar sus sentimientos pero a mi me daba gusto que lo hiciera.

-Yo también te amo pequeña- le bese la frente- ¿Qué te parece salir un momento al jardín? Norm me dijo que te extraña y que no has jugado con el.

-¿Norm dijo eso?- soltó una risita- Pobrecillo creo que lo eh dejado a un lado un poquito

La tome del brazo y juntos salimos un momento al jardín, hoy el día estaba muy fresco y no podíamos desperdiciarlo de esa manera, en cuanto salimos Norm comenzó a revolotear alrededor de Alice, ella le acaricio la cabeza lo que provoco que el perro se tirara al suelo poniéndose de espaldas, yo le acaricie el pecho y comenzó a mover la pata para despues ponerse a correr por todo el patio como loco.

-Ya viste como lo tenías, solo lo acariciaste y se puso a correr como loco

-¿En serio?- entonces su rostro perdió la alegría- Como quisiera poder verlo

-Alice…

-No te preocupes- me apretó la mano- Cada quien tiene su cruz y la mía es esto, asi que debo vivir la vida al máximo.

-Querida si pudiera hacer algo- le bese las manos- Lo haría, ¿Quieres que visitemos un doctor?Tío Edward conoce uno muy bueno en Europa podemos…

-No te preocupes, no es necesario junto a mis padres hemos ido a ver muchos médicos y ninguno ha podido hacer nada asi que es mejor dejar las cosas asi… no soportaría otra desilusión mas.

-Esta bien querida- no quería presionarla, pero era obvio que buscaría asesoría medica para ella… si había la mínima esperanza la aprovecharíamos- Vayamos a las perezosas te gustara sentarte en ellas- ambos nos sentamos y comenzamos a tomar el fresco, entonces mire a la puerta y vi a uno de los criados haciéndome señas, se veía preocupado- Este… ¿no tiene sed Alice?

-Un poco

-Iré por algo para que tomes, quédate aquí

-Este bien- me contesto no muy convencida

Me levante del asiento y me reuní con el criado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Una visita para la señora, pero usted dijo que si venia que le avisáramos en seguida- la sangre me hirvió, había dado ordene estrictas de que me avisaran cada vez que Trancy viniera a ver a mi esposa.

-Bien hecho, lo recibiré yo mismo… hazlo pasar a mi despacho.

Ahí en mi despacho sentada como si estuviera en su casa estaba Vasilii con su típica sonrisa cínica en la cara.

-¿Qué quieres?- me fui sin rodeos

-Que mal educado Jazzy- fruncí el seño odiaba que me dijeran asi- Ni un "buenos días"

-No juegues con mi paciencia, ¿Qué quieres?

-Pues que mas, vine a ver a Alice… ella dijo que podía venir cada vez que quisiera además tu madre también me dijo que esta era mi casa y era bienvenido-_ mi madre_porque no me sorprendía

-Esa invitación queda revocada asi que lárgate

-Quisiera ver a Alice si me lo permites

-Mira Trancy- lo encare- Te lo dije en su momento y te lo repetiré por ultima vez, ALEJATE DE MI ESPOSA… y te advierto que no habrá una tercera vez.

-¿Y que vas hacer?- quedo frente a mi- ¿Vas a matarme?

-No lo dudare con tal de defender a mi esposa

-Oh…- comenzó a reírse de mi- ¡Jazzy esta enamorado! Ahora si lo confirmo… esto será mas divertido, me reiré tanto de ver cuando te deje tu linda esposa

-No te lo volveré a decir _lárgate_- mi paciencia estaba acabándose y si quería conservar mi dignidad y no convertirme en asesino tenia que irse ahora mismo.

-Antes de irme quisiera decirte algo- dio un paso hacia atrás- Sabes que cuando quiero algo lo consigo, y conseguir a tu hermosa esposa no será un reto para mi… la dejare en paz si hacemos un trato…

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte, haría lo que fuera por que este maldito se alejara de ella- ¿quieres dinero?

-¿Dinero? Por favor, dinero es lo que me sobra asi que no es precisamente lo que necesito… tienes que ser un poco mas creativo

-Déjate de estupideces y dime que demonios quieres

-Muy sencillo- comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor- Ya que no pude conseguir a Alice creo que merezco un premio de consolación ¿no crees?

-¿Qué clase de premio?- no me gustaba que se fuera con rodeos

-Es muy sencillo a decir verdad

-¿Qué demonios quieres Trancy? Mi paciencia no es mucha

-Quiero a la hermana

-¿Qué?- sentía que se doblaban las piernas-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste- se cruzo de brazos- Quiero a la hermana, que por lo que escuche el día de la fiesta se llama Isabella… mmmm… tiene un nombre muy sensual, me pregunto como será en la cama.- ahí fue cuando explote, nunca permitiría que le faltaran al respeto a una dama y mucho menos si esa dama era parte de mi familia.

-¡Eres un idiota!- lo tome de la solapa- Estas completamente loco si crees que te entregare a mi cuñada como tu juguete…

-Tú decides Whitlock… la esposa o su hermana- me dijo sin inmutarse- También recuerda que mi paciencia no es mucha y uno de estos días tu linda esposa no llegue a casa.

-Lárgate… - lo avente haciéndolo tropezar- Lárgate de mi casa, nunca vuelvas o te juro que arrepentirás… y site acercas un poco a cuñada te juro que te mandare a ahorcar.

-Inténtalo… mmmm… ya me imagino a ambas en mi cama, una virgen y una no tanto… eh de decir que nunca eh estado con una virgen, debe ser sumamente placentero mientras yo termino con una la otra puede hacer…- no lo deje continuar por que estampe mi puño en su cara, se froto su nariz de donde salía sangre.

-¡Fuera!

-Te vas arrepentir de esto- me mostro su mano de llena de sangre- Vas a derramar lagrimas de sangre te lo juro… No siempre estarás vigilando a tu linda familia… ¡Plañirás Jasper Whitlock Plañirás!

Y un poco torpe salió de la casa, comencé a respirar una vez que se fue. No podía tocar a mi Alice antes lo mataría, pero ahora Isabella estaba en peligro tenia que cuidarlas mas. Mande llamar a Alec mi más fiel empleado y guardia de seguridad.

-Me mando llamar señor- me hizo una venia

-Alec necesito que me hagas un gran favor

-¿Qué sucede?- se puso serio

-Necesito que vigiles muy bien a la hermana de mi esposa, nunca la dejes sola y tampoco dejes que te vea… es algo de vida o muerte, te juro que recibirás una gran recompensa por ello pero por favor no la dejes sola.

-¿Cuándo debo partir señor?- era lo que mas me gustaba de Alec, siempre ponía primero su deber sin contar el peligro, si todo salía bien le daría una buena cantidad.

-Lo mas pronto posible y por favor ni una palabra al respecto, cuento con que seas tan discreto como siempre.

-Lo hare señor- hizo otra reverencia antes de salir

Al menos pude respirar un poco, ya me sentiría mas tranquilo ahora que Alec estaba a cargo de la seguridad de Isabella. Respire mas de una vez, tenia que regresar con mi esposa ya me había retrasado demasiado y seguramente se preguntara donde estoy. Tome otras respiracionesmás antes de reunirme con ella, pero antes me asegure de pedir una charola con agua fresca que es para lo que se supone que me pare.

-Hola amor- le di un beso en cuanto me senté a su lado

-¿Dónde estabas? Tardaste mucho

-Hubo una pequeña visita, tuve que atenderla- le medio mentí- Siento si te preocupe

-¿Pasa algo? Te noto un poco tenso

-Pensé que no podías sentirme- le dije tratando de distraerla

-Bueno solo a veces… ¿de verdad esta todo bien?

-Muy bien cielo- le di otro beso- ¿Quieres que te lea algo? Eh traído un libro creo que te gustara la historia.

-¿Qué tipo de historia?

-Una romántica, se llama_La Novia Prestada _de _Elizabeth Lane*_

-Suena interesante- se enderezo un poco mas

Comencé a leerle el libro, ella me miraba poniéndome toda su atención. Yo al menos me relaje esos momentos pues mi esposa estaba ajena a todo y haría lo posible por que nunca estuviera en peligro, me gustaba ver sus expresiones mientras leía pareciera que se estuviese imaginando a los personajes en su mente y sonreía en algunas situaciones o se sonrojo cuando leí la parte de cuando Hannah curo a Judd. Tuve que detener mi lectura pues ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la ligera luz de la vela no era suficiente para seguir.

-¿Ya termino?- me pregunto

-No, es que esta comenzando a anochecer

-Oh…no me había dado cuenta es que estaba muy interesante la trama… pobre Hannah

-Mañana seguiremos ¿esta bien? Aun falta la mejor parte- sabia que lo que seguía era algo fuerte, asi que lo mejor seria censurar un poco para que no se volviera a avergonzar- Ahora tienes que cenar algo, debes tener hambre

-Tienes razón, estaba tan adentrada a la historia que ni cuenta me había dado

Entramos a la casa, le pedí a una de las sirvientas que nos llevara la cena a nuestra habitación, no estaba con mucho ánimo de enfrentar a mi madre, ya mañana le pediría una buena explicación sobre el comentario de Trancy, Angela nos llevo la cena y ambos tranquilamente disfrutamos de nuestra comida, sonreía cada vez que veía a Alice intentar comer con la mano derecha y trataba de sofocar una risita cada vez que derramaba un poco, es que hacia una linda mueca supongo que sentía el golpe de la carne o el liquido, pues había preferido ponerse de una vez el camisón antes de cenar para estar mas cómoda y deleitaba viéndola. No me podía imaginar mi dulce y frágil esposa en manos de ese desgraciado, me dolía el hecho de no volverla a ver… no podía permitirlo, Alice estaría a salvo sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

Terminamos de cenar, bueno mas bien ella pues a mi el apetito se me había ido. Fui al baño para cambiarme yo también, cuando salí Alice ya estaba acostada me recosté a su lado y la abrace atrayéndola a mi, enterré mi cara en su pelo su aroma me tranquilizaba.

-Jasper…

-¿Si?- respondí sin despegar mi cara

-¿De verdad esta todo bien?- trate de no tensarme por que lo notaria- Es que asi lo siento

-Estoy bien amor- la apreté más a mí, a mi Alice no puede pasarle nada. Hice que se volteara para que quedara frente a mi- No tienes que preocuparte por nada

-Bueno

-Te amo Alice

-Yo también- contesto frunciendo un poco el seño, no le di tiempo de decir mas por que en ese mismo momento la tome de nuevo, se que era un actitud poco caballerosa pero necesitaba sentirla cerca y segura, ella de igual manera se entrego a mi sin preguntar nada, me daba cuenta de que poco a poco comenzaba a salir su lado pasional pues también participaba en el acto, nuestros cuerpos se movían juntos y en sincronía como si desde un principio fuéramos hechos el uno al otro… termine en ella con un suspiro celestial, no era por nada pero estaba seguro que quedaría embarazada era algo que en verdad deseaba aunque no quería que mi hijo o hija naciera ahora que había peligro rodeando a su madre.

Me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida ya que su respiración se hizo mas lenta, le di un pequeño beso en la frente antes decaer en los brazos de Morfeo. Aunque no sin antes de acariciar su vientre, si mi pequeño o pequeña ya estaba ahí quería que se sintiera amado.

No importaba nada ahora mas que proteger a su madre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*La Novia Prestada es un libro de la autora que mencione fue publicado hace algunos años pero lo quise transportar a esta época, es muy buen libro y también es de época aquí les dejo el resumen por si les interesa:

«Vamos a tener un hijo. Tienes que volver a casa para que podamos casarnos...»

Hannah Gustavson le escribió a su amor de adolescencia, para decirle que estaba esperando un hijo. Pero al no recibir respuesta, se vio obligada a casarse con el hombre que acudió en su ayuda... el hermano de su amante.

Alto, guapo, íntegro, Judd Seavers era capaz de acelerar el corazón de cualquier mujer. Hannah no fue una excepción: desde el principio se sintió impresionada por el antiguo soldado que se había ofrecido a darle su apellido al niño.

A pesar de ser una unión pactada y provisional, no tardaron en sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro. Pero una sombra oscurecía el horizonte. ¿Regresaría a casa el padre del bebé? Y si lo hacía... ¿le devolvería Judd la novia que le había tomado prestada?

**Ya vieron que Edward no fue tan tarugo, solo quería deshacerse de la Renata… ¿Qué malvado Vasilii? ¿Qué creen que haga? Aun faltan muchas cosas jeje… ya se va poner mejor… en el próximo capi habrá 2 sorpresas…**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Aquí están algunas integrantes del "Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo"**

july. vixswan**oOo**ladyEvelyne**oOo**Elisa Dubois M**oOo**Twiandre**oOo**kmi cullen**oOo**Vale. its. my. name

**El ****Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en acido hirviendo**** sigue en pie**

**Ane: Lo que se refiere a un libro no lo eh pensado...pero creo que te piden demasiado y todavia llevarlo a una editorial, ademas creo que por no estudiar literatura me van a botar antes de empezar jeje**

**Que me queda decir…. Muchisimisimas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad me hacen feliz y pues… no llorare, jeje aquí hay nuevo capi y como les prometí habra dos sorpresas, que las dejara impactadas… bueno al menos una xD… y como siempre un gracias a mi Beta **_Michelle Whitlock_ **sin ella aun tendria horrores ortograficos…**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-12-**

**Pv. Jasper**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la última visita de Trancy, hasta ahora las cosas no habían sufrido ninguna eventualidad, todo era normal y eso era lo que me preocupaba más, pero trataba de no mostrarlo mucho para que Alice no lo notara. De igual manera Alec tampoco veía ninguna situación extraña allá con los Brandon, según me conto desde que llego a su casa no había salido mas que unas 4 veces pero con su madre, pero de ahí para haya ninguna cosa extraña.

Entonces pensé que Vasilii era como decían _perro que ladra no muerde…_

Despues de 6 semanas deje de preocuparme, Isabella estaba segura con el cuidado de Alec y aquí Alice estaba mucho más que segura pues siempre había alguien con ella siempre y cuando yo hubiera salido. Por cierto hablando de salida tenía que salir por algunos asuntos de mi padre en Ohio asi que me ausentaría una semana. Tenia que decírselo a Alice.

-Querida…- le llame, ambos estábamos en el jardín desayunando como lo veníamos haciendo prácticamente desde que ella llego.

-Si…

-Tengo que irme en un par de días a Ohio por algunos asuntos- note que su rostro se puso triste, algo dentro de mi se hincho pues me extrañaría como yo a ella.

-¿Regresaras pronto?

-No creo que me tarde mucho, será a lo mucho una semana… si quieres puedes ir a visitar a tus padres en lo que no estoy para que no te sientas tan sola.

-Me parece buena idea- bajo su cabeza y dejo de comer, no me gustaba verla asi de desanimada y menos ser el causante de ese sentimiento.

Me levante de mi asiento y me acerque para quedar frente a ella.

-No estés triste por favor

-Es que… te voy a extrañar… mucho- sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos, no había tenido la menor idea de que me extrañaría demasiado.

-Por favor amor no llores- la atraje a mi- ¿Qué te parece si estos días nos la pasamos todo el tiempo juntos?

-¿De verdad?- su rostro cambio de una forma tan rápida que al principio pensé que fingía- ¿Haremos cosas juntos?

-Si, ¿ya acabaste?

-Si

-Entonces que te parece ir al centro para que demos un paseo, comer algo o no se lo que quieras.

-Quiero ir de día de campo

-Entonces es un hecho, le pediré a Tia que prepare todo

-Te acompaño- se levanto pero de repente comenzó a tambalearse, la sujete para que no se fuera a caer.- ¡Cielos! Eso fue extraño

-¿Qué paso?

-No lo se, de repente sentí que me movían el suelo… quizás será por que me levante muy rápido.

-Vamos a la recamara para que te recuestes en lo que preparo todo.

-Esta bien

Ambos subimos a su habitación, en el camino me encontré a mi mamá que nos miraba algo extrañada, decidi ignorarla ya había superado mi propio record de no pelear con ella y no quería romperlo ahora y mucho menos si Alice pudiese estar enferma. Llame a Tia para que nos preparara algo para comer ya que estuviéramos ahí y todo lo necesario para pasar la tarde con mi esposa, le ayude a Alice a acostarse pero antes de que pudiera acostarla ella comenzó a ponerse amarilla… Tia llego en ese momento, tomo a mi esposa del brazo y la llevo al baño ¿de que me había perdido? Escuche las arcadas de mi esposa desde a fuera no entre por que la puerta tenia seguro.

Un momento después ambas salieron, Tia acostó a Alice y le hice una seña para que ambos saliéramos.

-¿Qué está pasando Tia? ¿Cómo sabias que mi esposa necesitaba usar el baño?

-Pues…señor, ya tiene como 4 o 5 días que mi amita se venia sintiendo mal, por lo regular era en las mañanas cuando usted salía a alguna tarea y pues era yo quien le ayudaba… lo siento, quería decírselo pero mi señora me dijo que no quería preocuparlo por eso no eh dicho nada… lo siento mucho.

-Bien te creo, pero la próxima vez que mi esposa se sienta enferma me lo hagas informar de inmediato, no me hagas romper esa confianza que eh puesto en ti Tia.

-Lo se y se lo agradezco señor

-Ahora sal y llama un medico, yo me encargo de ella- me hizo una leve inclinación y salió de la habitación, yo por lo tanto regrese a donde estaba Alice, me debía una gran explicación. Todavía estaba acostada cuando entre tenia los ojos cerrados pero sabía bien que no estaba durmiendo.– Mary Alice se que estas despierta.- ella abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en mi- Me puedes decir… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te sentías enferma?

-Yo… no quería preocuparte.

-¿Y como crees que me siento ahora?- me senté a su lado y le acaricie la mejilla- Amor… nunca me escondas cuando te sientas mal, ni mucho menos involucres a Tia en esto… sabes cuales son las consecuencias ¿verdad?

-Lo siento Jasper, por favor no seas tan duro con Tia yo… prometo no volver a esconderte nada- para eso de nuevo estaba llorando, no me gustaba verla asi

-Ya cielo, no llores- le di un ligero beso- Solo lo hago por tu bien y eso lo sabes, ahora el medico vendrá para revisarte, no quiero que te enfermes y mucho menos si no estoy aquí para cuidarte.

-Yo siento… pues… no nada

-¿Qué?

-No nada… esperemos a que llegue el medico.

No le quise discutir mas, mejor le comencé a platicar de algunas cosas de mi infancia que pensé que le gustaría saber, me dio gusto escucharla reir de alguna de mis travesuras, también le pregunte como iban sus clases de piano en ese momento fue su turno de hablar me dijo que su profesora le estaba diciendo que cada vez lo estaba haciendo mejor, y se rio mas cuando le pregunto si de verdad no podía ver pues por que ella tocaba como si de verdad lo hiciera.

-¿De verdad te pregunto eso?- le dije entre risas

-Si, pero la tuve que sacar de su error

-Me da gusto que las clases sean un éxito, espero un día poder escucharte

-Aun me falta mucho, pero espero que no te decepcione.

Le iba a replicar cuando unos toques nos interrumpieron, abrí la puerta, era Tia quien me dijo que el doctor Cullen ya estaba aquí para revisarla, sabia que el Dr. Carlisle Cullen era uno de los mejores doctores del país y dejando a un lado de que era tío de Edward, no había mejores manos. Le dije a Tia que lo hiciera pasar.

-Buenos días Jasper- me saludo- Tengo entendido que tu esposa se ha sentido mal desde hace días

-Si, pero hasta ahora me entere

-Ya veo…- miro a mi esposa que estaba algo sonrojada- Me darías unos minutos a solas, necesito revisarla y pues no creo que sea muy caballeroso detu parte.

-Pero…

-Nada- me empujo fuera de la habitación y tuve que sentarme en uno de los sillones para esperar lo que el doctor me dijera, trate de mantenerme tranquilo para no imaginarme lo peor pero mi tranquilidad no me duro ni 5 minutos cuando mi madre venia irrumpiendo el lugar.- ¿Qué haces aquí madre?

-¿Cómo que la muchacha esta enferma?

-Alice… madre, su nombre es Alice

-Si, si ¿esta enferma o no?

-Para eso vino el doctor madre… viene a revisarla- le dije algo cansado

-En fin… - se quedo pensando un momento, entonces abrió los ojos como si hubiera descubierto los secretos del universo- ¿No estará embarazada?

-¿Cómo?- mi atención se fijo en ella

-Digo, se supone que hace tiempo ustedes… bueno hicieron su trabajo, no me digas que no lo has pensado.

-En realidad no- mire a la puerta como si la respuesta estuviera ahí, ¿embarazada? ¿Mi Alice embarazada?

**Pv. Alice**

Se que había hecho mal al ocultarle a Jasper que me había sentido enferma pero no lo creía algo tan alarmante, digo, me eh enfermado de cosas peores y siempre me recuperaba fácilmente. Pero si me sorprendió de que de un día para otro comenzara a marearme, vomitar demasiado y para colmo ponerme a llorar por cualquier cosa.

Entonces la verdad me vino a mi como si yo lo hubiese sabido desde hace mucho… pero no quería precipitarme ni sacar conclusiones que podrían ser equivocas.

-Buenos días señora Whitlock, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y vengo a revisarla- me dijo una voz bastante amable, que en lugar de asustarme me tranquilizo.

-Buen día Dr. Cullen

-Dime Carlisle linda, asi habrá mas confianza… a ver, ¿desde cuando te has sentido mal?

-Llevo a lo mucho 5 días, solo han sido nauseas en las mañanas y pues eh regresado todo lo que como ¿eso es malo?

El se mantuvo callado por un rato, eso me asusto más. Me hubiera gustado que Jasper se hubiera quedado conmigo.

-Alice… ¿puedo llamarle asi?

-Si

-Tengo una pregunta… ¿Hace cuanto tuvo su ultimo periodo?

-¿Cómo?- comencé a pensar, pero no era my exacta en esas cosas… la verdad si no fuera por Tia ni siquiera lo notaria- No lo se un poco mas de tres meses, pero es que la que me ayuda es Tia mi criada, por razones obvias.

-Es que tengo una teoría, ¿has pensado que tal vez estés esperando un bebé?

-Yo…- claro que lo había pensado, por eso fue firme cuando dije- Si, pero no quería precipitarme.

-Pues… vamos a revisarte- comencé a escuchar el sonido de algunas cosas y de un cierre cerrarse- Por favor necesito que descubras tu vientre de esa manera lo averiguaremos. Con ayuda de el doctor Cullen me deshice de algunas prendas para que pudiera revisarme, sentí como me presionaba algunas partes de mi vientre haciendo sonidos como de afirmación, cuando deje de sentir su tacto yo misma toque aquellas partes que había revisado para ver si yo podía sentir algo… no había nada diferente, solo lo sentía un poco mas duro.- Querida… déjame decirte que en efecto, los síntomas que tienes uniendo el hecho de que ahora tienes el vientre un poco mas pronunciado… no hay menor duda, felicidades- ¿un bebé? Las lagrimas salían sin parar por mis ojos, estaba tan feliz… un bebé- Creo que debo salir para anunciarle al futuro papá

-Eso creo…

-¡Alice!- las puertas se abrieron de golpe, para luego sentir las manos de Jasper sobre mi cara- ¡Oh amor!

-¿Jasper?

-No se porque no lo intuí antes…- me dijo besándome ligeramente los labios- ¡Un bebé! ¡Es maravilloso!

-¿Cómo… como lo sabes?- era extraño, apenas me había enterado yo y el ya lo sabía

-Te amo… por eso lo se- atrapo mis labios de nuevo

-Bueno creo que ya no es necesario que le de la noticia- dijo el Dr. Cullen- Felicidades Jasper

-Gracias- contento pero aun no se separaba de mí- Oh amor, te juro que será el bebé mas amado del mundo

-¡Por fin!- toda mi felicidad se vino abajo cuando escuche a mi suegra hablar- Ya era hora, déjenme decir que se habían tardado demasiado

-Madre, por favor

-No, no esta bien… solo espero que sea niño, aunque una señorita no nos caería mal… espero que salga con tu cabello- no sabia si me decía a mi o a Jasper- Tengo tantas cosas que hacer…- unos pasos se fueron alejando, supuse que era ella.

-Discúlpala…

-Ya me eh acostumbrado, no te preocupes- alce mi mano para tocarle el rostro, ahora nada podía oscurecer mi felicidad y menos mi suegra- Te amo Jasper

-Yo también

El doctor Cullen me dio las indicaciones necesarias para que mi embarazo se llevara a cabo correctamente, Jasper se aseguro que cumpliría al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones, sonreí ante su entusiasmo. No podía ser más feliz ahora.

_Era ya de noche cuando Vasilii Trancy entraba al bar para poder quitarse el dolor de los golpes de Jasper ingiriendo alcohol, ¡maldito Whitlock! Pensó Vasilii mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes y pedía un vodka doble._

_-Aquí tiene señor_

_-Deja la botella- le gruño, la cara le dolía como mil demonios_

_-Señor…- le intento retener el cantinero _

_-¡Cállate!- le paso un gran fajo de billetes- Espero que sea suficiente para que mantengas el hocico cerrado_

_-Sera un placer señor- el cantinero tomo el rollo de billetes y lo introdujo en su pantalón _

_Vasilii ya iba media botella pero aun el alcohol no lo dejaba inconsciente, su odio hacia Jasper no le permitía perder la conciencia. Pasaron las horas y aun no podía planear nada para vengarse de el, entonces sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado pero lo ignoro le importaba un pepino quien entrara a este lugar._

_Se toco la cara y de nuevo la nariz le punzo._

_-¡Maldito Whitlock!- dijo en voz alta- Esta me la pagaras_

_-¿Has dicho Whitlock?- le pregunto el hombre que tenia a lado_

_-Si… lo eh dicho ¿te importa a caso?_

_-Creo que si, veo que tu odias a los Whitlock tanto como yo_

_-No tienes idea de cuanto- le dio otro trago a su botella- Te juro que los hare sufrir demasiado._

_-¿Y tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?- le pregunto aquel hombre_

_-Si lo supiera ya lo hubiera hecho_

_-Creo que se como… Tienes que darle en donde mas le duele…- el joven miro a Trancy y el pudo ver lo que pensaba a través de sus ojos verdes, unos ojos que se le hacían muy familiares pero ahora no tenia tiempo en eso._

_-¿Te refieres a su esposa?_

_-Eres listo…_

_Vasilii miro hacia el frente de nuevo, su cabeza comenzaba a maquilar el plan perfecto…_

_-Tengo que desaparecer a su linda esposa- miro de nuevo a su compañero que de igual manera lo miraba a el._

_-Sabes… creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos bien- Vasilii lo vio,noto el semblante de odio que le llamo mucho la atención, y supo que había encontrado a un aliado. _

_-Yo también lo creo- le tendió la mano- Vasilii Trancy _

_-James…- le estrecho la mano- James Brandon _

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**¡a que no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? Creyeron que me olvidaria de James, si el fue el responsable de todo lo sucedido, ¿Qué creen que tramen los dos? Y que sucedera con Alice, dios no pueden perderse el siguiente capi… se pone cada vez mejor…**

**Kisses**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Jeje… hola ¿como han estado? Yo se que con el alma en un hilo por no saber que sigue, bueno… pensaba tardar mas en actualizar por que bueno tenia que mandarle el capi a mi beta para que lo corrigiera pero como lei sus lindos reviews eh decidido subirlo… por que se que estarán ansiosas por que sigue… la verdad espero no decepcionarlas… muchas gracias por todo… oh si habrá un personaje nuevo…**

**Aquí están algunas integrantes del "Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo"**

july. vixswan**oOo**ladyEvelyne**oOo**Elisa Dubois M**oOo**Twiandre**oOo**kmi cullen**oOo**Vale. its. my. name**oOo**Yara Black Lautner

**El ****Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en acido hirviendo**** sigue en pie**

**Ane… sugirió que hiciera un ****Team Ahoguemos a Vasilii en Acido Hirviendo ****¿Quién se une?**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-13-**

**Pv. Alice**

-¡Alice no hagas eso!- me grito Bella- Te dije que te quedaras en cama

-¿Por qué?

Ya había pasado 5 días desde que me entere que esperaba un bebé y cuatro desde que llegue a la casa de mis padres, Jasper me había traído para que pasara tiempo con mi familia en lo que el se iba de viaje, por suerte llegaba en dos días por mi. No es que me molestara estar en casa con mis padres y hermana, pero la situación era que no me dejaban hacer nada… si quería esto, me lo traía mi madre si quería aquello lo hacia Tia o Bella, mi padre era el único que estaba de mi lado pero en cuanto lo menciono escuche un gruñido y una gran reprimenda hacia mi padre, que como era posible que pensara eso… esta esperando a tu primer nieto y cosas asi que mejor era no mencionar.

-¡Porque lo digo yo Alice!- Bella me tomo del brazo y me arrastro de nuevo, lo mas seguro a mi cama- Tienes que cuidarte mucho, Jasper me dio ordenes estrictas de no obligarte a hacer ningún trabajo duro.

-¿Trabajo duro?- fruncí el seño- Lo único que eh hecho es estar acostada, ni al baño me dejan ir…

-Si te dejamos- me acaricio el brazo- No llores

-¡No estoy llorando!- me tape la cara con mis manos y era cierto, la sentía húmedas- Lo siento

-No te preocupes, mamá me dijo de los cambios hormonales… no me imagino en esa posición

-Hablando de eso… ¿Qué paso con Edward?- me entro la curiosidad, pues desde aquella ves que le di el consejo no lo eh vuelto a ver o bueno, escuchar Jasper solo me dijo que se había ido por unos asuntos de su padre y que iba a tardar un tiempo, pero yo no me creía eso, para mi había algo mas.

-Nada importante

-Isabella…- le dije en reprimenda- Incluso en mi estado puedo saber que mientes…

-Esta bien, vino a verme hace tiempo y de manera cortes le dije que me dejara en paz… fin de la historia.

-¿Qué?- no me creía eso, se notaba que Bella quería a Edward y este a ella- Me estas mintiendo.

-¿Por qué te mentiría? Es la verdad, solo se burlo de mí y eso no lo permitiré

-Bella entiende, las cosas no son como tú crees- trate de convencerla, pero era demasiado terca- Mira quizás si lo escucharas quizás te des cuenta de tu error.

-Mary Alice- ella nunca me había hablado por mi nombre completo, de verdad se había molestado- Te pido por favor que dejes de defenderlo, se que lo haces por que es el mejor amigo de tu esposo asi que por favor déjame tomar mis decisiones y respétalas, asi como yo respete las tuyas.

-Tenías que hacerlo, lo mío fue diferente… pero no me arrepiento.

-Si, por que te toco un buen hombre- su voz sonaba más elevada- No tienes ni idea de la envidia que te tengo.

-Bella…

-¡No! –Me interrumpió- Tu siempre has tenido suerte, yo… nunca… me voy

-¡Bella!- me levante con mi inútil esfuerzo por tomarla del brazo pero solo sentí el aire por mi manos, comencé a seguirla pero choque contra una mesita, o eso supuse- ¡Ay!

-¡Amita!- Tia me tomo del brazo- ¡No debe estar parada!

-Tia…- dije al borde del llanto-Bella…

-La señorita salió al jardín- de nuevo me dejo caer en la cama- Le ha llegado algo amita

-¿Qué cosa?- me limpie las lágrimas

-Es una carta…-¿una carta? Nadie me envía cartas, es mas yo ni siquiera la podría ver y menos leer- No le veo el caso de que alguien me mande una carta, ¿Qué dice?

-Pues- se escucho el sonido de papel rompiéndose- Es de parte del señor Jasper

-¿Que dice?- me enderece un poco mas, yo lo extrañaba mucho

-Dice… que mandara un coche por usted, se ha sentido mal y no puede venir a recogerla

-¿Esta enfermo?- la desesperación me invadió, mi esposo estaba enfermo y yo aquí- ¿Dice que tiene, cuando vendrá por mi el coche?

-No, no específica que tiene… el coche salió ayer asi que no debe de tardar en llegar.

-Tia llama a mi madre para que me ayude a preparar mi maleta

Escuche como Tia salía de mi cuarto, mientras esperaba a mi madre comencé a preocuparme por que Bella se había portado de esa manera, ¿de verdad siempre me tuvo envidia? Pero yo no era mejor que ella, estaba ciega y era una molestia para todos. Al contrario de ella que era joven y no tenía ningún defecto en su persona… era ridículo que ella se sintiera de esa manera. Al poco rato llego mi madre, no me dijo nada pero escuche como comenzó a ayudarme, o más bien a hacerlo, a poner mi ropa en las maletas. No había traído mucha ropa asi que no tardo mucho en terminar su tarea.

-¿Qué paso Alice?- sentí como se sentaba a mi lado- Bella salió llorando de la casa y no ha entrado

-Creo que hice un comentario que no debía…la lastime mamá- deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro y comencé a llorar, mi madre me abrazo y me dejo llorar.

-Ya mi niña, todo esta bien… Bella nunca se enojaría mucho contigo, te quiere demasiado- quería creer eso, pero las palabras de mi hermana aun me daban vueltas en la cabeza

_No tienes ni idea de la envidia que te tengo._

_Tú siempre has tenido suerte…_

-Lo se- mentí, me quede con mi madre un rato mas hasta que de nuevo escuche unos pasos al principio pensé que era Bella pero identifique el andar de Tia, mis hombros cayeron mas si se puede.

-Amita, el coche ah llegado…

-¿Coche?- pregunto mamá- ¿No iba a venir Jasper por ti?

-Esta enfermo, por eso mando un coche por mi- me levante, no me moleste por alisarme nada, de todas formas iba a pasar mas de un día dentro del coche Tia me tomo del brazo y comenzamos a andar hacia la salida, escuche el relinchar de los caballos pero había algo que no me cuadraba sentía como si no fuera el mismo coche con el que había llegado… sacudí mi cabeza, todo esto me estaba dejando paranoica.

-Ven a visitarnos pronto hija- me dijo mi padre abrazándome

-Lo hare, además deben estar cuando nazca mi bebé- lo apreté mas fuerte, lo iba a extrañar mucho- Te quiero papá

-Yo también hija

-Alice- ahora mi madre me había abrazado- Cuídate, mándame una carta para saber que llegaste con bien.

-Si madre, te quiero…

Espere un poco, Bella nunca llego a despedirse de mi. Algo me falto, me sentía pésimo… la rapidez como mi relación con mi hermana había cambiado en tan pocos minutos, cuando al fin me di por vencida subí al coche con ayuda de Tia, y de nuevo sentí esa sensación de que algo no estaba como debería estar, pero al igual no le di importancia.

-Dile a Bella que la voy a extrañar y que la quiero- grite antes de que el cochero hiciera andar el vehículo, no supe si me escucharon o no.

El camino iba en silencio, solo se oia a los caballos caminar. No me sentía el todo bien, en ocasiones tuvimos que parar por que las nauseas me estaban acabando y necesitaba tomar aire fresco, Tia me ayudo en todo momento aun que hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera, era muy asqueroso.

-¿Se siente bien amita?- me pregunto despues de un rato

-La verdad es que no- suspire- Bella…

-Oh, si… escuche su discusión, discúlpeme no quería ser impertinente

-No te preocupes, es solo que no entiendo que la hizo comportarse asi yo no quería molestarla solo le di mi punto de vista, pero creo que no fue de la mejor manera.

-Amita… yo escuche un poco de la conversación de la señorita Bella con su señora madre

-¿Qué escuchaste?- me enderece un poco más prestándole atencion.

-No mucho, solo que su madre le preguntaba por el joven Masen pero la señorita Bella solo decía que no quería volver a escuchar ese nombre en su vida que ahora había un joven que estaba interesado en ella y que le parecía muy apuesto.

-¿Un joven?- ¿por que no me lo había dicho?- ¿Escuchaste su nombre?

-Menciono algo sobre Black… pero no se si habré oído bien

-¿Black?... ¿Jacob Black?

-Ese… dijo que lo conoció en un baile y luego despues de que se perdiera haya en el centro, fue muy amable por lo que escuche, ya no pude seguir oyendo por que usted me mando llamar.

-Gracias Tia- Jacob Black, la verdad no lo conocía muy bien pero Jasper me había dicho que era un conde o algo asi, de muy buena familia ¿pero que hacia un conde interesándose en mi hermana? Lo mejor era no tener la mente tan cerrada y esperar que todo saliera bien.

De repente el coche paro en seco haciéndome caer hacia adelante, por suerte Tia me sostuvo para que eso no pasara.

-¿Esta bien amita?

-Si ¿Qué paso?

-¡Sáquenla!- escuche un grito desde afuera y de repente alguien abrió la puerta, con mucha brusquedad pues sentí el movimiento por ello- ¡Aquí esta!

-¿Tia? ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo se- de repente ya no sentía su cálidas manos si no unas mas rugosas y frías- ¡Déjela!- esas manos me jalaron bruscamente hacia algo duro.

-¡Quítate criada inútil!- un golpe sordo y un gemido escuche antes de que ya no sintiera a Tia- ¡Que desperdicio!- de nuevo esas manos me sujetaron de la cintura y jalaron.

-¡Suéltenme!- comencé a forcejear pero el hombre era mas fuerte que yo- ¡Ayúdenme!

-¡Cállate Idiota!- seguí forcejeando, un trueno retumbo por el aire y una lluvia muy fuerte comenzó a caer- ¡Maldición lo que faltaba!

El agua me mojaba todo el cuerpo, de repente sentí como me aventaban hacia otro coche o el mismo no lo supe identificar y cerraban la puerta acompañada de un sonido como de un candado cerrándose, me levante tambaleándome por el movimiento del coche. Comencé a golpear todo mí alrededor, inútilmente pues me dolía más de lo que dañaba la gruesa madera, me deje caer en el asiento y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mi rostro.

-¡Ayúdenme!- volví a gritar- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme ir!- le di otro golpe a la madera pero nada.

-Sera mejor que te cayes mocosa si no quieres morir- una voz de afuera me dijo, reconocí la misma voz del hombre que golpeo a Tia y me había raptado, Tia… me había olvidado de ella, solo esperaba que estuviera bien y pudiera avisar lo que había pasado, sentí como algo se removía en mi interior, _mi bebé, _me acaricie el vientre para tranquilizarme tenia que salir de esta por él no podía dejar que nada me pasase, lucharía por ambos.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede llorando y acariciando mi vientre, hasta que sentí de nuevo como el coche se detenía en seco, otra vez el sonido de unas llaves y el candado ser abierto.

-¡Sal de ahí!- me grito el hombre

-No… no puedo- comencé a localizar el lugar proveniente de su voz pero no daba, el miedo no me dejaba razonar con claridad.

-¡Maldita sea, estas ciega!- de nuevo se movió el coche y las mismas manos me cargaron y me llevaron no se a donde- Avisen al jefe que ya esta aquí, y díganle a Lilian que le prepare el _mejor _cuarto a nuestra huésped.

-Si Gasca- otra voz le respondió.

El tal Gasca me llevo cargando, sentía su asqueroso tacto en mi vientre por mas que forcejaba no podía hacer que bajara mas sus manos. Escuche como abría una puerta y de un movimiento brusco me lanzo hacia algo suave, creo que era una cama.

-Aquí te vas a quedar, y mas te vale no hacer ruido… ¡odio a las lloronas!

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me vas hacer?

-En un lugar que no te importa y sobre lo otro…- espero un momento- Te haría muchas cosas pero el jefe ordeno que no te tocara, pero debo aclarar que no siempre hago caso.

-¡No por favor!

-Adoro cuando ruegan- sentí su asqueroso aliento en mi cara y me aleje por reflejo- Y más cuando me temen…

-¡Gasca! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?- la voz de una mujer hizo que él se alejara de mi, pues ya no sentía su aliento asqueroso- Hay ordenes

-Lilian no te metas

-¡Lárgate vago!

-Si no fuera por que eres mujer y la…

-Si, si la misma candaleta de siempre…-contesto la tal Lilian- Ahora lárgate

Con un gruñido el tal Gasca se retiro dejándome sola con Lilian, no sabia si era bueno o malo.

-¡Como odio a este tipo! ¿Y tu?- supuse que me llamaba a mi- Te estoy hablando- unas manos me tomaron la cara que aunque eran frías también eran suaves- Cuando te hablo tienes que mírame

-No puedo… soy… ciega-tartamudee

-¿Qué?- movió mi rostro de un lado a otro- ¿Qué demonios?- me soltó como si quemara- Esta vez se pasaron, para que querrían a una ciega inútil.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Créeme que no te gustara saber- soltó un suspiro- No entiendo que fue lo que hiciste para que te trajeran aquí… ¿has asesinado a alguien?

-¿Qué?- me quede en shock- No, no… yo no eh hecho nada, quiero irme a casa… mi bebé

-¿Bebé?- esta vez su voz sonaba mas dulce- ¿Tienes un bebé?

-No, estoy esperando un bebé… - me enderece en la cama y comencé a buscar sus manos- Por favor déjame ir- le dije en cuanto las sentí- Yo… no quiero estar aquí… mi bebé corre peligro, por favor… te daré todo lo que me pidas, ¿quieres dinero? Te lo daré, pero por favor déjame ir.

Se quedo en silencio un rato, por un momento pensé que estaba considerando mi oferta.

-No es cosa mía- retiro sus manos- Esto es increíble- comenzó a reir- Tu… debes ser, Alice Brandon ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu rostro me es familiar, ya decía yo que esa cucaracha traía algo entre manos- no entendía nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo, ¿Cómo es que me conocía? ¿Y a que se refería con eso de que mi rostro le era familiar?- No quiero asustarte, pero de verdad estas en peligro.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues…

-Hola nena- me tense al escuchar su voz, hacia meses que no lo había escuchado y ahora me parecía un sueño que el estuviera aquí, una chispa de esperanza broto en mi- Veo que ya conociste a mi hermanita.

-James…- dijo con voz hosca- No me sorprende que seas capaz de vender a tu propia hermana.

La esperanza se esfumo, ¿venderme? ¿A que se refería?

-Eso no te importa Lilian

-¿James?- logre articular, quizás había escuchado mal y mi hermano había venido a salvarme- Hermano…

-¿Cómo estas Alice? Veo que conociste a mi Lilian

-¡No soy tuya!- gruño ella

-Si eso dices… veo que ahora te vistes mejor Allie, te sentó bien estar casada.

-¿James donde estoy?

-Pues… en un lugar muy bonito- soltó una carcajada- Pero no creo que te guste a ti, de todas formas de que me preocupo no puedes verlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Lilian- No puedo estarla cuidando

-Pues para eso te contrataron, asi que será mejor que obedezcas y te cayes.

-¡Tu quien te crees!- le grito

-Ahora tu jefe _amorcito_- sentí como se hundía un lado de la cama- Bueno Allie es hora que me vaya, Lilian se quedara contigo, no hagas nada malo… lamentaría mucho tener que matarte- me quede petrificada, el era capaz de hacerme eso.

-¿Por qué James?- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Para que sepan los Whitlock con quien se meten, no es nada contra ti hermana pero de alguno forma u otra tienen que pagar la humillación que me hicieron pasar… ¡jamás se lo perdonare!

-James por favor, no tiene que ser asi… ¿has pensado en papá y mamá?

-Ellos me dejaron en manos de esos malditos- su voz sonaba más fría- Eso jamás se los voy a perdonar.

-Hicieron lo posible por ayudarte, por eso es que me sacrifique… me case con su hijo para que no te mandaran colgar.

-¿Sacrificarte?- soltó una carcajada- No mientas, te eh visto y se de lo mucho que disfrutas de la compañía del rubiecito… mientras tu disfrutabas de la cómoda vida yo me la eh pasado caminando entre mierda de caballo, lodo y cargando todo lo que me daban, durmiendo en el suelo en los fríos establos y solo con una maldita hogaza de pan para comer al día… ¿te sacrificase? ¡Bah!

-Lo siento…- comencé a llorar, las hormonas estaban invadiéndome y para colmo la situación, todo se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

-No quiero tus disculpas- esta vez sonaba dolido- Por un momento pensé… pensé que me ayudarías, que te enterarías de cómo vivía y me sacarías de eso, pero no… me equivoque como me equivoque con mis padres, todos me abandonaron… siempre supe que no me querían para ellos sus _niñas _eran lo mas importante, mientras que a mi me tocaba siempre lo ultimo siempre la peor parte de todo, por eso es que comencé a meterme en problemas asi llamaría si atención y por fin cuando casi la tenia ¿Qué es lo que pasa? La inútil de mi hermana se cae de un árbol y queda ciega, ¿Y que pasa con los demás hijos? A Isabella la mandan a un convento y a mi me ponen de tu criado, eso no es justo… no sabes de verdad cuanto de desprecio- sus palabras fueron como dagas para mi, yo sabia que no le agradaba mucho cuidarme, pero saber que me odiaba era peor.- Y no me sorprendería que Bella también lo hiciera.

Quería decirle que se equivocaba que Bella no me odiaba, pero nuestra ultima conversación regreso a mi cabeza, ¿era posible que también Bella me odiara?

-Sabes que tengo razón Alice, por eso es que aceptaron en seguida el matrimonio… estaban deseosos en deshacerse de ti…- de nuevo otra daga en mi pecho ¿Por qué me decía esas cosas? ¿A caso era cierto todo eso? ¿Mi familia me consideraba un estorbo, por eso no pelearon cuando decidi casarme con Jasper? _Jasper…_recordarlo hizo que nuevas dudas llegaran a mi ¿A caso también me odiaba?

Mi respiración se hacia mas agitada, por dentro sentía como algo seguía removiéndose inquieto, de seguro mi bebé estaba resintiendo todo esto… _mi bebé…_

-¡Déjala en paz James!- sentí unos brazos rodearme- La estas alterando

-¿A ti que te importa lo que yo le haga a mi hermana Lilian?

-Pues nada, pero tampoco debes alterarla ella…- sentí que iba a revelar mi embarazo pero cambio de oración.- Que te importa…

-Me voy, el señor llegara en tres o cuatro días asi que mantenla aquí y mas te vale que no hagas nada estúpido.

-Si, si como sea…- entendí que Lilian era una mujer que no se dejaba intimidar pues por lo poco que escuche no se dejaba de nadie, un portazo se oyó, James se había ido pude respirar en paz- ¿Estas bien?

-No- ella me quito sus brazos y se levanto de la cama.

-De verdad esta loco… nunca imagine que hubiera alguien que le hiciera eso a un familiar.

-Supongo que me lo merezco, siempre eh sido una carga para él y también para mi familia

-Lo que te dijo James son mentiras, estoy acostumbrada a ellas y se que solo lo hace para molestar.

-¿Lo conoces hace mucho?- deje a un lado el tema, no quería seguir pensando en lo que me dijo, mi bebé se movía mucho, lo mejor era tranquilizarme.

-Desafortunadamente si, en fin… saldré un poco… de verdad quédate aquí y te diría que no hicieras nada estúpido pero es ilógico que te pida eso, pero aun asi… no hagas nada estúpido te traeré algo de comer.

-No hare nada, como me dijiste es ilógico… y te agradezco por todo.

-Supongo que para eso me pagan.

-Aun asi.

-Bien…-se escuchaba incomoda- Me voy

Sin decir más salió del lugar, no sabia si era un cuarto pero por la cama supe que asi era. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar para que demonios me habían traído aquí, tenia que ser fuerte y mas que nada no perder la esperanza, Jasper me buscara cuando se entere de que el coche se retraso y no eh llegado a casa… ¿pero si el no envió el coche?... entonces el aun no ha regresado de su viaje, tenia que aprender a sobrevivir mas de dos días aquí. Haría lo posible por mantenernos a salvo.

-Yo te protegeré amor- acaricie mi vientre

**Pv. Lilian**

Salí de la habitación con un hueco en mi estomago, presenciar como James había tratado a su hermana me provocaba nauseas, ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera eso? La pobre se miraba a leguas que era inocente de cualquier locura que el tuviera en mente.

-¿Qué demonios paso adentro?- pregunto Gasca- Parecía como si pelearan

-No te importa- me di la vuelta y el me tomo del brazo- ¡Suéltame idiota!

-¡Mira mocosa, no se que demonios te sientes pero a mi no me faltas al respeto!

-Me siento más que tu y por tu bien, será mejor que me sueltes

-No siempre tendrás tanta suerte

Lo ignore y salí por unos asuntos, para empezar tenia que reclamarle al idiota de mi hermano por meterme en esto, se que en algunas ocasiones había sido cómplice de sus fechorías pero esto del secuestro era mas de lo que había planeado y para colmo me había mandado a cuidar de esa joven, tenia que de alguna manera salir de esto. Aunque algo de mi me decía que no podía dejarla sola.

Llegue al gran edificio en donde mi hermano trabajaba, me intimidaba venir aquí. Desde que papá murió no había pisado estas instalaciones y ahora que el las manejaba menos venia, me sentía muy pequeña a su lado. Entre y le pedí a una secretaria que me anunciara.

-¡Hermanita!- se levanto y me abrazo, yo me separe algo incomoda odiaba cuando fingía que me quería.- ¡Que alegría verte!

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu nueva tarea ya te dejo exhausta?- soltó una carcajada

-No, lo que pasa es que no quiero participar

-Creo que es muy tarde para arrepentirte Lilian- de nuevo su mirada altanera apareció, mostrando el verdadero rostro de mi hermano- Dijiste que si, ahora te aguantas… te quedaras con Alice Brandon, hasta que yo tenga tiempo de atenderla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo será?

-Unos 4 días tengo unos trabajos que hacer, asi que te aguantas y te quedas ahí

-Bien- gruñí- Me largo de aquí… tengo que cuidar a tu _capricho _

-No seas celosa Lili, sabes que a ti también te quiero

-¡Vete al diablo Vasilii!- me largue de ese edificio y regrese hacia mi "trabajo"

Si, mi nombre es Lilian Trancy y mi hermano es un idiota.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Valió la pena?**

**Se que ahorita no se dice mucho, pero mas adelante será desde la perspectiva de Jasper pues se tiene que enterar de lo que paso, además de que este lindo hombre adoptara a un nuevo miembro de la familia ¿adivinan quien es?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Aquí están algunas integrantes del "Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo"**

july. vixswan**oOo**ladyEvelyne**oOo**Elisa Dubois M**oOo**Twiandre**oOo**kmi cullen**oOo**Vale. its. my. name**oOo**Yara Black Lautner**oOo**

**El ****Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en acido hirviendo**** sigue en pie****…**

**Ane… sugirió que hiciera un ****Team Ahoguemos a Vasilii en Acido Hirviendo **

Ane**oOo**Twiandre**oOo**Khriss Cullen Hale**oOo**

**¿Quién más se une?**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-14-**

**Pv. Jasper **

Las calles de Ohio eran frías, mas aun por que extrañaba a mi esposa a horrores por suerte en un par de días iría por ella para disfrutar de su embarazo los dos juntos. Este era mi ultimo mandato a mi padre, tenia que ir en donde los McHale para entregarle unos documentos para al fin cerrar un trato sobre unos sembradíos de arroz.

No me detuve mucho con ellos, simplemente me encargue que los documentos estuvieran en su mano para que pudieran darme su firma, una vez terminado me retire a mi posada para poder descansar y partir temprano hacia la casa de mis suegros.

-¿Señor?- baje la mirada hacia el niño que me jalaba la chaqueta- ¿Quiere comprar un dulce?

-Lo siento amiguito, no tengo dinero

-Por favor… si no lo hago me golpearan- me dijo asustado- Solo uno…- me tendió uno de ellos, note en sus manos cortaduras y moretones. Esto era el colmo ¿Quién seria tan maldito para golpear a un niño?

-Esta bien- tome el dulce y me agache para quedar a su altura-¿Cómo te llamas amigo?

-Emmett señor- me contesto, pero aun asi parecía asustado- ¿Me pagara el caramelo?

-Oh claro- tome una moneda y se entregue- Esto es por el dulce y esto- saque otra moneda de mayor valor- Es para ti, para que te compres lo que quieras.- el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Para mi?- me pregunto mirando la moneda como si fuera algo maravilloso.

-Si, pero no le digas a nadie

-¡Gracias!- se le veía muy emocionado, comenzó a saltar de la emoción haciendo que sus rizos castaños, aunque sucios, se movieran.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- el niño dejo de brincar y se paro en seco- Te dije claramente que a los hombres ricos no les vendas tu porquería- tomo al niño del brazo y lo jalo- Tome señor, no quiso robarle nada- me devolvió la moneda despues de quitársela- Vámonos maldito ladrón.

Comenzó a jalarlo hacia un callejón algo alejado de los demás puestos, sabía perfectamente para que, asi que lo seguí. Solo escuchaba el sonido sordo de unos golpes y los pequeños gemidos del niño gire la esquina y como lo predije el maldito estaba dándole de latigazos al pobre de Emmett que aguantaba todo sin llorar.

-¡Oiga déjelo!- le quite al niño de sus asquerosos brazos y lo puse tras de mi.

-Ya le devolví su moneda- respondió- ¿Qué más quiere?

-Que lo deje en paz… solo es un niño, no puede tratarlo asi

-Es mío yo lo compre.- por un momento estuve a punto de golpearlo, ¿Quién seria capaz de vender a un niño?- Unos gitanos me lo vendieron por unas monedas de oro, asi que me pertenece.

-¿Cuánto quiere por el?- al sujeto le brillaron sus ojos

-¿Cuánto estaría dispuesto a dar por ese niño?

Saque de mi bolsillo un pequeño costal con bastante dinero y se lo arroje al suelo- Espero que eso sea suficiente.

Tome al pequeño de su brazo y lo saque de ahí antes de que el hombre comenzara a seguirnos. Por suerte el hotel donde me hospedaba quedaba cerca de esa calle, pero antes me detuve en una pequeña tienda de ropa para que el se cambiara no podía llevármelo con esas ropas, afortunadamente encontré algo de su talla, no era mucho pero era mejor que las ropas rotas que traía.

Entre al hotel y fui directo hacia el cuarto, cerré la puerta y pude respirar. Ahora estábamos fuera de peligro, Peter estará esperándonos mañana a primera hora para llevarnos a casa.

-Muy bien… - mire al niño que solo tenia la cabeza gacha- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poquito, pero no tengo dinero

-De eso no te preocupes Emmett, ¿Qué se te antoja?- de nuevo volví a agacharme, pero el no respondió- ¿Te gusta los huevos?

-Si, pero con Laurent nunca comíamos de eso… decía que era para la gente que trabaja

-¿Y que comías?

-A veces otros niños y yo, robábamos de los restaurantes pero la mayoría sabia mal- cerré los ojos, al imaginar a unos pequeños robando para sobrevivir mientras que los malditos comían lo que querían.

-Bueno, ya no volverás a eso… pediré algo rico para ti…

-Pero no tengo dinero- me interrumpió- No tendré como pagarle.

-No te preocupes- le revolví el cabello, baje rápido para pedir un almuerzo variado y para que me lo llevaran a la habitación, para cuando regrese Emmett aun estaba sentado donde lo deje.- La comida vendrá un momento, ¿Porque no te apetece a un baño?

-¿Baño? No tengo ropa

-Yo te eh comprado, vamos

Prepare el baño para el, al principio se veía renuente al entrar pero una vez que le dije que podría salir con ropa interior agarro mas confianza, no evite tensarme cuando mire en su espalda todas las marcas de los golpes que le habían dado. Suavemente le ayude a lavarse, el agua comenzó a salir muy sucia y poco a poco mostraba la palidez de su piel. Le ayude a secarse no sin antes también dejarme todo empapado, sinceramente me divertía con las ocurrencias de este niño, le puse su ropa nueva con un alivio de que haya sido de su talla no tenia tiempo de volver a comprarle algo nuevo, la comida llego despues de que terminamos de asearnos.

El se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban ahí, abrió los ojos al ver toda esa comida.

-Adelante come lo que quieras…

-¿Todo es para mí?- pensé que iba a gritar, de repente se dejo caer en la silla y bajo la mirada, me agache para ver que le pasaba y note que unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… usted… usted es muy bueno.-se tallo los ojos con su mano- Yo jamás tuve a nadie que me diera de comer, nunca conocí a mis papás… ahora usted…

-Ay amiguito, nunca mas volverás a pasar hambre y en mi tendrás a un amigo… además vendrás a casa conmigo.

-¿A su casa?

-Si, pero antes iremos por mi esposa…

De nuevo su cara pasó de la sorpresa al miedo.

-¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Y si le pide que me eche otra vez a la calle? Yo no quiero volver es horrible.

-No te preocupes, veras que le caerás bien a mi esposa y nunca… oíste nunca volverás a esos lugares.

-¿Me lo promete?- vi la esperanza en ellos, era consiente de lo difícil que seria tratar de adoptarlo mas por que era de la calle, tendría que mover muchas de mis influencias además de pedirle ayuda al padre de Edward pero ayudaría a este niño pase lo que pase. No solo lo hacia por mi, si no por que mi esposa tendría nuestro hijo no me imaginaba a un niño asi…

-Te lo prometo, ahora come mucho para que vayamos a dormir… mañana haremos un largo viaje.

-Esta bien- tomo uno de los tenedores y comenzó a picar un poco de todo lo que había en la mesa, me quede viendo con que desesperación comía y tragaba cada bocado, como si alguien se lo fuera a quitar o como si se fuera a desaparecer.

-Despacio muchacho, no se va ir a ninguna parte.

-Lo siento…- comenzó a comer mas despacio.

-No te preocupes- mientras lo veía comer se me vino una pregunta a la mente- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Ten…tengo…5 años- dijo con la boca llena.

-¿5 años?- el pobre se comportaba como un niño de unos 10 años a lo mínimo le calculaba unos 8, pero ¿5? Eso si no me lo esperaba, aun que era comprensible era un muy alto para su edad.

-Los demás niños no me creían, pero digo la verdad

-Te creo, termina de comer… mañana salimos muy temprano.

.

.

A lo lejos podía visualizar la granja de los Brandon, mi corazón latía desbocado ansiaba demasiado ver a mi esposa. Llegamos en lo que me parecieron horas, en cuanto el coche se detuvo le pedí a Emmett que se quedara mientras pensaba que le diría a Alice sobre el, estaba seguro de que ella no diría nada es mas se pondría feliz por que haya ayudado a el pobre niño.

Toque la puerta con el corazón latiéndome mas fuerte, entonces la puerta se abrió mostrándome a la señora Brandon con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-¿Señora?

-¡Joven Jasper!- se lanzo a mis brazos para llorar, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿A caso el señor?... mi corazón más que mi mente supo la respuesta.

-¿Dónde esta Alice?- en cuanto mencione su nombre su llanto se hizo mas fuerte, la separe de mi bruscamente, se que no era la mejor manera pero estábamos hablando de mi esposa.- ¿Dónde esta mi esposa?

-No esta… ella… unos bandidos

-¿Bandidos? ¿Qué paso? ¡Maldición!

Entre a la casa buscando en todas partes a Alice, no la encontraba en cualquier lugar. Grite su nombre una y otra vez, llegue a la sala donde estaban Isabella y Tia ambas llorando.

-¡Tia!- grite, ella volteo asustada. La tome de los hombros y la sacudí- ¿Dónde esta mi esposa? ¡Era tu maldita responsabilidad cuidarla! ¿Dónde esta?

-Señor… yo…

-¿¡Dónde esta!- la sacudí mas

-Déjala, Jasper la lastimas- una voz tras de mi me lo pidió pero no le hice caso

-¡Déjame! Si no quieres que te mande ahorcar dime ¿Qué paso?

-Usted envió un mensaje… diciendo que no podía venir por que se hallaba enfermo, asi que subimos al coche… no sabíamos que hacer… unos bandidos nos atacaron a mitad de camino y… y se llevaron a la señora…- decía entre tartamudeos pero no me importaba- Yo trate… de… ayudarla pero… uno me golpeo y… cuando desperté la… la señora no estaba- se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar, pero no me importaban sus lagrimas necesitaba a mi esposa ¿Quién seria capaz?

-Jasper… mi hermana… -Bella venia llorando, se veía destrozada como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Tranquila Isabella, la buscare por mar y tierra.

-Tienes que encontrarla- me tomo de la chaquetea- Yo debo pedirle perdón… yo la trate muy mal, me siento horrible…

-Isabella calmate- la rodee con mis brazos, tenia que ser fuerte derrumbarme en este momento no me traería a mi esposa de regreso- La encontrare, ¿Dónde esta tu padre?

-Fue al pueblo, con ayuda de unos amigos de la familia iniciaron una búsqueda ayer y no han regresado desde entonces.

Los sollozos se escuchaban por toda la casa, yo no sabia que hacer en estos momentos. Mi esposa, mi Alice ¿Dónde estará? Nuestro bebé corría peligro… y yo que me prometí que la protegería ante todo, le eh fallado por completo. Mire a las tres mujeres que lloraban desconsoladas, debía ponerme a pensar quienes hubieran sido. Según Tia no eran hombres del pueblo, ya que le eran totalmente desconocidos para ella… asi que yo tampoco los reconocería…

Unos pasitos se escucharon tras de mi, las tres se miraron confundidas a Emmett que había entrado, ¡dios! Me había olvidado de el.

-Emmett, lo siento… - me hizo señas para que me agachara

-¿Por qué lloran?- me miro con sus ojitos tristes- Sabía que se iban a poner tristes si yo venia- algunas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, todas las miradas se posaron en mi y yo solo pude pararme cerca de el.

-Nadie está triste pequeño-me agache a su lado-Es que se perdió alguien… Aranza, ¿Podrías por favor darle algo de comer a Emmett, por favor? Ha sido un largo viaje y debe tener hambre.

-Si, si… vamos Emmett- el niño con un poco de desconfianza la tomo y ambos entraron a la sala, unos minutos despues salió mi suegra con la evidente pregunta en su rostro- ¿Quién es?

-Es un niño que eh salvado de las garras de un desgraciado, despues les contare la historia… ahora hay que enfocarnos.

Despues de media hora llego el señor Brandon con unos de sus amigos, su cara era de completa decepción, lo que me hizo sumirme más al fondo. Estuvimos platicando planeando una nueva estrategia para empezar a buscar de nuevo, otra vez no paso desapercibido el pequeño Emmett cuando hizo acto presencia en la sala, de una manera mas rápida le conté la manera en como había conocido a Emmett y como lo había rescatado del hombre aquel. Mi suegro me pregunto cual era mi plan con el niño, lo único que se me ocurrió era adoptarlo pero para eso le pediría ayuda el señor Masen, asi de esa manera no seria tan difícil la adopción, lo único difícil seria ¿A que nombre lo adoptaría?... ya despues habría tiempo para eso, ahora lo importante era Alice.

-Hemos buscado por todas partes y nada- me dijo mi suegro- Nadie ha visto nada raro en estos días.

-Debieron ser forajidos y unos muy buenos- hablo el señor Vicent, el padre de Ciel

- Pero ellos no trabajan solos, alguien debió haberlos contratado… pero debe ser alguien rico-murmuro Alistair- Nadie puede pagar algo tan caro.

-¿¡Quieres decir que mi hija se la llevaron unos malhechores!- mi suegra comenzó alterarse, Bella la tomo de los hombros y la saco del lugar, era lo mejor era un tema que no sano para hablar frente a mujeres.

-Esta deshecha- mi suegro también se veía abatido- No se que haremos si mi Alice no aparece.

-Señor…- le toque el hombro- Le doy mi palabra que la encontrare, no me importa que, pero lo hare.

-Creo en ti muchacho, se que encontraras a Alice.

-¿¡Alice esta perdida!- una tercera voz hizo que volteáramos, frente a nosotros estaba el hombre que no había visto desde hace más de tres meses.

-Ciel- dije con voz fría

-¡Como que Alice esta perdida!- me miro rojo por la ira- ¡Sabia que tu no la cuidarías!- me tomo de la chaqueta- ¡Eres un idiota!

-Hijo basta- se interpuso su padre- No es momento para esto.

-Padre- Ciel me soltó de forma brusca- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No es asunto tuyo Phantomhive- conteste- Eso solo es problema mío y de mi familia.

-Es un asunto mas mío de lo que piensas Whitlock, ella es mi mejor amiga… ¡Si eso para ti no es algo me importa una mierda!- miro a su padre de nuevo- ¿Dónde fue la ultima vez que la vieron?

-La criada dice que a unos kilómetros de la granja, ahí los interceptaron.

-Debo irme- se dio la vuelta, pero fui mas rápido y lo tome del brazo.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

-Ya te dije que no es por ti- quito su brazo bruscamente- Alice es una persona muy importante para mi, daría cualquier cosa por ella…- me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero de repente se detuvo- Si encuentro algo, te lo hare saber… al fin y al cabo tu tienes mas derechos por que es tu esposa.- y sin decir mas salió de ahí, lo único que se escucho fue el relinchar de un caballo y el trote de este alejándose.

Yo estaba que echaba chispas, la presencia de ese hombre no hacia más que alterar mis nervios y ponerme de peor humor. Una mano me toco el hombro y yo voltee aun molesto.

-Hijo, se que no es de tu agrado pero ahora necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible- me dijo mi suegro-Ciel es un gran muchacho y siempre ha sido un amigo incondicional para mi Alice, se que será de mayor ayuda… ya que nadie lo conoce por que muy joven se fue de aquí y pasara mas inadvertido entre los demás más que tu.

-Lo se…

-Jasper- entro Bella esta vez sola, su cara se encontraba roja e hinchada por el llanto- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro

Me disculpe con los demás y salí con ella al jardín, Bella se sentó en una de las silla me invito hacer lo mismo pero me quede parado en mi lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien, mis padres en este momento no están muy dispuestos.

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-Quiero saber que tan malo esta todo… yo… me siento terrible.

-Nada es tu culpa Bella- me senté a su lado para que me viera, pues tenia su cabeza agachada.

-Lo se, es que… la ultima vez que vi a Alice, me porte muy mal con ella… solo quería ayudar y yo la trate de lo peor.

-Sabes que…

-Es que si no le pido perdón- me interrumpió- Y si nunca la vuelvo a ver… jamás me lo perdonare, Jasper… por favor, encuentra a mi hermana.

Sin pensarlo se lanzo a mis brazos y me apretó con fuerza, como si la vida se le fuera con ello. Le respondí el abrazo no solo para hacerle sentir mejor si no por que yo también lo necesitaba, igual que Bella yo también tenía miedo de no volver a ver a mi Alice.

Los días iban pasando pero aun no habías noticias, Ciel no enviaba uno que otro recado para mantenernos coordinados pero tampoco el tenia noticias. Estaba muy desesperado, no había rastro de mi esposa y comenzaba a pasarme todo de la raya. Mirara por donde mirara, los rostros de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia pasaban de la tristeza a la desesperación.

Lo malo es que también el pequeño Emmett estaba resintiendo todo, el creía que era por su culpa por mas que le trataba de explicar que era lo contrario pero no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Al sexto día yo me sentía peor que mal, mi mente no dejaba de maquilar miles de tragedias por más que los demás me decían que ella estaba bien que no tenía que preocuparme.

Estaba en una de las sillas del jardín mirando a la nada pensando en cualquier lugar donde pudiera estar Alice pero no se me ocurría ningún lugar deje caer mi cabeza entre mis manos por pura frustración, entonces sentí otra presencia a mi lado… pero ni siquiera me detuve a mirar quien era.

-¿Señor?- la inocente voz de Emmett, me hizo levantar la cabeza- ¿Por qué esta triste? ¿Es por mi verdad?

-Pequeño- lo cargue y lo puse en mi regazo- No eres tu, es una situación muy difícil que no creo que entiendas.

-Si entiendo, ya soy grande- me frunció su pequeño seño, que me hizo reir… mi primera risa en todos estos días.

-Ya se que lo eres Emmett- suspire, quizás no sea malo contarle solo parte de la verdad- Mi esposa se perdió

-¿No sabes donde la dejaste?

-¿Qué? No… Pues… alguien se la llevo y no se donde esta.

-Mmmm… ¿por eso es que todos están tristes?

-Exactamente- de nuevo sentí la melancolía de no saber donde estaba el amor de mi vida, mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse en eso sentí unas manitas en mi cara- No llore… va a ver que pronto encontrar a su esposa y todos serán felices de nuevo.

-Junto contigo pequeño…- le revolví sus rizos- Ahora ve a jugar un rato…

-Pero quiero acompañarlo, usted me ayudo a mi ahora yo le ayudo a usted.

-Gracias

Estuvimos unos momentos asi los dos en silencio, cuando unos pasos corriendo hicieron que ambos volteáramos.

-¡Jasper!- Bella venia gritando- ¡Jasper!

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- me levante dejando a Emmett en el suelo

-Ah llegado otra nota de Ciel- me entrego el papel, era extraño si apenas ayer nos habían mandado una para informarnos que no había encontrado nada.

-Dámela- abrí la nota

_No hay tiempo que perder, escuche en un bar que un tal Trancy tenia a una chica ciega secuestrada y que buscaban hombres para desaparecerla, no se quien sea ese tal Trancy… pero se que la chica de la que hablan es Alice, están a unos 30 km al noroeste de donde se vio por ultima vez. Para cuando leas esto yo ya habré ido a investigar. _

_Date prisa no tenemos tiempo que perder _

La leí una y otra vez… ¿Trancy?... ¿Por qué demonios no había pensado en él? Si había sido tan claro con sus palabras, me sentí tan estúpido en ese momento. Entre corriendo a la casa mi padre como el de Ciel estaban en el recibidor, al ver mi cara se levantaron.

-¿Qué decía Jasper?

-Tenemos que irnos, Alice esta en peligro

No lo tuve que decir dos veces cuando ambos se levantaron y salieron para tomar sus caballos, yo salí de igual manera e hice lo mismo. Los tres nos lanzamos hacia el camino que Ciel nos había marcado. Ojala que para cuando lleguemos no sea demasiado tarde.

_Aguanta Alice… _

**Pv. Bella**

En cuanto Jasper salió corriendo supe que había noticias y la verdad no sabia como reaccionar. Me deje caer en el mismo lugar donde antes él había estado, miraba hacia donde estaba el pequeño niño jugando con las plantas que teníamos en el jardín. Le tenía tanta envidia, su inocencia y la ignorancia sobre aquellos momentos, ninguna preocupación ni nada por el estilo.

Esa edad era maravillosa.

-¿Bella?- me tense al escuchar esa aterciopelada voz, aquella que había pedido estrictamente no volver a escuchar.

-Masen- respondí sin voltearme- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Vine a verte, me entere de lo de tu hermana… lo siento mucho.

-No tenia que haberse molestado, pero gracias.

-Bella…

-Isabella, por favor- me voltee para poder echarlo a gusto pero cuando lo hice tenia su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío ¿en que momento se acerco tanto?- No… no le eh dado permiso para que me trate con tanta confianza.

-Tú sabes que si- me miro mas profundamente, me estaba costando pensar tenia que alejarme de aquellos maravillosos ojos. Me levante rápidamente y me aleje de el.

-Quizás en algún momento lo permití, pero eso fue antes de enterarme que era victima de tus burlas.

-¡Yo jamás lo hice!- me sorprendió que me levantara la voz.- Bella, yo nunca me burle de ti… sin tan solo me dejaras explicarte.

-¡No! Tu me hiciste sentir tan insignificante… y no quiero volverlo a ver

-Bella…

-¡Vete!- grite, no quería verlo… el me había lastimado mucho, mas de lo que hubiese querido admitir, cerré los ojos esperando a que se marchara.

-No- abrí los ojos lentamente, ya que no había hecho ningún ruido por un momento pensé que se había ido pero una vez enfocada mi vista lo tenia frente de mi- No lo hare, eh pasado todo este tiempo de la peor manera, no sabes lo que sentí al no verte conmigo aquel día… sentí que moriría, luego te voy a buscar y tu me rechazas sin ninguna explicación, no Isabella ahora me vas a escuchar.

-Que no entiende que…

-Te amo- me quede en mi lugar, no había esperado que me dijera eso tenia que ser una broma.

-No me mientas- dije al borde del llanto- ¡Que manera tan cruel de jugar con alguien!

-¿Piensas que estoy jugando?- me tomo de los hombros y me atrajo hacia el- Mírame- no lo hice- Isabella, mírame- alce la vista para observar su rostro, estaba serio pero aun asi hubo algo en sus ojos que no me mentía ¿podría ser cierto? El me amaba de la misma manera en que lo yo lo hacia- Ahora lo vez, Bella no te miento… te amo y tarde demasiado en darme cuenta.

-Yo…- no podía formular una oración ahora, las últimas noticias me tenían en un hilo y ahora esto, era demasiado.

-¿Eh tardado mucho?- retrocedió un paso y me hizo sentir sola- ¿A caso ya hay alguien?... pero que pregunta tan estúpida, claro que lo hay, es Black ¿cierto?- lo mire confundida ¿Cómo sabia de Jacob?- Por eso es que te ha estado rondando los últimos días, esta bien…- dio otros dos pasos hacia atrás- Espero que seas feliz Bella, yo… bueno si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo siempre, tengo que ayudar a Jasper de alguna forma… debo irme, adiós Bella.

Durante su discurso yo no me moví ni dije nada, pero en cuanto dijo lo ultimo fui capaz de reaccionar, el se iba alejando mas y mas, ¿de verdad me dejaría ser feliz con alguien que no fuera el? ¿No era eso lo que quería? Si eso era cierto por que me sentía horrible ahora que lo veía alejarse, no quería que se fuera, lo quería a mi lado.

Me hice reaccionar y comencé a correr hacia el. No lo dejaría ir.

-¡Edward!- mi grito lo hizo detenerse, le di alcance y me puse frente a el.

-¿Bella?

-No te vayas

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Se lo que dije- interrumpí- Solo… - no pude decir mas por que ya me tenia entre sus brazos apretándome- Edward…

-No digas nada- me levanto la barbilla con su mano y lentamente roso sus labios con los míos, por unos momentos sentí que me desmayaba por suerte el me tenia sujeta, mire sus hermosos ojos de nuevo y sentí como mi cara se ponía caliente- Te vez hermosa Bella, _mi Bella_

-Te amo Edward Masen- no tenia caso negarlo ahora que sabia que el me amaba.

-Lo se, siempre lo supe

-¡Eres un ególatra!- le golpee el pecho- ¡Pero eso si Edward Masen no quiero que ninguna mujer se te vuelva acercar!

-Para que quiero a otra, si te tengo a ti

-¡Mas te vale!

-Me encanta verte celosa, es tan reconfortante- iba a protestar de nuevo cuando sus labios rosaron los míos haciéndome perder el hilo de la discusión- Mi Bella

-Eres mi perdición.

-Me alegra saberlo- me sonrió de manera torcida- Ahora tenemos que hacer esto de la manera correcta, ¿Isabella Brandon me haría el honor de ser mi novia?

-No creo que sea necesario que lo preguntaras

-¿Eso es un si?

-Si, Edward Masen acepto ser su novia… pero tienes que pedirle permiso a… oh- mi mundo perfecto fue reventado cuando recordé- Alice, mi padre… ellos la están buscando.

-Siento mucho esto, pero hay que tener fe en que la encontraran.

-La tengo Edward, la tengo…

Y era verdad, necesitaba volver a ver a mi hermana… tenia que pedirle perdón, jamás me perdonaría no haberlo hecho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Qué les parecio el nuevo miembro? **

**Si es el pequeño Emmett, si, no podía dejarnos sin Emm además de que mi amiga no me lo perdonaría jeje… se que este capi no tiene mucha acción, pero les prometo que el que sigue va a estar muy bueno, ya lo tengo casi terminado solo quedan algunos detalles que me falta agregarle, solo se que no se equivocaron con Lilian… ya verán por que…**

**Ya están las imágenes de los personajes nuevos… desde Vasilii, Lilian, Gasca y hasta el pequeño Emmett… en mi pefil están los links…**

**Espero sus lindos comentarios…**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Aquí están algunas integrantes del "Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo"**

july. vixswan**oOo**ladyEvelyne**oOo**Elisa Dubois M**oOo**Twiandre**oOo**kmi cullen**oOo**Vale. its. my. name**oOo**Yara Black Lautner**oOo**

**El ****Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en acido hirviendo**** sigue en pie****…**

**Ane… sugirió que hiciera un ****Team Ahoguemos a Vasilii en Acido Hirviendo**

Ane**oOo**Twiandre**oOo**KhrissCullenHale**oOo**

**¿Quién más se une?**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hola… ya eh vuelto, sinceramente iba a subir capi el próximo lunes pero al ver sus reviews no pude evitarlo y como soy una vendida jeje les traigo el siguiente capi… les quiero decir que este capi tendrá algo de acción, drama y algo de tristeza por que… bueno lo sabran en su momento. **

**Antes les quiero explicar que este capi en su mayoría será relatado por Lilian, ya verán por que… bueno no las interrumpo mas y aquí les dejo el siguiente capi, espero que les guste… nos leemos abajo…**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-15-**

**Pv. Lilian **

Regrese aun asqueada hacia el pequeño cuarto donde tenían a la pobre chica, de pasada compre algo de queso, leche y unas hogazas de pan para que comiera, a parte de un poco de agua, tampoco era tan cruel para dejarla sin comer y sin beber nada. Aun estaba pensando que era lo que iba a hacer, Vasilii llegaba en 4 días, en ese tiempo tenia que idear la forma en como largarme de aquí.

Atravesé la puerta principal, el único que estaba era Gasca el maldito sirviente de confianza de mi hermano. Pase de largo sin tan siquiera verlo, entre a la habitación aun en la cama estaba la chica con la cabeza gacha.

-Hola- le salude no muy segura- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien… gracias- su voz era seca, seguramente no había bebido nada de agua.

-Necesitas agua

-No gracias- desvió la mirada- Estoy bien

-Nada de eso…- le tome uno de sus hombros e hice que volteara, su mirada aun era triste y melancólica, a parte note que no dejaba de acariciar su vientre.- Pequeña,-intente mas dulcemente, cosa que no se me hacia nada fácil- Hazlo no solo por ti si no por tu bebé.

-Mi bebé- susurro, su voz comenzó a romperse y lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Me partía el alma verla asi pero yo no podía hacer nada, era completamente peligroso retar a Vasilii.- No puede ser, por que mi hermano… yo nunca le hice nada, jamás me entere de cómo vivía si ese hubiera sido el caso le hubiera ayudado Jasper jamás…- de repente se quedo callada- El se pondrá triste, puse en peligro a nuestro bebé.

-Espera, espera…- la detuve antes de que dijera más tonterías todas causadas por el maldito de James- Mejor deja de pensar en eso, no te hace bien… lo mejor es que te tranquilices si no quieres que esto te haga daño.

-Pero que puedo hacer, estoy atrapada, ciega e inútil… no puedo ni si quiera defenderme.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa por el llanto que esta pobre derramaba, no me gustaba ver a la gente llorar y menos si tenían razones justas para hacerlo. Asi que lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla, se que no era la gran cosa pero no tenia nada mas que ofrecerle, ella se aferro a mi y siguió llorando. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi pero poco a poco los llantos eran mas leves hasta que se convirtieron en pequeños quejidos.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Si, gracias… se que no tienes que hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, no debo… pero hay algo en ti que… no se, me hace querer cuidarte.

-Es extraño

-Mucho, mira no quiero que te mueras de hambre asi que por favor come algo- saque el pan y la leche de la bolsa- Te traje algo de leche y pan, no es mucho pero al menos te quitara el hambre.-le tendí la botella de leche y ella lo tomo para mi sorpresa pudo destaparlo y bebió un poco sin derramar nada- ¿De verdad no ves nada?

-No- me sonrió un poco- Pero tengo años practicando, y puedo ser más o menos normal

-Es grandioso.

-Me ah costado un poco.- tomo otro pequeño sorbo y le di un pedazo de pan, que igual se comió sin tirar migajas- ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto sorprendiéndome un poco.

-Lilian… -frunció el seño un poco, seguramente esperaba que le diera mi apellido, cosa que no seria buena idea no quería que le diera otro ataque.- Solo Lilian

-Soy Alice.

-Un gusto, pero ya lo sabía…- iba a preguntar por que se había quedado ciega, cuando un portazo nos asusto provocando que ella soltara la botella de leche y se derramara sobre su cama, voltee molesta y ahí estaba Gasca con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara- ¿!Qué demonios te pasa¡?

-James te busca- ignoro mi molestia- Yo me quedo con esta lindura

-Ni hablar- me pare y lo encare- A mi me dieron ordenes de quedarme con ella, asi que tu te largas de aquí y no entras mientras que yo voy a ver que quiere esa cucaracha.

Me levante de la cama, recogí la botella y la puse en la mesa. Empuje a Gasca para que saliera igual que yo, por nada lo dejaría solo con esta pobre criatura, el a regañadientes salió dándome insultos. Lo deje en el jardín, mientras yo iba a ver a James.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte en cuanto abrí la puerta- Estaba ocupada

-Si aja, ocupada- dijo con sarcasmo acercándose a mi- Bueno para lo que quería era por que Vasilii me dijo que tu te negaste a cuidar a mi hermana. Cosa que se me hace una pena por que si no eres tu, entonces tendría que ser otro y sabes que hay muchos que quieren tomar tu lugar- me tense al escucharlo- Si, hay una lista como de 6 tipos que quieren al menos una noche con mi hermana. ¿No es maravilloso? Mi hermanita nunca estará sola.

-Vasilii te mintió, yo me quedare con tu hermana.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no seria buena idea, digo no es tu problema es nuestro- se encogió de hombros- Lo mejor es que envié a Gasca…

-¡Estas loco!- le corte- Yo me quedare con ella, necesito ese dinero para largarme de aquí.

-No lo se, la decisión es mía… al menos que…

-¿Al menos que… que?

-Convénceme- metió las manos a sus bolsillos- Se que tu puedes.

Sonreí de la manera mas coqueta que pude tragándome las ganas de vomitar, le toque desde pecho hasta su abdomen acerque mis labios a los suyos y lo bese de manera ruda justo como a el le gustaba pues me respondió empujándome hacia la cama, si tenia que hacer esto para alejar a la pobre de Alice de las manos de Gasca tenía que hacerlo…

Me levante de la cama, tome una de las batas que había ahí para cubrir mi desnudes. Mira a James que hacia dormido del otro lado de la cama, me asquee de mi misma por haberme acostado con este asco de hombre, pero no tenia de otra. Fui a mi cuarto- que era el mismo que Alice- para darme un baño, tenía que quitarme las marcas de sus manos de mi cuerpo. Pase de largo donde estaba Gasca durmiendo, trate de no ser muy ruidosa, no quería también "convencerlo" de que se mantuviera callado ya tenia mucho con un solo hombre por este día.

Mi habitación estaba oscura solamente con una pequeña vela alumbrando el lugar. En medio de la cama estaba Alice durmiendo, di un largo suspiro antes de meterme al baño para asearme.

Termine en poco tiempo, me puse mi camisón para dormir pero cuando salí del baño me di cuenta que no sabia donde iba a dormir, mi cama la tenia ocupada ella y no había otra cosa mas que eso.

-¿Lilian?- Alice se levanto- ¿Eres tu?

-Si, Alice vuelve a dormir

-¿Qué hora es?- se tallo los ojos

-No lo se, pero es tarde… anda duerme.

-Si- se recostó de nuevo, pero justo cuando iba a cerrar sus ojos los volvió a abrir- ¿Dónde dormirás tú?

-Pues… ya improvisare algo, no te preocupes.

-Puedes dormir aquí, la cama es bastante grande para las dos- iba a protestar pues la leche se había derramado en uno de los lados de esta- Si te preocupa lo de la leche, cuando saliste comencé buscar sabanas, no fue fácil pero en un ropero encontré unas y las puse… espero que no te moleste.

-No, ¿estas segura? Yo soy el enemigo aquí ¿recuerdas?

-Lo estoy, y no te veo como mi enemiga… lo juro

-Haces mal Alice- le dije pero aun asi me dirigí hacia el otro lado de la cama- No debes confiar en mí.

-Pero lo hago, dime loca pero tú eres la única persona que me puedes ayudar.

-No creo, y menos cuando sepas con que personas estoy relacionada.

-Quizás, pero creo que no soy la mejor persona para juzgas relaciones- soltó un gran suspiro- Asi que me arriesgare.

-Estas loca Alice Brandon.

-No eres la única que me lo ha dicho, mi hermana me lo decía siempre que intentaba hacer algo "que no podía" es extraño que cuando tienes una limitante es cuando mas ganas te dan de hacer las cosas.

-¿Cómo es que quedaste ciega?- pregunte quizás con un poco de brusquedad, pero tenia mucha curiosidad.

-De pequeña era muy… inquieta, un día se me ocurrió subir a un árbol y cuando estaba un poco mas arriba una rama se rompió y caí, desperté al tercer día con un horrible dolor en la cabeza para cuando abrí los ojos ya no veía nada.

-¿Qué edad tenias?

-Unos 4 años casi 5

-Eras muy pequeña –dije tratando de no verme muy sorprendida- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo 19- abrí los ojos sorprendida-Lo se, pero es lo que me toco- cerró los ojos, pensé que se había dormido pero volvió a hablar- ¿Y tu?... ¿Cómo es que terminaste en todo esto?

No quería contestar, pero a raíz de que ella había sido sincera conmigo no estaba mal contarle un poco la verdad pero omitiendo las cosas mas lógicas.

-Digamos que estoy relacionada con gente mala, que por mas que quiera no puedo quitarme ese lazo por asi decirlo… que puedo decir, soy buena en esto…

-¿Qué edad tienes?- me pregunto con algo de intensidad.

-Eh…-me tomo por sorpresa su cambio de tema- Yo… tengo 22

-Eres muy joven…

-No menos que tu- bostece la verdad estaba cansada por este largo día- Duerme, mañana será un largo día.

No escuche ningún ruido mas, supuse que por fin se había dormido. Cerré los ojos con la esperanza de que mañana todo sea mejor.

Me levante sintiendo un peso encima levante la cabeza y Alice me estaba abrazando, me aleje de ella sin ser tan brusca no podía darme el lujo de despertarla, necesitaba pensar. Primero tendría que esperar a que mi hermano llegara, despues que me diera mi dinero que me había prometido para luego largarme de aquí. Entre al baño para quitarme lo adormilada, cuando salí note que ella ya había despertado. Miraba para todos lados supongo que estaba algo desorientada, pues esta era su primera noche aquí.

-Que bueno que despertaste- abrí mis cajones y saque dos vestidos, uno para ella y otro para mi- Supongo que quieres bañarte ¿no?

-No es necesario, además no tengo mas ropa…solo…- se ruborizo- Solo quiero usar el baño.

-Oh… pues adelante, yo ya eh acabado- me di la vuelta para cambiarme cuando escuche sus pasos, luego sentí como alguien me empujaba casi haciéndome caer-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento, es que… todavía no me acostumbro- me dijo rápidamente que me costo trabajo entenderle

-Ya veo… ¿quieres que te ayude?

-Espero que no sea molestia.

-No… ahm- le tome del brazo y la guie hacia el baño, la puse frente al retrete y me aleje- Te dejare sola, a tu derecha esta una tina con agua caliente… por si cambias de opinión- deje una toalla en uno de los bancos que tenia ahí- A tu izquierda esta la toalla, pues… te dejo.

-Gracias

Me termine de cambiar, iba a salir para ver que haría este día. Entonces escuche un golpe en el baño, corrí hacia ahí… abrí la puerta y me encontré a una chica tirada en el suelo desnuda, me di un tope en la frente… esto era el primer día.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… solo me tropecé con una cubeta, pero estoy bien.

-Al menos te terminaste de bañar

-Me estaba secando cuando tropecé, lo bueno es que metí las manos no quiero dañar a mi hijo- le ayude a levantarse, note que se le notaba poquito el embarazo su vientre estaba algo abultado.

-¿Cuánto tienes?

-Casi dos meses, ya comienzo a sentir los cambios en mi cuerpo.

-Si, ya lo note…-sonreí por lo afortunada que era ella… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? La solté por suerte no se cayo de nuevo, le tendí la toalla y salí de ahí.

Camine por el patio cuando para mi mala suerte me encontré con Gasca, pase de largo ignorándolo no quería pelear con el… no tenia nada de ganas. Por suerte el también me ignoro asi que al menos tuve un día tranquilo, salí un par de horas, visite a unos buenos, por no decir los únicos, amigos que tenia. Me la pase con charlas cuando note que era algo tarde, regrese a mi prisión de nuevo compre algo de comer.

Cuando llegue había mucho silencio, me fui directo a mi cuarto cuando sentí como me tomaban del brazo, Gire mi vista y ahí tenia frente a mi a James, le fruncí el seño y me solté, él me dio una de sus exasperantes sonrisas.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo te daré un aviso, Vasilii se retrasara 2 días más.

-¿Qué? – el no podía hacerme esto… me corrijo, si podía.

-Lo que oíste…

-¡Demonios!

-Ya te dije, si no quieres hay muchos que quieren tomar tu lugar.

-¡Vete al cuerno James!

Lo deje ahí y entre a mi cuarto, ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas que tenia como poca decoración. Traía puesto mi vestido, se le veía un poco grande, me acerque a ella y al parecer me escucho por que alzo la vista.

-Hola Lilian

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Ya me eh acostumbrado a ti.

-¿En solo dos días?- pregunte incrédula

-Creo- volvió a sonreírme

-Bueno… traje algo de comer- saque todo de la bolsa, esta vez traje algo de carne cocida para darle variedad, le pase el pan que ella sostuvo sin problemas y despues un pedazo de carne, que al momento que le dio un mordisco comenzó a ponerse verde oh oh.- ¿Alice?

-Necesito vomitar- la tome rápidamente del brazo y la acerque al baño, le di la espalda por que no tenia ganas de ver eso al menos de que quisiera comer algo, escuche sus arcadas y mejor salí de ahí, ya había aguantado bastante. Ella salió a los pocos minutos estaba mas pálida de lo normal.

-No te ves bien.

-No lo estoy, creo que la carne me hace mal…

-Lo note- no se por que pero su cara me dio algo de risa, se veía tan inocente- Vamos te daré un poco de leche creo que eso te hará bien.

-Si gracias…

El siguiente par de día no fue distinto a este, yo por las mañanas salía y por la tarde me dedicaba a cuidar a Alice, quisiera decir que era aburrido pero me no al contrario me entretenía bastante con ella, aunque la mayoría de las veces tenia que ayudarle a llevarla al baño por que sus mareos se hacían mas constantes despues de eso estaba como si nada, comencé a platicar un poco mas con ella, no era nada desagradable. Ella me conto de sus padre y su hermana aunque al mencionar la ultima su semblante cambio un poco pero lo recompuso, nunca menciono a James y en parte lo agradecí por que no quería que me arruinara la tarde.

Despues me hablo de Jasper, me conto los motivos que le habían llevado a casarse con el. No se que fue lo que le provoco que tuviera es confianza hacia mi pero en parte me alegraba, escuche atentamente su historia…

-Asi que todo fue culpa de James.

-Si, pero no me arrepiento.

-Creo que no, por como me lo describes es un buen hombre

-El mejor que eh conocido, lo amo con locura

-Me alegra que seas correspondida- sentí un poco de envidia-Yo que mas desearía tener alguien que me ame de la misma manera que te ama el a ti.

-Lo encontraras, siempre hay alguien para cada uno…

-No lo dudo

Al verla con esa confianza hacia mi, comencé a sentirme mal por lo que le pasaría cuando Vasilii llegue pasado mañana, ella no merecía nada de lo que le esta pasando… ahora compendia mas a todas aquellas personas que siempre eran victimas de la crueldad de mi hermano y me sentí peor por que yo había sido parte de ello. Entonces lo decidi, no podía dejar que Alice terminada en las malas manos, tenia que sacarla de aquí, solo debía contactar a mis amigos y burlar a todos para lograrlo.

-Te ayudare Alice…

-¿Qué?

-Te ayudare a salir de aquí

-¿Pero como…?- un estrepitoso golpe de una puerta abrirse nos asusto a ambas, voltee molesta y venia James algo mareado por no decir borracho, me puse frente a Alice para defenderla si era necesario.

-¿Qué haces aquí James?

-¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi hermana?- me dijo con esfuerzo, si estaba muy borracho comenzó acercarse a Alice pero no se lo permití- Quítate

-Estas borracho James, mejor ve a dormir y ya mañana la vistas.

-No…- me empujo pero no me tiro- Hola hermanita.

-¡Aléjate James!- Alice retrocedía mas

-Oye… ¿Qué no me extrañas?

-No, no quiero verte ¡Te odio!

-¡Como te atreves!

Vi las intenciones de que James golpearía a Alice, le tome el brazo y lo acerque a mí. El me miro confundido, supongo que el alcohol no lo dejaba pensar bien.

-No creo que quieras desperdiciar energía con ella- le dije acariciándole el pecho.

-¿Ah no?- sus ojos se hicieron mas oscuros de lo normal

-No, por que…-me acerque a su oído y el susurre con voz seductora- Mejor no la desperdicias conmigo.

-Nena…- me tomo de la nuca y me acerco a sus asquerosos labios, le correspondí el beso para que creyera que de verdad lo deseaba cuando la verdad quería matarlo.

-Vámonos de aquí

Lo arrastre hacia su habitación, me quede mas tranquila cuando lo aleje de Alice. Me arrojo sobre su cama, le dio un trago a la botella de vodka que tenia para luego azotarla contra el suelo, la mire confundida era una actitud no muy propia de el pero no me importo lo atraje mas hacia mi y me coloque encima suyo, le arranque la camisa y comencé a besarle el pecho vi como cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por sus caricias. Lo despoje de su ropa para desnudarme yo también, comencé a cabalgarlo… lo necesitaba muy pero muy confiado.

-¿Te gusta?- le decía jadeando

-Eres espectacular nena- jadeaba por cada embestida que me daba, me agache para besarle el cuello entonces lo vi… ahí tirada estaba la mitad de la botella con el filo brillando, incitándome a tomarla- Me encantas…

-Me alegra que te guste- tome la botella rota, me la puse detrás de la espalda y me acerque a susurrarle al oído- Por que será la última vez que lo hagas…

-¿Qué…?- abrió los ojos para replicar pero no lo deje decir mas cuando le incruste la botella en el pecho, la apreté lo mas duro posible quería verlo muerto, la sangre salía a borbotones de su cuerpo pero aun asi no deje de apretar, cuando comenzó a respirar entrecortado me levante de el pero sin dejar de sostener mi arma, al dar él el ultimo suspiro yo pude soltar la botella.

Respire tres veces antes de darme cuenta de lo que había hecho… mire el cuerpo inerte de James, me puse mis ropas sin importarme si las manchaba de sangre o no. Deje el cuerpo ahí y salí para que se encargara del cuerpo y sacarlo de aquí. La ventaja de ser hermana de Vasilii es que nadie me preguntaba nada de lo que hacia.

-Necesito que saquen un cuerpo- les dije a Leo y a Aarón, los únicos que estaban ahí, me miraron con los ojos abiertos, mi facha no debía ser buena.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Aarón

-James traro de propasarse conmigo… tenia que defenderme.

-Vaya…- esta vez fue Leo- Vamos Aarón

Ambos entraron al cuarto, entre los dos sacaron el cuerpo sin vida de James. No me atreví a mirarlo pues la adrenalina del momento no me permitía verlo, aunque James era un maldito no se merecía la muerte. Regrese a la habitación solamente para darme un baño, aunque no me veía Alice seguramente notaria lo que había pasado pero no me sentía lista para contarle que había asesinado a su hermano. Pero aun estaba Gasca, seguramente el tomaría represarías contra mi y mucho mas contra Alice… tenía que sacarnos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Lilian?-pregunto cuando entre

-Soy yo Alice- me acerque a la cama- Tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustada

-Han sucedido una serie de… cosas y es necesario que salgamos de aquí

-¿Qué cosas?

-James esta muerto- ella se tenso, no podía decirle que había sido yo asi que opte por lo fácil- Uno de los hombres lo mato, pero eso ahora no es importante, tenemos que salir de aquí el jefe llegara mañana asi que debemos salir hoy mismo.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Tengo muy buenos amigos y dinero, les pediré que me esperen en un lugar cercano y nos sacaran de aquí, lo único difícil es lograr sacarte sin que te vean pero por ahora iré a ver a mis amigos, por favor Alice aguanta un poco mas ¿si?

-Lo hare Lilian

Volví a salir del cuarto ahora un poco mas vestida, me había quitado las ropas llenas de sangre, no quería asustar a Vera y Royce. Camine por las calles frías tratando de cubrirme mas de lo necesario, nadie podía reconocerme si no le avisarían a Vasilii y seria mi fin. Llegue a la pequeña casa que ocupaban ellos, mis únicos verdaderos amigos, toque la puerta un poco mas fuerte de lo normal a los pocos segundos salió Royce viéndome con espanto, por sus ropas todas desarregladas supe que había interrumpido algo importante.

-Espero que sea importante Lilian.

-Lo es- me puse seria, el entendió y me dejo entrar, llamo a Vera con un grito y salió también desarreglada pero mejor que mi amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Lilian?- dijo Vera

-Debo salir de aquí, necesito su ayuda.- ellos asintieron, sabia que podía contar con ellos-Pero el problema es que no me voy sola, tengo una… amiga que también necesita salir de ahí.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Royce

-Por que debe ser muy importante para que arriesgues tu pellejo por ella-añadió Vera

Suspire- Es el nuevo capricho de mi hermano, no me miren asi es una niña muy buena no se merece esto… además esta esperando un bebé.

-¡Oh que triste!- dijo Vera- Debemos ayudarla Royce- le dijo a su pareja.

-Es muy peligroso, pero creo que podemos con ellos si nos acoplamos bien… ¿cuando quieres salir?- estaba contenta de que mis amigos me ayudaran.

-A media noche, Vasilii llega mañana temprano debemos irnos antes que llegue

-Muy bien te veremos a media noche en el bar que esta cerca de la casa ahí estará el coche, solo tienes que subir y listo.

-Perfecto- me acerque y los abrace- De verdad muchas gracias

-Sabes que por ti lo que sea pequeña

-Somos amigos

Me despedí de ellos, tenia que regresar para contarle las buenas noticias a Alice seguramente se pondría igual de contenta que yo. Por suerte no había señales de nadie en el patio, lo que quería decir que ya estarían dormidos, mire el reloj y eran mas de las 10:00 tenia poco menos de dos horas para sacar a Alice de aquí, primero tendría que hacer como si nada pasara para que nadie sospechara.

-Ya esta Alice- le dije en cuanto entre al cuarto- Habrá un coche esperándonos a media noche, te llevare a casa.

-¿En serio?- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de nuevo

-Si

-Muchas gracias

-No tienes que darlas, me prometí que te sacaría de aquí y pienso hacerlo.

-Aun asi, arriesgas mucho- sentí como se ponía triste de nuevo, le tome las manos para que me pusiera atención.

-Alice, en toda mi vida no eh hecho nada por nadie que no sea para mi misma, ahora tengo la oportunidad de cambiar y empezar de nuevo… todo gracias a ti, que me hiciste ver el mal que hacia ¿y que mejor manera de agradecerte? Es lógico que quiera ayudarte.

-No tenias que agradecerme nada, no te preocupes te ayudare a que salgas del país si eso necesitas Jasper se ocupara de todo.

-Gracias- le di un fuerte abrazo- Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, eres mi mejor amiga…- no quería ponerme sentimental ahorita, asi que me separe de ella, tenia que salir de aquí para no levantar sospechas.

-Bueno debo irme- ella me miro sin entender- Para que nadie sospeche Alice, vendré por ti en unas horas asi que por favor necesito que estés lista para lo que sea ¿entendido?

-Lo hare Lilian.

-Nos vemos…

-Oye…- me hablo

-¿Si?- me detuve para ver que quería

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

Lo pensé un momento, pero lo mejor era decirle la verdad a medias.

-Rosalie Lilian… solo déjalo asi.- salí antes de que me preguntara otra cosa.

Cerré lentamente la recamara, no quería que nadie me escuchara y menos que me detuvieran, comencé a caminar hacia la salida, iba por el patio cuando sentí la presencia de alguien mas, me detuve un poco para tratar de adivinar quien era pero no estaba preparada para enfrentar a quien me observaba.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- me tense al escuchar la voz de Gasca, pero volví a relajar mi postura no podía permitir que me viera débil.

-Que te importa, vago- me di la vuelta para poder salir

-¿Sabes?- sentí como me tomaban del brazo, lo enfrente pero por primera vez me asusto su rostro, se veía deformado por la furia.- Ya estoy harto de tus aires de superioridad… es hora de que alguien te enseñe a ser humilde.

-Deja de molestarme- lo empuje cuando intento acercarse- Tengo prisa, asi que muévete.

-¿Prisa?- soltó una carcajada- ¿A caso piensas huir con la mocosa?

Me tense de nuevo… el no podía saber.

-Claro que lo se- contesto adivinando mis pensamientos- Te eh escuchado haciendo planes con ella, pero déjame decirte que no se llevaran a cabo.

-No eres quien para ordenarme que hacer- dije dando un paso hacia atrás, debía salir de aquí cuanto antes, ahora comencé a caminar hacia adelante- Déjame…uh…- este me empujo con su puño, no fue su golpe lo que me dolió si no la horrible presión que sentí en mi estomago.

- Esto te pasa por traidora- baje mi mirada, aquello que me estaba doliendo era el maldito puñal que me había encajado en el estomago, necesite de toda mi fuerza para alejarme de el pero entre mas lo hacia, aumentaba mas la presión- Lastima que no lograste escapar- sentí como si me retorciera algo en el estomago la humedad en mi ropa se hacia mas grande, baje mi vista para ver la cantidad de sangre que manchaba mi vestido- Adiós _Lili_

Saco su arma de mi cuerpo, mis piernas ya no podían sostenerme asi que me deje caer, comenzaba a sentir como la energía poco a poco se me iba del cuerpo… mire la puerta del cuarto de Alice sabiendo que esta seria la ultima vez…

_Lo siento Alice_

Fue lo único que pensé cuando todo se volvió negro.

**Pv. Ciel**

Llevaba más de cinco días buscando a Alice y por más que me relacionaba con la peor gente, nadie me daba indicios de conocer a una chica con esas características. Visite bar tras bar, prostíbulo tras prostíbulo pero al parecer mi suerte era nula. Cada tercer días le enviaba a Jasper una carta informándole mis poco avances, aunque no eran muchos era lo menos que podía hacer, el era su marido y pues no me quedaba mas que resignarme.

De hecho ese día había ido a casa de la familia de Alice para que me ayudaran a contactarla, despues de mucho meditar llegue a la conclusión de que a pesar de que ella no se había casado conmigo, tampoco quería perder su amistad por mi maldito orgullo herido. Asi que regrese para hacer las pases con ella y asi volver a tener lo que teníamos y que me encuentro, que mi mejor y única amiga había sido raptada y nadie sabia nada de ella, se que había actuado impulsivamente al culpar a Jasper de ello, es que en ese momento me nublo la ira… pero en cuento vi el amor que le tenia a Alice lo comprendí, ella se había casado con un buen hombre lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos era ayudar a encontrar a Alice.

Pero me estaba comenzando a desesperar…

Mi último lugar de búsqueda era _El tuerto Pitt, _un bar de mala muerte que estaba lo mas alejado de todo el pueblo, no era difícil adivinar que tipo de gente lo frecuentaba. Tome las ropas más rotas y viejas que pude conseguir, de esa manera nadie me reconocería y hasta podría ganar la confianza de más de uno.

Entre al bar y se sentía el olor a mala vida, muchos estaban en las mesas con mujeres en las piernas, mientras estos bebían directamente de la botella. Aleje mi mirada de ellos y fui hacia la barra, me senté en el único banco que había, eso si, sin dejar de mirar a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué vas a tomar?- pregunto con voz ronca el tendero.

-Dame lo que tengas- se alejo, cuando regreso me trajo tarro de lo que pensé que era cerveza.

-¿No eres de aquí?

-¿Te lo parece?- conteste de la misma forma

-Sabes que aquí no nos gustan los forasteros

-Solo es de paso, solo me tomo mi bebida y me largo de aquí.

-Bien- se alejo a atender a tres hombres que sin preguntar quitaron de jalón a los borrachos que ocupaban los lugares, ellos se sentaron, uno de ellos vestía completamente de negro, su negra cabellera con las canas como contraste le daba un aire espeluznante.

-¡Ahora soy el que tengo que cuidar a esa niña!-hablo el hombre de negro- No debí matar a Lilian, al menos para eso servía.

¿Lilian? Pobre mujer, quien quiera que sea debió haber tenido una muerte trágica, se notaba por la pinta del tipo.

-Eso te pasa por impulsivo- dijo otro de los hombres- Además…- se agacho un poco para hablarle en susurros- Les hizo un favor en terminar con la basura de James, ya estaba harto de que se creyera el jefe.

¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes?

-Yo también- afirmo el otro hombre- Creo que Leo tiene razón les hizo un favor.

-Lo se, pero es que era tan arisca… jamás se dejo que la tocara- se encogió de hombros- Lo único que lamento es cuando Trancy se entere.

-Sabes que se enojara mucho.

-No me importa, el también la odiaba…

-¿Y que harán con esa chica ciega? Tengo entendido de que cuando Trancy llegue la hará desaparecer, no se pero tendrá que buscar a otros hombres por que yo no lo haré…- ¿Ciega? ¿podría ser? Me acerque un poco mas para ver que más averiguaba, pero un mal paso choque con el hombre de negro, que volteo a verme enojado.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- me tomo de la solapa para golpearme, pero el tal Leo lo detuvo.

-Esta borracho Gasca, mejor vámonos

-Como sea- me soltó y yo me deje caer para darle mas realidad a mi "ebriedad"- Borracho imbécil

Los tres salieron, yo me pare y mire por la rendija de la puerta. Tomaron sus caballos y salieron por un camino oscuro, yo salí rápidamente por el mío y comencé a seguirlos lentamente, llegaron a una caballa bastante lejos del lugar. No perdí el tiempo regrese al bar y le escribí una nota a Jasper.

_No hay tiempo que perder, escuche en un bar que un tal Trancy tenia a una chica ciega secuestrada y que buscaban hombres para desaparecerla, no se quien sea ese tal Trancy… pero se que la chica de la que hablan es Alice, están a unos 30 km al noroeste de donde se vio por ultima vez. Para cuando leas esto yo ya habré ido a investigar. _

Se la di a un mensajero, solo tenia que esperar un poco para observar bien la situación antes de enfrentarme a lo que sea que haya adentro.

**Pv. Alice**

Sentí como el tiempo pasaba pero Lilian jamás regreso, de nuevo la esperanza se esfumo. Sabía que ella al final cambiaria de opinión, no la culpaba, era demasiado arriesgado poner en peligro su vida por mí. Me arrincone en la cama, esperando lo que sea que venia tenia una lejana idea de lo que pasaría cuando aquel hombre llegara.

¿Por qué Lilian nunca me dijo quien era? ¿A caso era muy malo?

Mi bebé se removía dentro de mi, no tenia idea de lo que el estaría sintiendo pero puedo asegurar que era algo mas fuerte de lo que sentía yo en ese momento. Me recosté de nuevo pensando en lo que Jasper estuviera haciendo, de seguro estaría preocupado por mi o hasta se volvería loco, extrañaba mucho sus abrazos, sus besos y sobre todo la manera en como me hacia sentir protegida en sus brazo cada vez que me entregaba a el.

No pude seguir mas por que creo que me dormí, pero hubo algo que me despertó de golpe… eran gritos que provenían de afuera. 

-¿¡Qué hiciste maldito!- esa voz yo la conocía

-¡Ella se lo busco!- grito Gasca

-¡Era mi hermana!- se oyeron otros ruidos como golpes y algo cayendo en seco, me levante rápido y comencé a buscar a tientas la pared, tenia que salir de aquí.

-¡No me venga con eso jefe! Sabe que nunca la quiso.

-Retira tus palabras

-Es la verdad, usted nunca la quiso solo la utilizo para sus malditos fines ojala y ella este en el infierno donde también iras…- un ruido estruendoso como un trueno resonó en el ambiente, despues otro de algo cayendo y ya no se oia mas. Despues de eso solo se oyeron sollozos y muchas cosas que no entendí, seguramente estaban susurrando.

Unos minutos despues esos pasos se escucharon mas y mas cerca, la puerta se abrió yo me arrincone mas en la pared.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí- la voz de ese hombre se oía rota- Te vez tan hermosa como siempre.

Me volví a tensar cuando reconocí la voz de Vasilii, no podía ser…

-Usted… por que…

-Tu maridito me obligo- me dijo Vasilii- El no quiso entregarme a tu hermana asi que… de alguna manera tenia que cobrarme el golpe que me dio.- sus pasos se oían mas cerca de mi, su mano me tomo el rostro y su aliento lo sentía cerca de mí- Eres tan hermosa, desde que te vi supe que tenias que ser mía… lastima que Whitlock se caso contigo, bueno, no es como si eso sea un impedimento para mi…- su agarre se hizo mas fuerte, sentí como me jalaba y me dejaba caer sobre la cama, trate de levantarme pero para eso ya sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi- No puedo esperar a hacerte mía.

-No…- sus asquerosos labios presionaron los míos, trate de soltarme pateándolo, empujándolo y golpeado pero no podía el era mas fuerte que yo… temí en ese momento no solo por mi si no por mi hijo.

-Yo que tu no peleaba… tengo que cobrarme de alguna forma ¿Sabias que por tu culpa mataron a mi hermana?- fruncí el seño ¿Qué tenia yo que ver con su hermana?- ¿No lo sabias? ¿Recuerdas a Lilian?... pues si ella era mi hermana, por tu culpa y su deseo de ayudarte fue lo que la condenaron.

En ese momento sentí como si me dieran una patada en el estomago… ¿Lilian había muerto por mi?

-No… por favor…

-Si, por tu culpa- sus labios tomaron mi cuello y comenzó a lamerlo, yo lo empuje y comencé a retorcerme- ¡Quédate quieta!

-¡No!- tenia que defenderme, luchar por mi y mi hijo…- No me dejare

-Eres valiente pero…- le corte por la patada que le di, no supe en donde pero al parecer lo detuvo y su peso dejo de atraparme, me arrastre lejos de la cama para poder correr hacia donde pudiera, pero algo jalo mi cabello y me hizo retroceder- ¿A dónde vas?

-¡Suéltame!- grite, entonces se oyeron varios ruidos desde afuera pero ahora no podía concentrarme en ello tenia que salvar a mi bebé- No dejare que nos lastimes…

-¿Lastimes? ¿A quienes?- soltó una carcajada- A parte de ciega, loca.

-A mi y a mi hijo…

-¿Qué?- me aventó, tropecé mas no caí- ¿Estas embarazada?

-Si- dije con orgullo

-¡Que asco!- sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla, haciéndome caer… un fuerte golpe en la cabeza me hizo ver una chispa de luz, la primer despues de 15 años…

-¡Alice!- una voz familiar grito…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡Chicas se que no tengo perdón de dios! ¿Cómo pude matar a Lilian? Ella era buena, pero era necesario ya verán mas tarde por que… y si se lo preguntan, no es la Rosalie Lilian que conocemos esta es otra… ahora… ¿Qué creen que pase despues? El siguiente capi también promete mucha acción y desafortunadamente habrá mas perdidas… lo bueno es que elimine a James ¿no? a ese nadie lo va a extrañar y menos yo xD**

**Bueno espero sus lindos comentarios, jeje… **

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **

**Pd. Solo tengo una mala noticia, a esta historia le quedan pocos capis… unos 7 u 8 asi que aun queda un poco más de esta historia.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Aquí están algunas integrantes del "Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo"**

july. vixswan**oOo**ladyEvelyne**oOo**ElisaDuboisM**oOo**Twiandre**oOo**kmicullen**oOo**Vale. its. my. name**oOo**Yara Black Lautner**oOo**

**El ****Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en acido hirviendo**** sigue en pie****…**

**Ane… sugirió que hiciera un ****Team Ahoguemos a Vasilii en Acido Hirviendo**

Ane**oOo**Twiandre**oOo**KhrissCullenHale**oOo**

**¿Quién más se une?**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hola nenas, muchas gracias por sus reviews la verdad la verdad me encantaron, se que estamos tristes por Lilian... pero por algo son las cosas, una que otra tiene una teoria interesante xD... este capi es algo... bueno mejor no les digo asi que aki esta... **

**Preparen pañuelos chicas… por que esto va a estar triste…**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-16-**

**Pv. Ciel**

Me mantuve escondido dentro de los arbustos esperando el momento adecuado para entrar. Hasta ahora no había ninguna novedad, lo único que pude observar es como unos hombres sacaban el cuerpo de un hombre… quizás estuviera equivocado pero aquel sujeto se parecía bastante a ese que trato de golpearme en el bar.

¿Pero podría equivocarme?

Todo era muy extraño, tan solo llegar ese hombre rubio… que se notaba que era de buena familia pues sus ropas eran muy finas, al escucharse un estruendo que al parecer asusto a todos dentro y fuera del lugar y para despues sacar aquel cuerpo sin vida…

Alice…

Estaba completamente seguro que ella era la chica de la que tanto hablaban y no solo eso estaba en peligro. Me acerque lentamente hacia la fachada por suerte pude escabullirme sin que los vigilantes me vieran, me mantuve escondido unos momentos ahí hasta que estos me dieron la espalda. Lentamente saque mi espada y de un solo movimiento le corte el cuello a uno.

-¿Qué demonios…?- el otro hombre volteo pero no le di tiempo de decir mas por que le encaje mi arma en el pecho, este alcanzo a arañarme un poco el brazo pero no me hizo daño.

Deje los cuerpos ahí y entre rápidamente hacia la pequeña casa, en la entrada me interceptaron otros dos tipos pero me deshice de ellos, aun con mucho sigilo fui abriendo puerta por puerta pero la mayoría estaban vacías, una de ellas me dio escalofríos pues todas las sabanas estaban llenas de sangre… ¿Quién seria capaz de hacer eso?

Me encontré con otra puerta, la abrí rápidamente pero esta me daba a otra ante sala…

-¡Suéltame!- un grito proveniente de la habitación llamo mi atención… esa era la voz de Alice… ¡estaba viva!- No dejare que nos lastimes…

-¿Lastimes? ¿A quienes?- un tipo comenzó a reir- A parte de ciega, loca.

-A mi y a mi hijo…- ¿hijo? Alice… ella estaba embarazada

-¿Qué?- se escucho ruidos como si fueran muebles cayendo- ¿Estas embarazada?

-Si

-¡Que asco!

Un golpe sordo me hizo tumbar la puerta de golpe, un hombre me daba la espalda por que el tenia en frente, pero no era eso lo que me asusto si no que en el suelo inconsciente estaba Alice.

-¡Alice!-grite acercándome a ella, el hombre volteo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me había embestido tirándome, me golpee en el hombro pero no lo sentí tanto…

Me levante y le regrese el golpe, el tambaleo un poco pero en eso saco su espada yo enfunde la mía y comencé a atacarlo, tenia que admitir que el tipo era bueno por que cada ataque le propinaba el lo esquivaba rápidamente, intente con otra estrategia baje la espada para cerrar mi puño y estampárselo en la cara, al parecer lo tomo por sorpresa por que cayo junto al cuerpo de Alice.

No podía permitir dejarlo tan cerca.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- le tome del saco y lo avente para el otro lado

-Ella me pertenece, pueblerino- se levanto limpiándose la sangre del labio.- Asi que no te metas

-No te dejare que la toques… primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-¡Eso será fácil!- me lanzo otro espadazo el cual esquive fácilmente, comencé a tirar a matar pues no tenia tiempo para esto, Alice podría estar herida y no perdería el tiempo con el.- Deja de escapar

-No lo hare…- esquive su golpe, aproveche que lo tenia de espalda y le incruste mi espada en el hombro, el soltó un grito de dolor y como en esa mano tenia su arma la soltó de inmediato. Aproveche para estamparle un rodillazo en la cara que hizo caer en definitiva al suelo.

-Te arrepentirás- me dijo en el suelo, pero por mas que se levantaba el mismo dolor del brazo no se lo permitía pues este estaba bañado en sangre- Esto… te arrepentirás…- no lo deje hablar por que le di otra patada que lo inmovilizo.

Deje el cuerpo ahí y corrí hacia Alice, me agache para tomarla en brazos, comencé a sacudirla pero no despertaba.

-Alice despierta, por favor- la tome en brazos pero no reaccionaba- Alice… ¡argh!- un fuerte dolor en la espalda me hizo caer sobre ella, me toque la parte donde me dolía… sentí el filo de la espalda cortarme y no solo eso sentía la punta sobresaliendo en mi estomago, me saque el arma y la tire al suelo, mire hacia atrás y ahí sonriendo estaba ese…- Maldito…

-Si… yo… muero…tú… también- fueron sus últimas palabras, se dejo caer...

Me levante con mucho esfuerzo para no lastimar a Alice, pero me era imposible… sentía como me quemaba por dentro, quede a lado de ella pero aun no despertaba… tenia que resistir, no podía irme sin despedirme de ella.

**Pv. Alice **

Sentía que la oscuridad me invadía, por mas de una vez sentí que poderosos lazos de obscuridad me arrastraban hacia su lugar de origen, por 15 años viví atada a ellos, pero esta vez sentía algo diferente. Sentía que esos lazos se rompían gracias a un rayo de luz que me salvaba de sus garras…

La cabeza me dolía a horrores, intente tomarme pero algo blando me lo impedía. Sabía que tenía que abrir los ojos, pero aunque era lo mismo por costumbre tenía que hacerlo. Comencé abrirlos poco a poco, pero algo blanco me hizo cerrarlos… esperen ¿algo blanco? Yo nunca desde mis 4 años había visto algo blanco… volví a abrir los ojos esta vez lentamente, lo blanco comenzó a convertirse en algo borroso hasta encontrar los colores que había perdido hace tanto.

-No… no es posible- me levante y comencé a ver mis manos, por qué eran mis manos ¿no? mi mente los obligo a moverse, y cuando estos comenzaron a abrirse y a cerrarse… mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir- Dios…

-Ali…ce- una voz ronca me llamaba, yo la conocía bien. Voltee hacia mis espaldas. Tras de mi había un hombre tirado boca arriba…- ¿Es… estas…bi…bien?

-¿Ciel?- comencé a arrastrarme hacia el, ahí frente a mi estaba mi mejor amigo… estaba completamente feliz, ahí estaba conmigo, el me había salvado… pero mi sonrisa se borro al ver su rostro sucio y la horrible mancha roja que tenia en su estomago- ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué te paso?

-Me ataco a… traición… ¿Có… mo… sa…?- su voz comenzaba a hacerse mas suave- ¿Puedes ver? Es… un… mi…lagro…

-Lo se…- le tome el rostro entre mis manos y logre acomodarlo en mi regazo- Me da gusto poder verte…

-Yo tam…bién… ¡argh!- comenzó a toser, esto no era bueno no…

-Tengo que pedir ayuda… te vas a salvar Ciel, lo harás- las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, todas ellas caían en su rostro- Tu no puedes dejarme… eres mi mejor amigo.

-Jas… Jasper ya viene…- comenzó agitarse- Le mande… una…nota

-Ciel, por favor…

-Me ale…gra…que… al menos… me hayas… visto…- cerró los ojos- Ahora… podre…irme… en paz.

-¡No digas eso!- le tome el rostro y le hice mirarme- Tu no me vas a dejar, te necesito… quizás no de la misma forma, pero te quiero Ciel Phantomhive… saldrás de esta y volveremos a jugar en el patio si quieres, solo resiste…

-¿Sab…es? Siempre… soñé… con este… día, que tu me… vieras… soy feliz

-¡Ciel!- escondí mi cabeza en su pecho, no podía seguir escuchando… sus palabra eran una despedida- ¡Por favor!

-Dile… a mi… papá, que lo… quiero…

-Por favor- rogué de nuevo

-Y a mi… mamá… que no sufra, yo… siempre… estaré con ellos.

-No…- su respiración se hacia mas lenta, no podía evitar llorar… no quería ver esto, no podía permitir que mi amigo se fuera, cambiaria mi vista, mis ojos, lo que sea por que el se salvara. Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse desde afuera, seguramente eran los secuaces de Vasilii… fue entonces cuando note su cuerpo a unos metros de nosotros, ojala y estuviera muerto… me aferre al cuerpo de Ciel, si eran mas hombres no me separaría de el…

-¡Alice!- esa voz no era de ningún enemigo, esa voz era de Jasper… alce la mirada y ahí estaba frente a mí junto a mi padre y el padre de Ciel.

-¿Jasper?- susurre, deseando que no fuera un sueño- ¿Papá?

Ambos me miraron sin entender, seguramente no se esperaban esto… ellos no sabían.

-Alice como supiste…

-¡Mi hijo!- de otro lado venia corriendo hacia nosotros, tomo a Ciel en brazos- Ciel… hijo

-Pa…pá- el abrió los ojos- Lo siento…

-No hijo…- el me miro, en sus ojos había furia- ¿Qué paso?

-El… no lo se- me arrastre lejos de ellos, era verdad no sabia lo que había pasado…

-Me ataco… por…la espalda… papá, ella… no tuvo… la culpa

-Shh… estarás bien…

Me levante no quería verlo morir, no lo soportaría, asi que corrí a los brazos de Jasper. Sabía que el no me juzgaría, escondí el rostro de su pecho y me aferre a el. El me rodeo con sus brazos y me apretó a su cuerpo.

-Siempre…est…are… con…ustedes…

-¿Ciel?- voltee, el señor Vicent sacudía a su hijo- ¡No! ¡Hijo no!- grito lo ultimo de una forma desgarradora que me partía el alma, volví a esconderme en el cuerpo de mi esposo… la culpa comenzaba a invadirme, ¿Por qué toda persona que quería moría? Primero Lilian y ahora Ciel…era peor que un virus… debería ser yo la que estuviera ahí y no Ciel, el lo único que fue protegerme y cuidarme sin merecerlo, si lo hubiera rechazado desde un principio el se hubiera ido y seguramente encontraría una buena mujer que lo amara, le diera hijos y nietos a sus padres… ahora les había quitado a un hijo.

-Hijo… no- susurraba- Tu madre nos espera, por favor…

-Vicent tenemos que irnos- escuche a mi padre decirle- Debemos arreglar todo

-No, debo despedirme de el como se debe- su voz sonaba rota- ¿Me pueden dejar solo con el?

-Claro amigo- los pasos de mi padre se fueron alejando.

-Vamos Alice- me dijo Jasper, no supe si conteste o no. solo sentí como me llevaba hacia a fuera de la casa, ahora lo veía con mas claridad no era tan grande la habitación solo una cama matrimonial en medio, en esa cama donde dormí varios días con Lilian… ella también había muerto por mi culpa me detuve en mi lugar y comencé a buscar aquel cajón donde se supone que estarían sus vestidos. Me separe de Jasper y camine hacia allí, abrí las puertas y dentro habían por lo menos 5 vestidos, tome unos cuantos y los atraje hacia mi. Sabía que era una locura, pero necesitaba tener un recuerdo de ella.

La mujer que me salvo de varias formas y que nunca encontraría la forma de agradecérselo.

Regrese de nuevo con Jasper pero esta vez no deje que me abrazara, comencé a caminar por mi cuenta hacia la salida. El pequeño lugar ahora era más terrorífico, el sol comenzaba a colarse por las pequeñas ventanas que había. No me sentía ni feliz ni contenta de volver a ver… para mí era un castigo, la realidad me había golpeado con toda su fuerza mostrándome imágenes que hubiera preferido ignorar.

-¿Alice?- mi esposo llego hacia mi- Debes decirnos que paso

-Ahora no, por favor- conteste dejándome caer un una jardinera la mas alejada de todo, mire a mi alrededor no me paso desapercibida aquella mancha roja en el camino de piedra… ¿Cuánta sangre se había derramado por mi? ¿Será la de Lilian? ¿O de James? Aunque el ultimo ya no me importaba en absoluto.

-Alice, amor- sentí a Jasper a lado mío- ¿Puedes ver?

No tenia caso mentirle, de todas formas lo había demostrado.

-Si- mi voz sonó monótona, sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor

-Es maravilloso ¿Cómo paso?- su alegría me molestaba, ¿Qué no entendía lo que pasaba? Me separe de el y lo enfrente.

-¿Maravilloso? ¡Maravilloso!- le grite- Esto no es maravilloso… ¡Ciel esta muerto! ¡Lilian esta muerta! ¿! Es maravilloso que mucha gente muerta por mi ¡?... Esto…- me señale los ojos- ¿Es una premio a cambio por sus muertes?

-No… solo…

-¡No lo es! Estoy harta de ser una carga para todos, estoy harta de todo… ¡Estoy harta de estar viva!... ¡Quisiera estar muerta en lugar de ellos!

-Nunca…- Jasper me tomo de los hombros pero no lo mire estaba avergonzada- ¡Alice maldita sea mírame!- me obligo a verlo- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada…

-Te equivocas Lilian murió por querer ayudarme y Ciel por querer salvarme ¿y asi dices que no es mi culpa?

-No lo es, ambos lo hicieron por que te querían… Alice por favor amor, no te culpes mas… no, no sabes cuanto me duele verte asi- me tomo el rostro con sus manos- Pero mas me duele imaginarme verte muerta, me matarías si tu te vas… mi vida no es nada sin ti.

-Jasper…-me volví a refugiar en sus brazos, llore… llore todo lo que mi cuerpo me permitía por que despues de esto nunca mas Jasper me vería llorar, el no se merecía esto…necesitaba hacerlo feliz, hacerle sentir que estoy bien aunque por dentro no lo este…

.

.

Pasaron tres días desde entonces, tuvimos que ir al pueblo más cercano para conseguir un coche y una carreta para transportar el cuerpo de Ciel. En todo el camino nadie dijo nada, el señor Vicent se mantuvo callado viendo hacia la nada yo trate de hablarle y pedirle perdón pero me dijo que no pasaba nada que no era mi culpa, cosa que me hizo sentir peor. Y mucho mas peor cuando llegamos a la residencia Phantomhive, si me sentía culpable me sentí mucho mas cuando le dimos la noticia a Rachel… en mi vida la había visto a una madre llorar por su hijo y verla a ella era mucho peor que solo oírla.

Ella fue la única que me culpo por lo sucedido, y me dirán que estoy loca pero me sentí mejor cuando lo escuche, alguien al fin me entendía y comprendía que por mi culpa había pasado. El funeral fue horrible, el llanto de Rachel se escuchaban por toda la casa… el cuerpo de Ciel fue velado toda esa noche, yo miraba todo desde un lugar alejado no quería que nadie me viera ni tampoco quería verlos, el único que se mantuvo a mi lado fue Jasper pues mi padre había ido con mi madre para darle las noticias. Aun no les había contado nada de James y lo mejor era dejar todo asi, no quería ver tampoco a mi madre triste por que su hijo era un criminal. El entierro fue lo pero de todo, Rachel lloraba y gritaba que no podían quitarle a su hijo, Vicent la sujetaba para que no cometiera una locura pero en cuanto el ultimo puño de tierra fue lanzado ella se tranquilizo un poco, todas las personas volvieron a sus vidas… incluso yo.

Mi marido me llevo a casa de mis padres, supongo que tenía que verlos y asegurar que estoy bien.

-¡Alice!- mi madre corrió hacia mi- Mi vida, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien

-Hola madre- salude- Estoy bien

-¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo esta el bebé?

-Mi bebé…- me había olvidado completamente de el, desde aquella vez cuando enfrente a Vasilii no lo había sentido moverse comencé a acariciar mi vientre esperando que el estuviera bien.

_Amor… ayúdame a saber que estas aquí _

Y como si me escuchara de verdad, comenzó a moverse…

-También esta bien…

-¡Es verdad!- me abrazo mas fuerte- Puedes ver

-Si, lo hago- respondí aunque mi voz no sonó entusiasmada

-Es un milagro- otra vez el milagro, tenia que desaparecer o al menos estar sola

-Quiero descansar- les dije a todos- Iré a mi cuarto

Los deje a todos ahí y camine hacia mi habitación, o al menos la que creía que era mi habitación. A lo lejos pude ver a dos mujeres sentadas en la pequeña sala y no solo ellas si no un pequeño niño, ¿Quién será?... bueno no tenia tiempo para eso.

-¡Alice!- mire detalladamente a la chica que me había llamado, ella era Bella… no me equivocaba cuando decía que era una hermosa mujer, se parecía mucho a mamá… le sonreí haciéndole saber que la reconocía.

-Amita- fije mi vista en Tia, ya que era la única que me decía asi… también le sonreí

-Necesito descansar

Cerré los ojos para poder guiarme, se que era estúpido hacerlo pero solamente de esa manera podía orientarme muy bien en mi casa, llegue a mi habitación y me deje caer en mi cama. Podía escuchar la conversación afuera pero decidi ignorarla, no quería escuchar como sentían lastima por mi, enterré mi cara en la almohada y trate de dormir… pero no lo logre por que la puerta de abrió.

-¿Alice?- la puerta se cerró pero no me gire, sabia que era Bella

-Quiero descansar Isabella, por favor- se que soné algo fría, pero era verdad no quería ver a nadie.

-Solo quiero saber que estas bien, nos preocupamos mucho

-Me siento bien Isabella… ya lo notaste tu misma.

-No quiero que te enojes conmigo, solo quería asegurarme

-Ya lo viste ¡si!- le grite- Además se supone que estas enojada conmigo, asi que no entiendo por que tanta preocupación.- era grosera lo se, pero necesitaba estar sola… quería no, necesitaba pensar en lo que seria mi vida desde ahora.

-Sobre eso… Alice perdóname por favor nunca quise decirte eso… yo… por favor perdóname

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- respondí sinceramente, pero aun asi no voltee- Déjame descansar ¿si?

-Estaremos a fuera, si quieres hablar…

-Lo se-interrumpí

Escuche como abrían la puerta y la cerraban de nuevo. De nuevo trate de dormir pero el tiempo pasaba y no conseguía hacerlo por que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía las imágenes de Ciel, su rostro bañado en sangre… la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-Dije que quería estar sola- no escuche nada de ruido, asi que pensé que fue mi imaginación

-Hola…- fruncí el seño, o me estaba volviendo loca o había escuchado a un niño. Gire mi vista y a lado de mi cama estaba aquel niño que acompañaba a mi hermana y a Tia.

-Hola…- mire al pequeño, era muy lindo- ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Emmett, el señor Jasper me salvo de vivir en la calle…

-¿Eso hizo?- me levante un poco para verlo mejor, sonreí al pensar eso… hace tanto que no lo hacia. Note en su rostro algunas marcas y en su cuello había una cicatriz muy grande- ¿Qué te paso?- le acaricie ese lado.

-Laurent me quemo… un día que no le lleve mucho dinero- hizo un pequeño pucherito- Me dolió mucho.

-¿Te lastimaron?- dije con voz rota, se que era exagerado pero estaba muy sensible ultimadamente- Ven…- le extendí mis brazos, el se subió a la cama y se acurruco en ellos- Jasper te prometió que no iba a dejar irte… ni yo tampoco, eres un pequeño muy lindo.

-¿Lindo?- soltó una risita- Me dijo lindo

-¿No lo eres?- me separe de el- Pues si lo eres…- le pique sus costados y comenzó a retorcerse- Lo eres…

-Me hace cosquillas… no…- le deje de hacer de hacer, comenzó a respirar agitado- ¿Sabe? Yo nunca tuve una mamá, pero si hubiera tenido una quisiera que fuera como usted…- y como un detonante las lagrimas salieron de nuevo mis mejillas- No llore… no la quise hacer enojar.

-No es eso pequeño, me da gusto que pienses asi- le acaricie sus lindos rizos- No dudes en que yo seré como una madre para ti.

-¿Una mamá?- asentí- ¡Si!- de nuevo volvió abrazarme, lo apreté mas a mi pero en eso sentí un movimiento en mi vientre… lo acaricie, seguramente tendré un bebito celoso. El pequeño Emmett se me quedo viendo pero cuando iba a hablar la puerta se abrió de nuevo ambos volteamos y Jasper estaba en la puerta viéndonos con una sonrisa, no dude en devolvérsela.

-Hola- dije

-Hola- se acerco a nosotros y se sentó a mi lado, alzo la mano con algo de duda pero me acaricio la mejilla, yo cerré los ojos y me descanse mi cabeza en ella- ¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy bien- mire de nuevo a Emmett- Este pequeño me alegro un poco- regrese mi mirada a Jasper- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, salvaste a este pequeño de las garras de un hombre malo, eso fue… maravilloso.

-Lo se, por eso quería preguntarte si…- se veía nervioso, tome su mano que aun estaba en mi cara dándole la confianza- Tengo pensado adoptarlo, pero antes debo saber tu opinión… esta claro que no llevara nuestro apellido por que bueno tu sabes como es la sociedad, tengo pensado hablar con Edward y su padre para que me ayuden… solo necesito saber tu opinión.

-Me parece bien, el merece tener una familia- entonces recordé que habían dos personas que no les parecería grato- ¿Qué hay de tu madre? Sabes que se negara.

-No tiene por que- me dio un beso en la frente, yo cerré los ojos por la sensación- Tenemos que hablar- yo asentí- Emmett por que no vas con los demás, necesito hablar con mi esposa.

-Esta bien- se bajo de la cama y salió de la habitación, Jasper se levanto con el para cerrar la puerta con seguro y regreso para sentarse a mi lado de nuevo.

-Alice amor…- me levanto el rostro con sus manos- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hicieron algo? Dime por favor…

-Jasper, yo… no quiero recordar nada por favor- me tape la cara con las manos- Es horrible.

-Alice…-me tomo entre sus brazos- No te alteres, solo quería intentarlo… se que hablaras cuando te sientas lista ¿si?- de nuevo asentí- Ahora… es mas una pregunta, ¿Cómo es que puedes ver?

-Solo fue un _golpe _de suerte, nada mas…- no lo vi muy convencido pero aun asi asintió- Si te preguntas como estoy, no lo se, es extraño de hecho… veo todo con claridad solo que aun la luz me lastima.

-Te comprare unos lentes oscuros, además de que Carlisle debe revisarte… debo asegurarme que tu y el bebé están bien.

-Estoy bien Jasper.

-Aun asi…-me acaricio de nuevo- No sabes todo lo que te extrañe, estaba tan preocupado… Alice me moriría si te perdiera, los perdiera- añadió acariciando mi vientre.

-Jasper…- susurre, de nuevo con las lágrimas saliendo…-Yo también te extrañe tanto…

-Te amo Alice

-Yo también Jasper, te amo con toda mi alma

Juntamos nuestros labios, disfrutamos del uno del otro atreves de ese beso… no había prisa, necesitábamos saber que nada nos separaría. El beso se volvió mas necesitado y apasionado, me recostó lentamente en la cama y nos volvimos a entregar mutuamente. Esta vez me hizo el amor como si no hubiera un mañana y era verdad, desde ahora trataría de disfrutar la vida de ahora en adelante…

Solo espero que mis fantasmas no me sigan persiguiendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Que puedo decir, llore en la primera parte se los juro… mis lagrimitas salían en cada oración que escribía 9.9, bueno algunas si le atinaron Alice recupero la vista se preguntaran ¿Cómo le hizo esta mujer? Les diré que desde el inicio de la historia estructure que asi vería de nuevo, en un principio me dije que eso era imposible… **_**¿un golpe? ¡Puf! **_**Pero en fanfiction todo es posible**_**...**_**entonces despues de una instructiva charla con unas amigas que me dijeron que si era posible, ya que existen casos que por golpes en la cabeza pueden dañar el cerebro de tal forma que puedes convertirte hasta en ninfómana o.O ¿Cómo la ven? Yo tampoco lo creía pero investigando mas me di cuenta que es real +.+…**

**En fin… llore, reí, insulte y me enoje… ojala que haya valido la pena ^.^ **

**Espero sus lindos comentarios…**

**Xoxo **

**Paulinita Rathbone**

**Pd. Nos queda poco para el final…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Aquí están algunas integrantes del "Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo"**

july. vixswan**oOo**ladyEvelyne**oOo**ElisaDuboisM**oOo**Twiandre**oOo**kmicullen**oOo**Vale. its. my. name**oOo**Yara Black Lautner**oOo**

**El ****Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo**** sigue en pie****…**

**Team Ahoguemos a Vasilii en Acido Hirviendo**

Ane**oOo**Twiandre**oOo**KhrissCullenHale**oOo**

**¿Quién más se une?**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡Oh por dios! ¡Amanecer súper genial! Creo que para mi fue la mejor película de las 4… no se por que quisieron copiarle a Harry Potter dividiéndola en dos, pero no puedo esperar para ver la otra… adore a Jasper y Alice bailando la quebradita xD, me convertí en Team Clearwater Brothers, casi vomito cuando Bella tomo la sangre, cuando a Bella se le partió la columna a la mitad o.O, los efectos en el proceso de conversión geniales y sin decir cuando fue lo de la manada las voces en la mente… lo único que no me gusto fue la cara sobrepuesta de la bebé y la Nessie adulta. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-17-**

**Pv. Jasper**

El tiempo fue pasando, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Las cosas estaban muy tensas en casa, Alice se había sumido en una terrible depresión que nos estaba acabando a todos, yo mismo al principio pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes, hasta Alice parecía mejor. Pero todo se fue abajo aquel día en que ambos paseábamos por las calles, ahí nos encontramos a Rachel la madre de Ciel.

_Ambos íbamos del brazo de otro, note como mi esposa veía a su alrededor ajena a todos los problemas, seguramente quería ver todo lo que se había perdido. Yo igual mire a mí alrededor, entonces vi a los señores Phantomhive caminando al otro lado de la calle. Aleje a mi esposa de la vista de ellos, pero cuando Alice volteo a verme, estallo la bomba:_

_-¡Tu!- le _grito la señora señalándola_- ¡Por tu culpa murió mi hijo!_

_-No Rachel…_

_-¡Cállate!- _le interrumpió_-Nunca debí permitir que se juntara contigo_

_-Querida calmate- _su esposo trato de tranquilizarla_- Estas haciendo un escándalo_

_-¡No me importa! ¡Que la gente se entere de la clase de mujer que es!- _se alejo de su esposo_- ¡Tu eres la única culpable! ¡Deberías haber muerto tú!_

_-¡Suficiente!- _decidi que era momento de intervenir, nadie se metía con mi familia_- No voy a permitir que ofenda de esa manera a mi esposa._

_-Jasper…- _Alice me tomo del brazo_- No digas nada_

_-No me pidas eso Alice, esta mujer no sabe lo que dice- _mire a Vicent que tenia cara de disculpa_- Señor será mejor que se lleve a su mujer, mi esposa esta en un delicado estado y no quiero que por culpa de sus falsas acusaciones afecte su salud y la de mi hijo. _

_-¡Claro, tu hijo! ¿Y que paso con el mío? ¿Quién me lo regresa?_

_-¡Rachel ya basta!- Vicent tomo a su esposa en brazos- Lo siento, mis disculpas por favor_

_Y sin decir mas se llevo a su esposa, yo mire a Alice que tenia la mirada perdida… _

Todo eso le entro muy adentro de la cabeza de mi esposa, porque desde entonces… nada fue igual.

Casi no comía por más que Tia y yo la obligábamos, mi madre que estaba feliz cuando le contamos lo sucedido pero ignoro lo demás y se centro en que mi esposa había recuperado la vista. Eso me molesto demasiado y decidi ignorarla el resto del día, lo peor de todo era que todas las noches se despertaba en la madrugada gritando el nombre de Lilian y unas noches el de Ciel. Cuando le pregunte quien era Lilian, me lo negó.

-Alice amor- le tome el rostro- Necesitas hablar conmigo, por favor

-Estoy bien Jasper- se alejo de mi, se dio la vuelta y se levanto

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunte desde la cama

-Ya no tengo sueño- tomo una ligera sabana- Voy al jardín, descuida vuelve a dormir.

-Alice…

-De verdad Jasper- me sonrió, pero su sonrisa era vacía- Duerme…

Y esa era la rutina de casi todos los días.

Carlisle había venido a examinarla, su embarazo parecía ir bien pero le aconsejo que comiera mas por que si no el bebé podría nacer con alguna enfermedad además de que le había pedido a un colega suyo especializado en los ojos que la revisara, al parecer su vista no era del todo clara, Alice aun no distinguía en su totalidad a lo lejos pero si veía bien a corta distancia, le receto unas gotas para los ojos y que no saliera mucho por las mañanas y si lo hacia usara lentes oscuros. Me comprometí a cuidarla y no olvidar ningún detalle.

Ese día prácticamente me olvide de los deberes y me senté con ella para que comiera.

-Jasper, no tengo mucha hambre- dijo mirando el plato con fruta

-Amor, necesitas comer algo…

-Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir…

-Te la pasas durmiendo casi todo el tiempo- le tome la mano- ¿No quieres que tu tutora vuelva? Aun tienes que aprender a tocar el piano- trate de animarla un poco, pero solo me sonrió de nuevo y negó.

-Ya no, no necesito nada de eso… yo, solo quiero ir a la cama.- se levanto- Con permiso.

Se alejo del jardín en un lento andar, yo me quede sentado con nuestros desayunos intactos. Mire de reojo a Tia que también miraba la dirección de mi esposa, me regreso la mirada y pude notar que al igual que yo estaba preocupada, le di una sonrisa triste ella me la devolvió antes de comenzar a seguirla. Mire mi desayuno y pensé en comer, pero escuche unos tacones acercarse, voltee esperanzado, pero en cuanto mire a mi madre mi esperanza se esfumo.

-Madre- regrese la vista a mi desayuno- Buen día-añadí para no ser descortés

-Muy bien jovencito ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Por que esa esposa tuya se niega a ir al baile de los Gillette?- pregunto indignada- Lo peor es tu también te has negado, sabes lo importante que es para la familia

-Es por que no nos interesa ir- la encare- Alice no se siente bien

-Nunca esta bien… si antes por que estaba ciega ahora por que esta deprimida… ¡demonios! Si no estuviera embarazada te pediría que te separaras de ella.

Eso me cayó como agua fría, me levante enojado para decirles sus cosas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? Yo nunca abandonaría a Alice

-Pues deberías hacerlo, solo debemos esperar a que nazca mi nieto y pues… la mandamos a otra cuidad lejos de aquí en donde no nos de problema.

-¿Qué clase de mujer eres?- me aleje de ella- Yo jamás haría eso, ¿me oíste?... creo que lo mejor es que me lleve a Alice y a mi hijo de aquí, no quiero que nazca en un lugar tan retorcido.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo más suave- ¿Irte con los Brandon?- ahora hablo con burla- No seria mala idea de seguro les resolverás los problemas por unas semanas.

-No, iremos a un lugar mas tranquilo… a mi esposa le quedan solo dos meses de gestación pasaremos ese tiempo en la cabaña que esta en Louisville.- añadí algo mas- Y sobre los Brandon te aseguro que ellos están mas que bien en estos momentos, no creo que necesiten de mi caridad como lo dirías tu.

-Jasper…

La ignore y subí a nuestra habitación, cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta… me tense en ese momento, mi madre hablaba lo suficientemente alto como para que toda la casa lo escuchara. Alice estaba sentada en la mecedora que le había comprado aquel mismo día en el centro, era de madera de cedro, con detalles coloridos… me acerque a su lado, cuando le mire la cara me di cuenta que tenia lagrimas en ellos.

-¡Alice!- le tome el rostro- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te duele algo?

Ella negó pero su llanto se hizo mas pronunciado, odiaba verla llorar por que me hacia sentir inútil.

-Alice por favor, amor dime algo.

-¿Es…es verdad?- me dijo entre sollozos

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte confundido, aunque en el fondo sabía exactamente de que hablaba.

-Que tú… me vas a dejar cuando nazca el bebé- volvió a romper en llanto, yo no sabia que hacer, iba a responder cuando me respondió:- Lo sabía… nadie quiere ser familiar de una mujer como yo, solo traigo la muerte…

-Alice- le interrumpí- No digas eso tu no eres…

-¿Y lo que paso con Ciel y Lilian? Por mi culpa están muertos…

-Mary Alice Whitlock- la tome de los hombros y la hice mirarme a la cara- Escúchame bien, nunca ¿me oíste? Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, tú al igual que tus amigos fueron victimas del maldito de Trancy… asi que nunca vuelvas a decir eso y por si no te quedo claro, te amo y jamás te voy a dejar.

-Pero tu madre…

-Mi madre no sabe nada de lo que es amar a alguien, primero muerto antes de dejarte.

-¡No!- se aferro a mi cuerpo- No digas eso, no hables de muerte por favor… no soportaría pensar en… tan solo… no digas eso.

-Discúlpame amor, pero es verdad… nada ni nadie me alejara de ti… ni a nuestro hijo- le acaricie su vientre que estaba mas abultado ahora a sus siete meses.- Por eso es que nos iremos de aquí.

-¿De que hablas?

-Iremos a una cabaña que esta algo lejos del pueblo, ahí pasaremos lo que queda de tu embarazo, es un lugar en el campo demasiado tranquilo donde no existe otro ruido mas que el de las aves cantar ¿te gusta?- asintió- … Asi que por favor dile a Tia que prepare nuestras maletas yo me encargare de escribirle una nota a tus padres para informarles de nuestro viaje.

-Pero tus padres…

-Nada de eso, iré a mi despacho…

Salí del cuarto antes de que siguiera contradiciéndome, había tomado una decisión… Alice y yo nos iríamos de aquí cuanto antes.

Tres horas despues estábamos de camino hacia Louisville, Alice como siempre iba muy callada, tenia que hacerla hablar como antes, extrañaba a mi Alice y sus constantes preguntas sobre muchas cosas. Mire el asiento de en frente, el pequeño Emmett dormía plácidamente hecho un ovillo en el lugar, pues al ser un poco mas alto que el promedio no cavia muy bien, lo envidie, por momentos volver a ser un niño sin preocupaciones.

-Amor…- ella me miro- Aun no me acostumbro a esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me mires, es decir a que me veas…

-Para mi también lo es, es decir, hace poco vi mi imagen en el espejo… yo siempre me recordé como era cuando tenia 4 años, pero cuando me vi, era tan diferente… mi cara, mi nariz, mi cabello, todo… volver a ver a mis padres, mi hermana… es extraño.

-Eres muy hermosa, ahora y antes…- me miro y sin comprender- Tuve el honor de ver un cuadro tuyo cuando tenias 4 años, eras tan tierna y te veo ahora… sigues siendo mi bella Alice.

-Gracias.

Tenia que seguir con la conversación, en este momento la había hecho hablar mas ahora que en las semanas pasadas.

-Dime ¿Qué tal? ¿No te eh decepcionado?- le sonreí para hacerle entender que estaba bromeando.

-Eres más de lo que hubiese deseado.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?

-Muy bueno, no es como si supiera mucho de hombres… pero se que tu eres perfecto.

-Gracias amor- la acerque mas a mi- Tu También eres perfecta para mi, es como si ambos fuéramos hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿De verdad?

-Jamás te mentiría- le tome la barbilla- Te amo

-Yo también te amo- acerque mis labios a los suyos y los junte en un suave beso, aunque solo fue un rose fue lo suficiente para hacerme sentir ese torrente de emociones en mi cuerpo. Me separe de ella cuando el aire se hizo necesario, pero aun asi la mantuve entre mis brazos.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dije despues de unos momentos de silencio.

-Si

-¿Me prometes que no te molestaras?

Estuvo un momento en silencio, cuando pensé que su silencio era una negativa me respondió.

-Lo prometo.

-¿Quién era Lilian?- sentí como se tensaba por unos momentos, pero se relajo en seguida.

-Mi mejor amiga- respondió al fin, quería saber más de ella pero no quería incomodarla asi que deje que ella continuara por su propia voluntad- Ella fue la única que me ayudo cuando estaba en peligro, se porto muy bien, me cuido y alimento para que no pasara hambre por mi bebé.

-Le tomaste un gran cariño ¿verdad?

-Si

-Al menos me alivia que tuviste a alguien contigo. Es una lastima su muerte.

-Lo es…

Otro momento en silencio se apodero del coche, pensé que ya no diría mas y estaba bien, al menos sabía un poco mas de Lilian. Le estaría agradecido de por vida por haber ayudado a mi esposa.

-Me alegra que por fin hayas adoptado a Emmett

-¿Eh?- me había tomado un poco desprevenido su cambio de tema

-Que me da gusto que al fin Emmett sea de la familia.

-A mi igual, lastima que no pudo llevar nuestro apellido.

-El padre de Edward dijo que no era posible por la rapidez del papeleo, si no actuábamos rápido te hubieran quitado al niño.

-Lo se, pero ¿Emmett McCarty? No me gusta el apellido, suena muy… común, no lo se.

-Suena lindo, me gusta…- mi esposa bostezo y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Duerme amor, aun nos queda mucho tiempo de viaje.

.

.

Pasaron otras seis horas de camino para llegar a la cabaña, por suerte cada semana pedíamos a unos criados que la limpiaran para cualquier eventualidad. Me baje del coche y le ayuda a Alice a bajar, miro a su alrededor y sonrió un poco.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si, jamás pensé que volvería a ver unos campos tan verdes, había olvidado por completo su color.

-Te prometo que veras tantas cosas, te llevare a que conozcas muchos lugares- le acaricie su vientre de nuevo- Y cuando nuestro bebé llegue… conoceremos todo el mundo juntos… los cuatro- acaricie la cabeza de Emmett.

-¿El mundo?- me pregunto el pequeño

-Si, ¿Qué te gustaría ver?

-No lo se, pero una vez escuche a Laurent decir que Paris tenia buenas vistas ¿es verdad?- abrí los ojos sorprendido, no me era del todo desconocido que el niño había escuchado muchos comentarios en doble sentido y malas palabras, pero se oia algo cómico viniendo de el.

-Si, hay mucho lugares que te mostrare… pero eso si, tienes que seguir con tus clases.

-Pero la señora Cope no me cae bien, me regaña mucho cuando no quiero leer la lección.

- A mi también me caía mal, pero ella me enseño muchas cosas ¿a ti te gustaría saberlas?- el pequeño asintió emocionado-Por eso debes hacerle caso a todo lo que te diga y no hacerla enojar, ¿entendiste?

-Esta bien

-Ahora hay que entrar tenemos muchas cosas que acomodar

Me levante para volver a bajar las maletas pero me detuve cuando vi la mirada de Alice, me sonreía pero esta vez su sonrisa era sincera y alegre. Me daba gusto que mi idea de alejarnos haya mejorado su humor.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte sonriendo

-No, nada… solo que te vez tan bien de padre.

-Solo practico con el pequeño Emmett, para que cuando nazca no me tome tan desprevenido.

Nos instalamos en la cabaña que para mi buena suerte tenia 3 recamaras, una para Emmett, otra para nosotros y la ultima para Tia. Gracias a dios habían hecho limpieza hace unos días. Despues de acostar a Emmett que parecía que nunca se cansaba, pudimos irnos a nuestro cuarto. Mientras Alice se cambiaba en el baño yo me ponía mi pijama ahí mismo, salió despues de un momento y los dos nos recostamos.

-¿Lo sientes?- me pregunto, yo estaba acariciando su vientre. Era algo que me gustaba mucho y mas cuando hace un par de días el comenzaba a moverse era una sensación extraña.

-Si, se siente gracioso.

-Imagina yo que lo siento desde adentro- respondió soltando una pequeña risita

-¿Qué crees que sea?- pregunte, sentía mucha curiosidad- Se que mientras este sano, esta bien… pero no te gustaría algo un poquito mas.

-Un niño será lo ideal pues es lo que mas espera tu familia…

-Olvídate de mi familia amor- le interrumpí- Que piensas tu

-Una niña… pero quiero que se parezca a ti

-¿A mi?- pregunte emocionado- Pensé que a toda mujer le gusta que su hija se parezca a ella.

-Sabes que yo siempre he sido diferente

-Tienes razón, es por eso que te amo…

Y era verdad Alice era diferente, era por eso que me había enamorado de ella. Y ahora con nuestro hijo o hija en camino era la pieza faltante que a completaría totalmente nuestra familia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Lo se… muy corto, pero es que mi cabecita no dio para mas… y tampoco las haría esperar tanto, hasta que mi ardillita girara de nuevo, me mandarían a linchar xD… bueno chicas el siguiente capi las cosas estarán mas calmadas, ya pasamos por la racha de drama T.T ahora estará todo mas relax, por que el baby ya mero nace… y vaya de que manera jeje…**

**Nos leemos mas adelante…**

**Xoxo **

**Paulinita Rathbone**

**PD. A 5 capis del final T.T…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Aquí están algunas integrantes del "Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo"**

july. vixswan**oOo**ladyEvelyne**oOo**ElisaDuboisM**oOo**Twiandre**oOo**kmicullen**oOo**Vale. its. my. name**oOo**Yara Black Lautner**oOo**

**El ****Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo**** sigue en pie****…**

**Team Ahoguemos a Vasilii en Acido Hirviendo**

Ane**oOo**Twiandre**oOo**KhrissCullenHale**oOo**

**¿Quién más se une?**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Yo no me quejo, aunque algo cansadita de tanta escuela pero por suerte solo me queda una semana de clases y ya, vacaciones de diciembre, bueno no las entretengo mas… disfruten el capi. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-18-**

**Pv. Alice**

Llevábamos unas semanas en Louisville, aunque para mi era muy relajante estar aquí aun no olvidaba lo sucedido, se que uno pensara como puedes recordar algo que no viste. Quizás no lo haya visto, pero lo viví que se podría decir que es lo mismo, se que no tenia por que estar triste por las muertes de mis amigos por que ellos habían muerto por ayudarme.

Pero era algo que siempre me perseguiría.

Mis días aquí eran tranquilos mas por que entre Jasper y Tia con ayuda del pequeño Emmett no me dejaban hacer nada, si quería levantarme tenia a Tia tras de mi cuidando que no me cayera, si iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua Jasper ma acompañaba para que yo no me fuera a lastimar y para colmo si iba al pequeño jardín trasero, Emmett estaba conmigo. Realmente me molestaban tantos cuidados pues nunca fui de esas chicas que les gustara que la cuidaran, siempre eh sido independiente.

-Jasper, por favor… ¿al menos puedo ir al baño sola?- me queje por tercera vez

-Amor sabes que lo hago por tu bien. No quiero que te pase nada.

-Pero…- me mire mi barriga y era cierto, estaba enorme, apenas y podía caminar.- Es verdad, estoy enorme… ¡te debo resultar horrible!- sentía como mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos, ahora estaba mas gorda y a lo mejor por eso Jasper no me había hecho el amor en todo este tiempo- Ya no te parezco atractiva, ¿es eso?

-Alice- mi esposo, me tomo entre sus brazos y me apretó- Estas hermosa tal y como estas, ahora que tienes a nuestro bebé dentro de ti… para mi eres la mas hermosa del mundo.

-¿De verdad?- odiaba llorar todo el tiempo, pero aunque ya no eran tan recurrentes estos cambios de humor no podía evitarlos.

-Si,- me dio un beso en la frente- Ahora, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?... hay alguien que quiere verte.

-¿Quién?- pregunte confundida, hace un par de días les había mandado una carta a mis padres pero no creía que pudieran venir.

-Espera y lo veras- me tendió su mano para que la tomara, yo lo hice sin dudar y me ayudo a levantarme. Ambos fuimos hacia la salida, pero antes tome mis lentes oscuros para cubrirme los ojos aun me lastimaba salir descubierta, me sentía confundida por saber quien me esperaba… en cuanto salimos al jardín no vi a nadie, voltee a ambos lados pero no había nadie. Entonces sin tan siquiera esperármelo sentí como algo o mas bien alguien se arrojaba hacia mi por suerte Jasper lo detuvo para que solo estuviera medio recargado.

-¡Norm!- acaricie al gran perro que estaba encima de mi, el comenzó a lamerme la cara- ¡Oh por dios!

-Te extrañaba, además como crees que lo dejaría en casa con mama ahí

-Es maravilloso, yo también te extrañe…- comencé a rascarle al cabeza, y este comenzó a ladrar y a correr como loco por el jardín.

-¡Wow!- se escucho el grito maravillado de Emmett- ¡Que perrote!- se acerco a nosotros corriendo, cuando el perros se dio cuenta del nuevo visitante corrió hacia el, cuando estuvo a su par nos dimos cuenta de que le llegaba a la barbilla de Emmett lo que hizo que el niño se asustara- Esta muy grande- se sostuvo mas de la pierna de Jasper.

-Pero es amigable- contesto mi esposo- Acarícialo

-¿Y si me muerde?

-No lo hará- esta vez le dije yo- Anda, hazlo

Emmett poco a poco acerco su mano hacia la cabeza de Norm, este permaneció quieto supongo que sentía el nerviosismo del niño. Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza poco a poco hasta que Emmett se alejo de Jasper para quedar a lado del perro, el comenzó a juguetear moviendo la cola… hasta que la emoción pudo mas con el perro que lo hizo correr alrededor de Emmett, este comenzó a reir y correteo al perro.

-Veo que Norm tiene un nuevo amigo- me dijo Jasper

-Eso creo

-Espero que no me olvide a mi.

-Nunca- me abrace a el, de repente un trueno retumbo el cielo…- Vaya, que rápido se nublo.

-Es verdad, creo que debemos entrar… lo siento Alice te debo tu paseo.

-No te preocupes, será mejor que entremos mañana cuando el clima este mejor iremos a caminar, creo que me hace falta.

Llamamos a Emmett para que entrara con nosotros, aunque se mostro algo renuente en entrar nos obedeció mas cuando Norm venia tras de el. Ambos entraron corriendo, entre risas Jasper y yo entramos, tras el niño.

En camino hacia la sala sentí un pequeño dolor en el vientre.

-¡Auch!- me doble un poco, pero asi como llego se fue

-¿Alice?

-Estoy bien.

-¿Qué paso?- me tomo en brazos.

-Es que este pequeñín es algo inquieto, ya estoy bien… solo fue un pequeño dolor.

-¿Segura?

-Si, tengo hambre- le sonreí para darle confianza, el me miro sin creerme mucho pero no me insistió.

-Bueno, le pediré a Huilen que preparare algo de cenar. ¿Te parece? ¿Cómo que se te antoja?

-Mmmm… quiero huevos, carne, leche, pan… ah, ¿hay mermelada de zarzamora?- el abrió los ojos sorprendido yo fruncí el seño- ¿Qué?

-No, nada… este ¿algo mas?

-Si, pan tostado para acompañar la mermelada.

-Regreso en un momento

Me encamine al comedor para esperar la comida y a Jasper, en el transcurso volví a sentir un tirón en mi vientre que me hizo detenerme, pero de igual manera asi como llego se fue ¿Qué estaba pasándome?

-¿Alice?- la voz de Jasper me hizo voltear- ¿Esta todo bien amor?

-Si, ¿ya viene la comida?- me tomo del brazo- ¿Por qué no has tomado asiento?

-Te estaba esperando

-Bien- se sentó conmigo mientras esperábamos a la cocinera que nos trajera la comida. Tia traía a Emmett ya con sus ropas limpias.- Hasta que apareces pequeño.

-Estaba jugando con Norm, pero Tia me dijo que era hora de comer- dijo sentándose pero con su seño fruncido.

-Mañana jugaras con el- le dije- Ahora debes guardar tus energías, por que mañana iremos a caminar mucho ¿verdad Jasper?

-Si querida

Huilen llego con la comida, había traído una gran variedad de platos con diferentes alimentos en ellos, debía aplaudirle eso a Huilen, era excelente cocinando. Debía decirle a Jasper que la contratara para que fuera la cocinera, pero conociendo a su madre seguramente querrá una cocinera de la alta alcurnia.

La cena se paso tranquila sin contar que Emmett se la paso diciendo que quería jugar con Norm a cada momento, Jasper tuvo que reprenderlo varias veces en la mesa por que quería irse a jugar. Yo trate que no fuera muy duro con el chico, debía emocionarle demasiado tener una mascota de ese tamaño y sobretodo a el que no había tenido nada antes, pero tampoco se le podía permitir que hiciera lo que quisiera asi que lo único que pudimos hacer es prometerle que al día siguiente llevaríamos al perro con nosotros a dar un paseo, eso pareció tranquilizarlo pero aun asi se veía algo inquieto.

-Emmett por favor, deja de moverte- dijo como quinta vez mi esposo- Termina tu cena y podrás irte a tu cuarto.

-Ya no tengo tanta hambre, quiero jugar- entonces un trueno retumbo por toda la casa que hizo que nos aguatáramos y de nuevo otro tirón mas, pero no me queje, no quería asustar a Jasper.

-¿Paso algo?- me pregunto

-No, esta todo bien…me asustan las tormentas eso es todo.

-¿Tormenta?- pregunto Emmett algo asustado- A mi tampoco me gustan, Laurent siempre nos golpeaba cuando llorábamos del miedo por los truenos.

-Pequeño- le tome la mano- Ya deja de pensar en ese hombre malo, nunca jamás volverá a lastimarte, asi que ya no pienses en ello.

-Esta bien- respondió mientras terminaba su cena

El resto de la tarde nos quedamos dentro de casa, pues había caído una fuerte tormenta que parecía que no tenía fin. Los tres, junto con Tia, nos sentamos en la sala mientras Jasper revisaba algunos documentos Emmett seguía con sus lecciones y yo le ayudaba a Tia a tejer una botita de color blanco.

-Tendrás que enseñarme a hacer eso- le dije a Tia

-Sera un honor para mi amita, es muy fácil en verdad- respondió con una sonrisa

-Alice- me llamo Jasper

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estas segura que no quieres regresar a tus clases de piano?

-No lo se, antes quisiera aprender otras cosas- respondí- De hecho quiera retomar mis lecciones, aprender a escribir, a leer… bueno ya se mas o menos como escribir y cuando era pequeña solía leer algunos libros, pero como sabes con el paso del tiempo me puso fuera de practica.

-No es problema, puedo comunicarme con una buena amiga mía ella da clases a personas mayores y creo que podrá sernos de ayuda. En cuanto regresemos le mandare una carta.

-Gracias

-No es problema

Ya entrada la noche cada uno se fue a su habitación, Jasper y yo revisamos la casa antes de meternos a la cama. Yo entre al baño para poder asearme un poco mientras el revisaba los últimos detalles, me lave la cara mientras me ponía mi camisón aunque ese era trabajo de Tia no permitía que me ayudara a hacer algo que perfectamente yo podía hacer. Cuando salí del baño Jasper ya estaba recostado de su lado leyendo un libro, no pensé que me había tardado tanto.

Me acerque a él cuando sentí un golpe que me hizo detenerme.

-¡Uf!- me tome el vientre

-¿Pasa algo?- se levanto rápidamente y llego a mi lado- ¿Alice?

-Me pateo muy duro- me acaricie otro poco- Este niño será muy inquieto

-O una niña muy inquieta- respondió yo rodee los ojos, desde que le había dicho que quería una niña, no le había sacado esa idea de la cabeza- Yo digo que es niña amor, pero igual puede ser lo otro.- me tomo del brazo y ambos caminamos hacia la cama

-Es lo mismo que te digo

Me ayudo a recostarme en una posición cómoda, en cuanto caí en la cama sentí como descansaba mi cuerpo cada vez era mas difícil caminar con este precioso peso extra, Jasper también se recostó pasando su brazo bajo mi cabeza y me acerco mas a el.

-Eh estado pensando…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que deberíamos tener un medico de cabecera, ya que esta muy cerca la fecha del parto y no quiero que nos tome desprevenidos.

-Pero el doctor Cullen es el único que me ha atendido.

-Mañana le mandare una carta, espero que este aquí lo mas pronto posible- me dijo acariciando mi vientre- Ya quiero que nazca, quiero ver como será mi niña

-O niño…

-Como digas cielo- aunque no lo veía podría jurar que me estaba rodando los ojos- De hecho, ahora que lo estoy pensando aun no hemos decidido el nombre.

-Es verdad, ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara?

-Si te soy sincero… no tengo idea- soltó una risita- ¿Y tu?

-Rosalie si es niña… Rosalie Lilian- respondí sin dudarlo, tendría que hacerle honor a ese nombre.

-Me gusta, y se lo importante que es para ti

-¿De verdad no te molesta? Digo… no pensabas ponerle como tu madre o abuela.

-No, me gusta- me estrecho mas hacia el- ¿Y si es niño?

-No lo había pensado- fue mi turno de reir, el me acompaño en las risas pero despues nos quedamos callados.

-Ciel- dijo despues de un tiempo

-¿Cómo?

-Si es niño, se llamar a Ciel

-Pensé que odiabas a…

-Lo hacia- me interrumpió- Pero ahora le estoy eternamente agradecido y además es muy importante para ti

-Gracias

Ya no dijimos nada mas y yo comencé a sentir el cansancio acumulado en todo el día.

.

.

Unas fuertes ganas de ir al baño fue lo que me despertaron en la madrugada, podía escuchar la lluvia caer violentamente en el jardín, me levante poco a poco sin despertar a Jasper en cuanto hice el esfuerzo por levantarme algo tiro con mucha fuerza dentro de mi.

-¡Ah!- solté un gemido, de nuevo otro tirón me hizo gritar mas fuerte

-¿Alice?- la voz adormilada de Jasper me llamo, rápidamente encendió la vela- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas levantada?

-Quería ir al baño pero… ¡ah!- otra vez me llego el dolor que me hizo dar un paso hacia atrás

-¡Alice!- Jasper me sostuvo antes de que diera otro paso, ni me había dado cuenta de que se había levantado- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele?

-No lo se- entonces sentí otro golpe y como un liquido caía de entre mis piernas- ¡oh por dios!

Este no era el mejor momento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡Inician las apuestas! ¿Qué será niño o niña? Aunque creo que ya la mayoría sabe que es lo que será xD… **

**Eh estado pensando, mientras escribía el capi 14 o 15 no recuerdo exactamente… se me vinieron ideas muy buenas sobre ciertos personajes que en otras palabras se podría definir como secuela, aun no estoy muy segura ¿pero que opinan? Se que mas adelante se darán una idea de mas o menos de quienes se tratara esa segunda parte… si es que la hago claro, quisiera saber su opinión.**

**Bueno nos leemos mas adelante, ya estamos cerca del final….**

**Muchos besos y abrazos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Aquí están algunas integrantes del "Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo"**

july. vixswan**oOo**ladyEvelyne**oOo**ElisaDuboisM**oOo**Twiandre**oOo**kmicullen**oOo**Vale. its. my. name**oOo**Yara Black Lautner**oOo**

**El ****Team Ahoguemos a la mamá de Jasper en Acido Hirviendo**** sigue en pie****…**

**Team Ahoguemos a Vasilii en Acido Hirviendo**

Ane**oOo**Twiandre**oOo**KhrissCullenHale**oOo**

**¿Quién más se une?**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado? Quiero darle las gracias por la enorme cantidad de reviews que dejaron en el capi pasado jiji me dejaron feliz, asi que sin mas que decir les dejo este capi… ya saben de que trata. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-19-**

**Pv. Jasper **

Mire con horror como las piernas de mi Alice estaban siendo bañadas con un liquido rojo, ella comenzó a gritar de dolor yo solo pude sostenerla. La lleve a la cama, grite el nombre de Tia varia veces, pero lo truenos ahogaban mis gritos lo intente de nuevo desesperado pues Alice no dejaba de quejarse y soltar gritos. Tia apareció corriendo algo adormilada pues tenia su pelo suelto.

-¿Qué pasa señor?- pregunto acercándose, en eso Alice grito de nuevo

-Mi esposa Tia, ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se acerco rápidamente y comenzó a revisarla, yo no sabía que era lo que veía pues estaba muy oscuro el cuarto, de repente ella toco el vientre de mi esposa y ella volvió a gritar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La señora… mi amita va a dar a luz

¿Qué? ¿Mi hijo va a nacer?

-Tengo que ir por un medico- me levante pero la mano de Alice me sostuvo del brazo, con una fuerza sobre humana diría yo, evitando que me levantara.

-¡No quiero que te vayas!

-Pero el doctor

-¡No! ¡Ah!...

-Señor no puede salir -me dijo Tia- La tormenta esta muy fuerte, no podrá salir y además no creo que alguien quiera salir y el doctor mas cercano esta en el pueblo tardara mucho.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-No hay otra forma, la señora tendrá su bebé ahora mismo

Yo lo mire asustado, nunca pensé que yo tendría que ayudar a traer al mundo a mi bebé.

-Tia, yo no se como hacerlo…

-¡Mas te vale que ayudes Whitlock!- voltee sorprendido a ver a mi esposa, ¿Qué le pasa?- Si no te juro que jamás me volverás a tocar… ¡Ay como duele!

Mire a Tia que tan solo sonreía, mientras comenzaba a levantar las sabanas para despejar el área, tomo todas las almohadas y con mucho cuidado las puso debajo de mi esposa, yo solo la miraba por que no tenia idea de que hacer, Alice no dejaba de quejarse.

-¿Sabes hacer esto Tia?

-No, pero conozco a alguien quien si- se levanto- Ahorita vuelvo, aguante un poco mas amita- le palmeo la mano antes de salir.

Los truenos retumbaban por toda la casa, sin contar que Alice cada rato aguantaba las ganas de gritar, yo solo le acariciaba la mano y le susurraba palabras de apoyo. Pero su agarre estaba comenzando a hacerse mas fuerte y realmente me estaba lastimando, otro trueno retumbo junto a un grito de mi esposa.

-¡Por que no para!

Iba a responder cuando se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, de la puerta llegaron Tia junto a Huilen la cocinera que también venia con sus ropas de dormir y una trenza en su cabello, yo la mire confuso ¿Qué hacia la cocinera aquí? Ella se fue directamente a Alice.

-¿Cada cuanto le duele señora?- pregunto.

-No lo se, cada dos minutos… no lo se- dijo entrecortadamente

-Señora la voy a revisar, Tia tráeme por favor muchas mantas y agua caliente… ¡ah! ¡Hilo y aguja! -Tia asintió y fue hacia el baño, Huilen levanto la bata de mi esposa tomo su vela con una mano mientras que con la otra levantaba la bata, no se que miraba pero ni para acercarme por que Alice no soltaba mi mano- Aun no esta lista señora tiene que esperar un poco mas.

-¿Qué? ¡Un poco mas!- dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada, pero aun seguía sin soltar mi mano- ¡Jasper Whitlock todo esto es tu culpa!

-¿Yo?

-¡Querías un hijo! ¡Ah! -grito de nuevo apretando mi mano- ¡Pues solo será uno!

Yo me quede en shock, mire a Huilen que me miraba con una sonrisa yo no le veía gracioso a nada.

-Eso es normal señor, cuando todo acabe no recordara nada que le dijo- asentí sin saber que mas decir.

Tia regreso con las mantas y una tina de agua, las acomodo en la mesita, se coloco junto a Huilen supongo que esperando indicaciones. La lluvia seguía cayendo como si fuera un diluvio, yo aun seguía a lado de Alice que parecía haberse relajado solo un poco fue cuando solté mi mano, la tenia un poco entumida por la falta de circulación. Me acerque a las mujeres.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunte

-Si, pero aun es el comienzo señor- dijo Huilen- Cuando empiece a dilatar lo suficiente es cuando tiene que darle todo su apoyo por que lo necesitara, no tiene que dejarla sola, tiene que hacerle saber que esta con ella ¿entendió?

-Si, ¿Cómo es que sabes de todo eso?- pregunte con curiosidad

-En mi pueblo no había doctores o más bien no confiaban en ellos, asi que mi madre me enseño como traer bebes al mundo, ella se encargaba de eso.

-Oh- no dije más

Pasaron los minutos y aun las cosas estaban tranquilas, pero sabía que dentro de muy poco todo se pondría pesado. Huilen revisaba constantemente a mi esposa para ver si había dilatado lo suficiente, según sus palabras.

Una hora despues Alice despertó por que sentía los dolores más fuertes, Huilen de nuevo la reviso y le dijo algo a Tia que no alcance a escuchar.

-Es hora señor- dijo al fin

-¿Qué?

No me hizo caso y se acerco a Alice que solamente la miraba, podía notar también los nervios en ella.

-Muy bien señora, escúcheme bien cuando sienta otra contracción…

-¿Contracción?- pregunto agitada

-Si un dolor muy fuerte, en ese momento necesito que puje muy fuerte ¿entendió?- asintió, Alice apretó mi mano de nuevo eso solo significaba una cosa- Eso es señora, ahora puje…

-¡Ah!- La cara de Alice se deformo por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, no solo pujando si no por que lo sentía en mi mano- ¡No puedo!- soltó aire

-Vamos señora, lo esta haciendo bien

-Duele…

-Yo estoy contigo amor- le susurre al oído- Eres fuerte, siempre lo has sido no te rindas- ella me miro, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cara estaba bañada en sudor- Vamos…

-Señora, vamos…

Alice volvió a pujar, Tia le limpiaba el sudor con una de las mantas. Huilen le dijo algo que no le entendí, entonces ella comenzó a presionar el vientre de mi esposa. Alice seguía pujando a cada contracción que le daba, solo le decía palabras de aliento en su oído.

-¡Ya casi señora!- le dijo Huilen- Ya veo su cabecita, este es el punto ma critico… puje señora

-¡Ah!- Alice grito muy fuerte, yo apreté su mano.

Entonces el llanto de mi bebé retumbo por todo el cuarto, alce la mirada cuando Tia envolvió un bultito con la sabana, se lo llevo por un momento, Huilen me dijo que era para limpiarlo. Yo suspire tranquilo, mire a mi esposa que tenia lo ojos cerrados pero sonreía. Huilen comenzó a limpiarla con una esponja mojada y le cambio las ropas ensangrentadas por unas limpias, yo la mire, bese su frente y ella los abrió de nuevo devolviéndome la sonrisa, poco despues Tia regreso con el bultito, me levante rápidamente y me acerque a ella.

-Es una niña señor

Una niña, siempre había tenido razón. Ella me la tendió y yo la tome con cuidado, su piel estaba aun roja e hinchada, su cabecita tenía una matita como pelusita muy clara en el pelo… era hermosa, ella comenzó a soltar quejiditos. Me asuste y mire a Tia.

-Creo que quiere que su mamá la alimente

-Oh

Regrese hacia Alice que nos miraba ambos con una sonrisa.

-Hola mamá- me acerque con cuidado- Te presento a Rosalie- Alice extendió los brazos y yo la puse con cuidado en ellos, Alice la miro hipnotizada comenzó acariciarle su cabecita antes de darle un beso.

-Hola bebé, mi Rosalie- susurro, su voz sonaba quebrada- Eres tan hermosa, te quiero tanto corazón.

-Y yo las quiero a las dos- acaricie la cabeza de mi hija, que al parecer quería alimentarse por que de nuevo comenzó a quejarse.

-Debe alimentarla señora- dijo Huilen, me había olvidado de ellas, Alice la miro sin comprender- Debe darle pecho señora es lo mejor para un bebé recién nacido.

Ante eso Alice se sonrojo, Tia y Huilen sonrieron mientras salían con todas las sabanas sucias supongo que para darles mejor privacidad. Yo me iba a levantar para también salir pero su mano me detuvo.

-No te vayas

-Creí que necesitabas privacidad.

-No es algo que no hayas visto antes- sonreí y me senté de nuevo. Ella comenzó a bajarse el camisón liberando uno de sus pechos, la bebé comenzó a acercar su cabecita hasta que encontró su objetivo i metió su boquita ahí.- Se siente extraño- dijo con una sonrisa- Muy diferente a cuando lo hace su padre- me reí por su comentario, esta noche había sido de muchas risas.

-Es hermosa- dijo de nuevo.

-Lo se

-Estoy tan feliz de poder verla.- acaricio su mejilla- Jamás me hubiera imaginado algo tan hermoso como ella, mi pequeña- beso su frente.

Rosalie despego su carita del pecho de Alice, ella se subió su camisón y comenzó a arrullarla, yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlas a ambas, de repente los truenos dejaron de escucharse y una pequeña línea de luz se colaba por las ventanas. No me había dado cuenta de que había amanecido, nos quedamos toda la madrugada despiertos, pero había valido la pena.

-Creo que es hora de que sigamos el ejemplo de nuestra niña

-Estoy cansada- respondió, colocando al bebé a su lado- Pero no puedo dejar de verla, es hermosa… y creo que se parece a ti, como lo predije.

-¿Por qué?

Alice acaricio su cabecita, donde reflejaba pequeños hilitos de color amarillo.

-Tiene tu cabello de eso estoy segura, pero como aun no abre los ojos no se de que color serán.

-Espero que saquen los tuyos, son hermosos- le dije mientras me recostaba a su lado y me tapaba con la sabana- Ahora hay que dormir.

-Espero que ella duerma también- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Te amo Alice

-Yo también…- susurro antes de caer dormida

Yo me quede mirando a mis dos mujeres antes de que el sueño me ganara.

.

.

Alice permaneció en cama lo que fueron 30 días según Huilen- que desde entonces se convirtió en mi empleada con mas confianza- para que no hubiera ningún daño en mi esposa, pero conociéndola eso no le convencía mucho por que a cada momento quería levantarse, yo no la dejaba eso estaba claro. En ese tiempo descubrimos que Rosalie, en efecto, había sacado el color de mi cabello pero afortunadamente tenia los ojos verdes de mi esposa lo que la hacia la niña mas hermosa del mundo y también la mas inquieta pues eran raras las ocasiones en las que dormía una noche seguida.

Al día siguiente de su nacimiento mande una carta a los padres de Alice informándoles del nacimiento de su nieta, y que iríamos a visitarlos en cuanto Alice estuviera recuperada.

Esa mañana recuerdo cuando Emmett llego corriendo por que quería que fuéramos al parque como se lo habíamos prometido, pero se paro en seco al ver a nuestro tercer miembro acostado en la cama.

_-¿Quién es?- _pregunto despertándonos

_-Ella es Rosalie- _me hice a un a lado para que la viera mejor

_-¿Rosalie?_

_-Si, nosotros tenemos que cuidar de ella_

_-¿Todos?_

_-Si, tú también ya que eres el mayor- _el niño asintió sin dejar de mirarla

_-Es muy bonita…_

Desde entonces el era otro niñero para mi hija, de hecho se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, si la dejábamos en su cuna el iba a cada momento a revisar que todo estuviera bien. Se me hacia muy extraño el comportamiento del niño, sinceramente era muy sobre protector con ella, Alice que estaba en ese tiempo estaba en cama mira al niño u solo se reía, por que si era muy extraño.

**Pv. Alice**

-¡Señora Alice!- grito Emmett- Dice el señor Jasper que ya esta todo listo.

Me llamo el pequeño, yo estaba guardando mis cosas para partir a casa de mis padres, según Jasper ya había recibido una carta de ello que querían venir a verme, pero se negó y lo mejor era que nosotros fuéramos por que ya era tiempo de volver a la realidad.

Mi tiempo aquí fue hermoso y relajante, no siempre seria asi, muchas cosas nos esperaba en Kentucky.

-Estoy lista, bajare en un minuto… y por milésima vez Emmett, solo dime Alice

-Eso no es educado- miro la cuna donde estaba Rosalie- No se olvide de Rose

Me reí ante la preocupación del pequeño.

-No, Emmett no se me olvida

El miro por última vez la cuna antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Tome a mi bebé en brazos, estaba durmiendo cómodamente por que cuando la levante comenzó a quejarse, la arrulle un poco y se calmo de inmediato por eso la adoraba mas cuando estaba lo mas accesible posible. La arrope un poco mas, llame a Tia para que sacara mis maletas, baje por las escaleras y mi esposo ya me esperaba ahí sonriendo mas ahora que nos vio a ambas.

-¿Lista para volver a casa?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡Im Back! Jejeje **

**Como dije en mi historia pasada, lo se es demasiado corto… pero por lo menos actualice mas rápido de lo normal, pues sus reviews me inspiraron a seguís escribiendo jeje.**

**Sorry si me falto algo al parto, lo que pasa es que nunca eh tenido un bebé y pues solo lo eh leído espero que haya salido bien jeje… bueno algunas si le atinaron que seria jeje… bueno no me queda mas que decir, solo que lo hayan disfrutado mucho mucho…**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡Hola, hola nenas! Como sabrán el viernes 9 de diciembre esta chica acabo su 5to semestre de la universidad… bueno casi, pero ya no tengo clases, ¡oh por dios me quedan 4! ¡Im so Happy!, ejem ejem… lo que significa que ya esta de vagaciones xD asi que tendré mas tiempo para actualizar ¿no es genial? Bueno como ya saben a esta linda historia le quedan solo 3 capis, 4 con este 9.9… pero ya lo decidi, habrá secuela… ya tengo la trama solo me falta el titulo (si, siempre es lo más difícil de esta chamba), tengo tres pero aun no decido son estos:**

**-Ni Contigo, Ni Sin ti**

**-Amarte Duele (ok, sonó muy de película pero va de acuerdo con la trama)**

**-No Eres Bueno Para Mi **

**Si me ayudan a elegir… se los agradeceré, bueno ahora les dejo lo que les truje xD**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-20-**

**Pv. Alice **

Mire por primera vez mi casa, ahora la apreciaba mas. Se que había estado aquí anteriormente pero en ese momento estaba tan perdida que no lo disfrute, desde el coche miraba la gran granja Brandon, grande de color blanco con un patio enorme… el jardín, donde muchas veces me quedaba, el columpio viejo colgado en el gran manzano. Este era mi hogar, bueno había sido mi hogar.

Estuve mirando cuando sentí a mi pequeña quejarse.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- le susurre acariciando su carita, ella hizo un puchero y abrió sus lindos ojos.

-Creo que siente tu emoción- me dijo mi esposo

-Bueno, estoy emocionada- le sonreí- Entonces tu también, ¿verdad preciosa?- comencé a repartir besitos por toda su carita, ella se removió pero aun asi no lloro- Creo que prefiere que le des besos tu.

-Qué puedo decir, soy su favorito- me sonrió de manera muy engreída, le di un manotazo en el pecho para que se calmara

-Engreído

-Asi me amas ¿no?

-Oye, no uses mi amor por ti para que deje pasar que eres un engreído

-Esta bien, esta bien- acaricio la cabeza de Rosalie- No puedo esperar para ver la cara de tu madre, seguramente gritara de la emoción.

No pude hacer más que asentir, yo también estaba muy emocionada de verla, pues la última vez que la vi no estaba en mis mejores momentos. Mire de nuevo hacia mi casa, ya faltaba muy poquito para verlos.

El coche se detuvo frente a la casa de mi madre, Jasper despertó a Emmett que estaba recostado, como podía, en el asiento de en frente cuando despertó su mirada se centro en Rosalie yo solté una risita tendría que acostumbrarme a esto. El niño salió primero antes de que Jasper bajara con una maleta, pues pensábamos pasar unos días aquí antes de regresar a nuestro hogar.

Mi esposo me ayudo a bajar pues tenia a mi bebé en brazos.

En cuanto salimos vi como se abrió la puerta y la figura de mi madre salía, en cuanto me vio sonrió y corrió hacia mí.

-¡Alice! ¡Jasper!- llego hacia nosotros- ¡Oh por dios!- se acerco y vio mas a Rosalie- ¡Que lindo bebé!

-Linda mamá, es una niña

-¡Una niña!- abrió un poco mas la cobija para verla- Es tan hermosa, se parece a ti cuando eras bebé.

-Se parece mas a Jasper- mire a mi esposo- Pero tiene mis ojos… mamá ¿podemos entrar?

-Oh si claro- se hizo a un lado, entonces se dio cuenta que venia acompañada- ¡Emmett!- lo atrajo hacia el apretándolo- Que grande estas, cada ves que te veo estas mas grande.

-Hola- saludo con algo de esfuerzo pues lo asfixiaba

-¡Tia!- también la abrazo, no era de extrañarse que ellas se habían vuelto muy amigas por lo que me conto Jasper el tiempo que yo estuve secuestrada mi mamá y Tia se habían apoyado la una de la otra, por que Bella tenia a Edward.

Cuando lo soltó pudimos entrar a la casa, estaba algo silenciosa. Llegue a la que era mi habitación y deje a Rosalie ahí, puse unas almohadas a su alrededor y regrese para reunirme con los demás.

-¿Y papá?- pregunte al no verlo, también pregunte por Bella pues no habíamos hablado mucho desde aquella vez y pues no la había tratado tan bien.

-Tu padre fue al pueblo a comprar comida, se fue hace un par de horas no debe de tardar y Bella pues- soltó un suspiro- Salió a dar un paseo con Edward, esos dos jóvenes no se separan creo que tendré que prepararme para otra boda… pero es que Bella es tan joven, pero en fin, sabia que algún día esto también pasaría… como decía vino por ella en la mañana por lo regular están aquí antes de que anochezca.

-Me parece bien, quisiera hablar con ella.

-Se que ella también quiere hablar contigo, todos los días me dice lo mucho que te extraña.

-Lo se

Comenzamos a platicar sobre el tiempo que no nos vimos, le hable sobre como poco a poco fui superando lo sucedido, sobretodo gracias Jasper y a mi bebé. Mi madre me pregunto como había sido el parto de Rosalie, en ese momento no pudimos mas que reírnos por lo sucedido, le conté a mi madre todo, desde los dolores en la madrugada hasta que por culpa de la tormenta no pudimos traer a un medico y con ayuda de Huilen pude tener a mi bebé.

-¿Y Huilen?- pregunte ella.

-Se quedo, le pedí que viniera con nosotros pero dice que no podía abandonar su hogar, además de que su sobrino depende de ella.

-De todas maneras vendrá a visitarnos, siempre estaré agradecido con ella.-continuo Jasper

-Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo están tus padres?- le pregunto a mi marido

-No hemos ido a verlos, vinimos directo hacia acá- hizo una mueca- De todas formas la ultima vez que los vi, no quede en buenos términos con mi madre y mi padre… pues, siempre esta de acuerdo con mi madre.

-No te preocupes hijo, tu madre te quiere solo que es un poquito… especial. Además ahora que le diste una nieta, se pondrá mas que feliz ¿no crees?- Jasper me miro a mi y le devolví la mirada- ¿Qué pasa?

-A mi madre…- comenzó- Ellos quería un niño, pues hace años mi abuelo estipulo en su testamento que la familia solamente recibirá su parte de la herencia cuando su único nieto se case y tenga un niño, de lo contrario el dinero seguirá ahí hasta que tengamos un varón.- dijo lo ultimo algo molesto- Tal vez por eso no le agrade la idea y la verdad no quiero exponer a mi hija a un rechazo como ese, por que seria lo ultimo que les toleraría.

-¡Oh Jasper!- mi madre lo abrazo, me gustaba mucho la manera en como se llevaban los dos, mi madre lo trataba como a un hijo- Quizás y te equivoques.

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto confundido

-Solo hazle caso a tu suegra- le palmeo el hombro.

Iba a preguntar yo de que hablaba cuando escuche el llanto de mi bebé. Me levante disculpándome tenia que ir a ver que pasaba, llegue a mi habitación y mi niña estaba moviéndose demasiado parecía incomoda.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- la cargue y levante su vestidito, efectivamente se había mojado. La coloque de nuevo en la cama en lo que sacaba un pañal limpio, la limpie y le quite el pañal sucio para ponerle el nuevo, ahora se veía mas contenta pues estaba sonriéndome un poco.- Eso es lo que querías ¿verdad?- le di un besito en su mejilla- ¿Quieres conocer a tu abuelita?- y como si me entendiera comenzó a hacer ruditos- Entonces vamos

La cargue y regrese hacia donde estaban mi madre y Jasper, escuche otra voz mas cuando llegue mi padre estaba ahí, venia con las manos ocupadas. En cuanto nos miro sonrió, y en cuanto sus ojos se posaron solamente en Rosalie su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Dile hila a abuelito- moví la mano de Rosalie diciendo hola

-Pero que bebé tan hermosa- se acerco a nosotras- Lo siento hija pero es la verdad.

-Lo se papá, por cierto hola- le di un beso en la mejilla

De repente la puerta de nuevo se abrió y todos volteamos a ver, y venían llegando Bella y Edward ambos muy contentos, venían tomados de la mano. Cuando mi hermana levanto la vista me sonrió y yo se la devolví.

-¡Alice!- soltó Edward y casi corriendo se me acerco- ¡Por dios! Que linda bebé, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Rosalie Lilian

-¡Que lindo nombre! ¿No es asi Rose?- le pregunto a mi hija y de nuevo pareció como si entendiera por que comenzó a balbucear y a reir- ¿Ves? Le gusta

-¿Rose?- pregunte confundida

-Es mas corto, además ahorita es una bebé y Rosalie suena como muy formal y serio… no se, ¿Qué opinas Edward?- le pregunto a el, quien nos veía desde su lugar.

-Suena bien

-¿Puedo?- me extendió los brazos, dándome a entender que quería, le pase a Rose y ella al principio se quejo pero se tranquilizo- Que linda estas Rose, y también muy pesada…- le di un beso en la mejilla- Ah, hola Jasper- saludo a mi marido

-Me alegra saber que hago bulto aquí- contesto- Hola Edward- le estrecho la mano a su amiga- Tanto tiempo.

-Eres tu el que huye no yo- le dijo de broma

-Si, veo que no pierdes el tiempo- miro a mi hermana que se sonrojo, mi hija el toco la cara seguramente le llamo la atención el cambio de color de su tía- Sabes que bromeo Bella.

-Si, lo se

-A ver déjame cargar a mi nieta- dijo mi madre, quitándole mi niña a Bella- Hola nena…

Mire a mi madre que estaba enajenada con mi hija, los hombres platicando de cosas que no se, mire a Bella ella también me miraba, supe que era momento de hablar. Le hice una seña para que me siguiera sin hacer ruido salimos hacia el jardín de pasada vi a Emmett que jugaba con Norm mientras que Tia lo cuidaba, llegamos a nuestro columpio. Me senté en el y vi que Bella se sentaba frente a mi en un banco.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto

-Bien, creo que me han pasado muchas cosas en este año

-Lo se- se quedo callada un momento, supongo que no tenia nada que decirme pero yo si.

-Bella, hermana yo quisiera pedirte una disculpa… tu sabes, por lo que sucedió hace tiempo.

-No, de hecho la de la disculpa debería ser yo- me tomo de las manos- Fui muy injusta contigo, te dije cosas que de verdad no sentía y luego cuando desapareciste, te juro que eso me destrozo me sentía tan mal y pensé que no te volvería a ver- vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- Alice, perdón.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- para esto también yo estaba llorando- Eres mi hermanita y nada nos va a separar.

-Nada- ambas nos dimos un abrazo, sin dejar de llorar. Estuvimos asi unos momentos cuando me separe de ella, quería que cambiar de tema, ya no mas cosas tristes.

-¿Y como van las cosas con Edward? Veo que se llevan mejor.

-Si- de nuevo se sonrojo- Me dijo que me amaba

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- le tome las manos- ¿Y que mas? ¿Aceptaste salir con el? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-De hecho- me enseño su mano derecha, baje mi mirada y abrí los ojos.

-¡Oh por dios!- le tome la mano y mire mejor el anillo, era de oro y tenia un pequeño diamante en medio- Es precioso, pero mamá no me dijo nada.

-Me lo propuso hoy, aun no se los había dicho tu eres la primera en saberlo.

-¡Ay Bella estoy tan feliz por ti! Te lo merecías.

-Muchas gracias Alice, se lo íbamos a decir ahorita pero al ver a Rose… bueno me emocione.

-Tenemos que entrar- le tome la mano- Mamá querrá saber la buena nueva.

Y en efecto, tuve que tomar a mi bebé antes de que mi madre la aplastara al momento en que lanzo a los brazos de mi hermana felicitándola por su compromiso, también abrazo a Edward. Mi padre abrazo a mi hermana pero cuando llego con Edward, tuvo su pequeña charla, mi madre fue tras ellos, según dijo que no quería que fuera tan cruel con su futuro yerno.

-Creo que es la misma que me dio a mí- me susurro Jasper

-Seria lo justo

-Edward es un buen hombro, tía Elizabeth seria capaz de ahorcarlo si llegara hacer algo indebido.

A los pocos minutos los cuatro regresaron, pero sus caras ahora se veían serias.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte

-Alice- comenzó mi padre- Cuando estábamos hablando, recordamos que teníamos una charla pendiente contigo.

Me tense, sabia a que se referían.

-Yo…

-Necesitamos saber que paso hija- me interrumpió- Se que hay cómplices, necesitamos atraparlos.

-Señor con todo respeto- comenzó Jasper- No creo que Alice quiera recordar eso.

-No Jasper- le interrumpí, apreté a mi niña más a mí, la necesitaba para darme fuerza- Tienen derecho a saber todo y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo- mire a mis padres que se habían sentado juntos en uno de los sofás y Edward y Bella en otro- En efecto me secuestraron.

-¿Quién fue?

-Vasilii Trancy, el planeo todo solo que espero el momento adecuado.- conteste

-Pero tuvo que tener un cómplice, el no pudo hacerlo solo- dijo mi madre

-Lo tuvo padre, su cómplice fue alguien que sabia todo de mi, y sabia donde encontrarme. Una persona muy cercana a nosotros.

-Alice dinos quien.

-James- los mire, mi padre tenia el semblante serio pero aun asi se veía que estaba furioso y mi madre estaba que las lagrimas se salían de sus ojos, Edward sujetaba a Bella quien solo tenia su cabeza recargada en su pecho.- El lo tomo como una venganza hacia la familia de Jasper y pues Vasilii me quería a mi, ambos se unieron para eso.

-¡Ese desgraciado!- mi padre se levanto- ¡Como pudo hacerte eso! A ti, su propia sangre… te juro que cuando lo vuelva a ver, hare que te pida perdón de rodillas.

-Papá- tenía que detenerlo- Espera

-No lo defiendas, ese idiota tendrá su merecido.

-No es eso, papá- respire profundo- Ya no podrás decirle nada

-¿De que hablar hija?- esta vez pregunto madre

-James esta muerto- ambos me miraron- Fue asesinado por… uno de los hombres que trabajaba para Vasilii

-¡Oh por dios!- mamá se tapo la boca con las manos- ¡No! ¿Cómo paso?

-No lo se, Lilian me dijo que había muerto.

-¿Lilian?- pregunto Bella, note que miraba a mi hija

Solté un suspiro, creo que lo mejor era contarles todo. Incluso Jasper estaba atento a cada cosa que decía, pues el también quería saber la historia completa. Asi que comencé a contarles todo lo que viví en aquella casa, todo lo que hizo Lilian por mi y como al final ella había sido asesinada, de ves en cuanto soltaba pequeñas lagrimas al recordar lo sucedido, Jasper sujeto mi mano a cada momento, al final les dije como Vasilii casi abusaba de mi si no fuera por que Ciel había llegado a tiempo para salvarme y como cuando desperté ya podía ver debido al golpe que me di cuando caí.

-¡Oh Alice!

-Todos están muertos- dije- No hay nadie a quien enjuiciar, es por eso que estaba tan deprimida por eso me sentía tan mal. Ellos hicieron mucho por mi- mire a mi familia- Es por ello que mi hija lleva el nombre de Rosalie Lilian, es una forma de honrar la memoria de aquella mujer que hizo todo lo que tuvo en sus manos para salvarme, aunque al final esas acciones la condenaron.

-Lamento mucho esto, lo de James…- mi padre negó- Todo.

-No te preocupes papá, James tuvo sus motivos.

-Eso no es escusa Alice- dijo esta vez Bella- ¿Solo por tener mas atención? Esa es la estupidez mas grande que oído, ojala y se pudra en el infierno.

-¡Isabella!- le dijo mi madre- Era tu hermano, debes tener mas respeto.

-Sabes perfectamente que el jamás nos quiso ni a Alice ni a mi, el nunca se porto como un hermano.- contesto enojada- Yo jamás le perdonare lo que le hizo a Alice, nunca… se merece todo lo que le paso.

-Bella- llame su atención- Mamá tiene razón, despues de todo era nuestro hermano

-Alice…- comenzó pero la interrumpí

-Lo se Bella, el no era el mejor hermano del mundo pero aun asi no se merecía lo que le paso, nadie merece la muerte.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Alice.- contesto pero aun asi no la veía muy convencida.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio despues de eso, la verdad no había nada mas que decir. Al menos les había contestado todas sus preguntas y contado toda la verdad, mi madre lloraba sobre el hombro de mi padre quien solo la rodeaba con sus brazos y le susurraba cosas. Yo mire a mi Rose que estaba dormida ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando, bese su frente y la estreche mas contra mi, alce mi vista y Jasper me miraba.

-Te amo- me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Yo también- me recargue sobre el y nos rodeo con sus brazos.

Unos pasos se venían acercando a nosotros, todos volteamos la mirada. Emmett venia de la mano de Tia, tenia un pequeño puchero y se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Jasper

-Me caí- dijo Emmett

-Se cayo mientras juagaba- añadió Tia- Por suerte solo tiene un chipote

-¡Oh pequeño!- le tome la mano y lo abrace- Debes tener mas cuidado

-Lo se- hizo otro puchero, y como si también lo sintiera Rosalie comenzó a despertar y hacer pucheritos- Ya se despertó Rose.

-Es que se puso triste de que te dolía.

-Yo no quiero que este triste, ya no me va a doler- le acaricio su cabeza y por arte de magia se calmo.

La noche llego rápidamente y con ello la hora de dormir, Edward se despidió de nosotros prometiendo que regresaría al día siguiente pues iba a llevar a Bella a comer con sus padres, los dejamos a solas mientras Jasper y yo nos íbamos a nuestra habitación, recosté a Rose en la cama mientras nosotros nos cambiábamos.

-Que día ¿no?- me dijo mi esposo, mientras se ponía su pijama

-Ni que lo digas- termine de ponerme mi camisón, me senté frente al espejo para hacerme una trenza.

-¿Te siente mejor ahora que todos sabemos la verdad?

-Si, creo que me eh quitado un peso de mis hombros- me levante y camine hacia la cama, me acosté a lado de mi bebé, Jasper se nos unió- Debemos conseguir una cuna, asi estará mas cómoda.

-Bueno, a mi me gusta dormir con ambas.

-Si, pero hay cosas que no podemos hacer si la niña esta con nosotros- le acaricie el rostro, el entendió al instante.

-Que picara amor- me tomo la mano y la beso- Pero ahora solo dormiremos, ya tendremos tiempo despues.

-Despues- me tape con las sabanas- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches amor- me beso la frente y la de nuestra pequeña- Te amo

-Yo también.

Me acurruque más con mi pequeña y me deje caer en el mundo de los sueños.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Eso es todo por hoy, jeje… ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora toda la familia sabe acerca de lo que paso realmente y Edward y Bella se comprometieron jeje… bueno este capi lo dividí en dos partes por que estaba algo largo el siguiente Jasper y Alice regresan a la mansión Whitlock y por ende con sus padres, ¿Cómo reaccionara nuestra queridísima mami Grettel Whitlock? **

**Eso lo leemos en le próximo capi, espero contar con sus lindos comentarios que me han hecho muy feliz xD **

**Xoxo**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**De nuevo aqui estoy jejeje... de verdad muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen sentir muy feliz... bueno no tengo mucho tiempo asi que les dejo el capi, se llevaran una gran sorpresa...**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-21-**

**Pv. Jasper**

Estuvimos alrededor de una semana en casa de mis suegros, el tiempo que estuvimos ahí fue muy relajante, pues me sentía ahí en familia. Se que se sonaba algo cruel pues yo tenia la mía propia, pero realmente en mi casa no me sentía asi y las pocas ocasiones eran cuando tía Elizabeth iba de visita.

Pero ahora venia el momento mas fuerte, teníamos que regresar a casa, ya que aun que no lo quisiera mis padres tenían derecho de conocer a Rosalie.

-Que tengan un buen viaje hijos- mi suegra nos abrazo a ambos, como podía pues tenia a Rose en brazos.

-Gracias Aranza- respondí, respondiendo el abrazo- Vendremos pronto a visitarlos.

-Eso espero- dijo Bella- Quiero ver a mi sobrina lo mas posible.

-Además quiero ayudarte con la boda- dijo mi esposa- Ahora que puedo te ayudare con cada detalle.

Ella comenzó a reir- Claro, claro… pero aun falta mucho.

-Como sea.

-Bueno, bueno- interrumpió mi suegra- Es hora de que partan, no quiero que lleguen tarde.

-¿Mamá?- dijo mi suegra.

-¿Qué pasa hija?

-Se que no lo vez pero… ¿me regresas a mi hija?- pregunto extendiendo sus brazos.- No me puedo ir sin ella.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!- le dijo regresándole a Rose.

-No te preocupes, cuando sea mayor podrá quedarse con su abuela.

-Es hora de irnos- comencé- Tu mamá tiene razón, no quiero llegar tan tarde.

-¡Ay no quiero que se vayan!- esta vez abrazo a Emmett de nuevo

-Querida- intervino mi suegro- Deja que se vayan, ellos vendrán cuando tenga tiempo.

-Entiendo- soltó al pequeño que corrió hacia el coche, entonces se acerco a mi- Todo estará bien querido.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte confundido.

-Veo en tu cara que estas preocupado por como pueda reaccionar tu madre ¿o me equivoco?

-Tan obvio soy ¿verdad?- dije apenado

-Un poco, pero como ya te dije… no te preocupes.

Me quede viéndola un momento, ¿a caso ella sabría algo que yo no?

Las despedidas terminaron unos minutos despues ya que mi suegra no nos dejaba ir.

Llegamos a casa casi al medio día, podía notar que nada había cambiado. Afuera como siempre los guardias para cuidar que nadie "no deseado" entrara, los jardines pulcros y bien cuidados, al final la glorifica mansión Whitlock. No supe cuanto tiempo permanecí viendo la mansión hasta que sentí un apretón en mi mano, Alice me sonreía y me susurraba.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Lo se, aunque tengo miedo

-¿De que?- me miro confundida.

-Tu sabes de que- mire a nuestra pequeña que dormía plácidamente- No soportaría que mis padres rechacen a Rose, tu sabes su creencia de que un varón es lo mas importante y todas esas cosas ¿me entiendes?

-Creo poder entenderte, pero hay que ser positivos amor- me sonrió, su sonrisa siempre me tranquilizaba- Hay que tener fe.

-Esta bien, amor- le di un pequeño beso, en frente se escucho un "guacala" proveniente de Emmett que solo nos miraba con cara de asco.

-Ya te veremos pequeño- señaló mi esposa

-¡No!- dijo el pequeño cruzándose de brazo- Yo nunca besare a una chica, tienen muchos gérmenes.

-Como digas

Emmett se dio la vuelta y comenzó a poner su vista en el paisaje, nos señalo lo cerca que estaba la mansión, yo comencé a respirar varias veces para tranquilizarme. No se cuanto tarde en respirar por que cuando me di cuenta uno de los sirvientes nos estaba abriendo la puerta del coche, mire a Alice que solo me dio una sonrisa antes de ser ayudada a bajar, el sirviente miro a Alice y a la pequeña con los ojos abiertos, supongo que le sorprendió nuestra nueva integrante.

Fue mi turno de bajar, detrás de mi venia Emmett con Tia, el primero como siempre nervioso de llegar, pues no era secreto que mi madre lo trataba con cierta indiferencia, a pesar de que hice lo que pude por contarle su historia solamente dijo una "aja" y salió de la habitación. Lo bueno es que no lo trataba mal, ni tampoco bien… simplemente lo ignoraba.

Cosa que hacia sentir mal al niño.

-Tia- le susurre- Lleva a Emmett a su cuarto, yo te avisare cuando salgan.

-Bien señor- tomo al niño de la mano- Vamos pequeño, tenemos que deshacer tus maletas.

El solo asintió y se dejo llevar por ella.

Di aviso para que les informaran a mis padres que habíamos llegado, el criado se fue, de nuevo comencé a respirar varias veces. Mire a Alice que tenía su rostro tranquilo y arrullaba a Rosalie, supongo que era una manera para tranquilizarse.

-Los señores los esperan en su recibidor- dijo Aldo

Vi a mi esposa que solamente me hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que avanzáramos, le puse mi mano es su espalda y la guie hacia la habitación. El criado nos abrió la puerta y despues de un segundo respiro, entramos.

La imagen que en frente era totalmente diferente a lo que yo me esperaba:

Mi madre estaba sentada en un sillón tejiendo a lo que parecía una botita de color rosa, ni siquiera sabía que ella supiera tejer, a lado de ella estaba mi padre sosteniendo el estambre entre sus manos. Nunca imagine ver al gran Sebastián Whitlock sosteniendo una bola de hilo mientras mi madre tejía algo.

-¡Hijo que sorpresa!- se levanto dejando su tejido en la mesita- ¡Alice!

Lo que mas me sorprendió fue que nos diera un abrazo a los dos, entonces fijo su mirada en la bebé.

-¿A caso es…?- quito un poco la cobija para verla mejor- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Es hermosa!

-¿Te lo parece?- pregunto Alice ya que yo no decía nada.

-Claro que si, se parece a Jasper- entonces me miro a mi- Si, tiene tu mirada… es una mezcla de los dos.

-Gracias.

Mi madre me miro y frunció el seño, será por que aun no decía nada.

-¿Hijo? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

-Yo… estoy completamente confundido, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Mi madre miro a mi padre, el solamente me miraba con cierta confusión, no entiendo por que el tenia que estar confundido. Entonces sucedió algo que no me esperaba, mi madre, aquella mujer que era mas dura y fría de todas… estaba llorando, mi padre se levanto y le paso su brazo sobre sus hombros, abrazándola, Alice me miro con una ligera molestia en su rostro.

¿Qué hice ahora?

-¿Madre?- me acerque a ella- Perdón si te ofendí de alguna forma

-No, no es eso hijo- le dio una mirada a mi padre por un momento y este asintió- Yo… hijo, quisiera ofrecerle, no, ofrecerles una disculpa por todo lo que eh hecho- iba a decir algo pero levanto la mano en señal de que la dejara hablar- En todo este tiempo me eh comportado como la peor madre del mundo, nunca te eh apoyado y siempre te eh obligado a hacer todo contra tu voluntad, incluso tu matrimonio- quería decir que esa decisión había sido la mejor de todas- Aun que creo que en eso no me había equivocado- entonces miro a mi esposa- Y a ti pequeña te pido perdón por todos los malos desplantes que te eh hecho, por la forma en que rechazaba y por todas las cosas malas que te dije… de verdad estoy muy arrepentida.

Mi boca debió haber estado abierta en ese momento, por que no podía creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo, mi madre Grettel Whitlock disculpados conmigo y con Alice.

-Hijo di algo por favor

-Es que… no puedo creerlo.

-Se que no lo creas- intervino mi padre- Pero de verdad, esta muy arrepentida, todo este tiempo que estuvieron lejos de casa… hay cosas que te cambian hijo.- miro a mi madre que tenia la cabeza gacha.

-Cuando me amenazaste con llevarte a mi nieto- negó varias veces- No pensé que tus palabras me fueran a doler tanto, pero lo hicieron y cuando se fueron… pensé que de verdad lo decías en serio. Y entonces llego tu Aranza…

-¿Mi madre?- interrumpió mi esposa

-Si, ella fue quien me hizo ver la verdad… tuvimos una plática muy constructiva.

_-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- _pregunte molesta por que habían dejado entrar a esa mujer

_-Vine a hablar con usted _

_-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted- _le di la espalda pues tenia intención de irme

_-Ni siquiera de Jasper y su nieta- _eso me detuvo en seco

_-¿Qué hay con ellos?_

_-Se que ellos se fueron por que a usted no le agrada mucho mi hija, pero no entiendo por que siempre esta atacando a su hijo y ahora con lo del bebé… solo quería saber ¿el por que? _

_-No entiendo de que habla._

_-Sabe perfectamente de que estoy hablando, mira se que usted y yo no hemos sido las mejores amigas pero nuestros hijos están casados y ambas vamos a ser abuelas de una hermosa nena._

_-¿Una niña dice?- _en ese momento en lugar de decepción por que no hubiera sido niño fue de segundo plano… una niña, una hermosa pequeña.

_-Veo por su rostro que le pareció gustarle la idea _

_-Eso creo_

_-Grettel- _no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos.-_ No aleje a su hijo con su actitud, Jasper la necesita ahora mas que nunca y aun que no lo sepa Alice también pues necesitara consejos como ser madre, aunque me duela, yo no puedo estar con ella todo el tiempo que quiera… nos necesita a ambas Grettel._

-Desde entonces lo eh pensado mucho tiempo- mi madre nos miro esperando respuesta, yo aun no podía decir nada por que aun no asimilaba muy bien la situación. Es que era muy difícil viví 22 años con lo mismo y ahora todo cambiaba, obvio que era difícil de digerir.

Todavía no decía nada pero Alice se acerco a mi madre.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice?- le pregunto

-Si

-Entonces esta bien- le sonrió

-¡De verdad!

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad

-¡Muchas gracias hija!- al decir esto le dio un abrazo, entonces paso la vista a mi pequeña que había despertado y por alguna razón no había llorado.

-Creo que alguien quiere conocer a su abuelita- movió sus brazos para que viera mejor a Rosalie, ella miro a su madre para despues posar su vista en su abuela- Dile hola corazón.

-Hola pequeña- le acaricio la mejilla- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Rosalie Lilian

-¡Es un hermoso nombre!- la siguió mirando, su rostro parecía como si quisiera decir algo que no podía.

Al parecer Alice también lo vio, pero supongo que ella si adivino lo que quería mi madre.

-¿Quiere cargarla?

-¿En…en serio?- se veía emocionada, nunca en mi vida la había visto de esa manera. ¿De verdad mi madre había cambiado?... Alice le paso a Rose, mi mamá la sostuvo con mucho cuidado, note como mi hija levantaba su manita y tomaba uno de los cabellos rubios de mi madre y se lo metía a la boca pensé que se molestaría pero al contrario comenzó a reir- Creo que te gusta mi pelo, ¿no es asi corazón? Mira Sebastián, parece que heredo la cabellara rubia de mi familia- mi padre se acerco y toco la cabecita de la bebé.

-Tienes razón querida, al parecer ni mi nieta logro parecerse a mi- comenzó a reir, se que era grosero de mi parte pero aun no podía meterme en la cabeza que mis padres se comportaran de manera tan diferente.

-¿Estas bien Jasper?- mi esposa me toco mi brazo

-Creo que mas bien estoy sorprendido- respondí, al parecer mis padres no me escucharon pues estaban muy absortos con mi hija.

-Me creerás que yo también, pero creo que es un milagro.

-Aun me cuesta trabajo.

-Debes darles una oportunidad amor- me acaricio el rostro- Por el bien de todos.

No tuve otra opción más que aceptar, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Pues las cosas a partir de ahí fueron diferentes, el cambio de mi madre fue genuino, se comportaba de una manera totalmente diferente a como siempre la conocí. Lo confirme cuando ese mismo día Emmett y Tia bajaron por que Emmett tenia hambre y le daba miedo bajar solo, en el instante en que mi madre vio al pequeño lo abrazo diciéndole que estaba muy grande y que cada día estaba mas guapo, tanto como el niño como nosotros nos quedamos en shock.

De ahí el trato hacia Emmett fue diferente, lo trataba como una persona en vez de cómo un mueble, y el se sentía mas cómodo no solo con ella sino también con mi padre, no es como si el lo tratara mal anteriormente solo que era la influencia de mi madre. Mi padre era quien le enseñaba sobre la economía del país, era algo asi como su otro maestro y me alegraba que las cosas fueran asi.

Habíamos dejado a Rosalie en su habitación, una que sorprendentemente mi madre junto a la de Alice habían decorado, y junto a mi esposa entramos de nuevo a nuestra habitación. Mi esposa entro al baño mientras yo me desvestía, me acomode en la cama pues habían sido demasiadas emociones en todo este tiempo.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir a mi ángel vestido con su blanco camisón y su hermosa melena oscura suelta, hace tanto que no estaba solo con mi esposa y ahora verla asi de hermosa, hacia que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida. Me levante para llegar hacia ella, me sonrió al tenerme tan cerca.

-Te ves hermosa- la tome en brazos, comencé a besarle los hombros y ladeo su cabeza para darme mas acceso, comencé acariciarle todo su costado hasta llegar a sus pechos ella soltó un pequeño suspiro- Te deseo Alice

-Yo también Jasper- acerco su rostro al mío para que nuestros labios se unieran en un beso lleno de pasión, había extrañado tanto tenerla asi de cerca nuestros cuerpos encajaban como si fuéramos uno. Comencé a desatarle los lazos de su camisón mientras que ella desabotonaba los botones de mi pijama.

Su camisón cayo mostrándome su maravilloso cuerpo desnudo, la contemple como si fuera una única obra de arte, sus curvas se habían acentuado mucho mas por su embarazo y sus pechos estaban más grandes.

-Eres hermosa Alice- la tome en brazos y la recosté en la cama, desate el lazo que sujetaba mi pantalón dejándonos en la misma posición- Te amo, eh esperado mucho para tenerte asi de nuevo.

-De la misma manera que yo a ti- volvió acerar sus labios a los míos- Quiero que me hagas tuya de nuevo, hazme el amor Jasper

-Siempre Alice, te amo

-Te amo- respondió mientras me acercaba para besarla de nuevo.

Y de esa manera nos volvimos a entregar al amor que nos teníamos, la adore de la misma forma que la primera vez, ahora con la idea de que nuestra vida será diferente sin más miedos ni problemas de ningún tipo.

De ahora en adelante nuestra vida será perfecta, como siempre debió ser.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡Que lindo capitulo! Al fin doña suegrita aprendió la lección y se dio cuenta de su error. **

**Bueno nenas este es el penúltimo capitulo… si lo se, el próximo capi es el gran final de esta historia T.T a mi también me da tristeza que ya casi acaba… pero como saben habrá una secuela asi que todavía sabrán de mi. Bueno, bueno aun esto no termina aun nos queda otro capitulo…**

**Nos leemos**

**Kisses**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío de mí de mi propiedad es la historia, con la única ganancia es que les guste mucho.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hola nenorras, ¿Cómo han estado? Ojala que muy bien, pues no me queda mas que decir que me gustaron mucho sus reviews, la verdad es que me hacen feliz y como ya saben este es el ultimo capi… disfrutenlo **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_-La Que No Podía Amar-_**

**-22-**

_Kentucky 1888_

Mire a mis hijos correr, bueno a dos correr pero el mayor de todos vigilándolos desde lejos. De repente Rosalie se cayó y comenzó a hacer pucheros, apenas y alcance a levantarme pero Emmett se me adelanto y la levanto primero.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto

-Si- dijo mi niña con su dulce voz, Ciel corrió hacia ella aunque apenas tenia 4 añitos quería siempre ser parte de los juegos de Rose y Emmett- Quiero seguir jugando.

-Por que mejor no te sientas a descansar- Emmett trato de convencerla pero mi pequeña era demasiado terca como para dejarse convencer por un niño, se parecía mucho a su padre y no solo en el físico, mi niña se alejo de el para seguir jugando pero de nuevo casi se tropieza pero Emmett la alcanzo a sujetar- ¿Ves? Anda vamos a descansar.

-No- mi niña se dejo caer e hizo un puchero- ¡Mami! ¡Emmy no me deja jugar!- grito mi hija y tuve que intervenir antes de que comenzara a llorar, de lo contrario no habría nadie quien la hiciera callar.

Me pare junto a Emmett que trataba de calmarla, pero ella seguía haciendo pucheros. A lado mío estaba el pequeño Ciel mirando la escena sin saber que hacer, a veces me sorprendía lo sobre protectores que eran estos dos con mi hija, aunque en ocasiones Ciel y Emmett terminaban peleando por que si el primero estaba mucho tiempo con mi hija mientras que su hermano se ponía celoso y era cuento de nunca acabar.

-¿Qué pasa niños?

-Nada… Rose, se cayo y le ayude- Emmett respondió- No quería hacerla llorar, solo que ya no quería que se lastimara por que a veces se tropieza.

No me sorprendía su respuesta, desde que Rosalie había comenzado a caminar prácticamente Emmett se la pasaba tras ella para que no se cayera, desde entonces el niño era su sombra, al principio me extrañe de tanta cercanía pero al poco tiempo comprendí que mi niña ya tendría a su protector eterno. Y pues no había nadie mejor que mi Emmett o mejor dicho su Emmy, como lo llamaba ella.

-Pero no me deja jugar mami- la levante en brazos y comenzó a llorar mi cuello.

-Ya, ya amor- le acaricie la espalda- Sabes que Emmy te quiere mucho por eso no le gusta que caigas tanto.

-Yo me puedo cuidar solita- frunció su pequeño seño- Además yo soy una heroína ¿verdad mami? Por eso me llamo Rosalie Lilian, díselo a Emmy.- bajo la mirada a donde estaba Emmett viéndola, despues el me miro a mi esperando la respuesta.

-Tiene razón cielo, ella es una heroína.- no era un secreto que mi hija supiera quien había sido Lilian, solamente que tuve que omitir unos detalles, como la forma en que murió solamente le dije que había sido una heroína que salvo a su madre hace mucho tiempo y como agradecimiento le prometió que cuando tendría una hija la llamaría como ella para honrarla.

-¿Ves Emmy? Te dije que era verdad- le dijo- Bájame mami, quiero jugar con Ciel.

-Esta bien-rodee los ojos por los cambios tan drásticos de humor que tenia Rosalie, otra de las tantas cosas que habia herededo de mi marido.

En cuanto baje a mi hija comenzó a correr junto a su hermanito, Emmett solo rodo los ojos y comenzó a ir con ellos. Me reí ante lo terco que ese niño también podría ser. Mire a mis tres niños jugar de nuevo con Balto (nuestra nueva mascota ya que desafortunadamente Norm nos había dejado hace año y medio ese día fue muy triste para todos en especial para Jasper pues el perro lo acompaño por muchos años, por suerte Norm nos dejo descendencia de 4 bonitos cachorros y uno de ellos era Balto), cerré los ojos, ahora mi vista era mejor que hace años. Gracias al medicamento y los cuidados del doctor pude recuperar mi vista en su totalidad.

Fui a sentarme en mi silla para poder estar mas cómoda mientras Jasper regresaba del trabajo, ahora que el señor Sebastián se había retirado y había decidido hacer un viaje por todo el mundo junto a mi suegra, Jasper era el encargado de todos los negocios, que a pesar de que eran muchos siempre tenia tiempo para nosotros. La puerta del jardín se abrió alce la mirada para ver a Tia que venia llegando.

-¿Qué pasa Tia?- pregunte incorporándome

-Tiene visitas amita

-¿Quién?

-Es el señor Masen y su señora hermana, vienen de visita

-Hazlos pasar Tia

Ella se retiro con una pequeña reverencia, yo negué por mas que le pedía que no lo hiciera no me hacia caso. De la nada apareció un pequeño remolino corriendo hacia mí, lo tome en brazos y lo levante.

-¡Tía Alice!- me abrazo el pequeño Anthony de 3 añitos, era total y completamente parecido a su padre aunque tenia el lindo carácter de mi hermana.

-Veo que mi hijo te quiere mas que a mi- dijo mi hermana entrando junto con Edward tomados de la mano, ellos se habían casado unos meses despues de su compromiso. A diferencia de la mía la boda de Bella fue sencilla, solamente fueron familiares y amigos, un par de meses despues Bella se embarazo de el pequeño Tony- Me siento celosa.

-Siempre eh sido su tía favorita, asi que no te enojes- dije saludándole un beso en la mejilla a ella y despues a Edward- ¿Cómo esta todo?

-Bien, el bufet es agotador pero no puedo quejarme- respondió mi cuñado

-¿Cómo esta mamá?- pregunte a Bella, mi madre se había mudado con ellos cuando mi padre murió hace 2 años, fue un golpe muy duro para la familia en especial para mamá pues habían estado casados casi 30 años pero desafortunadamente la influenza lo ataco llevándoselo sin que pudiéramos hacer nada, asi que lo mejor para ella era sacarla de la casa si no mucho recuerdos la golpearían. Bella se ofreció a llevársela a su casa, Edward no se negó, además de que mi madre y Elizabeth se llevaban muy bien.

-Bien, creo que por fin esta superándolo, le hace muy bien la compañía de Elizabeth

-Me da gusto, iré a visitarla la próxima semana cuando Jasper tenga tiempo libre.

-Me parece bien, siempre me esta diciendo que extraña mucho a su princesa… a veces pienso que quiere mas a Rose que a Tony, Ciel y Emmett.- contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-No te puedes quejar, es su única nieta.- le dije bajando al niño.- Pero sabes que a los 4 los quiere por igual.

-Lo se, por cierto ¿Dónde están esos diablillos?- pregunto buscándolos por todos lados, yo hice lo mismo pero no los veía ¿en donde se metieron?

-Tía Bells- los tres niños venían saliendo de unos arbustos llenos de hojas y ramas, Rose llego a abrazar las piernas de Bella pero solo lo hizo por un momento por que al notar a su tío corrió hacia el y de la misma manera lo abrazo, siempre era lo mismo, al parecer mi pequeña tenia su primer enamoramiento… -Tío Edward.- este la tomo en brazos y la levanto.

-Hola preciosa- le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo demasiado… maldita herencia Brandon, los tres niños comenzaron a hacer ruidos de asco- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien tío…

-Que bueno- tenía intenciones de bajarla pero ella se aferro muy fuerte de su cuello, como cuando era pequeña y no quería que la bajaran.- Ya veo

-Creo que tienes competencia- le susurre a Bella

-¡Y es mi propia sobrina!- exclamo fingiendo enfado- Lo bueno es que no solo soy yo, mira a Emmett- mire al pequeño que veía de mala manera a Edward- Creo que ya tenemos a tu futuro yerno.

-Aun son niños Bells, no puedes decir eso.

-Quizás si, quizás no- se encogió de hombros- Tengo hambre, ¿Me invitas a desayunar?

-Claro, le pediré a la cocinera que prepare algo

Deje a mi familia en el jardín mientras iba a la cocina, a medio camino me encontré a Tia que venia algo confundida, me acerque a ella para preguntarle que pasaba.

-¿Sucede algo Tia?

-Oh señora, justo iba para el jardín para avisarle que tiene visitas.

-¿Quién?

-No lo se, solo me dijo que era amiga suya- respondió yo la mire confundida, las únicas amigas que tenia era la señora Rachel (quien despues de un año de no verla me arme de valor para hablar con ella y su esposo, les conté toda la verdad, al parecer ellos conocían muy bien a la familia de Vasilii, Rachel me comprendió y me pidió perdón por su forma de actuar, trate de no hacerla sentir mal… además me dio la buena noticia de que iba a tener otro bebé, cosa que me hizo muy feliz) y Huilen, la persona que me había ayudado a traer al mundo a Rosalie y a Ciel, de ahí para haya eran solo conocidas- Le deje esperando en la sala ¿hice bien?

-Si, ahorita la recibo… puedes decirle a la cocinera que prepare algo para mi hermana.

-Lo hare

Camine hacia la sala aun preguntándome quien era esa supuesta amiga mía, abrí las puertas de la sala, la mujer que estaba sentada volteo al escuchar el ruido de las puertas. La mujer era algo alta, tenia el pelo castaño y ojos verdes, la verdad no la recocía ni me parecía familiar.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?- ella solamente se levanto y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas- ¿Se siente bien?

-Alice…- me detuve reconocer esa voz, hace años que había dejado de escucharla y creí que jamás la volvería a oír, me acerque a ella quedando frente a frente y al igual que ella mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, no pude detenerme mas y la rodee con mis brazos.- ¡Oh Alice!

-¡Lilian!- llore sobre su hombro- Te eh extrañado tanto.

-Yo también pequeña.

Me separe de ella, y la lleve al sillón. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle.

-¿Qué paso? Pensamos que estabas…

-Muerta, lo se- me acaricio el cabello- Yo también lo pensé, lo juro pero no fue asi.

-Entonces

Soltó un suspiro y me apretó las manos que teníamos unidas.

-Pensé que moriría, sentía que el alma se me iba del cuerpo pero creo que solo fue una ilusión. Despues de que Gasca me dejara en el bosque para que algún animal me terminara de eliminar supongo, yo aun estaba inconsciente.

-¿Cómo supiste entonces lo que te paso?

-Una linda pareja de ancianos me encontró, al parecer el señor iba de caza y escucho ruidos, pensando que era un animal siguió el ruido. Entonces me encontró desangrándome ahí, me llevo a su casa y su esposa me curo, al parecer cuando aquel hombre me apuñalo no logro dañarme un órgano fue un milagro, solo se que la mujer utilizo muchas hierbas y corteza de árbol para sellar mi herida ya que al ser un pueblo pequeño no existían las medicinas. Permanecí meses en cama, la recuperación fue muy dolorosa.

-¿Y por que no viniste antes?

-El lugar era muy lejano, además de que no sabia donde vivías y tampoco si te habían rescatado a tiempo, de cualquier manera en mi estado casi no me podía mover. Me quede en el pueblo de los ancianos, estuve ayudándoles en lo que podía para pagarles de alguna manera por salvarme la vida y también para ahorrar un poco de dinero… pero hace unos meses mis ancianitos murieron, fue entonces cuando me decidi comenzar a buscarte.- me volvió a sonreír- Tarde meses en encontrarte o mas bien a tu familia, y pase unos días hospedad en un hotel esperando el momento adecuado.

-Es un milagro lo que te paso, pero me alegro que estés aquí.

-Yo también- entonces comenzó a buscar a su alrededor-Quisiera hacerte un pregunta

-La que quieres

-¿Cómo fue que…?- se señalo los ojos, entendí el mensaje al instante

-Probablemente fue gracias a tu hermano, Vasilii

-¿Cómo supiste que era mi hermano?- pregunto, se veía preocupada como si algo fuera a cambiar por eso.

-El mismo me lo dijo, el llego al día siguiente de tu desaparición- me miro atenta- Al parecer se enojo demasiado por lo que aquel hombre te hizo por que discutían mucho, solo recuerdo que se escucho un trueno y hubo mas que silencio.

-Trueno- susurro- Vasilii lo mato, no fue un trueno, fue un disparo.

Su confesión me sorprendió un poco pero aun asi continúe mi relato.

-No sabría decirte por que despues de eso el entro a la habitación y trato de… tu sabes, yo me defendí como pude, no quería que dañara a mi bebé y un descuido mío le grite que estaba embarazada, el se enojo aun mas y me golpeo caí y me golpee con algo. Cuando desperté podía ver.

-Siento mucho todo lo que hizo- puso sus manos sobre su cara

-Tu no hiciste nada Lilian, tu me ayudaste

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿Quién?

-Tu hijo, quisiera conocerlo si me lo permites

-Será un honor, pero no fue un el sino una ella.

-¿Una niña?- asentí- Debe ser igual de hermosa que tu.

-En realidad se parece mas a su padre, pero vamos- me levante y le tome la mano- Te llevare a conocerla y también te presentare a mi hermana, su esposo y mi sobrino.

-Pero no les molestara, saben que yo…

-Todos lo saben, y todo te están muy agradecidos.

Ambas nos levantamos y juntas nos dirigimos hacia el jardín, podía notar que le costaba un poco caminar, le pregunte el por que solo me respondió que aun le dolía un poco cuando caminaba, le prometí que en cuanto mi esposo llegara iríamos a ver a un medico para que la revisara correctamente, aunque se negó varias veces pude convencerla. Llegamos a donde estaban los demás, mire el cuadro que tenia frente a mi, Ciel y Tony estaban corriendo tras Balto mientras que Emmett estaba sentado junto a Rosalie y jugaban con el juego de te que Jasper le había regalado en su ultimo viaje, mi familia, mire a mi amiga que también tenia la mirada fija en todos le apreté la mano, ahora con ella mi familia estaba completa.

-Vamos- la jale de nuevo, quedamos frente a todos. Mi hermana nos miro confundida- Hermana, Edward… tengo el honor de presentarle a Rosalie Lilian Trancy- los dos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, la miraban como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿A…a caso… ella?- tartamudeo mi hermana

-Es una larga historia- dije

-Un placer- saludo Lilian-Espero no interrumpir nada

-No para nada- hablo Edward ya que mi hermana no decía nada- Es un honor conocerte

-Gracias

-¡Ya! ¡Eres Lilian!- Bella reacciono mucho despues- ¡Oh muchas gracias!- sin esperarlo abrazo a mi amiga- ¡Eres maravillosa! Tienes la gratitud eterna de mi familia.

-No, no hice mucho

-¿No? – Le di un codazo por que estaba incomodándola- Esta bien, esta bien…

-Mejor hay que sentarnos y disfrutar del desayuno

Todos tomamos asientos para poder comer a gusto, Bella estuvo preguntándole muchas cosas a Lilian, al parecer aun no se creían del todo que ella estuviera ahí. Le presente a mis hijos y a Emmett, Rose quedo impresionada con mi amiga pues desde que supo que ella era la otra Rosalie no se le despego en ningún momento, le decía a cada momento que cuando fuera grande seria como ella y muchas cosas mas hasta le comenzó a decir tía y aunque no quería que lo notáramos eso la hizo sentir feliz, Ciel al igual le hacia preguntas o simplemente escuchaba lo que decía, mientras tanto Tony y Emmett permanecían atentos. Al cabo de una hora Tia anuncio a mi esposo, fue ahí donde Lilian se puso algo nerviosa, Jasper entro en compañía de los King una familia que se había convertido en amiga de nosotros, los habíamos conocido en una fiesta, al igual que nosotros nuestros hijos se hicieron muy amigos en especial Emmett, Rosalie y el pequeño Royce.

Jasper no se extraño demasiado pues al igual que todos creía que la aparición de Lilian era un milagro, el desayuno siguió en tranquilidad entre platicas tratamos de no monopolizar mucho a Lilian para que no se sintiera tan incomoda.

El día paso a la noche, le habíamos ofrecido a mi amiga que se quedara a dormir pues era un poco tarde para que se fuera sola, ella a regañadientes acepto. Aunque al principio alego que no había traído ropa, entonces recordé que yo tenía algunas prendas suyas, le pedí que me esperara en la habitación mientras yo iba por ellas, cuando se las mostré sentí como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

- No puedo creer que las guardaras- expresó tomándolas

-Quería un recuerdo de ti

-¿Por qué?

-Pues por que tu me ayudaste de muchas maneras, cuando supe que habías muerto, o al menos eso dijeron, me sentí fatal- me senté en la cama- Por mi culpa muchas personas murieron, yo no sabía que hacer.

-No tenias por que Alice- se coloco a mi lado- Yo lo hice como forma de agradecerte que me hayas hecho cambiar de opinión, tú no sabes cuantas muertes _si_ pesaban en mi conciencia, asi que no debiste sentirte asi.

-Lo mismo me dijo Jasper

-¿Ves? Es un hombre sabio

-Lo es

-Asi que ya dejemos el pasado atrás, es hora de seguir adelante… yo estoy aquí y sabe que siempre podrás contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

-Gracias Lilian- le di un abrazo- Eres mi mejor amiga

-También la mía- me palmeo la espalda- Anda ve a tu habitación, tu marido ha de estar esperándote.

-Si, buenas noches Lilian

-Duerme bien Alice

Le di un último apretón antes de salir de la habitación.

Jasper y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación, Jasper se acostó pues alegaba que se sentía un poco cansado de un largo día de trabajo. Entre al baño para cambiarme, había esperado hasta hoy para darle la sorpresa a Jasper. Suspire antes de salir para reunirme con mi marido, el estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro, me recosté a su lado y deje que me rodeara con sus brazos.

-¿En que piensas?

-En que en un día como hoy hace casi 6 años, una familia llego a mi casa a hacernos una propuesta.

-¿Ah si?

-Si- me acurruque mas contra el- Y nunca imagine que esa propuesta fuera a ser lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.

-A mi también, me permitió casarme con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

-Aunque eres algo imparcial, tienes razón… me refiero a que nos permitió conocernos- le di un beso en la mejilla- Me enamore de ti aun sin verte, pasamos tantas cosas maravillosas que jamás pensé que viviría, como casarme, tener unos preciosos hijos y sobretodo un hombre que me amara.

-Te amo- dijo antes de besarme, yo le respondí el beso. Comenzó a acariciarme la cintura lentamente, lo tenía que detener-no es como si no quisiera-pero antes tenia que darle la noticia.

-Yo también te amor Jasper, pero antes tengo algo que decirte.

-Alice… me dirás luego- de nuevo ataco mis labios, esta vez no lo detuve no solo por que era más fuerte que yo si no por que lo deseaba demasiado.

Antes de que hiciera otro movimiento me puse encima de el para poder contemplarlo mejor, el me sonrió, yo comencé a desabrocharle su pijama poco a poco acariciando su suave pecho provocando que soltara algunos suspiros. Volví a besarlo mientras el se deshacía de mi pijama, y con una habilidad que no conocía de mi me deshice de su pantalón y yo misma entre en el, mi marido soltó un gemido que me impulso a moverme más rápido, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara jamás me cansaría de entregarme a mi esposo.

Despues de amarnos y entregarnos mutuamente, me deje caer en su pecho. Su respiración era algo agitada pero no tanto como la mía, pues en esta ocasión había sido yo quien marcaba el ritmo.

-Jamás me cansare de amarte Alice- me acaricio la espalda de arriba abajo

-Eso me alegre- solté una risita

-Con esto creo que esperaremos a otro miembro de la familia.

-De hecho…- me quede callada

-¿Alice?- detuvo sus caricias

-Si hubieras esperado unos minutos…

-¿Qué me tratas de decir?- levanto su cabeza para verme, me mordí el labio y baje la mirada besándole el pecho.- ¡Oh Alice!- me apretó mas hacia el- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Lo iba a hacer, pero cierto esposo mío no espero.

-¡Que alegría!- repartió besos por toda mi cara para terminar con mis labios- ¡Otro bebé! ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo?

-Según Carlisle tengo aproximadamente 7 semanas, lo que coincide cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones a la playa con los niños.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Gracias Alice! Te amo con toda mi alma

-Yo también Jasper y me da gusto escucharlo- me baje de su pecho y me coloque a su lado, entonces recordé una anécdota que nunca le había dicho- ¿Sabes? Cuando tenía 17 años y había salido de compras con mi madre, fue como la segunda vez que salía de mi casa despues del accidente. Mi madre había ido por unas verduras y me dejo sola un momento, mientras esperaba había escuchado a unas mujeres decirme algo que se me quedo grabado por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me dijeron "ahí va _la que no podía amar"_

-¡Que tonto! ¿Por qué te decían asi?

-Al principio no sabia por que, hasta que tiempo despues yo misma saque mi conclusión: Al ser ciega era lógico que jamás podría amar a nadie, por que jamás vería la imagen del amor o al menos eso creí… pero te conocí y supe que todo eso era totalmente ridículo.

-Y lo es, por que te amo y me amas asi que… ya no te preocupes por eso.

-Te amo Jasper Whitlock

-Y yo a usted Alice Whitlock

Seis meses despues de aquello nació mi pequeño Alistair Sebastián, era una mezcla de ambos con su hermoso cabello oscuro y sus ojitos azules como los de su padre, lo sostuve entre mis brazos observando de nuevo la dicha de ser madre. Jasper me observaba con infinito amor en sus ojos yo le sonreí antes de besarlo.

Desde mi accidente había pensado que viviría sola para siempre, resignándome a solo ser una carga para todos. Pero me equivoque, Jasper se convirtió en mi salvación, me enseño que realmente podía amar y ser amada.

**Fin **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡No puedo creer que haya acabado! Les juro que me divertí, llore, grite, me enoje y tuve muchas emociones mientras la escribía, espero haber provocado las mismas en ustedes… si supieran que esta historia iba a ser un ExB, pero me dije ya chole con ellos, asi que surgió la historia entre mi Jasper y mi socia Alice.**

**Como dije este es el final, si, pero el final de la historia de amor de Alice y Jasper, ahora le toca a los pequeños tener su propia novela, esta se llama **_**Ni Contigo, Ni Sin ti **_

_Secuela La Que No Podía Amar. Las clases sociales nunca habían sido problema para ellos o al menos eso pensaban, el amor cambia las cosas.- No puedo estar con el… -Te amo Rose…-Tu no eres bueno para mi Emmett…-¿Estas segura?...-Lo estoy… -Adiós Rosalie_

**La pueden encontrar el primer capitulo en mi perfil.**

**Solo me queda decirles que tengan una FELIZ NAVIDAD, pásensela muy bonito con todos sus familiares y no olviden escribirle su carita a Santa Claus… ojala y les traigan lo que pida, yo probare suerte con un Jasper tamaño natural. **

**Espero contar con su apoyo, ¿Un último review?**

**Kisses**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


End file.
